Une demande bien particulière
by Sylman
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, la forte tête va devoir marcher aux côtés de Sasuké Uchiha, son strict opposé. Rencontre explosive et plus si affinités. Personnages hors univers, langage cru et scènes explicites. Premiers chapitres très courts mais le reste est bien plus long. Attention YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

* * *

><p>Chapitre I : UZUMAKI Naruto<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki, jeune homme de 20 ans, blond, les yeux azurs se tenait devant deux agents de police. Il venait de se battre avec une dizaine de voyous et se tenait les côtes en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Un des agent s'approcha et lui prit fortement une main, la lui collant dans le dos.<p>

Alors Uzumaki, encore en train de se battre. C'est la quatrième fois en 1 mois qu'on a affaire à toi. Tu nous aimes tant que ça ou tu cherches à mourir jeune ?

Très drôle Monsieur Atake, je pourrai dire que j'aime vous voir, encore faudrait-il que je puisse admirer votre visage. Peut-être le cachez –vous parce que vous êtes trop laid.

L'officier, pas gêné pour un sous (connaissant parfaitement le cas Uzumaki) sourit sous son masque et répliqua du tac au tac :

C'est justement pour ne pas éblouir par ma beauté que je me cache.

Cette fois, le jeune blond explosa de rire et se fit emmener dans le véhicule de police jusqu'au poste.

La Commissaire était assise à son bureau, les coudes posés sur le bois, les mains jointes et la tête posée dessus. Son regard perçait en direction du jeune délinquant qui était face à elle. Un long silence persistait dans la salle quand elle décida d'y mettre fin :

Naruto, quand vas-tu arrêter avec tes bêtises. Le juge t'avait prévenu la dernière fois. Cette fois, je n'y pourrai rien, je vais être obligée de te mettre en garde à vue. C'est très grave ce que tu as fait. Tu as envoyé trois gars à l'hôpital, et sept ont porté plainte contre toi. En attendant les trois autres, cela fera dix plaintes pour violence. Mais qu'as-tu dans la tête voyons ! C'est infernal ça. Dire que ton père…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un poing vint frapper le bureau d'une force phénoménale, faisant tomber des piles de papiers y étant entassées. Naruto était debout, la respiration saccadée et dit d'une voix dure :

Ne me parlez pas de mon père. Oui, je sais, il a été un bon commissaire, tout le monde me le dit à longueur de journée, il était exceptionnel etcetera… etcetera… Mais je ne suis pas mon père bordel ! Tsunade, vous le connaissiez, vous me connaissez, vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas lui, alors qu'on me lâche avec ça. Oh ! Et puis merde, enfermez moi tout de suite qu'on n'en parle plus. J'en ai marre de tout ça.

Tsunade Koichi, commissaire de la ville de Konoah depuis maintenant 3 ans connaissait bien le jeune Naruto, ayant connu ses parents décédés tragiquement. Un pincement au cœur lui vint quand elle plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Une tristesse infinie se dégageait de lui, autant qu'avant le drame, il était rieur, sage et lumineux, autant aujourd'hui, il était triste et bagarreur. Elle aimerait tant le sortir de cette détresse, de cette solitude, mais plus le temps passait et plus il s'enfonçait. Dommage, car c'était un jeune homme très intelligent. Il pourrait devenir quelqu'un de bien, mais au rythme où allaient les choses, il ne vivrait pas vieux. Adoucissant son regard, elle sel leva et prit Naruto par les épaules après avoir contourné le bureau :

Ecoute Naruto, je pense que cette fois, je ne ferai rien pour te sortir de là. Si je te laisse livré à toi-même, tu ne feras rien de bon. Un petit séjour en prison ne te fera pas de mal, je pense même que ça t'ouvrira les yeux sur ce que tu souhaite ou ne souhaite pas devenir.

Sur ce, elle se tourna vers la porte et appela un garde à l'entrée. On mis les menottes au jeune blond et l'emmena vers le centre de sécurité du poste de police de Konoah. Naruto s'assit sur une planche qui devait faire office de lit et fixa la porte en métal qui se ferma dans un bruit mat. Puis le bruit d'une serrure qu'on tourne. Cette fois, il était mal barré. Il était réellement enfermé et pour combien de temps…

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Désolée, les deux premiers chapitres ne sont que la présentation des persos principaux, ils sont donc très courts. A partir du chapitre 3 ils seront plus longs**.

Chapitre II : UCHIHA Sasuke

Sasuké Uchiha, veritable ephèbe de 20 ans de grands yeux noirs semblant insondables, des cheveux de la même couleur se tenait devant le bureau de son père. Ce dernier venait de le convoquer à la sortie de ses cours pour lui parler sérieusement.

- Père, que me vaut l'honneur de cette convocation ?

Fugaku Huchiha, homme d'affaires le plus puissant du Japon regardait son fils avec douceur. De ses deux fils, Sasuke était le plus jeune et le plus discret. Itachi travaillait actuellement avec lui, mais il mettait un point d'honneur à ce que l'entreprise familiale soit reprise par ses deux fils. Il n'était pas de ceux qui privilégiaient l'aîné. Non, sa succession serait pour les deux êtres qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il n'avait plus qu'eux et espérait être un bon père. Il était à leur écoute et très présent. Mais depuis quelques temps, des lettres de menaces arrivaient dans son courrier et toutes ces menaces étaient à l'encontre du plus jeune des Uchiha : Sasuke. Au départ, ils n'y prenaient guère attention, mais depuis peu, les menaces se faisaient plus vives et Fugaku s'inquiétait vraiment pour la sécurité de son cadet.

- Nous avons encore reçu une lettre ce matin, Sasuke, je sais que tu ne veux pas de garde du corps près de toi, mais aujourd'hui, tu ne peux pas refuser.

- Ecoutez, père, je suis étudiant et je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas être différent de tous les jeunes de mon âge. Je me vois mal me traîner un gars à longueur de journée, je sui déjà harcelé par ces bandes de filles en chaleur, je n'ai aucunement envie de me sentir encore plus observé et collé tout le temps.

- Sasuke ! Il en va de ta sécurité, je ne peux prendre ce risque, je…

Le père n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le fils le coupa

- Non ! Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé, je suis un bon fils, j'ai d'excellentes notes à l'école, je ne veux pas s'il vous plaît, je ne pourrai m'épanouir si je suis suivi, je veux vivre une vie normale. Père. Ce dernier mot fut presque chuchoté.

Sasuke était à la limite en train de supplier et Fugaku s'en rendit compte. Il était tiraillé entre la sécurité et le bien être de son fils.

- Très bien, je réfléchi, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne l'idée de te faire protéger. Je tiens tellement à toi que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

- Merci papa dit Sasuke en se retournant vers la porte afin de partir.

Il ne vit pas son père sourire avec fierté de s'être fait appeler papa et non père. Une fois son fils ressortit, il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son amie Tsunade. Sasuke ne voulait pas être protégé, mais son rôle en tant que père était justement de prendre soin de sa famille. Il ne pouvait plus laisser passer ces menaces et qui de mieux qu'un commissaire pouvait l'aider.

La discussion entre les deux adultes dura un moment et Tsunade promis à Fugaku de faire des recherches. Le regard de la jeune femme se tourna vers les cellules et un sourire illumina son visage.

- Fugaku, j'ai la solution à ton problème et si tout se passe bien, j'aurai la solution au mien. Je contacte le juge pour lui faire une proposition au sujet d'un de mes protégés et je te rappelle.

- Si tu peux faire ça pour moi, je te paierais un bon restau.

- Ah ! là, c'est un pot de vin que tu proposes. La femme éclata de rire ce qui fit sourire l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. Ils raccrochèrent et chacun de son coté s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil pour méditer.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke Uchiha se dirigeait vers son appartement (suivi par un garde du corps) sans savoir ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

Chapitre III : Marché

Assis à une table, Naruto regardait les personnes lui faisant face. Tsunade, toujours égale à elle-même, le juge qui la regardait d'un œil appréciateur et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, cheveux noirs, paraissant très à l'aise financièrement, mais qui à cet instant, fixait de ses yeux sombres Naruto. Ce dernier ne le lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce que le juge prenne la parole.

Bien Monsieur UZUMAKI, notre très chère Tsunade m'a fait une proposition qui je pense sera une bonne chose pour vous, cependant, il ne tient qu'à vous de l'accepter ou non. Si vous refusez, c'est la case prison qui vous attend, si vous êtes d'accord, je classe votre dossier.

Le jeune blond scrutait de ses yeux bleu océan le juge, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et avec un grand sourire qui fit apparaître toutes ses dents s'exclama :

Eh bien si vous me parliez de ce que je dois faire, tant que je ne dois pas me foutre à poil et que ça peut m'éviter la taule

Naruto ! cria Tsunade, tu es en présence d'un juge, un peu de respect s'il te plaît

Oh ! Ca va la vieille, je disais juste que je ne me prostituerai pas, d'ailleurs qui c'est ce type là ? Il ne veut pas acheter mon superbe corps j'espère.

Fugaku UCHIHA fit un micro sourire face à ce jeune insolent qui avait, selon lui, des idées vraiment mal placées. Le juge toussota un instant et repris la parole en expliquant à Naruto les termes du marché. Naruto l'écouta attentivement et avec une mine réjouie répéta ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Donc, si je comprends bien, le fils de ce monsieur reçoit des menaces de mort parce que son père est très riche, mais ce même jeune homme ne veut d'aucune protection ni à l'école supérieure de commerce où il étudie, ni dans ses fêtes étudiantes et vous me demandez à moi, Naruto UZUMAKI, jeune délinquant de faire du baby sitting pour gosse de riche.

Naruto… se crispa Tsunade, réfléchi bien, tu va pouvoir reprendre tes études, tu seras payé pour ce boulot, c'est pas si mal non ?

Et combien comptez vous me payer ? s'intéressa tout de suite le jeune blond parce que je suis cher ! Ajouta t'il en bombant le torse fièrement.

Fugaku pris la parole et s'amusa beaucoup de la prétention de ce jeune imberbe qui se prenait pour Dieu le père

- Je vous rémunèrerai comme un garde du corps particulier, c'est-à-dire qu'à la fin du mois vous aurez un chèque avec quatre zéros. Je ne compte pas les dépenses pour mon fils, mais êtes vous sûr d'être taillé pour ce travail, vous me paraissez être un jeune homme très imprévisible, et vous risquez de vous faire tuer, est-ce que vous mesurez bien les risques. D'un côté, vous êtes jeune et passerez pour un étudiant comme un autre, mais d'un autre côté, connaissez-vous des techniques de combat, êtes vous doué dans quoi que ce soit Monsieur UZUMAKI.

- Pour votre gouverne Monsieur, je vous mets au tapis comme je veux, je me bastonne à longueur de temps. Mes parents sont morts, je me débrouille seul depuis des années, et pour moi, ma vie n'a que peu d'importance, si je dois mourir, je mourrai, rien ne me retient ici. Par contre, cette histoire de chèque m'intéresse vraiment. En plus, si ça m'évite la prison, je suis partant pour votre offre. Monsieur, testez moi comme vous voulez, je vous dis que je suis votre homme.

Fugaku était réellement amusé par ce jeune homme plein de fougue mais désirait en connaître un peu plus sur lui

- Une chose me gêne un peu, vous venez de prétendre n'avoir aucune envie de vivre, alors comment comptez-vous protéger la vie de quelqu'un si vous ne protégez pas la votre.

- C'est bien simple, répondit Naruto les yeux pleins de malice, je me suis toujours battu pour défendre les plus faibles, ma dernière bagarre, celle qui m'a menée ici, était pour défendre une femme se faisant attaquer par une bande, mais quand tout a été fini, elle n'était plus là. Je défends toujours les autres, mais personne pour le dire. C'est ça être un héro non ?

Les trois adultes présents sourirent à l'entente de la dernière phrase du jeune blond. UCHIHA père pris la parole et tendit sa main vers Naruto :

- Très bien jeune homme, il va falloir se montrer discret pour que mon fils ne se doute de rien, vous le suivrez au sein de l'établissement, lors des fêtes où il se rend, sinon, c'est son garde du corps attitré qui s'en occupe le reste du temps. Il ne faut pas le laisser sans protection. Votre travail est de le surveiller, si vous voyez une chose inhabituelle ou un danger, appelez-moi, j'enverrai des hommes, vous n'intervenez pas à part si mon fils risque la mort dans l'instant. Vous m'avez bien compris, pas de risque inutile, j'ai des hommes pour cela, votre rôle est en premier lieu la surveillance. Prenez un seul risque inconsidéré et notre contrat sera rompu En ce qui concerne votre paie, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe.

Naruto serra la main tendue avec un sourire entendu. Tsunade, le juge et Fugaku se retirèrent le temps de signer un document et seule Tsunade revint pour le faire signer à Naruto. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'avoir sortit un peu Naruto de son trou et se sentait fière.

- Naruto, je suis fière de toi, je sais que tu vas réussir la mission qu'on t'a confiée. Ne prends pas de risque, tu n'es là que pour le surveiller, ne l'oublie pas. Tu pourras passer à l'attaque si c'est vraiment dangereux pour le fils UCHIHA. Tu m'as bien compris ?

- Oui Tsunade, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je ferai gaffe à moi et au jeune … Comment s'appelle-t'il ?

- Sasuke, Sasuke UCHIHA. On va s'arranger pour que tu tombes dans sa classe. Tu verras, il ressemble un peu à son père. Dès que tu connaîtras son identité, il faudra que tu commences ta mission. Il est réellement en danger, les lettres qu'ils ont reçues m'inquiète beaucoup. Fais de ton mieux, et surtout, profite en pour étudier un peu, tu étais plutôt doué avant d'arrêter tes cours. On disait même que tu étais surdoué, cela ne te fera pas de mal d'essayer de rattraper ton retard. Tu pourras même avoir un diplôme, tu te rends compte, tes parents seraient fiers de toi si tout cela pouvait arriver.

- Oui, mais ce job ne vas pas m'empêcher de continuer mes conneries, tu sais bien qu'un fois terminer ce boulot, je repartirai dans mon univers. Mais je veux bien faire une pause le temps de ma mission. C'est vrai que si j'obtiens un diplôme, ma mère sera fière de moi de là où elle me regarde.

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Naruto. Il se l'essuya rapidement puis repris son masque souriant, salua la Commissaire et ressortit du Commissariat tranquillement, les mains dans les poches en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Retourner en cours, avoir une vie plus saine pour ne pas être trop raide la journée, et peut-être oui peut-être que ceci annonçait un tournant dans sa vie, car bon ou mauvais, c'est sûr qu'il y allait avoir du changement. Sur ce, il se dirigea vers son appartement qui jadis appartenait à ses parents, il sortit une bière de son réfrigérateur, s'affala sur son canapé et alluma la télé grâce à sa télécommande. Les images défilaient sur l'écran, mais son esprit était tourné vers son futur. Comment était ce jeune Sasuke ? Comment pourrait-il le gérer ? Arriverait-il à ne pas paraître trop loin de ses camarades de classe n'ayant pas leur niveau scolaire ? Toutes ces questions tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit comme une larve dans son canapé…

POV Naruto

Ca y est, c'est mon premier jour dans ce bahut et déjà ça me gonfle, il y a beaucoup trop de monde, je n'ai plus l'habitude. Je ressors juste du bureau du proviseur, un type aux cheveux longs et blancs du nom de Jiraya il me semble. Je suis donc dans le couloir avec le reste de ma classe à attendre le prof. J'en profite pour mater ceux qui m'entourent, et je ne parais pas suspect puisqu'ils ont mon age. Il y a un groupe un peu bruyant mené par un jeune brun avec des sortes de tatouages en triangle sur les joues, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, un gars et une fille très bruns tous les deux et avec le même regard ivoire, un châtain à la coupe d'ananas qui paraît dormir et un gars aux cheveux corbeau, au regard ébène qui semble se faire royalement chier. Un autre petit groupe parle. Je me demande qui est celui dont je dois assurer la protection, enfin je le saurai tôt ou tard. Je toussote un peu car la gorge me gratte. Malheur ! Toutes les conversations s'arrêtent, tous les regards sont braqués sur moi, il est vrai qu'ils ne m'ont jamais vu étant donné que c'est mon premier jour, mais là, j'aurai envie de me terrer dans un trou de souris. Le gars aux triangles s'avance vers moi, m'envoie une tape sur l'épaule et commence à parler assez fort :

- Salut toi, t'es nouveau ?

Question con, non je suis là pour faire beau. Enfin, je ne peux pas lui dire ça donc pour ne pas le vexer je lui réponds :

- Oui, je viens de changer de bahut et on m'a dit qu'ici, il y avait un très bon niveau alors me voilà.

Il a l'air content et me tire par le bras pour m'emmener vers sa petite troupe, l'autre groupe s'avance pour écouter ce qu'il va dire :

- Salut les gars, on a un nouveau. Il se tourne vers moi et commence à me citer les gens de son groupe. Alors, moi, c'est Kiba, la fille aux cheveux rose, c'est Sakura, les cousins-cousine Nejiet Hinata, notre intellectuel de service, que dis-je, notre génie Shikamaru et le silencieux là-bas, c'est Sasuke.

Mon cerveau tilt, le voilà, c'est lui que je dois surveiller. Pas un sourire venant de sa part, il a l'air constipé et ne regarde même pas dans ma direction. Je décide de faire mon plus beau sourire, regarde vers le petit groupe et m'exclame d'une voix qui se veut réjouie :

- Salut à tous, moi c'est Naruto UZUMAKI, je suis enchanté de faire votre conaissance et espère que nous passerons une bonne année ensemble.

Tout le monde me parle en même temps, même l'autre groupe, les filles me regardent avec envie, mes yeux se dirigent vers Sasuke, il est appuyé contre le mur et écoute mais ne regarde pas. Comment vais-je pouvoir l'approcher ? Le prof arrive et nous demande de nous asseoir, il me présente rapidement et je vais m'installer sur un pupitre qui se trouve à côté de celui de Sasuké. De l'autre côté se trouve celui qui se nomme Néji. Il me scrute avec ses yeux blancs. Cela me gène un peu alors je reporte mon attention sur le prof et suis le cours.

Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas été à l'école que je me sens un peu perdu, il faudra que je regarde les livres pour me remettre dans le bain, mais j'avais oublié combien ça fait du bien d'être entouré de jeunes de mon âge. Cette année va sûrement être un renouveau pour moi. Après deux heures de Français et deux heures de Maths, nous nous retrouvons tous autour d'une table à la cafétéria. Kiba INUZUKA n'arrête pas de parler, je l'aime bien ce lui-là, il est sympa. Quand à l'UCHIHA, il est tellement lointain que je ne peux me faire une idée. Il n'a pas décroché un mot de la matinée, ni lors de ce repas. Il va falloir que je passe à la vitesse supérieure pour me rapprocher de lui sinon je ne vois pas comment je pourrai le surveiller si je ne lui parle pas.

- Eh ! Sasuke, tu peux me passer le sel s'il te plaît ? Eh ! Oui, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à dire que ça. Il me tend la salière sans même me regarder. Il commence à me faire chier celui là, il est vraiment pas causant.

A suivre….


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

Chapitre IV : Galère

**POV Sasuke**

J'arrive comme d'habitude en cours, mais le prof n'est pas encore là, on attend tous dans le couloir, quand je n'entends plus un bruit. Je vois les têtes de tous mes « camarades » de classe qui se tournent vers un intrus. Je ne le connais pas, il est blond et ses yeux sont bleus. Kiba se précipite sur lui et lui pose des questions. Le gars y répond et je crois qu'il s'appelle Naruto.

Je retourne dans mes pensées, je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de l'esprit ce que mon père m'a dit l'autre fois, il est vrai que des menaces pèsent sur moi mais je crois qu'il en fait un peu trop. Je n'admets pas qu'il veuille me coller un garde du corps ici. Ca va, je ne suis plus un gamin. Déjà que j'ai toujours quelqu'un à l'extérieur et que ça me gonfle sérieusement, mais si je ne peux pas être tranquille ici ou en soirée, c'est la fin de mon monde. Enfin, le prof arrive et nous allons nous asseoir. Il présente le nouveau et commence son cours. Je sens que ce Naruto me regarde mais je n'ai pas à faire ami-ami avec qui que ce soit, j'ai des problèmes à résoudre et je suis plutôt solitaire mais certaines fois, j'aime aller en soirée avec mes « amis » et tout oublier en me lâchant complètement.

A midi, nous avons tous mangé ensemble et le nouveau était vraiment l'attraction. Moi, toujours enfoui dans mes pensées, je n'entends que Naruto me demander le sel. Je lui passe machinalement, comme un automate. Quand les gens qui m'en veulent vont-ils passer à l'attaque ? Est-ce qu'il vaudrait mieux rester enfermé ? Ne serais-je pas mieux chez moi ? Toutes ces questions m'obsèdent, mais ma seule réponse est NON, je ne vais pas m'empêcher de vivre car des cons veulent ma peau pour faire payer mon père. Cette fois, je relève les yeux et mon regard est capturé par deux orbes bleues. Je ne peux plus m'en détacher. Le jeune blond me fait un sourire de trois kilomètre et ses yeux renvoient une lueur de confiance en soi que j'ai rarement vue chez d'autres personnes.

Je fini par détourner le regard, moi, Sasuke Uchiha, pourquoi je détourne le regard. Ce bleu est tellement rayonnant que j'ai presque envie de retenter l'expérience du je-te-mate-tu-me-mates, mais la sonnerie retentit et il faut retourner en cours. Comme à mon habitude, je m'éloigne un peu du groupe et marche les mains dans les poches vers ma salle de classe. Shikamaru s'approche de moi et me sors de ma solitude en parlant :

- Sasuke, ce soir on fait les répétitions ou pas, parce que Sai ne veut plus faire partie du groupe depuis qu'il s'est trouvé une copine. Alors un groupe sans chanteur, ça ne le fait pas, c'est trop gelère.

- Shika, on va continuer à s'entraîner, toi, c'est la basse, moi la guitare, Kiba la batterie et Néji le synthé, c'est pas grave s'il n'y a pas de chanteur pour le moment, tant qu'on gère la musique, on aura tout le temps de trouver quelqu'un plus tard.

- Ok, je préviens les autres qu'on se retrouve au studio après les cours

- Hn…

Je vois Shikamaru se diriger lentement vers Néji, lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille, l'acquiescement de ce dernier, puis partir vers Kiba et lui dire la même chose qu'à Neji. Ce dernier accepte et d'un coup, un cri aigue venant du blond me fait sursauter.

- Dis Kiba, tu joues dans un groupe, c'est génial

- Oui, mais tu sais, on joue pour le plaisir, pas dans des salles ou autre. On aime se défouler un peu comme ça.

- Et qui fait partie de ton groupe hein !

- Euh ! Néji, Shikamaru et Sasuke et moi, bien entendu

- Oh cool, dis, je pourrais venir vous voir, s'il te plaît ?

La tête du blond à cet instant ressemblait à celle d'un chien devant un énorme steak. Je priai pour que Kiba refuse, mais bien sûr, il accepta. Quelle poisse, je n'aime pas trop qu'on me regarde lorsque je joue car à cet instant, je suis dans mon univers et je ne vois rien de ce qui m'entoure, je suis moi. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de jouer.

**POV Naruto**

L'occasion était trop belle, j'avais entendu Shikamaru dire à Kiba que Sasuké demandait à ce que le groupe se réunisse le soir même. Pour que je me rapproche de lui, il faut que j'aille partout où il va donc s'il va jouer avec un groupe, il faut que j'y sois. Je crie donc un :

- Dis Kiba, tu joues dans un groupe, c'est génial

Il m'a vaguement répondu par l'affirmative, et pour être sûr d'avoir bine entendu ce qu'avait dit Shikamaru, je demande à Kiba qui en fait partie et BINGO, Sasuke est dedans, je me propose donc d'aller les regarder le soir même, il accepte et moi je jubile. Peu à peu, je vais me faire accepter pour être au plus proche du fils Uchiha. Je suis trop génial.

La journée passe relativement vite et me voilà à suivre le petit groupe dans un immeuble non loin de l'école. C'est très grand et il y a une estrade au fond de la salle sur laquelle les quatre garçons montent. Shikamaru prend une basse, Kiba se place derrière la batterie, Néji, derrière un clavier et Sasuké accroche sa guitare autour de l'épaule gauche. Ils tripotent leurs instruments et des sons commencent à parvenir à mes oreilles. Une fois les instruments accordés, ils enchaînent des titres, inconnus pour ma part, et je trouve ça vraiment classe. Chacun possède son style, mais lorsque je regarde Sasuke, je le vois dans un autre monde. Il est là de corps, mais pas d'esprit. Je comprends alors que la musique est une sorte d'exutoire pour lui. Si seulement je savais jouer, je les aurai bien accompagnés. Deux heures plus tard, nous voilà sortis. J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment et je leur dis :

- C'était d'enfer, vous avez un feeling avec vos instruments, on a envie de vous écouter encore et encore, il manquerait juste une voix avec tout ça, et vous seriez des champions.

Kiba me répond qu'ils avaient un chanteur mais que ce dernier les avait quittés. Je lance donc une idée à la Uzumaki

- Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas prendre une fille de la classe, je suis sûre qu'il y en a au moins une qui chante bien.

Et là, ce fut le drame, l'Uchiha me fixa avec un air de : « Ce-que-tu-viens-de-dire-est-complètement-con » et Kiba m'attrapa le bras en faisant de gros yeux

- T'est complètement fou Naruto, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Sasuke n'est jamais tranquille, toutes les filles en ont après lui, un gars riche, mignon et intelligent est un très beau parti, il se fait courtiser à longueur de temps alors si on a fait un groupe de gars, c'est bien parce qu'on est bien ensemble et surtout parce qu'il n'y a pas de fille. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, c'est bon, mais il n'est pas si « mignon » que ça, moi aussi je fais tomber des filles. Ce que Kiba viens de me dire me met en rogne, alors comme ça Sasuke se fait draguer de tous les côtés et il n'aime pas ça. Il va falloir que je pense à le plaindre. Non mais, c'est sûr qu'il est friqué et peut-être qu'il est intelligent, mais de là à dire qu'il est mignon.

Sur cette pensée, je le regarde bien attentivement et peut-être, je dis donc peut-être qu'il n'est pas si mal que ça. Grand (5cm de plus que moi qui masure déjà 1,80m), des cheveux noirs coiffés dans le vent (coupe qui lui va très bien), des yeux noirs, perçants, une peau claire, si blanche qu'elle paraît très douce….. DOUCE, qu'est-ce qui me prends, je parle de douceur pour un garçon, je délire complètement moi. Je reviens à la réalité grâce à Kiba qui me frappe dans le dos.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui te prends à mater Sasuke comme ça, tu fais un blocage sur lui ou quoi ?

La, j'ai l'air con, ils me regardent tous en attendant ma réponse, alors je fais ce que je sais faire de mieux, j'éclate de rire, me passe la main derrière la tête et réponds

- Excusez-moi, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre histoire de faire mieux connaissance, et comme je suis nouveau, repérer un bar sympa.

Kiba sourit de toutes ses dents et m'explique que de toute façon, après une répétition, ils vont toujours boire ensemble pour finir la soirée et que bien souvent, ils rentrent déchirés. Je souris en imaginant l'Uchiha déchiré, alors, je fais tout pour me faire inviter et je suis trop content car tout se passe comme sur des roulettes. Je suis donc les quatre garçons et nous nous retrouvons dans un bar assez classe, musique correcte, lumières tamisées, ça à l'air tout à fait comme j'aime. Un grand sourire orne mes lèvres, première journée et déjà, j'ai fait connaissance avec celui à protégé. Bien sûr, il est froid et distant mais rien que me rapprocher de lui est une victoire pour ma mission.

Quand ils me disaient qu'ils rentraient parfois déchirés, je veux bien les croire, je suis assis entre Shikamaru et Kiba et en face de moi se trouvent l'Uchiha et Néji, ils en sont à deux bouteilles et ils ne boivent pas de l'eau, ils tournent au Whisky. Moi, j'ai plus l'habitude de la fumette, mais je ne tiens pas trop l'alcool. Je les écoute parler et me fais tout petit dans mon coin, je ne veux pas m'imposer. Tout à coup, une nouvelle bouteille arrive, j'ai la tête qui tourne et je me sens un peu hors de mon corps. Il ne faut pas que je boive plus, Kiba insiste et m'inscrit même pour le karaoké. Il a choisi la chanson et je la connais très bien. Je n'aime pas ça, chanter devant tout le monde. D'habitude, j'aurai refusé net, mais avec les degrés d'alcool qui me cours dans les veines, je peux bien me lâcher, d'ailleurs, j'en ai vraiment envie. M'éclater ce soir sera mon mot d'ordre. Je monte sur la scène et vois tous les regards de mes nouveaux amis braqués sur moi. Je fixe Sasuké. La musique est lancée, et je commence à me prendre pour un vrai chanteur, micro à la main, j'essaie de donner mon maximum, mais avec quatre grammes dans chaque bras, c'est pas facile. Je ferme les yeux. Putain, je suis sûr que j'assure comme un Dieu.

**POV Sasuke**

C'est pas vrai, Naruto a réussit à s'incruster parmi nous. Pas que ça me dérange, mais je crois qu'il ne tient pas beaucoup l'alcool, il à l'air d'avoir des absences et son teint est pâle (c'est moi qui dis ça). Bref, Kiba l'a envoyé chanter et il arrive sur la scène en titubant. Je sens qu'on va se marrer. Le petit blond prend le micro et commence à chanter. Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc. Il est tellement raide qu'il ne chante même pas sur la musique. Il a les yeux fermés et se balance dans tous les sens. Je suis un Huchiha, je ne peux pas me permettre de rire, donc je ne montre rien, mais intérieurement, je suis mort de rire, il s'y croit le petit gars, et vas-y, continue. Cependant, je me calme (toujours intérieurement), et j'écoute réellement sa voix, elle va dans n'importe quel sens, passe de l'aigu au grave en deux secondes, mais quand il passe dans les graves, sa voix est un peu rocailleuse, enrouée, j'aime les voix comme celles-ci. A la fin de sa chanson, il tente un pas de danse et menace de s'écrouler. Quel boulet ce mec, un vrai abruti.

Kiba me prends à part et me demande ce que je redoutais tant :

Sasuke, il peut trainer avec nous, il a l'air marrant et sympa.

Je reluque l'énergumène qui vacille de plus en plus en s'affalant d'un coup sur nos fauteuils. C'est vrai qu'un mec comme ça pourrait égayer nos journées et nos soirées. Un peu d'action nous sortirait de notre train-train quotidien. Je réponds donc à Kiba

Ok, mais à une condition : on aura le droit de le bizuter chacun notre tour, je sens que ça peut être marrant avec lui. Un énorme sourire franchit mes lèvres. Kiba à l'air choqué de voir « ça » sur mon visage car il me regarde avec des yeux exorbités.

Mes yeux reviennent sur le blond, il est étalé sur la banquette et il dort avec de la bave qui lui coule sur le menton. Quand je vous disais que c'était un boulet.

Je le ramène nous dit Néji qui n'habite pas loin de chez Naruto.

Nous nous y prenons à trois pour le mettre dans la voiture. Moi, je repars avec Kiba et Shikamaru qui ont l'air d'avoir passé une bonne soirée. Dans ma tête, je cherche un moyen pour que tout le bahut soit témoin de la débilité de cet Uzumaki. Je veux voir sa tête de gars honteux. Ca va énormément m'amuser….

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Désolée de ce petit retard, je vous poste le chapitre V**

Chapitre V : Galère encore et toujours

**POV Naruto**

Je me réveille la tête complètement dans le cul. Je n'aurai pas dû tant boire hier. Sasuke est rentré je ne sais pas comment tellement j'étais raide. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? J'ai la bouche pâteuse, les yeux collés, je pue comme pas possible car je suis habillé allongé sur mon canapé. Il faut que je me douche pour aller en cours. Merde, l'eau est froide en plus de ça. J'ai l'impression que ma journée va être pourrie. C'est décidé, je ne picole plus une veille de cours. En plus de ça, il faut que j'appelle Uchiha père pour lui annoncer que je rentre petit à petit dans le cercle de son fils. Il va être content.

J'ai discuté avec Uchiha senior, et comme je m'y attendais, il est satisfait de ma première journée. Je ne lui ai bien sûr pas dit que son fils m'ignorait totalement, mais je sens que je vais pouvoir m'en rapprocher. Comment ? Je n'en sais rien, mais je vais tout faire pour.

La journée continue à être pourrie, j'ai raté le bus, j'ai pourtant couru après pendant un moment, mais il était bien trop rapide pour moi. J'arrive donc devant le bahut complètement essoufflé. Je n'arrive même plus à respirer, je crache mes poumons et j'ai l'impression que je vais crever. Je suis plié en deux en essayant de retrouver un temps soit peu de souffle, mais Kiba arrive par derrière et me fracasse le dos en me donnant un grand coup.

- Alors Naruto, remis d'hier soir ? Me demande-t-il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ce que j'aimerais être comme lui et avoir la patate après une soirée bien arrosée, mais hélas, mon corps et lourd, et je n'arrive même pas à lui rendre son sourire. Je lui réponds quand même en me redressant et en tentant de cacher ma douleur :

- Disons qu'aujourd'hui, je pense que je vais avancer au radar. Et, ça va, tout le monde est bien rentré cette nuit ? ma question n'est bien sûre pas anodine, je veux savoir qui m'a ramener chez moi et si l'Uchiha est arrivé à destination sans encombre.

- Ouais, on a l'habitude de picoler tu sais. Enfin, Néji a dû galérer pour te porter jusqu'à chez toi, heureusement qu'on a trouvé ta carte d'étudiant pour savoir où tu créchais, comme il habite pas loin de chez toi, il s'est chargé de te ramener, mais on a dû s'y mettre à trois pour te monter dans sa caisse. Pour nous, on est tous allé pieuter chez Sasuke. Il a un super appart. D'ailleurs, les voilà. Alors les gars, fit-il en levant les bras vers eux, vous êtes toujours aussi lents, ça fait cinq minutes que je suis arrivé.

L'Uchiha, les mains dans les poches s'approcha sans la moindre expression sur le visage et, arrivé à notre hauteur me détailla des pieds à la tête. Il prit un air hautain et regarda ses amis qui le suivaient à l'arrière.

- On y va. Fut la seule chose qui sortie de sa bouche.

Néji et Shikamaru suivaient Sassuke et lorsque Néji passa devant moi, je lui attrapai le bras pour le remercier

-Kiba m'a dit que tu m'avais ramené cette nuit, je tiens à te remercier, c'est sympa de ta part alors qu'on se connaît à peine.

- C'est rien, me répondit-il en me souriant très légèrement, on allait pas te laisser dans la rue, on est pas comme ça.

Kiba m'entraîna alors à la suite des autres, et nous nous retrouvâmes en cours, moi, sur un pupitre entre celui de Sasuke et de Néji. Je sens de temps en temps le regard du jeune Huchiha sur moi. Je ne voulais pas tourner la tête vers lui, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Quand je pose mes yeux sur lui, il a un sourire (enfin, si on peut appeler ça un sourire) posé sur la face. Mais cette « grimace » ne me dit rien qui vaille. Elle est plus sarcastique qu'autre chose. Saurait-il quelque chose ? Non, il a plutôt l'air de préparer un mauvais coup. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Je sens que je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule. Je détourne rapidement les yeux et mets ma tête entre mes bras pour finir ma nuit sans écouter le cours. Peut-être qu'en me réveillant, je me rendrais compte que je suis dans mon lit et que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. POV Sasuke

Je me suis levé d'assez bonne humeur ce matin, malgré la quantité d'alcool que j'ai avalé hier. Je me sens bien. Comme d'habitude, les gars ont dormis chez moi, et nous avons tous pris le petit déj rapidement pour ne pas être en retard. A la sortie de la voiture, Kiba nous lance un défi. Celui qui arrive le premier au portail….. je n'écoute même pas la suite tellement ça me gonfle. Il ne croit quand même pas que je vais courir dès le matin, je mets ms mains dans les poches et avance calmement. Néji et Shikamaru font de même de sorte que l'autre taré est le seul à courir. On discute de choses et d'autres quand Néji nous parle de Naruto. Le petit blond habiterait dans un tout petit appart, mais de bonne décoration. Il nous raconte comment il l'a à moitié jeté sur le canapé et que l'autre ne s'est même pas réveillé, puis comment il est rentré chez lui avec une douleur dans le dos d'avoir dû se coltiner l'Uzumaki dans les escaliers. Je souris en coin. J'imagine à cet instant le tableau et c'est grandiose.

Lorsque nous arrivons tranquillement vers Kiba, il est en grande discussion avec le petit blond qui n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Je passe près d'eux et m'amuse à détailler cet être tout droit sortit d'un manga avec ses cheveux décoiffés, sa gueule d'ange très pâle et ses grands yeux fatigués. Rien que de le voir, j'ai envie de l'emmerder, cependant, je demande à mes potes d'y aller, car les cours vont commencer. J'entends vaguement Naruto remercier Néji pour l'avoir monter chez lui, et on se retrouve vite dans la salle de classe. Par moments, je scrute le blond et sa tignasse en essayant de m'imaginer les pires crasses à lui faire. Ca ne vous est jamais arrivé à vous d'avoir envie de faire craquer quelqu'un comme ça, même sans le connaître. Moi, sa tête blonde, ses yeux captivants me font chier, alors mon envie de le déstabiliser est grande, en plus, je voudrais savoir comment il réagit face à l'humiliation, c'est cela, je veux l'humilier. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien moi-même. D'habitude, j'ignore les gens, mais le fait qu'il se soit incrusté comme ça, qu'il se soit si facilement lié à Kiba et que Shika et Néji le trouvent sympa me met en colère. De la jalousie direz-vous. Probable, mais un Uchiha ne l'admettra jamais. Je continue de le fixer avec une idée en tête ce qui tire un peu sur mes lèvres, c'est à ce moment qu'il me regarde, mais pas longtemps, car mon regard lubrique le dérange. Je souris de plus belle lorsqu'il s'endort sur son pupitre. J'ai trouvé un truc super pour lui, et j'espère qu'il n'est pas pudique, sinon il n'osera plus jamais venir en cours après ce que je lui réserve.

**POV Naruto**

La sonnerie de fin de cours me réveilla en sursaut. Je m'essuyais d'un coup de manche la bave qui me coulait au coin des lèvres. J'ai les yeux qui me brûlent tant que je n'arrive pas à les garder ouverts. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir me recoucher, mais nous devons bouger de salle pour aller au gymnase. Ca craint, je n'ai pas du tout envie de courir ou quoi que ce soit, je veux DORMIIIIIR ! Arrivés en sport, nous nous changeons et je mets mes vêtement sur le banc, et essayant de me réveiller en gigotant dans tous les sens, j'ai dû recourir à l'ultime solution : les claques dans la gueule. Le problème, c'est que je m'en suis mis une un peu fort, du coup, j'ai mal la tronche, mais je suis un peu sorti de ma torpeur. Je vois des dizaines d'yeux me détailler des pieds à la tête. Putain, ils sourient comme si j'étais un malade mental. Merde, que faire ? Je souris de toutes mes dents et leur dis que je vais bien. Les regards se font tout d'abord sceptiques, puis ils se tournent. C'est bon, le prof explique qu'aujourd'hui nous ferons une partie de basket. Cool, j'aime bien. Les équipes se forment et je tombe avec Kiba et Shikamaru. Le premier semble enjoué, mais le second paraît se faire chier à fond, comme d'habitude quoi. Sasuke est dans l'équipe adverse. Je vais lui montrer qui est Naruto Uzumaki. Le sifflet annonce la mise en jeu. Les adversaires gagnent les premiers points et je vois le regard de Sasuke se fixer sur moi avec un air moqueur. Je souris intérieurement. Depuis des années, je pratique ce sport, bien sûr pas en club, mais dans la rue, avec mes potes, on faisait des parties, on jouait des heures et des heures. On en a gagnés des matchs. Je vous dis pas les fêtes de la victoire juste après. Je reviens au présent et pense à l'Uuchiha. Tu vas voir petit père, je vais t'exploser à ce jeu.

Il s'approche, met bien ses pieds en appui sur le sol. Il tente un panier à trois points, je lui attrape le ballon avant qu'il ne puisse le prendre et pars de l'autre côté. Une flamme explose dans ses yeux. Il n'aime pas perdre le coco, eh ! Bien, tu vas être très en colère à la fin de la partie. Je cours vers le panier, et je saute aussi haut que je peux. Je place un Dunk. J'ai envie de rire tellement la tronche au Sasuke est excellente. Ça n'a duré qu'un dixième de seconde et il est redevenu neutre, mais j'ai vu une once de stupéfaction passer sur ses traits, et pour moi, c'est jouissif. Comme prévu, mon équipe gagne. Le petit brun devient hargneux, il est vraiment pas content. Je jubile. Le prof nous envoie aux vestiaires et nous devons prendre une douche. Je me prélasse sous l'eau bouillante. Lorsque j'ai enfin terminé, je sors de la douche et Oh stupéfaction, aucun de mes habits n'est là, ni même ma serviette. Dans ma tête, ça cogite à cent à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Attendre que tout le monde sorte et aller récupérer des fringues dans mon sac (j'en ai toujours de rechange), ou bien crier ? Je vois déjà la tête de l'Uchiwa avec un sourire narquois. NON, je ne vais pas me laisser faire par ce mec. Je vais lui montrer qu'un Uzumaki sait jouer aussi. Je bombe donc mon torse, sors des cabines et entre dans les vestiaires. Les yeux de mes camarades passent de la surprise à la moquerie. Je m'en fous, j'ai un corps d'enfer. Certains regards deviennent envieux, je n'en mène pas large intérieurement mais extérieurement, je n'en laisse rien paraître. Je fais mon sourire le plus sexy, me gratte l'arrière du crâne et dis :

- J'ai oublié mes fringues et ma serviette.

Les rires retentissent, et je décide d'y aller aussi, et je pique un fou rire tout en recherchant mes habits dans mon sac. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer et m'habille en quatrième vitesse. Tout le monde sort du vestiaire et moi, je suis. Je repère Sasuke et lui attrape le bras :

- T'as essayé de me rendre ridicule, mais comme tu as pu le voir, je ne me démonte pas si facilement. Trouve autre chose la prochaine fois. Mon sourire s'agrandit et je lui lâche le bras. Je pars devant, fier de moi.

**POV Sasuke**

On est en cours de sport et on fait basket. Je tombe contre le blondinet et je vais lui mettre la pâtée. Merde, il joue bien ce con, il a réussi à me piquer le ballon et est allé marquer. J'ai horreur de perdre, du coup, je perds mon sang froid, mais comme tout Uchiha qui se respecte, je ne le montre pas. Son équipe gagne et il est tout fier le coco. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais maintenant, c'est l'heure de la douche. J'y vais ainsi que les autres élèves. Naruto prend sa douche le dernier. Mon idée de le mettre à poil devant les autres me revient en tête. Discrètement tel un Ninja bien entraîné, je lui pique serviette et fringue, je sais, c'est puérile, mais bon. Je les dépose plus loin et je m'assoie sur le banc à attendre qu'il ressorte sûrement rouge comme une écrevisse dû à la honte que je lui aurai infligée.

Putain, il est là, un corps bronzé parfait, ses cheveux mouillés lui retombent sur le visage, et ses yeux ressortent encore plus. Merde, je ne vais pas m'extasier devant ce mec quand même. Il n'a pas l'air gêné du tout. Il nous fait même une pause du genre « j'ai oublié mes fringues ». Moi qui pensais que tout le vestiaire allait se foutre de lui, je tombe sur le cul, c'est vrai que certains l'ont regardés avec des yeux moqueurs, mais la plupart le regardaient avec envie. C'est vrai qu'il est bien foutu, mais je suis mieux. Ca y est, je suis super en colère. Comme d'habitude, je ne le montre pas, mais là, j'ai un peu de mal. Pendant qu'il se rhabille, je vois mes « camarades » mater son cul. Il est musclé et rebondit. Moi qui suis bi dans la vie, il faut dire que ce cul m'excite. Je décide donc de quitter le vestiaire en même temps que tout le monde, mais voilà que je me sens tirer par le bras et une voix chaude me parle :

- T'as essayé de me rendre ridicule, mais comme tu as pu le voir, je ne me démonte pas si facilement. Trouve autre chose la prochaine fois.

Naruto, car c'était lui, trace sa route avec un sourire de trois kilomètres sur le visage. OK, il veut jouer, alors on va jouer et on verra où tout ça nous mènera. Ma bonne humeur revient, car il ne pourra pas toujours s'en sortir aussi facilement. Un jour, il me suppliera à genoux. Mon portable sonne, c'est mon père. J'ai pas envie de répondre alors je laisse sonner. Encore quelques heures de cours et je pourrais rentrer chez moi. Kiba m'interpelle et me demande de sortir en boite ce soir avec les autres, Naruto compris. Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps et donne mon accord. J'ai envie de baiser avec tout ça, et une sortie en boite va me faire du bien. Je vais montrer à Naruto que je peux me taper un tas de gonzesses (eh ! oui, devant les autres, je ne montre pas mon envie pour les mecs), il va en être vert de jalousie.

A suivre….


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

Chapitre VI : Une soirée mémorable

**POV Naruto**

Je me prépare pour la sortie de ce soir, eh ! Oui, je sors car Kiba m'a invité et je sais qu'il y aura Néji, Shika et Sasuke. Je suis content de moi car j'ai réussi en si peu de temps à me faire admettre dans le groupe de Sasuke, même si je sais que lui ne m'apprécie pas, au moins, je peux le surveiller. C'est quand même pour ça que je suis là. En parlant de ça, il faut que j'appelle mon « boss », Fugaku Uchiha. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte que son fils est un vrai trou du cul. C'est vrai quoi, il me connaît à peine et essaie de me mettre la honte dès qu'il me voit. Je ne lui ai pourtant rien fait de spécial, mais ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça, en fait, ça m'éclate. J'attends de voir ce qu'il fait et ensuite, j'avise. A chaque fois qu'il essaiera de me mettre la honte, je ferai comme si ça ne me dérangeait pas. Il craquera le premier, j'en suis sûr. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que toute cette histoire n'ira pas trop loin. Je compose le numéro d'Uchiha père, et en à peine deux sonneries, il décroche.

- Moshi-Moshi Naruto

- Bonjour Monsieur Uchiha. Comme convenu, je vous appelle pour vous donner des nouvelles. Alors pour le moment aucune menace autour de Sasuke. J'ai réussi à m'incruster dans son petit groupe d'amis, et je dois dire que je suis fier de moi, car votre fils n'est pas quelqu'un de très causant.

- C'est vrai, il ne parle pas beaucoup et est assez taciturne, mais c'est un bon garçon quand on le connaît bien.

Je n'ose pas lui dire que son rejeton est un connard de première avec les nouveaux et continue à discuter quelques minutes avec lui. Il à l'air satisfait et raccroche non sans m'avoir gratifié d'un « prend soin de lui ». Je t'en foutrais moi des prend soin de lui. Il essaie de me martyriser mentalement et n'y arrive pas, mais l'intention est là quand même non. Bon, cesse tes tergiversations Naruto et rentre chez toi te préparer pour ce soir, tu ne sais pas de quoi ta soirée sera faite.

Me voilà donc devant mon placard à chercher ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie d'être classe ce soir, d'épater l'Uchiha. On dirait bien que je n'ai que ce nom là à la bouche en ce moment, et ça commence à m'inquiéter. Bref ! Je vais assurer comme un Dieu sur la piste de danse mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie mon objectif premier, surveiller Monsieur je me la pète. Je mets donc un jean qui met mon cul en valeur, un tee shirt blanc près du corps, une chemise de la même couleur que le jean (noir), et me coiffe avec un savant mélange de coiffé-décoiffé. J'ai le style que je voulais, je souris à mon reflet dans le miroir, prends mes clés et sors de l'appartement et me dirige chez Kiba car nous y allons ensemble.

POV Sasuke

Devant la nouvelle boite à la mode nommée « Démon Renard », Shika et moi attendons les deux retardataires en matant bien les filles qui entrent. Il y en a qui ont l'air chaudes, je vais me régaler ce soir. Ça y est, ils arrivent enfin. Lorsque Naruto arrive à ma hauteur, je ne peux que déglutir. Il est réellement beau dans ses fringues. Merde, mon penchant homo ne doit pas se montrer ce soir, mais ça va être dur, car ce type est un vrai appel à la luxure. Je détourne enfin mes yeux de lui et nous rentrons. Il faut que je me tape quelqu'un là, tout de suite, car le petit blond a fait monter en moi des envies. J'étais déjà en manque avant d'arriver ici, mais avec la vision du cul de Naruto, de ses cheveux si soyeux qu'on a envie de caresser, là, il faut que je me défoule. Sitôt entrés, nous nous dirigeons vers le carré VIP, oui, il y a des avantages à s'appeler Uchiha. Je regarde partout autour de moi quand mes yeux s'arrêtent sur la piste. Une bombasse, de longs cheveux bruns, la jupe plus mini que courte me reluque avec un sourire me disant « je suis toute à toi mon beau ». Je commande un whisky sec, l'avale d'une traite et me lève pour aller lui montrer mon appétit à cette femelle lorsque j'entends la voix criarde de Naruto dire assez fort :

- Alors l'Uchiha n'est pas si coincé du cul que ça, il va même danser, je ne croyais pas ça possible.

Je me retourne comme au ralentit. Il vient bien de dire que j'avais l'air d'un coincé du cul. Je lui fais mon regard le plus noir et décide de retourner à mes occupations. La gonzesse est pas mal, mais j'ai du mal a rester concentrer sur notre danse, elle se colle tellement à moi que ça me fait chier en fait. Je sais que je vais prendre mon pied dans quelques instants avec elle et c'est bien pour ça que je la laisse se coller à moi comme ça, mais mes yeux sont attirés vers les banquettes où sont mes « amis », surtout où est Naruto. En fait, je crois que c'est lui que j'ai envie de baiser comme un fou ce soir. Avec son sourire ultra Bright, son cul musclé, ses cheveux, son odeur. Tout en lui m'appelle. Je suis trop concentré sur ce qui m'attire chez Naruto et ne remarque même pas que je bande. La fille (je ne sais même pas son nom) me parle et colle son bassin au mien. Un sourire fend son visage. Elle croit que c'est à cause d'elle. Elle a tout faut la fille, mais comme je dois me dégorger rapidement, je la laisse croire. Naruto et Kiba arrivent sur la piste et dansent comme des malades, ils s'éclatent et bien sur, attirent les regards. Deux jeunes filles en chaleur (si, si, je vous jure, c'est limite si elles n'ont pas la bave aux lèvres) s'approchent de mes deux camarades de classe et se trémoussent devant eux. Le pire, c'est qu'ils ont l'air heureux. Ça me stresse, du coup, je serre un peu plus fort ma « cavalière » et met mon nez dans ses cheveux, toujours en espionnant Naruto qui prend une des deux filles par la taille et qui entame une danse endiablée avec elle. Je suis fou et je ne bouge presque plus, je ne peux admettre qu'une beauté blonde telle que Naruto danse avec une fille si banale. Je me creuse les méninges pour savoir comment stopper ça…. Mais pourquoi je m'entête avec lui. C'est vrai que je le veux, enfin, son corps, mais … Non, je ne peux définitivement pas le laisser à cette greluche. Je me dirige donc vers le couple dansant en entraînant bien sûr ma partenaire et je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, peut-être mes hormones, peut-être la frustration du manque de sexe, mais une phrase (que je ne pensais jamais prononcer) sort de ma bouche :

- Dites voir les filles, ça vous dirait une partie à quatre ?

Je vois les yeux de Naruto sortir de leurs orbites, les filles, elles, ont des étoiles plein les yeux. La « mienne » s'exclame tout de suite que ça a toujours été un de ses fantasmes surtout avec deux beaux mecs comme nous. Celle de Naruto nous regarde tour à tour et nous dit « Pourquoi pas, on est jeune, on peut se le permettre ». Naruto n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche et me fixe avec je ne sais quoi dans le regard. Par peur d'un refus de sa part, je lance, tout en sachant qu'il ne dira pas non :

- A moins que le blondinet ait peur de ne pas assurer. Je peux vous prendre toutes les deux si vous voulez.

Je savais que ces filles étaient des chaudes, car elles s'esclaffent en me regardant. Elles s'approchent de moi et me prennent par la taille. Je suis coincé entre les deux femelles en chaleur qui commencent déjà à me tripoter tout en fixant Naruto et en attendant sa réponse.

**POV Naruto**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait encore celui là. C'est pas vrai, il demande aux gonzesses si elles veulent faire une partie à quatre. J'hallucine, c'est pas possible, réveillez moi. Je ne me suis jamais trouvé dans pareille situation. Et l'autre con qui me regarde et qui dit :

- A moins que le blondinet ait peur de ne pas assurer. Je peux vous prendre toutes les deux si vous voulez.

Je suis sur le cul, et je sais bien qu'il a sorti cette phrase pour que je dise oui. Que faire ? Je n'ai pas envie de m'exhiber devant l'Uchiha en train de prendre une gonzesse, mais en même temps, si je refuse, il va me traiter de gamin ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Merde, je suis dans la merde. En plus, ils sont tous les trois à attendre que je réponde. Je réfléchi à vitesse grand V et me dit que finalement, je peux essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Je m'approche donc du trio et reprend « ma copine » dans mes bras. Je fixe l'Uchiha et m'exclame :

- Ok, on fait ça où ?

Son regard devient presque lubrique et il me répond qu'il n'habite pas loin. On prévient donc Shika, Néji et Kiba et nous partons vers l'inconnu (enfin pour moi). Je suis stressé à mort, je ne parviens pas à regarder autre part que mes pieds. Je n'aime pourtant pas le silence, mais je n'arrive même pas à parler. Dans ma tête, ça chauffe et ça surchauffe tellement. Putain, pourquoi j'ai dit oui moi.

Nous arrivons enfin dans un immeuble de standing et prenons un ascenseur qui nous mène au dix-huitième étage. Sasuke nous fait entrer et je n'ai pas encore décroché un mot. Les filles s'extasient devant nous. Elles n'arrêtent pas de nous complimenter. Enfin, ça fait plaisir et je dois dire que si elles ne parlaient pas autant, il y aurait un silence de mort. L'appartement du fils Uchiha est gigantesque, la vue est magnifique, c'est quand même quelque chose, en plus il a du goût pour la déco. Après nous avoir fait visiter, Sasuke nous offre à boire, j'accepte alors que les filles veulent déjà passer à l'action. Je fais tout pour retarder le moment tant redouté et je pense que l'autre s'en rend compte. Je bois tranquillement mon verre en espérant qu'un miracle me sauve, mais rien.

Je tourne la tête en direction de mon futur camarade de jeux érotiques, voire même porno, et il me fixe. Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas, il semble me dire « alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ». Je baisse les yeux sur mon verre et n'ose les relever.

**POV Sasuke**

J'y crois pas, Naruto a accepté, par contre, il a l'air vraiment mal à l'aise. Je le vois regarder son verre comme si de rien n'était, mais je sais qu'il flippe à mort. Je n'ai jamais couché avec plus d'une fille ou d'un mec à la fois, et j'ai un peu peur, mais le voir comme ça, affolé de ne pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer me rend euphorique. J'avale mon whisky d'une traite et m'avance vers ma partenaire d'un soir. Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, presque sauvagement et commence à la peloter. Elle se love dans mes bras pour approfondir le baiser, je nous tourne légèrement pour faire un signe à la deuxième fille de s'approcher. Comment je fais ça ? Je n'en sais strictement rien, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça me vient comme ça, à croire que j'ai fais cela toute ma vie. J'attrape donc la deuxième fille par la nuque et l'embrasse également. J'ai quatre mains qui me tripotent un peu partout, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est LUI que je veux regarder, je lève donc les yeux tout en embrassant « sa partenaire », et ce que je vois m'excite énormément. Il nous observe, et se lève doucement du canapé pour nous rejoindre au milieu du salon. Lentement, il redresse la tête et plonge son regard océan dans le mien. Tout en me regardant, il attrape le cou de « ma partenaire » et dépose ses lèvres sur celles qui lui font face. Cependant, il me fixe toujours avec un air mi déterminé, mi apeuré. Ce mec est trop, il a peur et fait tout pour le cacher. Nous sommes donc tous là, dans le salon, debout à nous rouler des pelles à n'en plus finir quand tout à coup, les filles décident de passer au stade supérieur. L'une d'elle demande où est la chambre, et je lui indique d'un geste du menton. Nous nous traînons jusqu'à l'endroit en nous embrassant et en commençant à nous effeuiller. Lorsque nous arrivons enfin à destination (eh oui, mon appart est grand), nous sommes tous à moitié dessapés. Ça y est, il n'est plus question de faire marche arrière. Je pose mon regard sur Naruto et lui fais un sourire en coin. Voyons comment tout cela va se passer...

A suivre….

Auteur : Je sais, j'ai coupé à un moment fatidique mais la suite n'en sera que meilleure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Merci pour les reviews, c'est toujours sympa de voir qu'on est lu. En ce qui concerne ce qui va suivre, je sens que certains vont être contents et que d'autres vont me haïr... Sur ce, bonne lecture**

Chapitre VII : C'est la merde

**POV Naruto**

Je me sens de mieux en mieux et je peux dire que Sasuke est un mec super bien foutu. Tous les muscles de son corps roulent sous cette peau pâle. Il est fin, mais divinement bien bâti, c'est dur à expliquer. Je vois les deux filles se mettre sur le lit et commencer à s'embrasser. Mes yeux remontent vers l'autre garçon de la pièce et je le voie me regarder fixement. L'air est brûlant, je veux m'approcher de lui et l'embrasser comme le font les filles, mais je n'ose pas, je ne sais pas ce qui pousse mon corps comme ça, mais je suis indéniablement attiré par ces lèvres fines sur lesquelles de temps en temps passe une fine langue pour les humidifier. Je n'en peux plus, je ne sais pas si c'est l'excitation du moment, mon cerveau bug et je fais le tour du lit pour me retrouver face à l'objet de mes pensées. Il ne bouge pas, me regarde avec une lueur d'envie et comme pour me donner le coup de grâce, il se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Ni une, ni deux, je l'empoigne par les épaules et colle son torse nu contre le mien. Je happe cette bouche si tentante et l'embrasse avec fièvre. Je ne suis pas déçu, après quelques seconde, je sens sa langue entrer dans ma bouche, et lorsque nos deux muscles se rencontrent, c'est l'apothéose. Ma tête tourne, mon cœur se serre et j'ai l'impression qu'à l'intérieur de moi, tout s'embrase. Je n'avais jamais ressentit un tel déferlement de sensation pour un baiser. Lorsque celui-ci se termine, nous nous observons quand une des fille nous coupe :

Eh les gars, pensez un peu à nous !

Sasuke se tourne vers le lit, les regarde, Me regarde, on a l'impression qu'une multitude de questions passe dans sa tête. Et au moment où il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, un énorme fracas retentit à l'extérieur de la pièce. Lui comme moi, nous sursautons et je le voie enfiler un T. Shirt plus vite que la lumière. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et en général, je ne me trompe pas. Je passe devant lui pour aller voir d'où vient se bruit et je me retrouve face à deux gorilles en costume noir. Putain ce qu'ils sont effrayant. Ils avancent vers nous et je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je dis à Sasuke de retourner dans la chambre. Nous fermons la porte à clé, mais des coups violents et répétés se font entendre. Les filles se rhabillent vite fait et je prends mon portable. Je tape M1 et raccroche aussitôt. C'est le signale comme quoi il se passe quelque chose de grave pour Sasuke. Comme je sais qu'il y a des hommes à son père postés en bas de l'immeuble, je me dis qu'il faut qu'on tienne un peu avant les renforts, mais à peine ai-je pensé ça que la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur les deux armoires à glace. L'un des deux hommes prend une fille par chaque bras et les emmène à l'entrée. On peut entendre :

dégagez les filles, laissez la place aux grands.

Aucune des deux ne réplique et on peut les entendre courir dans le couloir. Je scrute l'homme face à nous, il a une tête de tueur ce mec, avec ses longs cheveux blancs, ses yeux violets, il fait penser à un mort vivant. Le deuxième arrive à ses côtés, et parle :

- Uchiha Sasuke, ta dernière heure est arrivée. Grâce à ta tête, on va empocher un paquet de poignons alors laisse toi faire et ça ne durera pas trop longtemps.

Là, c'est à moi de jouer, je suis là pour le protéger à la base. J'arme mon poing droit et met une beugne à celui qui me fait face. Il recule de quelque pas et se tient la joue qui lui fait mal mais je n'ai pas réussit à m'en débarrasser. Je me mets donc en position de défense en sachant qu'il allait répliquer mais la voix de Sasuke nous arrête tous les deux :

- Arrête Naruto, ça ne te concerne pas. Il se fixe les deux hommes et à leur adresse dit :

- C'est moi que vous voulez, alors laissez le partir. Cours Naruto, ne te retourne pas.

- Non mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? M'indigne-je, je ne te laisserai pas tout seul ici avec ces monstres. Pousse toi de là, je m'en occupe.

Je me jette donc sur les deux hommes et frappe un peu partout. J'ai l'habitude des combats et ça ne m'effraie pas le moins du monde. Je sens l'os du nez d'un des assaillant craquer sous mon poing, je me retourne et donne un coup de pied dans le ventre du deuxième. La douleur les fait reculer et lorsque je me retourne, je vois les yeux de Sasuke ouverts comme des soucoupes. Il doit être étonné. D'un coup, j'entends juste un cri sortir de sa bouche :

- NARUTOOOOO !

J'ai juste le temps de me retourner pour sentir puis voir le canon d'un pistolet collé à mon front. Je vais mourir et je n'ai même pas peur. Papa, maman, d'où vous êtes, attendez moi, j'arrive. J'entends une détonation retentir, mais je ne ressens rien, je vois juste le pistolet tomber à mes pieds, puis l'homme qui le tenait suivre le même chemin. Le deuxième homme se retourne vivement et j'entends une deuxième détonation et un :

- Ne bouge pas ou je te fais comme à ton copain.

La balle ne l'a pas atteint, c'était pour lui faire peur. Trois hommes arme aux poings sont dans l'encadrement de la porte et l'un d'eux se précipite vers Sasuke.

- Sasuke Sama, comment allez-vous, vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

Sasuke a une mine épouvantable, il est plus blanc que blanc et me fixe sans pouvoir retirer ses yeux de moi. Je m'approche de lui et lui dit doucement que tout va bien. Il se ressaisit enfin et dirige son regard vers l'homme qui vient de lui parler.

- Ca va Suigetsu, je n'ai rien. Après une minute de réflexion, il continue. Mais comment êtes vous arrivés si vite.

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, si l'homme dit que je les ai prévenus, alors Sasuke saura qui je suis, mais la réponse qui me parvient aux oreilles me rassure :

- Sasuke-Sama, nous avons vu deux filles sortir en pleurant de votre immeuble et comme nous montions la garde en bas, nous les avions vu arriver avec vous. Nous nous sommes donc inquiétés et quand nous avons vu l'état de votre porte d'entrée, nous savions que quelque chose de grave vous arrivait.

Merci, je remercie ce Suigetsu du regard et je pense qu'il a compris car un léger sourire orne ses lèvres. L'un des hommes prend le corps sans vie dans ses bras, et Suigetsu et le troisième homme s'occupent de celui qui est encore bien vivant. Connaissant Uchiha père, je ne crois pas revoir cet homme vivant un jour ou l'autre.

POV Sasuke

La soirée chez moi avait si bien commencée, mais là, c'est l'horreur. J'ai vu Naruto se battre avec tant de force, il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir peur ou même mal lorsqu'il se prenait des coups, mais quand j'ai vu un des gars sortir son arme et la lui pointer sur le front, mon cœur a cessé de battre et je crois que j'ai crié. Puis tout a été rapide, un coup de feu, des hommes à mon père devant ma porte, un mort, Naruto vivant, NARUTO VIVANT. J'ai du mal à encaisser le coup et n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de lui. Il vient de me sauver la vie. Je le vois me parler et reprends enfin mes esprits. Pourquoi Suigetsu et sa bande sont là, je pose la question et en fait, j'apprends que c'est grâce aux filles que Naruto a été sauvé, que NOUS avons été sauvés.

Je suis quelque peu chamboulé, il faut que j'appelle mon père pour le rassurer, je prends mon téléphone et compose son numéro.

- Moshi-Moshi Sasuke, c'est toi, mes hommes ont appelé, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui père, je vais bien, et cela grâce à un ami à moi qui heureusement était chez moi

- Ah ! Et quel est cet ami, je ne t'en connais que très peu.

- Il est nouveau est s'appelle Naruto. Tu sais, heureusement qu'il était là, j'en tremble encore, il aurait pu mourir et je ne me le serai pas pardonné. Tout ça parce qu'on m'en veut...

- Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke, c'est terminé, de plus, s'il t'a aidé, c'est qu'il en avait envie non ?

- Peut-être, mais je pense que ce n'est pas fini, ces hommes devaient n'être que des sbires, il y en aura d'autre, maintenant je sais qu'il savent où j'habite et je panique un peu.

- Viens à la maison, tu sais que tu seras protégé.

- Non, ça ira, je pense que je vais dormir chez un pote quelque temps, mais il est sur que je ne vais pas rester ici pendant un moment.

- Bon, c'est comme tu veux, de toute façon, ils arrivent avec ceux qui t'ont fait ça, je sais qu'un des deux ne pourra pas répondre, mais crois moi, l'autre me dira tout ce qu'il sait, tu as ma parole.

- Merci papa, je sais que tu fais tout pour notre bien être à Itachi et à moi, et j'en suis heureux. Je te laisse, je vais essayer de trouver un endroit où dormir, mais j'ai ma petite idée à qui le demander. Tout en disant cela, je regarde en direction de Naruto, il ramasse quelques bibelots tombés lors de sa bagarre et à le visage sérieux, ça en est inquiétant, lui qui est toujours si jovial et souriant, ça fait peur.

- Tu es sur que tout ira bien Sasuke

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je gère. Bon, il faut que je te laisse papa, j'ai à faire.

- Oui, fils, mais ça me fait plaisir, ça fait plusieurs fois que tu m'appelles papa et j'apprécie vraiment.

- Mais c'est ce que tu es non, mon père, et un fils peut appeler son père papa.

- Je voulais juste te dire que ça me faisait plaisir.

- OK ! Donc à plus tard, je te rappelle.

- A plus tard alors. Et dis merci pour moi à ce garçon qui t'a protégé.

Mon regard est toujours fixé sur Naruto et je me surprends à esquisser un léger sourire. Je réponds à mon père :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien le remercier.

Je raccroche et me dirige vers le blond qui est adossé au mur de mon salon, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine :

- Tu ne peux pas dormir chez toi ce soir Sasuke, ta porte d'entrée est morte, il faudrait que tu ailles chez ton père ou quelqu'un de ta famille, tu y seras plus en sécurité.

Je rêve ou il est inquiet pour moi. Je fais ma mine de chien battu et lui rétorque

- Naruto, je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez mon père, de plus, à ce que j'ai vu, je suis en sécurité avec toi. Tu ne pourrais pas m'héberger au moins ce soir.

Je le vois s'écarter du mur et s'approcher de moi. Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes et pose ses magnifiques yeux dans les miens. Je me sens toute chose. Il n'est plus le petit Naruto de tout à l'heure qui paniquait à l'idée de faire une partie à quatre, non, il se dégage de lui une aura animale. D'un coup, je me sens petit face à lui, pas petit en taille bien sur, mais là, c'est clair qu'il en impose, il paraît si fier, si sur de lui, j'en aurais presque des complexes (je dis presque). Jamais une personne (mis à part mon père) ne m'avait fait cet effet là avant. Plongé dans mes pensée, je n'entends même pas ce qu'il me dit, du coup, il m'attrape par le bras et me dit :

- OK, on va chez moi, prends quelques affaires, on part.

Trop content, je suis réellement content d'aller chez lui mais bien entendu, mon visage reste imperturbable, comme je le dis souvent, je suis un Uchiha et un Uchiha ne montre pas ses sentiments.

Mes affaires emballées, j'ai suivi Naruto jusqu'à chez lui, c'est petit mais correct et on s'y sent bien. Je pose mon sac dans l'entrée, il me montre ma chambre et me dit qu'il dormira sur le canapé. J'aurai préféré dormir avec lui, mais bon… Il se dirige vers la salle de bain et en ressort une vingtaine de minutes plus tard vêtu d'un tee shirt et d'un caleçon. Il s'allonge sur le canapé et sans m'adresser la parole ferme les yeux. Je suis scotché, il ne m'a même pas dit un mot. Dégoûté, je file moi aussi sous la douche et vais me coucher.

A suivre…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

Chapitre VIII : Rien à redire

**POV Naruto**

Je suis allongé sur mon canapé, et je regarde le plafond. Je repense à la soirée qui vient de se passer et j'ai les boules. En effet, après mon altercation avec les deux montagnes, Sasuke m'a demandé de venir dormir chez moi. Ce n'est pas que ça me gène, mais après notre baiser, je ne pensais plus qu'à cela, mis à part lors de cette bagarre, je n'ai plus que la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ressens encore le flot d'émotions que cela m'a procuré. Tout cela est bien beau, mais je ne veux pas de tout ça. Je ne dois pas m'attacher à qui que ce soit dans ce bas monde, mon père et ma mère m'attendent là haut et je ne compte pas rester ici éternellement. Et Sasuke qui m'embrasse, je ne peux pas rester près de lui après ce baiser car je n'arriverai pas à contrôler mes envies (je suis un homme quand même). Et tout le monde sait que protéger quelqu'un de proche est plus difficile, car d'un côté, on relâche sa vigilance, et c'est dans ces moments que cette personne est le plus en danger. Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui tout en le protégeant, là, c'est un dilemme, comment être loin tout en étant proche ? Je sens que je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit tellement cette situation me met mal à l'aise. Je regarde mon réveil, il est quatre heures du matin, je dois me lever dans deux heures. Merde !

Ca y est, il est six heures, je me lève et vais à la salle de bain me doucher. Mes questionnements m'ont tenus éveillé tout ce temps, et je n'ai pas de réponse. Advienne que pourra, on verra comment tout ça va s'enchaîner. En plus, j'ai mal le dos d'avoir dormis sur le canapé. Ma journée ne s'annonce pas bonne, mais depuis que je connais l'Uchiha, j'ai l'habitude. Je prépare le petit déjeuner et j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Sasuke arrive, en caleçon et tee shirt, les cheveux en vracs et la tête encore mal réveillée. A cet instant, je tiens la poêle dans la main droite, et je le fixe la bouche ouverte. Y a pas à dire, il est sexy, et si ça continue comme ça, je vais le violer sur place. Il faut vraiment qu'il se trouve un endroit où dormir.

- Eh bien, quand tu auras fini de me reluquer comme ça, on pourra manger ce que tu tiens dans la poêle.

C'est sur ces paroles que je reprends mes esprits. Je crois que je dois être rouge de honte et je sers les œufs brouillés dans les assiettes que j'avais préparées. Nous mangeons face à face et j'évite de le regarder. Je sens que lui ne se gêne pas et ça m'énerve.

POV Sasuke

J'ai passé une bonne nuit malgré tout ce qui est arrivé. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir fermer les yeux, mais après une heure à repenser à la façon dont Naruto avait été froid hier, j'ai trouvé le sommeil sans problème. En effet, je vais tout faire pour avoir ce beau blond dans mon lit. Il m'a trop excité hier avec ce baiser et ensuite, le voir se battre et me protéger m'a hautement fait bander. Je me lève donc et le vois dans la cuisine tenir une poêle dans sa main. Ses yeux sont fixés sur moi et sa bouche est ouverte. Il est trop marrant. Après ça, qu'il ne dise pas que je ne l'attire pas. Je suis trop content. Nous mangeons ensemble, et je sais bien qu'il n'ose pas me regarder. Tans pis, au moins moi, j'en profite. Ses yeux bleus sont cernés, il n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir. Je pense qu'il a dû rêver de moi. Je suis si beau, qui ne penserait pas à moi durant ses nuits. Je crois que je choppe la grosse tête. C'est pas grave, je suis un Uchiha, je peux me le permettre.

Après le petit déjeuner, je suis partit me doucher pendant qu'il rangeait la table. Ensuite, nous sommes partis faire des courses et je sens bien que Naruto essaie de me dire quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure. Je m'arrête donc d'un coup sur le trottoir et attends que Naruto arrive à ma hauteur :

- Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas depuis ce matin, on dirait que tu fais la gueule. Alors crache le morceau et parlons-en.

Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes, et plante ses orbes bleues dans mes yeux qui ne peuvent supporter longtemps ce châtiment et je l'entends presque me murmurer :

- Je ne peux pas te garder plus longtemps chez moi.

Là, c'est un coup au cœur qui me fait mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas de moi chez lui ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal, je suis resté discret. Ah ! Non, je ne peux accepter de me faire jeter alors que je ne l'ai pas encore mis dans mon lit. Après avoir acquiescé le choc, je lève les yeux pour me replonger dans les siens, et sans me démonter je demande « pourquoi ? »

- Tu sais Sasuke, je…..

Il ne dit rien de plus et ça me frustre à mort de ne pas savoir, alors j'en rajoute un peu :

- Si tu ne sais pas me dire pourquoi tu ne veux pas, alors je reste chez toi. Tant que je n'ai pas d'excuse valable, je reste.

Je vois qu'il réfléchit à cent à l'heure pour me donner une réponse correcte, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il baisse les yeux et parle lentement, comme au ralentit :

- Parce que je ne peux pas t'avoir près de moi… Il redresse la tête, et je vois à son regard qu'il est décidé. Parce que t'avoir près de moi me chamboule, je n'arrive pas à oublier le baiser d'hier soir, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est te prendre sauvagement partout où l'on se trouve, parce que je ne peux pas me permettre tout ça et enfin, parce que je n'en ai pas le droit, c'est tout.

Son monologue m'a coupé la chique. Putain, il veut me prendre partout, mais c'est bien tout ça, à part que c'est moi qui le prendrai. Mais pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas le droit ?

- Naruto, ça ne me dérange pas que tu aies des vues sur moi, je sais que je te fais de l'effet, on peut essayer un soir, comme ça, sans rien dire à personne si c'est ce qui te dérange, à vrai dire, moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi. Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

Je ne crois jamais avoir autant parlé en une seule fois, mais au moins, il sait ce que je pense. Un coup d'un soir, il ne peut pas refuser. Pourtant, il me surprend avec une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas :

- Mais si ça nous plaît, si c'est plus que pour une partie de jambes en l'air, je ne veux pas m'attacher, je n'en ai pas le droit Sasuke, tu comprends, je ne reste pas longtemps ici, et je ne veux pas que l'un de nous en souffre.

- Qui t'a dit que l'un de nous en souffrirait ? Je suis comme toi, je ne veux pas m'attacher, mais ton corps me fait réellement envie Naruto, je couche avec des mecs et des filles, mais ça ne dure jamais, on est jeune, prenons la vie comme elle vient, calmons ensemble notre envie commune. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais lorsque je parle avec lui, j'emploie plus de deux mots.

- Je…. Je l'ai jamais fait avec un mec, et moi aussi j'aimerais que nous puissions le faire, je suis irrémédiablement attiré par toi, mon corps te réclame, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, tout ça m'effraie un peu.

Cette fois, je le tiens, il m'avoue avoir envie de moi, et je vais l'avoir dans mon lit, c'est sûr, il faut juste le rassurer. Je m'approche de lui et lui susurre à l'oreille :

- Juste une nuit Na-ru-to, et après, on en reste là, mais moi aussi, mon corps te réclame, alors donnons à nos corps ce qu'ils veulent. Une seule fois.

Je le sens frémir sous ma voix suave. Il se tourne légèrement vers moi et me dis juste :

- Ce soir, tu dors chez moi, demain tu pourras repartir, tu as raison, on est jeune et on a qu'à faire ce dont on a envie. Mais attention Sasuke, pas d'attache et pas de deuxième fois, sinon c'est l'engrenage.

Je m'amuse de le voir si franc et lui assure que je ne le tourmenterai plus après cette nuit. Il acquiesce de la tête et reprend la marche. Je le suis avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je me sens euphorique tout à coup. Ce soir, je vais enfin prendre un pied d'enfer.

**POV Naruto **

Je me suis fait avoir, j'ai accédé à la demande de Sasuke, pourtant, je ne voulais pas mais il faut dire qu'il a les arguments pour… Enfin, tans pis, ça ne va pas me tuer non plus. En plus, je vais goûter à l'interdit, et j'aime ça.

Nous passons la journée à faire les magasins, on achète tout pour faire un bon repas. C'est vrai que depuis qu'on a tout mis à plat tous les deux, nous nous entendons mieux, j'ai même réussi à le faire rire tout à l'heure en lui racontant une blague. Il a un très beau rire d'ailleurs. Il est maintenant six heures et nous sommes devant les fourneaux à essayer de faire des sushis.

Sasuke commence à mettre son riz en rouleau et je vois bien qu'il est hyper concentré. Un petit morceau de langue sort de sa bouche, et ça me donne une envie. Lentement, j'approche mon visage du sien et lèche de façon suggestive ce petit bout rose qui m'attire tant. Ni une, ni deux, il lâche ce qu'il a en main et s'essuie rapidement sur son jean avant de m'attraper la nuque et de m'attirer encore plus à lui. Ses lèvres viennent prendre possession des miennes et les mêmes sensations que lors de notre précédent baiser me reviennent.

Le baiser devient vite sauvage, nous n'arrivons pas à nous calmer. Sasuke se fait de plus en plus entreprenant en glissant ses mains sous mon sweat shirt. Je frissonne et met fin au baiser. Nos lèvres sont rougies par les agressions qu'elles viennent de subir, et nous nous regardons dans le yeux. Ses onyx me transpercent de toute part. Il parle à voix basse mais si sensuelle :

- Et si on allait dans ta chambre ?

Je suis tellement pris par ce qui m'arrive que je lui attrape la main et le dirige vers l'endroit où je le sens, je vais découvrir des choses nouvelles.

A suivre…..

Prochain chapitre : LEMON


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour les reviews. Ca fait plaisir de lire que ce qu'on écrit plaît aux autre.**

**Attention ! Chapitre contenant des scènes explicites.**

Chapitre IX : Euh….. LEMON

**POV Sasuke**

Le moment tant attendu est enfin arrivé. Je vais enfin avoir Naruto, celui qui me hante depuis notre premier baiser. Tout est arrivé si vite, je faisais tranquillement des Sushis pour que nous prenions un bon repas avec mon blond, lorsque ce dernier m'a léché la langue. Ca n'a fait ni une, ni deux, il a fallu que je l'embrasse comme j'en avais envie depuis hier. Je l'ai pris par la nuque et lui ai roulé la pelle du siècle. Après ça, tout s'est enchaîné, je l'ai tiré jusqu'à sa chambre tout en continuant de l'embrasser, notre baiser était fougueux, sensuel. J'en frissonnais de bien être. Une fois la porte refermée, je l'ai allongé sur le lit et je suis là, à le contempler. Il est si beau, ses joues légèrement rosies par l'excitation, ses yeux vitreux de désir, ses cheveux si soyeux. Je suis si pressé et anxieux à la fois. Mes mains tremblent, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive à ce niveau. C'est dire que ce mec me fait de l'effet.

POV Naruto

Je regarde Sasuke et je vois bien qu'il est excité, mais j'ai légèrement la trouille, je n'ai jamais fait cela avec un mec. Du coup, je lève les yeux sur lui et histoire de calmer un peu ses ardeurs en espérant qu'il s'arrête maintenant, je lui lance :

- C'est toi ou moi en premier ?

Il me regarde, interrogatif, je peux voir ses sourcils se froncer. Il ne comprend pas ma question. Je décide de m'expliquer :

- Eh ! bien oui, on ne fera cela qu'une fois alors je veux autant être en dessous qu'au dessus.

Mes mots ont dû lui électrifier le cerveau car il me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés au maximum. Il me sort :

- On n'a jamais dit ça, je devais juste te faire monter aux rideaux, point barre.

Je lui montre mon mécontentement et me redresse légèrement sur le lit. Mes yeux fixent les siens avec mécontentement :

- Ecoute Sasuke, j'ai vraiment envie qu'on fasse tout ce qu'on veut cette nuit, mais je t'assure que si tu ne me laisses pas te prendre également, je m'en vais tout de suite. Pourquoi tu serais le seul à être le domin….

- Mais parce que je suis un UCHIHA, je suis dominant de nature. C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout.

Lui aussi s'est redressé, nous sommes côte à côte et nous défions du regard. Cette situation m'excite au plus haut point, mais je veux encore l'énerver un peu.

**POV Sasuke**

Putain, il commence à me courir ce mec, c'est vrai qu'il est extrêmement attirant, mais s'il croit qu'il va me… Non, je ne peux être Uke, c'est pas possible. Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir en démordre. Maintenant qu'il m'a excité, il ne va quand même pas…. Oh ! Et puis merde, je vais tenter sur ce coup, je ne peux résister à son regard persistant sur ma personne. Je vais le laisser me prendre une fois et ensuite, je m'occuperai de lui tout le reste de la nuit. Allez, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Je me rallonge donc en passant mes bras au dessus de ma tête lui faisant comprendre pour le coup que je suis résigné. Il fait de gros yeux étonnés et semble réfléchir. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore avec lui.

**POV Naruto**

Oh ! L'image d'un Sasuke totalement à moi me fait flipper. Je pensais qu'il allait me jeter et j'aurai pu éviter ce moment mais non ! Monsieur Uchiha se laisse faire. D'un côté, j'ai très envie, de l'autre, j'ai un peu peur. Peur moi, je me bats depuis des années, je fais des choses dangereuses, et rien que le fait de coucher avec lui m'intimide, mais que faire ? Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot :

- Euh ! Sasuke fais-je timidement en me frottant l'arrière du crâne

- Hn

- Co… comment on fait avec un mec ?

Je crois qu'il va faire une syncope, mais il se reprend vite

- Comme tu fais avec une fille. Le tout est de bien me préparer à … ta venue.

Ca y est, je le tiens. Après ce que je vais lui dire, il va se barrer en courant.

- Att… Attend, ça veut dire que je dois te mettre les doigts dans le cul… Mais je vais avoir de la m…

- NARUTO ! me crie t-il en se redressant et en me chopant par les épaules, écoute moi bien maintenant. Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire et NON, je ne fuirai pas et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Tu fais tout pour me rendre dingue ou quoi ? Merde, maintenant tu t'occupes de moi et correctement.

Calmement, il se rallonge et me fait des yeux doux. C'est dingue ce que ce mec peut redevenir calme en si peu de temps. Je déglutit bruyamment et m'allonge près de lui. Nous sommes tous les deux en mode débandage. Sasuke approche son visage du mien et me fait un petit sourire en coin avant de venir happer mes lèvres. Pour être sûr que je ne fuis pas, il attrape l'arrière de ma nuque et me force à tourner légèrement la tête pour que notre baiser soit plus profond. Sa langue vient chercher la mienne et nous commençons une danse effrénée. Mon cerveau repart à l'envers, rien que son baiser fait s'arrêter de battre mon cœur. Merde, il est doué.

Je sens ses mains passer sous mon tee shirt et me caresser lentement les flancs. J'ai la chair de poule, c'est vraiment génial. Je décide de faire comme lui, et du coup, peu à peu on se déshabille pour se retrouver complètement nus. Je me redresse à genoux sur le lit et l'observe. Il est magnifique, son corps pâle est alanguit sur le lit, ses cheveux forment une sorte d'auréole autour de sa tête, ses yeux me scrutent avec tant d'envie que je me penche vers lui et lui caresse lentement le ventre en sentant ses abdos se crisper à chaque passage de ma main. Je ne cesse mes caresses de la main droite et remonte ma main gauche sur son téton droit. Le sentir durcir rien qu'à mon toucher me donne envie de l'embrasser, chose que je fais immédiatement. Ma langue chaude et mes dents martyrisent ce petit bout de chair qui est à présent plus rouge que rose. Je sens une main de sasuke venir câliner lentement mes cheveux, et j'entends un son sortir de sa bouche mais venant de loin dans sa gorge. Je relève la tête et le vois rosir au niveau des joues. C'est définitivement la plus belle chose que j'ai vu dans ma vie. Nos regards se croisent et je me jette sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec fièvre. Je m'allonge sur lui et fais en sorte que nos verges se touchent. Cette fois, nous sommes deux à gémir. Cette sensation m'a fait tant de bien que je fais des mouvements de va et viens sur lui. Nos sexes ne cessent de se toucher. Sasuke semble aimer ça. Maintenant, je décide de passer aux choses sérieuses et décide de faire ce que j'aime qu'une femme me fasse, mais lorsque je me dirige vers son sexe en laissant des traînées de salive brûlante sur son corps, il me remonte un peu vers lui et me chuchote, les yeux mi-clos :

- On va se la faire à deux.

Il se tourne donc vers mes pieds et se retrouve à quatre pattes au dessus de moi, mais j'ai son sexe face à ma bouche. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire jusqu'à ce que je sente sa langue me lécher la verge et l'enfourner violemment. Je pousse un râle de bonheur et décide de faire comme lui, même si mettre ça dans ma bouche m'a parut bizarre au début, je me décide à aller au même rythme que lui. Mais ce n'est pas si facile. Les sensations sont telles que je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Quelquefois, je me rends compte que je me suis arrêter de faire ce que je faisait tant je souhaitais sentir le bien qu'il m'apportait. Nous sommes donc là, en plein 69. Le fait de le faire à un mec ne me répugne plus. Maintenant, je suis prêt à aller jusqu'au bout et au-delà. Nos cadences se font de plus en plus rapides. Que j'aime sentir son sexe gonfler dans ma bouche, ses gémissements lorsque je vais plus vite. Là, je v ais venir alors je lui tapote la jambe, mais il continue alors je fais comme lui. Un liquide chaud emplit ma bouche, et sur ce, je ne peux me retenir et éjacule à mon tour. Je peux vous assurer qu'il vient de me donner la pipe du siècle. Après son orgasme, ses bras se sont effondrés, et le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, je vois un petit trou, pile face à mes yeux qui se contracte sensiblement. C'est par là que je vais devoir passer tout à l'heure, alors je pose un doigt sur cette intimité excitante et fais des ronds tout autour, lentement. Sa croupe est tendue vers moi, et j'entends la respiration de mon amant se faire plus hachée. Je continue à faire des ronds et vois vraiment ce que je fais. Voir son orifice s'ouvrir de temps en temps me donne une impulsion et j'entre peu à peu mon doigt dans cet antre chaud. Sa tête est posée sur mes jambes et ses fesses se tendent de plus en plus vers moi. Il veut plus alors je commence à bouger à l'intérieur et décide d'en rajouter un. Sasuke se raidit quelque instant et relâche un peu la pression. Deux doigts et j'essaie de les bouger. Ça me prend quelques minutes avant d'en ajouter un troisième. Cette fois, il s'accroche à une des mes jambes et y enfonce ses ongles. Il doit avoir mal alors je décide de le remettre dans le bon sens. Je sors mes doigts et le place face à moi. Je l'embrasse furieusement, comme si ma vie en dépendait et reprends là où je m'en étais arrêté. J'enfonce un puis deux puis trois doigts. Il a les yeux fermés fortement mais je continue ma torture jusqu'à ce qu'il s'empale de lui-même. Que c'est bon de le regarder s'extasier comme ça. Il bouge et j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de trouver un angle particulier à mes doigts. Je sens tout à coup comme une boule au fond de lui et lorsque je la touche, il pousse un cri de pur bonheur. Je réitère donc ce que je viens de faire et il recommence. Je crois que je viens de trouver sa prostate.

**POV Sasuke**

Ça a été laborieux au début, mais il a l'air de comprendre ce qu'il faut faire. Il s'active à l'intérieur de moi avec ses doigts, et je sens qu'il a trouvé mon point sensible. Je crie tellement c'est bon. Je le fixe et lui fait de même. Quelques minutes passent ainsi, nous nous regardons, et il continue à me faire gémir de bonheur. Je n'en peux plus, il faut qu'il vienne en moi :

- Naruto, viens, s'il te plaît.

Il retire ses doigts et je sens son sexe à mon entrée. Je sais que je vais douiller un peu, mais je suis prêt à l'accueillir. Mes yeux se posent sur son visage si sérieux et AAHHH ! Putain, le con, il vient de s'enfoncer d'un seul coup en moi. J'ai l'impression d'être déchiré. Pourtant, il m'a bien préparé. J'ai fermé les yeux sous la douleur et lorsque je les rouvre, je vois mon Naruto. Son visage reflète une plénitude que je ne lui ai jamais vue. Cette vision aphrodisiaque me transporte et j'en oublie la douleur. Je veux qu'il me pilonne, qu'il s'engloutisse en moi profondément. Lentement, je bouge mes hanches et je croie qu'il comprend car il ressort complètement de moi et se rengaine aussi sec. Je crie ma joie et entoure son cou de mes bras. Nous somme collés l'un à l'autre et gémissons doucement. Ce traitement ne me suffit pas alors je le pousse légèrement et il se retire de moi. Je me place à quatre pattes en lui montrant bien mon fessier. Son regard est devenu lubrique et viens me reprendre plus violemment que tout à l'heure. C'est si bon. Je lui crie que je veux plus, plus vite, plus fort, plus tout, pourvu qu'il me fasse encore me sentir vivant et bienheureux. Ses mouvements deviennent très rapides et je sens qu'il va bientôt venir. Je ne peux pas me toucher car mes bras me retiennent en position, mais je sens tout à coup sa main venir prendre mon membre et y exercer des mouvement de va et vient aussi rapides que ses coups de butoir.

- Narutoooooo ! Fut le seul mot que je réussit à articuler lorsque ma jouissance arrivait puis ce fut un blanc. Je le sentis exploser en moi peu après et s'écraser sur mon dos. Son poids cumulé à mon plaisir me firent plier les bras et m'écraser à mon tour contre l'oreiller.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les Uké(s) aimaient l'être, maintenant, je sais que le plaisir est décuplé lorsque l'on se retrouve dans cette situation. Naruto se détache de moi et me regarde longuement avant de m'embrasser. Nous nous serrons dans les bras en attendant la redescente totale. Je me redresse et me place à califourchon sur lui :

- A ton tour maintenant de découvrir le septième ciel !

Il me regarde envieusement et viens happer mes lèvres.

**POV Naruto**

Putain ! Ce mec est une bombe, deux orgasmes et il en redemande. Son sourire pervers m'excite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, mais je sens que je vais morfler. Sasuke me regarde de toute sa hauteur (eh ! Oui, je suis couché, lui assis sur moi) et se baisse jusqu'à se trouver face à mes lèvres. Il les embrasse, les caresse du bout de sa langue, en même temps, il me caresse le torse, le ventre, les cuisses, puis remonte sur mon ventre. Tout cela me donne une nouvelle érection digne d'un bon film porno. Je suis dur et droit et j'ai envie de plus que ça mais je subis sa douce torture avec délectation. Il me retourne sur le ventre et embrasse mes omoplates, longe ma colonne vertébrale en laissant des trainées de lave sur son passage et enfin, il arrive au creux de mes reins et je perçois ses mains sur mes fesses. Il les écarte et ….. Oh ! Kami Sama, sa langue caresse cette intimité inviolée. Mes pensées sont hors service, ma température corporelle augmente à une vitesse vertigineuse, je ne ressens que ce doux effleurement qui m'emmène vers d'autres lieux. Je bouge ma tête de droite à gauche dans l'oreiller et pousse des gémissements qui sont étouffés pas ce dernier. Que c'est bon, je balance mes reins vers lui en espérant obtenir plus de sensations.

**POV Sasuke**

Je veux le voir, il faut que je vois son visage. Je le retourne donc vers moi et lui remonte les jambes ainsi que le bassin. Je recommence à le titiller avec ma langue et enfonce un doigt en lui. Il a l'air assez réceptif alors dès que je peux, je le prépare correctement tout en continuant de l'humidifier avec ma langue. Au bout d'un moment, il bouge de plus en plus en gémissant fortement. Je sors mes doigts de là et vais pour y mettre mon sexe. Je plonge mon regard onyx dans ses azurs si pétillants et ne peux plus m'en échapper. Il m'a ensorcelé, ce n'est pas possible. Avec lui, les émotions sont plus fortes, je ne peux expliquer ce fait, mais je sais que ce qu'il me donne en sensations est extrêmement jouissif pour moi. Je bondis sur toute parcelle de peau qui passe devant mes yeux et remonte lui arracher un baiser sauvage. Il à l'air d'aimer ce traitement car il fait de même. Tout en continuant ce baiser, je m'enfonce en lui petit à petit. Il souffre un peu et m'embrasse plus ardemment encore. Enfin arrivé au bout, je lui laisse le temps de s'habituer à ma présence et commence de légers coups de reins. Ses gémissements de douleur se transforment vite en cri de bonheur lorsque je lui tape plusieurs fois dans la prostate. Notre brutalité augmente, notre acte est violent, déchainé, impétueux, virulent. Jamais je ne me suis autant donné dans un acte, il faut croire que Naruto m'inspire. Je suis obligé de respirer par la bouche tant mon palpitant bat fort, nos gémissement, cris, hurlements se mélangent dans cette chambre et je me rends compte qu'on va bientôt arriver au moment tant attendu de la jouissance. Je me mets assis, Naruto toujours en moi et je le redresse afin qu'il soit assis sur mon sexe. Il se déhanche rapidement, je pose mon front contre le sien, le contemplanten déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres de temps en temps. J'attrape sa verge et le branle tout en gardant mon regard dans le sien. Nos transpirations se mêlent, ses cris de béatitude me font comprendre qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps et un jet surpuissant sort de son sexe pour venir s'écraser sur son torse. Sentir son anneau se resserrer autour de mon sexe me fait décoller. Mon orgasme traverse mon corps et dans un râle rauque, je jouis en lui. Il m'entraîne avec lui et nous nous retrouvons couchés, moi sur lui, respirant comme si nous venions de courir un marathon. Je sors de son corps mais le garde toujours dans mes bras. La fatigue de nos folies se fait ressentir et je lui donne un chaste baiser. Nos respirations se font de plus en plus sereines et nous nous endormons sans un mot. Quelle soirée, j'ai bien fait de le pousser à faire ça avec moi car je ne regrette absolument rien. J'espère que lui non plus.

A suivre…..


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour les reviews. Ca fait plaisir de lire que ce qu'on écrit plaît aux autre.**

Chapitre X : Dur, dur…

**POV Naruto**

Les rayons du soleil me font ouvrir les yeux et je sens un poids contre moi. Mon visage se tourne et se retrouve à quelques centimètres du visage de Sasuke. Les images de cette nuit me reviennent en tête et je peux dire que c'était génial. Je décale lentement les bras qui m'entourent et me lève. Je prends une douche rapidement et m'habille. Mon amant d'une nuit est toujours en train de dormir et je ne sais pas comment réagir face à lui. On s'était dit « juste pour une nuit », donc comment faire ? Je décide d'aller voir Uchiha Senior pour lui faire un petit rapport de ce qui se passe et je tente de laisser un mot à Sasuke.

_« Je suis partit, fais ce que tu veux, je reviens vite »_. Non, ça ne va pas, ça montre que je voudrais qu'il reste. Je jette le papier à la poubelle et retente une nouvelle fois : _« Je reviens mais si tu ne veux pas rester, mets les clés dans la boite aux lettres »._ Non, il ne voudra pas me faire de mal et m'attendra de toute façon. Rebelote, je déchire et jette le papier et en reprends un.

_« Sasuke, je ne sais pas quand je reviens, mets les clés que j'ai laissées à l'entrée dans la boîte aux lettres quand tu sortiras. A+. Naruto »_. Clair, concis, c'est bon. J'enfile un blouson et sors vers l'Immeuble Uchiha.

POV Sasuke

Je me sens comme dans un cocon ce matin. Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai passé une nuit de rêve avec Naruto. Ce mec est tellement sexy et ses petits cris de cette nuit m'ont envoûtés. Le seul hic, c'est que j'ai dû y passer aussi, et ma fierté en a pris un coup. Mais bon, au moins, je sais ce que ça fait d'être pris. C'est plutôt bon, mais je ne crois pas que je recommencerai. Bref, je bouge mes bras pour sentir la chaleur de Naruto, mais il n'est pas là. Il doit être en train de me préparer le petit déj. Paresseusement, je m'étire tel un chat et je m'habille pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Pas un bruit. Je m'aperçois que sur la table, un mot a été déposé. Je le lis et une légère déception s'empare de moi : _« Sasuke, je ne sais pas quand je reviens, mets les clés que j'ai laissées à l'entrée dans la boîte aux lettres quand tu sortiras. A+. Naruto »_.

Ok, j'avais dit à Naruto que c'était juste pour une nuit, mais après ce qu'on a fait et ce que j'ai ressenti, je pensais qu'il avait aussi éprouvé des choses. Il faut croire que non, car son message dit clairement que je dois partir et laisser les clés. Merde ! Bon, c'est pas grave, j'aurai au moins passé une bonne nuit. Je file donc m'habiller et je sors en fermant la porte en laissant les clés dans la boite. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui ? Je me décide à aller voir mon père et me dirige donc vers l'immeuble où il travaille.

**POV Naruto**

J'ai parlé à papa Uchiha et il à l'air content que je fasse copain-copain avec son fils. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas dit que cette nuit nous avons été plus proches que proches. Bref, je repars chez moi en espérant ne pas croiser Sasuke mais au moment où je me fais cette réflexion, je percute l'homme de mes pensées. Son air froid est encore pire que d'habitude, il me toise de toute sa hauteur puis continue son chemin comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Bien ! Je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec lui. Dorénavant, il m'en veut. Je vais devoir le protéger de loin car à ce que je vois, il me fait la gueule.

**POV Sasuke **

Je viens de rentrer dans quelqu'un et en regardant bien, il s'agit de Naruto. J'ai envie de lui parler mais le mot expéditif qu'il m'a écrit me revient en mémoire. Il ne voulait pas me voir hein ! eh bien je vais l'ignorer. Ce n'est quand même pas à moi de lui adresser la parole alors qu'il m'a giclé de chez lui. Je sais, j'exagère un peu, mais on ne renvoie pas un Uchiha de chez soi sans en subir les conséquences. Il me regarde avec interrogation et je reprends mon chemin sans ouvrir la bouche. Je suis trop fort.

**POV Naruto**

Saleté d'Uchiha, il me snobe alors que je lui ai donné mon cul. Bon, je savais que ça finirait comme ça. Je mets mes mains dans mes poches et continue mon chemin. Je ferme les yeux et mon cœur s'emballe lorsque je vois les images de cette nuit. Sasuke est si beau, ses mains sur mon corps étaient si douces. Rapidement, je rouvre les yeux et essaie d'ôter ces images si tentantes de mon esprit. Pas de chance, même les yeux ouverts, j'arrive à ressentir la douceur de nos étreintes, j'ai l'impression de sentir son odeur si particulière. Il faut vraiment que je m'enlève de la tête tout ce qui se rapporte à cette nuit. J'accélère mon pas et me retrouve bientôt devant chez moi. Je m'enferme rapidement dans mon appartement et me mate un film à la télé mais rien n'y fait, Sasuke est présent dans ma tête, je n'y peux rien, il me hante, ses yeux, ses baisers, la chaleur de son corps me font frissonner rien que d'y penser. Pour me l'enlever de la tête, il faut que je sorte ce soir et que je me tape un gonzesse, comme ça, adieu Sasuke et bonjour les filles.

Je me jette sur mon lit et m'endors l'esprit pas apaisé du tout. Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire aujourd'hui, alors je vais comater toute la journée pour être plus rapidement à ce soir.

**1 mois plus tard**

Ca fait un mois, un putain de mois où je ne cesse de repenser à ce qu'on a fait Sasuke et moi. Un mois qu'il ne m'adresse pas la parole et que je suis obligé de le suivre pour le protéger. J'ai fait appel 2 fois au père Uchiha car des hommes pas nets tournaient autour du fils. Du coup, maintenant, il m'a demandé de garder un œil sur son fils, mais juste pendant les heures de cours, il a tellement peur pour son fils qu'il le fait protéger par des molosses quand il sort. Mon boulot est donc allégé. Ca devient de plus en plus dur de le côtoyer de loin et de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, le toucher. J'en ai plus que marre. J'ai beau me taper une nouvelle fille chaque week-end, je ne ressens pas la même chose que lorsque je l'ai fait avec le brun ténébreux.

Parfois, je sens son regard sur moi, mais lorsque je me retourne, il a le visage tourné ailleurs que dans ma direction. Enfin ! Je savais ce que je risquais à faire ça. Ce soir, je sors en boîte, les filles ne me font plus rien alors j'ai décidé de réitérer mon expérience gay et je vais essayer de tenter de nouveau avec un mec, peut-être est-ce la seule solution pour m'enlever mon beau brun de la tête.

Enfin, il est 22h00 et j'ai traîné dans mon appart tout l'après-midi. J'ai fait du ménage, comme ça mon logement est nickel. Maintenant, je m'habille avec un jean taille basse, un tee shirt noir moulant parfaitement mes muscles fins et mes baskets. Je suis fin prêt et après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, je quitte mon chez moi pour me rendre dans une nouvelle boîte de Konoha qui s'appelle Sharingan.

La boîte est magnifique, elle est immense. La musique est actuelle et ça donne envie de danser. Je me lance donc directement sur la piste de danse et commence à onduler des hanches comme je sais si bien le faire. Du coup, j'attire les regards envieux des garçons (car je danse bien) et désireux des filles. Je sais que j'ai un pouvoir attractif lorsque je me laisse aller au rythme de la musique comme ce soir, et j'en profite un peu. Des jeunes filles et garçons de mon âge se réunissent autour de moi et nous dansons en essayant de communiquer. Je dis bien essayer car la musique nous empêche de nous comprendre ou alors, il faut qu'on crie. Après plusieurs minutes de chorégraphie intensive, je laisse les filles et me dirige vers le bar car j'ai la gorge sèche. Je commande un verre de Whisky et l'avale d'une traite. Un deuxième que cette fois je déguste tranquillement. J'aime arriver à un état où la tête me tourne légèrement, alors je bois encore deux verres tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne se poser violemment contre mon épaule. Je tourne la tête un peu rapidement, car je sens mon corps devenir mou. Heureusement que je suis assis sur un tabouret, sinon je crois que je serai tombé. Un jeune homme, brun, les cheveux longs me détaille sous toutes les coutures et sourit largement.

- Salut ! me lance t'il, je m'appelle Haku et toi ?

- Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté.

Ce mec est vraiment beau, on croirait une fille avec sa peau si blanche, ses grands yeux si noirs. Je lui souris à mon tour et nous entamons une conversation sur cette discothèque. Peu à peu, il se rapproche de moi et vient maintenant me parler à l'oreille. Il est si proche, son souffle chaud au creux de mon cou me donne des frissons. D'un seul coup, je ne ressens plus rien, Haku s'est éloigné aussi rapidement qu'une fusée. Je tente de comprendre en dirigeant mon regard vers lui, mais deux yeux noirs, encore plus profonds que ceux d'Haku me fixent. J'y vois de la colère, de l'amertume. Sasuke, c'est bien lui en face de moi. Haku, un peu chamboulé me demande ce qu'il se passe, et une voix plus froide que la banquise lui répond :

- Casse toi de là

Je tente de me lever de mon tabouret quand la main dure de Sasuke me fait me rasseoir vite fait. Je suis tellement choqué que je ne peux que rester assis et regarder Haku repartir au loin, les yeux baissés. Je relève mon regard sur Sasuke. Il a vraiment l'ai en colère, ses joues sont rouges, je sens que je vais morfler.

**POV Sasuke**

Ce soir, je vais dans la nouvelle boîte que mon frère a ouvert et j'espère y rencontrer quelqu'un qui me fera oublier mon blond. Cela fait un mois qu'on a couchés ensemble mais pour moi, c'est comme si c'était hier. Je ne cesse de repenser à ses gémissements, à son odeur, à ses cheveux si soyeux, enfin bref, je ne pense qu'à lui et il faut que j'arrête. En cours, je le vois rire avec d'autres et ça m'emmerde au plus haut point. J'aimerai qu'il rie pour moi, qu'il me sourie à moi, mais ça n'est pas le cas. J'ai les boules, si seulement on ne s'était pas dit « juste une nuit », si seulement le lendemain il était resté à mes côtés… J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, et là, j'aimerai le posséder de nouveau, réentendre ses cris de bonheur quand je suis en lui. Hélas, je crois que ça ne sera plus possible. Je pense à lui quand mon regard se pose sur la piste de danse. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand quand je me rends compte que c'est justement l'être qui hante mes pensées qui danse si sensuellement. Il est entouré de plein de monde et ferme les yeux. Putain ! Il est vraiment canon. Mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de lui et je le vois aller au bar et commander. Il s'enfile des verres et semble tranquille. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller, de lui parler, mais un type aux longs cheveux commence à discuter avec lui. Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, surtout que Naruto a un sourire magnifique planté sur son visage en parlant avec un autre que moi. J'attends de voir jusqu'où tout ça peut aller, il a bien couché avec moi, peut-être que finalement il s'est rendu compte que c'était mieux avec un mec, je ne peux pas m'imaginer que Naruto couche avec un autre mec, ce n'est pas possible, je me détends donc un peu, mais l'autre se colle carrément à lui et lui parle à l'oreille, ou peut-être qu'il l'embrasse, je ne vois pas d'ici. Putain, mon cœur accélère, je ne peux pas voir ça, il faut que je les arrête. Je me lève donc d'un bond sous les yeux de mon frère qui se demande ce qui m'arrive et marche d'un pas rapide vers ce « couple ». Je ne me sens plus, j'ai chaud, la colère monte en moi et j'attrape le gars face à Naruto et le tire par l'arrière, il ne comprend pas, Naruto non plus d'ailleurs car au moment où je dis à l'autre de se casser, mon blond essaye de se lever. Je suis si furax que je le rejette quasiment sur son siège. Il a l'air surpris et choqué mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je n'ai qu'une envie, claquer Naruto. Mes yeux s'enfoncent dans les siens et aucun son ne sort de sa bouche ou de la mienne. Nous nous fixons en silence, moi avec un regard haineux, lui, avec de l'incompréhension. Il casse le silence pesant en s'exclamant :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, ce ne sont pas des manières, le pauvre gars ne t'avait rien fait.

- Naruto, tu es une pute ou quoi, t'as envie de te faire baiser par tout le monde ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis ça, les mots sont sortis trop vite de ma bouche et je vois à son visage qu'il n'a pas du tout apprécié ma remarque. Enfin qui l'aurait appréciée ?

- Sasuke, t'es lourd, j'ai quand même le droit de faire ce que je veux avec mon cul, et puis d'abord, il me semble que tu as eu ton tour avec la pute que je suis non ? Alors ne viens pas me faire chier.

Là, il tape là où ça fait mal. Oui je l'ai eu mais je le veux encore, et si lui a réussi à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, moi, je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi je serai le seul à souffrir ? Toute cette frustration me fait serrer le poing, et d'un coup, je l'envoie en plein visage du blond qui pousse un cri de surprise. Sa lèvre saigne légèrement et je vois mon frère débarquer l'air affolé :

- Sasuke, merde, ne te bats pas ici, j'ai une réputation à tenir, et depuis quand te bats-tu d'ailleurs ?

Mon frangin à cet instant me tape sur les nerfs. Je me tourne vers lui et lui demande :

- T'as une salle ou être tranquille dans ta boîte, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

- Oui, enfin j'ai quelques salons VIP dont un inoccupé, mais tu ne vas pas le tuer quand même ?

J'en aurai presque rit si je n'étais pas tant en colère. Mon frère a dû le remarquer car il me donne une clé et me montre le bureau. Naruto est entrain de s'essuyer la lèvre et je l'embarque aussi sec en le traînant par le bras pour l'emmener dans un endroit calme. La salle est jolie, deux canapés en demi-cercle couleur bordeaux se tiennent au centre de la pièce, un petit bar est juste derrière, une grande fenêtre donne sur la piste de danse, mais un léger bruit de fond se fait entendre. Je ferme le porte à clé de l'intérieure et jette Naruto sur un des canapés. Il me regarde avec des yeux flamboyants de haine et me mets un coup de poing que je n'ai pas le temps d'éviter tellement il est rapide. Nous voilà à nous battre comme deux chiffonniers, mais je sais que Naruto ne donne pas tout ce qu'il a. Je l'ai déjà vu à l'action et si il m'attaquait vraiment, je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est.

**POV Naruto**

Mais il est con ou quoi ? Putain, il sait se battre mais n'est pas assez fort pour moi. Je pourrai l'envoyer au tapis, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Au fond de moi, je ne lui veut pas de mal alors je retiens mes coups. Un moment d'inattention de ma part et me voilà par terre, sur le dos avec un Sasuke en rage sur moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, même très en colère. Il continue de me frapper et je me protège le visage avec mes bras. D'un coup, il ôte mes bras protecteurs de mon visage et ce n'est plus le même regard qu'il a sur moi.

**POV Sasuke**

Je le frappe, je ne peux m'arrêter. Il aura des bleus demain et moi aussi mais je m'en fous. Il se protège avec ses bras, mais je veux voir son visage alors je lui enlève les bras et tombe sur son regard bleu. Ca y est, je me noie et ma colère s'est envolée aussi sec qu'elle était arrivée. Je ne veux qu'une chose, sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Brusquement, je me jette sur lui et l'embrasse avec voracité, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il est resté quelques secondes les yeux grands ouverts, montrant sa surprise, mais très vite, il a partagé avec moi ce baiser qui devint tout sauf chaste. Nos langues s'emmêlent, se caressent, mes mains partent à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de peau. Je sens mon blond se tendre un très court instant mais se détendre. Je crois qu'il baisse les bras. J'ai envie de me sentir au plus profond de lui pour lui montrer comme je le désire. Ma main ouvre sa ceinture, déboutonne son jean. En moins d'une minute, il est à poil et je le regarde avec envie tout en le caressant partout. J'ai la fièvre au corps à cause de lui, il faut que cette chaleur disparaisse. Son regard est fievreux, rempli de désir. Il se redresse légèrement et me déshabille lentement. Moi, je continue à le toucher. Je veux être sur que je ne rêve pas. Ses mains chaudes suivent les courbes de mon corps. Je bande, lui aussi. Je le prépare rapidement car je ne peux plus me retenir, et la phrase qu'il me sort à cet instant m'achève :

Saské, viens en moi tout de suite, s'il te plaît.

Je bug complet à cet instant. Il est si beau, si sexy. Je l'embrasse comme jamis je n'ai embrassé personne et le pénètre en même temps. Un long râle mélé de douleur et de bonheur s'échappe de ses lèvres. Que m'a fait ce mec pour que j'en soit arrivé là ? Je me retire complètement et me remboîte aussitôt. Cette fois, j'entends un gémissement. Je recommence encore et encore, il n'en peut plus et me supplie :

- Saské, Saské viens, plus profond, plus vite, plus fooooooo….

Il ne peut terminer sa phrase car je me donne à fond pour lui, je vais vite, fort, profond comme il me l'a demandé. Ses gémissements à mes oreilles résonnent comme la plus belle des mélodies. Mon Dieu ! Que c'est bon. Moi-même, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser des râles de plaisir. Notre étreinte a duré longtemps avant que je n'éjacule et qu'il me suive peu après. Nous l'avons refait deux fois et maintenant, je suis épuisé mais vraiment heureux. Après un temps de repos compensateur, nous nous rhabillons sans bruit. Pourquoi toujours ce blocage après le sexe avec lui ? Nos yeux se croisent mais très vite il baisse la tête. Il n'a peut-être pas aimé ? Non, c'est impossible, il a crié sa joie d'être pris par moi. Peut-être qu'il attend un mot de moi alors quelque chose sort de ma bouche sans que je ne m'y attende :

- Naruto, est-ce qu'on pourra refaire ça de temps en temps ?

A suivre…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour les reviews. **

Chapitre XI : Le début des emmerdes…

**POV Naruto **

Je crois que je suis resté scotché quelques instants suite à la question de Sasuke mais je me suis bien vite repris. Ce mec est une bombe, il fait l'amour comme personne. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais refuser cette demande, mis à part que son père est mon boss, que des assassins courent après lui, que cet enfoiré fait ce qu'il veut de moi. Bref, il y a autant de « pour » que de « contre ». Bon, je me lance :

- Si…si tu veux Sasuke.

Je vois son visage amorcer un léger sourire et moi, je souris de toutes mes dents. Chacun de nous est maintenant habillé et nous sortons de cette « salle des plaisirs ».

Après cela, nous sous sommes revus en cours, et à chaque occasion, Sasuke et moi « consommions ». Il m'a chopé dans les toilettes, dans la salle de musique (insonorisée), et même dans le placard à balais. J'ai joui en criant son nom de nombreuses fois tant et si bien que je pense l'apprécier plus que comme un ami.

Ce soir, cela fait deux mois que nous couchons ensemble régulièrement et j'ai envie de lui dire qu'il compte pour moi plus que comme un ami. Nous avons rendez-vous dans la boîte d'Itachi dans notre salle spéciale. Nous nous cachons des autres mais je me considère en couple avec lui. Personne n'a retenté quoi que ce soit contre lui et je suis content car je peux ne penser qu'à lui.

Dans le petit salon de la boîte, nous faisons l'amour comme des sauvages, ce soir, pas de papouilles, juste du sexe. Il me prend dans ses bras à la fin de notre rapport et je glisse au creux de son oreille :

- Je suis si bien avec toi, rien ne m'a jamais apporté autant de joie que ce que nous vivons en ce moment.

Je vois dans ses yeux que ma déclaration lui a fait plaisir et comme chaque fois, nous ressortons de ce coin de paradis pour faire comme si nous n'étions que des amis.

Retour dans la boîte, nous nous séparons juste avec un signe de tête l'un envers l'autre et repartons chacun de notre côté. Je regarde autour de moi et je n'ai qu'une envie : aller me coucher. Je rentre donc dans mon appartement et vois dehors la voiture des gorilles de Mister Uchiha. Sasuke est donc en sécurité. Je leur fais un signe de la main et me dirige vers mon chez-moi.

POV Sasuke

Je me sens tellement bien en ce moment que j'ai envie de crier ma joie. Naruto m'apprécie et je crois que moi aussi. Je ne pense qu'à lui, j'ai sans arrêt envie de lui. C'est si rare que je sois si heureux que je ne sais même pas comment l'exprimer. Je décide de sortir d'ici et vois la voiture de mes gardes. Je me dirige vers cette dernière et toque à la vitre du côté passager. La vitre descend, mais ce n'est pas la personne que je pensais voir. En réalité, je ne le connais pas du tout, ni même le conducteur. Je tente de reculer, mais l'homme m'attrape par le bras pour m'empêcher de partir. Je commence à paniquer, surtout que l'autre sort de la voiture et arrive à une vitesse folle derrière moi. Je tente d'attraper mon portable mais une main m'arrête aussitôt. Je reçoit un grand coup derrière la nuque puis plus rien….

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement et ma tête me fait souffrir. Je suis attaché sur une chaise (bras et pieds), et je regarde ce qui m'entoure. Une table et deux chaises trônent au milieu de la pièce, moi, je suis près d'un mur. Rien d'autre, j'essaye de me détacher mais rien n'y fait, c'est du solide. Dehors, il fait jour, je devrais être en cours à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'ai plus de portable, j'entends des pas se rapprocher et la porte s'ouvrir. J'écarquille les yeux devant la personne qui vient d'entrer : mon oncle Madara qui est sensé être mort depuis plus de deux ans.

- Bonjour Sasuke, enfin réveillé !

Je ne comprends rien mais je décide de lui poser les questions qui arrivent en masse dans mon cerveau endolori

- Mon oncle, mais je pensais que vous étiez mort, et pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ? Est-ce vous qui me harcelez depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi tout ceci ?

Il me regarde avec un air de taré et me répond :

- Je ne suis pas mort comme tu peux le voir, en effet, je me suis fait passer comme tel car j'avais tant de dettes que pour être tranquille, c'était la seule solution. Ensuite, j'avais demandé à ton père de m'aider, mais il n'a pas voulu car soit disant « je lui réclamais tout les quatre matins de l'argent et qu'il ne voulais plus m'en donner ». Je t'ai enlevé pour qu'il se rende compte de la souffrance de tout perdre et oui, ce sont mes hommes qui te poursuivent depuis tout ce temps. J'en ai d'ailleurs perdu à cause de ton ami le petit blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à être toujours près de toi. Plusieurs fois, il a déjoué les plans que j'avais fait pour te capturer. Et enfin, hier soir, j'ai réussi à t'avoir. Mon pauvre Sasuke, tu vas morfler pour ce que ton père m'a fait subir. J'hésite entre découper chaque jour un morceau de toi pour l'envoyer à ton père jusqu'à ce que tu en meurs ou te tuer tout de suite et te déposer devant chez papa Uchiha.

Ce mec est complètement à la masse, il me fait flipper mais je ne dois pas le montrer. Connerie, je crois que je vais bientôt y passer et une seule image me vient en tête, le visage souriant de Naruto. Pourquoi je pense à lui dans ces moments là au lieu de penser à mon père et à mon frère ? Maman, je vais te rejoindre dans peu de temps, mais avec ce que m'a dit Naruto hier, j'aurai aimé rester un peu plus longtemps sur cette terre. Merde.

Je vois l'autre cinglé rire aux éclats devant mon visage que je devine anxieux et sortir de la pièce tout en continuant à rire. Naruto, excuse moi mais je crois qu'il n'y aura plus de prochaine fois entre nous.

**POV Naruto**

Ce matin, j'arrive en cours dans l'intention de parler à Sasuke. Je veux lui dire qui je suis. Après m'être « déclaré » hier, je ne peux plus lui cacher que j'ai été embauché par son père pour le protéger ni même que je risque la prison. Je suis décidé. Soit il m'envoie son poing dans la gueule, soit il me pardonne et tout va bien. Je vois les heures passer mais il n'est pas là. A midi, ses copains du groupe discutent entre eux et j'essaye d'écouter discrètement. Je perçois des brides de conversations qui m'inquiètent un peu :

- Mais je n'arrive pas à le joindre sur son portable

- Oui, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas nous prévenir

- Je suis vraiment inquiet…

A ce stade, je cours m'isoler sur le toit du bahut et appelle Uchiha père :

- Bonjour Uchiha-Sama, j'appelle car nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Sasuke, il n'est pas venu en cours et son portable ne répond pas. J'espère qu'il est chez vous.

J'ai parlé vite car l'inquiétude me gagne et Uchiha père me répond sur un ton coléreux :

- On a retrouvé les corps de ses deux gardes près de la discothèque d'Itachi et aussi son téléphone portable par terre. Je crois qu'ils l'ont attrapé. Naruto, tu as failli à ta mission, dès que j'aurai réglé cette affaire et récupéré mon fils, je te renvoie en prison. Je n'ai plus besoin de tes services. Espèce de bon à rien. Et il raccroche.

La nouvelle me laisse sur le cul. Je m'en fous royalement de croupir en taule, mais non, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Sasuke. La peur me prend aux tripes, je commence à trembler de partout à tel point que mon téléphone tombe à terre très vite suivi par moi. A genoux sur le toit, je crie à pleins poumons ma rage. Ce n'est pas bon, j'atteins la limite et je sais que je ne pourrai pas me contrôler plus longtemps. A chaque bagarre, je suis comme dans un état second, mais là, je perds complètement pied. Il faut que je le retrouve, mais comment ?

**POV Sasuke **

Les sbires de Madara sont passés me voir et j'en chie à mort. Ils m'ont matraqué la tronche d'une force, du coup, j'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai du sang qui me coule le long du visage car j'ai l'arcade sourcilière éclatée. J'ai des douleurs dans tout le corps et ma position assise ne m'aide pas. Je les entends rire en me donnant des coups, et l'un d'eux me glace le sang en s'exclamant :

- On s'entraîne un peu sur toi, mais le petit blondinet va morfler pour ce qu'il a fait à nos potes. Madara est remonté contre lui à un point tel qu'il veut qu'on le ramène vivant pour s'en occuper lui-même. Toi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu fais partie de sa famille alors il n'ira pas jusqu'à t'éliminer. Je ne crie pas, je ne veux rien dire pour attiser leur haine, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que Naruto compte pour moi, ça risquerait d'être pire. J'attends, j'attends juste que toute cette torture cesse. Là, je me reprends un coup dans la tête et je m'évanouie.

**POV Naruto**

Mon corps s'est enfin calmé tout seul, seuls les battements de mon cœur trahissent de ma colère. Je suis vraiment trop con, j'aurai dû rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sécurité. Tout est de ma faute. Je me redresse et redescend du toit. Je me dirige vers la grille de l'entrée du bahut et en sors. Tans pis si je suis collé ou autre parce que j'ai séché, j'ai des choses plus graves en tête. De toute façon, je serai bientôt en prison. Je ne mérite rien d'autre.

Je déambule dans les rues à la recherche de quoi ? Je ne sais même pas où commencer mes recherches. Las, je m'écroule sur un banc et fixe un point invisible. Je suis tellement choqué que je ne sais même plus penser. Merde ! Naruto, réveille toi, ne reste pas comme ça. Même ça, je n'y arrive pas. Je reste donc là, assis sur ce banc, l'air hagard. Je pense qu'on me prend pour un fou ou un clochard vu comment les gens me reluquent mais ça aussi, je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Au bout d'un moment (2 heures peut-être 3), je me relève et aperçois une voiture noire ralentir à mon niveau et la vitre conducteur descendre lentement. Je stoppe mon pas et la voiture stoppe aussi. Mon regard se dirige vers l'homme qui veut sûrement me demander un renseignement, mais à la place d'un visage, je découvre le bout d'un flingue, merde on va me tirer dessus. Je fais un mouvement brusque vers l'arrière mais j'entends une voix parler :

- Alors blondinet, tu vas nous suivre, notre patron aimerait s'entretenir avec toi. Ne fais pas d'esclandre et tout se passera bien.

Il se fout de ma gueule, comme si j'allais le suivre. Je m'apprête à prendre la fuite quand la même voix m'arrête brusquement :

- Ton copain, l'Uchiha, il est plutôt mal en point, cette fois là, tu n'as pas pu empêcher son enlèvement, pourtant tu es plutôt bon à ce que j'ai pu entendre.

Ca y est. Ce sont eux qui ont Sasuke. La colère gronde en moi de façon surprenante, mais je sais que si je tente quoi que ce soit, ils vont s'en aller ou me tuer et je ne pourrai pas voir Sasuke. En plus, ce mec a dit que Sasuke était mal en point. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave. Je ne prends même pas le temps de réfléchir et ouvre la portière arrière de la voiture pour m'y engouffrer. Le mec assis à côté du conducteur dirige une arme vers moi alors que l'autre range la sienne et démarre.

Nous voilà donc partis vers une destination inconnue et je ne peux m'empêcher de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

- Est ce que Sasuke va bien ? Si vous l'avez abîmé, je vous jure que….

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'un coup de crosse de pistolet et venu m'exploser la tempe. Je m'affale dans le siège en cuir et ne dis plus un mot, essayant de contenir la rage qui monte en moi.

Nous roulons longuement avant de nous arrêter devant un immeuble qui me paraît insalubre. Il est gris, certaines fenêtres n'existent même plus. Ca donne envie de se barrer en courant, mais pour le moment, je préfère les suivre et voir où tout cela me mène, même si mon instinct me dit de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Je marche le long des couloirs poisseux quand un des gars me crie « Stop » et ouvre une porte après avoir toqué. Un homme, cheveux longs et noirs se trouve derrière un bureau. Il relève la tête vers nous et un sourire gigantesque barre son visage.

- Alors voilà le petit blondinet à cause duquel j'ai perdu du temps et des hommes. Qui es tu jeune homme ?

- ….. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux répondre, alors je préfère m'abstenir.

- Je vois, tu ne parles pas. Il s'approche et me met une mandale si forte que je bascule en arrière et me retrouve par terre. Je me redresse vitesse grand V et le fixe dans les yeux. Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer ça et m'en remet une. Là, j'y étais préparé alors je ne fais que reculer d'un pas et continue de le fixer. Je veux le pousser à bout. Cependant, il me regarde quelque seconde et éclate d'un rire qui me fait penser à celui d'une hyène. Tout en lui me débecte mais j'essaie de rester aussi calme que possible (extérieurement bien sûr, car intérieurement, je me vois déjà lui découper la tronche en rondelles).

- Qui es-tu ? Me redemande t'il après être redevenu sérieux. Trop sérieux.

Je décide de répondre et poser à mon tour une question :

- Je m'appelle Naruto et je suis un ami de Sasuke. En parlant de lui où est-il ? Mon regard est tranchant mais ce mec n'en a rien à battre puisqu'il sourit légèrement et s'avance vers moi de si près que je sens son souffle sur le haut de ma tête.

- Tu ne perds pas le nord gamin, tu m'amuses même si là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de te frapper pour ton insolence, tu m'amuses. Sasuke est quelque part, mais ce n'est pas pour lui que tu devrais t'inquiéter mais pour toi. J'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation ou alors, t'es givré et tu n'as pas peur. Tu devrais trembler d'effroi face à moi.

J'ai envie de me pisser dessus tellement l'hilarité me gagne, mais je reste stoïque. J'ai peur, c'est vrai, mais pour Sasuke, pas pour mois. Que répondre à ça, alors je tente de nouveau ma question :

- Où est-il ? Ma voix est assurée et mon regard déterminé.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne sais dire que ça ou quoi ?

Je le vois se décaler de moi et aller parler à un de ses sbires. Ce dernier sort de la pièce et le grand boss me regarde en plissant les yeux.

- Tu me donne des idées gamin, tu veux voir Sasuke, c'est bien pour toi, mais lui, il en à rien à faire de toi. Les Uchiha sont une race à part. Tout ce qui les entoure n'est rien. Il ne pensent qu'à leur petite vie, et ils adorent détruire celle des autres.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et de lancer

- J'ai l'impression que vous devez être un Uchiha, car la description vous va bien.

Il m'examine et sourit en coin

- Effectivement, je suis un Uchiha. Vu ta tête, ça doit être un choc hein gamin ?

La, je reste baba. Quoi, ce type est un Uchiha et il enlève un membre de sa famille. Dans quel monde vit-on ?

- C…C'est juste bizarre lui réponds-je

- Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie, parade t'il, mais le père de ton ami m'a fait une crasse que je ne peux pas laisser passer et c'est son fils qui va trinquer.

- Espèce…

Je ne peux terminer car la porte s'ouvre brusquement et un corps et jeté au sol. L'homme qui était sortit tout à l'heure est dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mes yeux se dirigent vers la loque à terre et un cri d'effroi franchit mes lèvres lorsque je me rends compte que c'est Sassuke. Il a du sang un peu partout et semble souffrir atrocement. Son regard fait le tour de la salle et finit par se poser sur moi.

- Na…Naru..to parvient-il à dire dans un souffle.

Ca y est. Je serre les poings, mes yeux passent sur les trois connards en face de moi. La rage en moi monte à une vitesse fulgurante à tel point que je ne me sens même pas partir vers le côté obscur de mon être. Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines. Kami-Sama, faites que j'arrive à ne pas faire de mal à Sasuke. C'est sur cette pensée que je me lance tête la première sur ces enfoirés…

A suivre…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Réponses aux reviews en bas. **

Chapitre XII : Et ça continue…

**POV Sasuke (Tout le chapitre est un POV Sasuke)**

Un des gars qui m'ont enlevé est venu me chercher avec un sourire sadique. Comme d'habitude, je ne montre rien, mais j'ai vraiment mal partout, je ne vois pas beaucoup de l'œil gauche car du sang a légèrement séché sur mes yeux et ayant les mains attachées, je ne peux pas m'essuyer. En parlant d'attache, le gros dur me retire mes liens. Je suis libre mais je ne peux effectuer aucun geste tant mon corps entier me fait souffrir. Mes jambes me tiennent à peine à tel point que ce type m'attrape fortement le bras pour que je tienne debout. Nous marchons lentement et arrivons devant une porte. Il frappe deux coups et ouvre en me jetant par terre. Le choc me fait fermer les yeux de douleur et lorsque je fais le tour de la pièce, mon regard se pose sur deux océans déchaînés. Naruto, il ne peut s'agir que de lui. Il a l'air très en colère, je dirai même fou de rage. J'arrive à dire « Naruto » avec difficulté, mais à peine ai je prononcé son prénom qu'il se dirige tête en avant vers Mon cher oncle et ses deux acolytes. Je voudrais prévenir Naruto de ne pas se mêler de tout cela mais je ne peux rien faire, il est déjà en train de bourriner la gueule d'un des gars à la coupe de cheveux bleue et en pétard. Il a une force incroyable, il n'est pas humain, ce n'est pas possible. Je le vois attraper la chevelure bleue et l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce, puis retourner vers le pauvre gars qui n'y comprend rien et lui donner des coups de poings à répétition.

Je sourirai presque si l'instant n'était pas si grave, j'ai en moi l'image d'un marteau piqueur. C'est ça, le gars à une tronche qui ressemble plus à un bœuf en daube qu'à une tête humaine. Ce qui m'effraye un peu (eh ! oui, même un Uchiha peut être effrayé), c'est le regard de Naruto. Il est devenu vide, comme si l'âme de mon ami n'était plus là. C'est assez étrange et dérangeant en même temps. L'homme à la chevelure bleue ne bouge plus. Je vois Naruto faire un demi tour brusque et regarder Madara. Mon oncle déglutit péniblement et tente de sortir une arme mais mon blond est le plus rapide, il lui décoche alors une droite phénoménale qui le propulse sur son bureau à moitié couché. Note pour moi : Ne jamais pousser à bout Naruto. C'est une bête féroce. Pendant que mon oncle tente de se remettre sur ses jambes, Naruto surgit devant lui et essaye de lui remettre un coup mais celui-ci est stoppé net par le troisième gars, cheveux châtains et grosse cicatrice sur le visage (Non, ce n'est pas Iruka) qui vient de lui glisser une lame sur la jugulaire

- Calme toi gamin ! dit-il à mon amant

Peine perdue, Naruto ne réagit pas et attrape le couteau du type avec sa main gauche qui commence à saigner mais la douleur n'a pas l'air d'être ressentie par Naruto qui jette l'arme à terre et se retourne de nouveau vers Madara.

Un « Crack » se fait entendre alors que mon oncle hurle de douleur. Il vient de se faire casser le bras en un seul geste. Merde, Naruto, calme toi. Je le pense fort mais n'arrive toujours pas à ôter mon regard de cette situation. Un sourire vicieux orne ses lèvres tandis qu'il prend la tête de Madara. Ce dernier tente de se défendre comme il peut mais rien n'y fait. Il n'est rien comparé à Naruto.

Un coup de feu me fait sursauter et je vois Naruto se retourner, un cri perçant passe ses lèvres et il se précipite vers le balafré en lui administrant une gifle du tonnerre et en le ruant d'autres coups distribués un peu n'importe comment. C'est bizarre, Naruto n'est pas du genre à taper dans le vide. L'autre type vacille légèrement et tombe à terre, inconscient. Mon blondinet met un genou à terre et fixe Madara qui a le visage tuméfié et se tient le bras cassé à l'aide de son bras valide. Une lueur de frayeur passe dans ses yeux sombres et il s'enfui à toutes jambes en criant :

- Ce n'est pas fini Sasuke, je ferai payer à ton père mon humiliation.

Un frisson parcourt mon corps quand je regarde mon amant. Il ancre ses yeux orageux dans les miens et s'écroule comme une merde sur le sol. Je rampe jusqu'à lui et vois une petite mare de sang qui s'agrandit, s'agrandit. Merde, il s'est pris la balle de l'autre con et maintenant, il est en train de se vider de son sang. Que dois-je faire ? J'ai juste la force de me traîner par terre, alors aller chercher de l'aide est au-dessus de mes forces. Je tâtonne Naruto et trouve son portable dans sa poche. Rapidement, je tape le numéro de mon père :

- Allo ! Papa…

- Sasuke ! Sasuke, c'est bien toi ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ?

J'essaye de me concentrer sur ce que je dois lui dire et ne réponds même pas à ces questions

- Papa, viens me chercher… avec Naruto…blessés. Plus je parlais et moins j'y arrivais.

- Où es-tu ? Sasuke, dis moi sinon comment veux tu que je vienne. Et en plus tu es blessé. Aller, un petit effort mon Sasu

Tiens, c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Il doit vraiment être inquiet. Alors je puise dans mes dernières forces et lui chuchote en espérant qu'il m'entende

- Immeuble désaffecté ….. en dehors de la ville….. murs gris… vitres cassées….. Madara.

Je ne peux plus en dire plus et raccroche le téléphone et fait un point de compression sur la blessure de Naruto. J'essaye d'appuyer de toutes mes forces et prie pour que mon père nous trouve rapidement et envoie des secours. Le visage de mon blond est pâle, encore plus que le mien. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait mal, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. S'il vous plaît, sauvez le. Je sens une larme dévaler sur ma joue et je la vois atterrir sur celle de Naruto. Je reste je ne sais combien de temps à essayer d'éviter une perte de sang trop importante à Naruto, une demi-heure, une heure, enfin, j'entends des pas et plusieurs portes s'ouvrir. D'un coup, la notre part en éclat, et je vois mon père suivit de deux de ses hommes dans l'encadrement. J'entends :

- Merde, les gamins, boss, on fait quoi ?

Mon père reste stoïque, mais je vois dans son regard qu'il réfléchit à toute vitesse

- Yuki ! Appelle une ambulance, deux même. Vite, dépêche toi.

- Oui boss, tout de suite.

- Suigetsu, occupe toi de Naruto, remplace mon fils.

Je vois arriver mon père qui me prend dans ses bras. Ca fait tellement de bien. Nous allons être sauvés. C'est sur cette pensée que je vois tout noir et tombe dans l'inconscience.

…...

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et parcours mon entourage : des draps blancs, des murs de la même couleur, je suis dans un hôpital. Lentement, j'essaye de me relever mais une voix m'arrête dans ma tentative :

- Essaie de rester coucher pour le moment, tu es bien amoché, reste tranquille petit frère.

- Itachi, je n'ai mal nulle part, depuis combien de temps je suis là, où es Naruto ?

Je vois un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage et il me répond :

- Je t'ai rarement vu poser tant de questions à la fois, tu as l'air de tenir à ce Naruto, qu'est-il pour toi ?

- Je t'ai posé mes questions avant. Mais pour te répondre, on couche ensemble, rien de bien méchant tu vois.

- Ah ! Ok. Donc, tu as été inconscient plusieurs heures, tu as été soigné rapidement et cela fait deux mois que tu es ici. Quand à Naruto, il a été dans le coma pendant 1 mois et demi, il est réveillé depuis 2 semaines et a des tuyaux un peu partout. Je suis allé le voir hier pour essayer de lui parler, mais il ne semble pas être là, c'est dur à expliquer, on a l'impression qu'il ne voit ni n'entend quoi que ce soit. Les médecins disent qu'il est en état de choc.

- Itachi ! Grand frère, il faut que j'aille le voir, je veux qu'il me voie, il réagira à ma présence, j'en suis persuadé.

Je vois mon frère faire une légère grimace en m'écoutant, et au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre en grand sur mon père : - Sasuke, tu es enfin réveillé. Dieu merci. Comment vas-tu ? As-tu mal quelque part, psychologiquement, faut-il que je t'envoie quelqu'un ? Je suis si content de te voir en vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis énervé, rien de ce qu'ils peuvent dire ou faire ne me convient. Je veux voir Naruto.

- Non, je n'ai plus mal, sauf une légère douleur quand je bouge trop vite, psychologiquement, ça ira mieux quand j'aurai vu Naruto. Père, faites quelque chose pour que je puisse juste le voir, s'il vous plaît.

Le visage de mon paternel s'assombrit et je ne comprends pas sa réaction.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le voir ? Je ne te comprends pas

Là, c'est moi qui ne comprend rien. Enfin, Naruto m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine, il était là pour moi. Pourquoi mon père ne comprend pas.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie, de plus, on a des rapports, disons très rapprochés, il me semble que j'ai le droit de le voir.

- Tu as couché avec lui ? Me demande t'il l'air abasourdi. - Oui, où est le problème, tu sais où vont mes penchants, en plus, il est canon. J'ai encore le droit de coucher avec qui j'ai envie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si nerveux, mais j'ai l'impression que mon père a une dent contre Naruto. Pourquoi ? Je ne tarde pas à connaître sa réponse :

- Je pense que ce jeune homme n'est pas fait pour toi, il est bagarreur, va sûrement aller en prison, j'espère que tu es au courant de tout cela mon fils.

C'est pas possible, Naruto serait un délinquant, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?

- Co… comment savez-vous tout cela, vous avez enquêté sur lui ?

Mon père s'assoie sur la chaise à coté de mon lit et me prend la main, il laisse échapper un souffle d'exaspération et m'explique que je dois bien écouter ce qu'il a à me dire sans l'interrompre, je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je suis à son écoute.

- Tout d'abord, tu n'as jamais voulu que tes gardes te suivent jusqu'à l'école, alors, lorsqu'une amie à moi m'a appelé pour me faire part de ses soucis avec un de ses protégés, Naruto, tu l'auras compris, j'ai proposé de lui financer les frais de scolarité ainsi qu'un logement et de le payer tous les mois pour remplacer tes gardes la journée et les soirs lors de tes sorties. A faire cela, je lui ai évité la prison. Il me contactait de temps en temps et m'appelait quand il voyait des hommes pas clairs te tourner autour. Voilà, tu sais tout.

L'information tournait dans ma tête. Naruto était là pour me protéger, il se faisait payer par mon père pour me surveiller. Merde ! Je ne suis donc qu'une pute à ses yeux. Il pouvait baiser avec moi aux frais de la princesse sans jamais rien me dire. En plus de ça, il a été Seme avec moi. Même si cela n'a été qu'une fois, il savait qui j'étais et a fait de moi sa « gonzesse ». Mon honneur, ma dignité viennent de partir en fumée. Une colère sans nom se diffuse dans tout mon corps et lorsque je relève la tête pour regarder mon père, je vois dans ses yeux de la gène. Il s'en veut d'avoir pris quelqu'un pour me surveiller à mon insu, mais moi, à cet instant, j'en veux à Naruto d'avoir joué avec mes sentiments, d'avoir cru en sa sincérité. Tout n'était que calcul de sa part. S'il m'a sauvé, c'est parce que mon père le rémunérait. J'ai les boules à fond. Mes doigts agrippent la main de mon père et ma voix assurée résonne dans cette chambre stérile.

- Il a joué avec moi, un Uchiha. Il va payer pour m'avoir fait perdre mon honneur. Il me prend pour une pute payée par papa. Je suis tellement en colère. Je suis trop con.

La main de mon père se resserre sur la mienne et nous restons là, en silence, mon frère debout face à mon lit. Quoi que je pense, Naruto a joué avec moi. Il a pris du bon temps (moi aussi en même temps), je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Pendant que je rumine ma rancœur, Itachi se racle la gorge et s'exclame :

- Si tu veux vraiment te venger, je suppose que si papa ne le prend plus en charge, il devra faire son temps en prison ainsi, il aura payé et tu ne le verras pas dans tes parages.

Ma tête cogite à cent mille à l'heure. Elle est en surchauffe. Mon frère a raison, mais d'un côté, comment envoyer l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie en prison. Je suis en colère, mais à ce point ? HAAAAAA Merde, merde, merde. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. Je ferme les yeux et lâche la main de mon père. Je crois qu'ils ont compris que j'ai besoin de repos car je les entends quitter ma chambre en silence.

Aujourd'hui, je peux me lever de mon lit. Difficilement, je sors de ma chambre en traînant une bouteille à perfusion derrière moi. Je demande à une infirmière où se trouve la chambre de Naruto. Une fois qu'elle me l'a indiquée, je me dirige vers SA chambre. La porte est ouverte et je vois qu'il a déjà un visiteur. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux le serre dans ses bras. J'en ai un pincement au cœur et décide de retourner dans ma chambre, mes sentiments se mêlent dans ma tête. Je souffre à cause de lui et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Il a déjà un mec. Il m'a vraiment trop pris pour un con.

Deux jours, cela fait deux jours que j'ai vu le copain de Naruto et je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Ce salaud a profité de moi. La seule décision à prendre et de le renvoyer d'où il vient. Je me serai vengé et je ne penserai plus à lui, je reprendrai ma vie comme avant, en essayant d'oublier mon humiliation. Mon père est là, je relève ma tête vers lui et dit dans un souffle :

- Je sui désolé père, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Ce mec m'a fait tourner la tête tout en se moquant de moi. Fait ce que tu as à faire pour que je ne le revoie pas avant longtemps, très longtemps.

Ca me fait mal de dire ça mais je suis comme je suis, froid, fier et imbu de moi-même. J'avais quelque peu changé au contact de Naruto, mais tout ça est terminé, je ne le reverrai plus. Mon père se lève et attrape son téléphone, je le vois sortir de ma chambre en parlant à une personne au bout du fil. Ce coup de téléphone qui scellera la vie de Naruto.

A suivre…..

**Ce chapitre était court, mais c'est en fait un chapitre charnière, qui servira à la suite de l'histoire. Ce n'est pas une death fic ni un drame, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font toujours très plaisir :**

**Ladymalfoy-94 : **Je suis contente que les scènes de bagarre te fassent rire et c'est vrai que sur ce coup là, papa Uchiha n'a pas été très cool. Enfin, on a quand même enlevé son fils, il doit passer sa rage sur quelqu'un et ça tombe sur Naruto. Bref ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi

**Darkmoonlady : **Tu as raison de t'inquiéter pour Madara, comme tu le vois dans ce chapitre, il a encore réussi à s'en sortir, mais il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, j'y veille.

**Tirose :** Merci de vouloir connaître la suite, et moi aussi je suis contente qu'ils soient ensemble. J'espère que ce chapitre là aussi t'a plu.

**Reytan : **Je sais que tu suis ma fic depuis longtemps, et ce n'est pas grave pour les chapitres que tu as manqués. Tu les as lus, c'est le principal. Je suis assidûment ta fiction que je trouve géniale, c'est vrai que dernièrement je ne t'ai pas mis de commentaire. Promis, je me rattraperai. Merci pour ton soutien et en ce qui concerne les scènes d'amour, j'en referai des détaillées, mais il est vrai que quand on fait marcher son imagination, ça le fait aussi.

**Halinee : **Merci de lire ma fiction surtout que c'est ma première, et j'espère que le reste te plaira aussi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Ce chapitre est la fin de la première partie de mon histoire, mais la suite viendra directement a semaine prochaine. **

Chapitre XIII : Comme en 40…

**POV Naruto (Tout le chapitre est un POV Naruto)**

Je suis réveillé de mon coma depuis 2 semaines à ce que me disent les médecins, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Sasuke, je sais juste qu'il est dans le même hôpital que moi et qu'il va sortir bientôt. Je pensais qu'il viendrait me voir, mais non, ce n'est pas le cas. Il doit croire que je dors toujours et n'ose pas venir.

Hier, mon cousin Yahiko est venu me voir de France et j'ai craqué dans ses bras. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, en plus, Sasuke qui me manquait, mes douleurs partout, je n'ai pas pu résister et me suis jeté dans ses bras. Il est si rassurant. C'est mon cousin du côté de ma mère. Il m'a expliqué que lorsque mes parents sont morts, ils m'ont légué une grosse fortune mais que c'est lui qui s'en occupait pour que j'y touche le jour de mes 20 ans. Depuis, il a fait fructifier mon blé, et maintenant, je pourrais-y toucher si j'en avais envie. Apprendre cela ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid, j'ai si peu l'habitude d'avoir du fric que je crois ne pas en avoir besoin. Il est la seule famille qui me reste et m'a demandé de l'accompagner en France, mais je ne veux pas. Ma vie est ici, au Japon. Surtout depuis que j'ai Sasuke, je me sens si bien avec lui.

Tiens, on ouvre la porte, et c'est de nouveau mon cousin, il a l'air de bonne humeur car son sourire illumine la pièce et me fait sourire à mon tour :

- Salut Naruto, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Les douleurs se calment-elles ?

- Salut Yahi, ça va, j'ai un peu mal encore, mais ça va beaucoup mieux, surtout depuis que tu es là.

Il vient s'asseoir sur la chaise près de mon lit, pose ses bras à côté de mes jambes et me regarde gravement. Son sourire a disparu et il parle avec beaucoup de sérieux :

- Naruto, viens vivre avec moi en France, je serai plus rassuré de t'avoir près de moi. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la flippe que j'ai eu quand j'ai reçu ce coup de téléphone qui m'annonçait que tu étais dans le coma. Je ne veux plus revivre ça tu comprends ?

- Oui, je comprends bien, le rassurais-je, mais ici, il y a quelqu'un qui compte pour moi, tu serais venu me faire cette proposition il y a quelques mois, je t'aurais dit « oui » sans hésiter, mais cela a changé, je crois que j'ai envie de voir où va me mener mon histoire avec Sasuke.

- Ah ! Tu es amoureux de ce type ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, tout ce que je ressens, c'est que quand je suis avec lui, je me sens bien et que j'adore quand on fait tous les deux… Enfin, tu vois de quoi je parle…

Je me sens mal, je n'aime pas trop parler de ce genre de choses, et Yahiko le sais, il doit voir mes joues rouges car il sourit et sort tout à coup :

- Oui, tu parles de baise, c'est ça ?

- O..Oui.

Cette fois, il éclate de rire et nous passons à d'autres sujets. J'aimerais que lui vienne habiter ici, mais il a une vie là-bas, tout comme moi ici. La journée passe ainsi avec nos petites discussions et nos éclats de rire coupés par le personnel qui vient de temps en temps me faire des soins etc….

Vers 18 heures, mon cousin allait me laisser quand je vois débarquer Tsunade et le juge de la dernière fois … Jiraya. Oh, elle en fait une tête. Yahiko se lève et je le retiens par la main. J'ai besoin de lui à cet instant, alors je veux qu'il reste près de moi. Je crois qu'il comprend car il se rassoit rapidement. La commissaire et le juge s'installent également en prenant les chaises restantes mais en mettent une en plus. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser de question que Fugaku Uchiha entre et serre la main aux trois personnes présentes et me regarde sans aucune colère. J'en suis étonné, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu cette scène il y a quelques mois. Le juge prie Yahiko de sortir mais je demande à ce qu'il reste. J'explique qui il est et Jiraya donne son accord. Nous voilà donc tous rassemblés, moi avec une peur au ventre de ce qui va m'arriver, Yahiko qui ne bronche pas, pas plus que les trois autres qui semblent attendre je ne sais quoi.

L'ambiance est tendue et je me sens mal à l'aise mais le juge abrège mon calvaire en commençant à parler :

- Monsieur Uzumaki, nous nous retrouvons ici car Monsieur Uchiha ici présent souhaite rompre le contrat qui vous liait. En effet, son fils lui a fait comprendre que vous avez eu des relations plus que professionnelles et cela ne figurait pas dans le contrat. Qu'avez-vous à dire à cela M. Uzumaki.

Et en plus, il attend une réponse de ma part. Que dire ? Uchiha père me fixe et je sens son regard sur moi, mais je ne parviens pas à lever mon regard vers lui. J'ai peur que ma voix montre mon trouble, mais je suis obligé de répondre :

- Effectivement, Sasuke et moi avons eu quelques relations, mais je crois avoir sauvé la vie du fils de M. Uchiha, je ne vois pas ce que l'on me reproche.

J'ai parlé calmement, mais au fond de moi, je boue. Je sais que nous sommes tous là pour que je fasse mon temps en prison, mais je ne supporte pas que l'on m'y envoie pour une raison aussi futile.

Une voix grave résonne dans la pièce me faisant sursauter. C'est Uchiha père et je me sens dans l'obligation de le regarder. Il n'a même pas l'air faché.

- Bien sûr, je te serai reconnaissant à vie pour ce que tu as fait pour mon fils, mais j'ai eu une discussion avec lui et il se sent trahi par toi, tu as abusé de lui, tu lui as fait perdre confiance aux autres et il dit qu'il a été déshonoré. Sais tu ce que veux dire déshonneur pour un Uchiha ? Peux-tu t'imaginer la souffrance qu'il a ressentie quand il a su que je t'employais ? C'est lui qui m'a fat comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec toi. Il voudrait même que je te renvoie en prison. Cependant, je ne peux pas te faire ça. On en a discuté longuement avec le juge et nous avons peut-être une solution pour que tu n'aies pas à effectuer ta peine. Monsieur le juge, je vous laisse parler.

- Oui…. Eh bien ! Monsieur Uchiha est venu me voir pour trouver une solution à votre problème jeune homme. Nous avons un arrangement qui s'il vous convient vous évitera l'incarcération. Voilà, alors Monsieur Uchiha Fugaku propose de vous envoyer à l'étranger, en effet, il a quelques relations dans d'autres pays et pourrait vous faire travailler ailleurs pendant quelques années, minimum trois, afin de prendre un peu l'air et de vous faire oublier de son fils. Après cette période, vous pourrez revenir si vous le souhaitez, mais si l'on apprend que vous êtes revenu avant, vous ferez le reste de la peine dans nos jolies prisons. Avez-vous compris ce que je viens de vous énoncer M. Uzumaki ?

Que voulez-vous répondre à cela ? Ma vie est merdique, Sasuke ne veut plus me voir, d'habitude, j'aurai tout fait pour lui parler, mais je sais qu'il doit être encore en colère, je ne veux pas envenimer les choses. Pendant ma petite réflexion personnelle, mon cousin s'est levé de sa chaise, l'air outré et a répondu à ma place :

- C'est dégueulasse ! Vous menez mon cousin par le bout du nez. Le fiston ne veut plus le voir alors on l'envoie loin. N'importe quoi….

J'ai tiré Yahiko par la manche et lui ai fait comprendre de se rasseoir. Mon regard passe de l'un a l'autre des protagonistes qui se trouvent dans ma chambre d'hôpital et finit par dire, d'une voix sûre :

- Dois-je obligatoirement me rendre dans un pays où M. Uchiha a des connaissances, ou puis-je partir ailleurs, là où j'ai de la famille ? Car mon cousin Yahiko ici présent réside en France et voudrait que j'aille vivre avec lui, cette occasion est peut-être un signe du destin pour que je retourne avec la seule famille qu'il me reste.

Les yeux du juge s'allument d'une lueur qui pourrait s'apparenter à du bonheur et s'exclame tout guilleret :

- C'est une idée sensationnelle, si tout le monde est d'accord, je rédige un procès-verbal et on pourra tous signer.

Sur ce, il se lève suivit de Fugaku et de Tsunade qui me fait un sourire triste, et ils sortent tous.

- Uchiha Sama, m'écrie-je subitement, pourrais-je vous parler ?

Il paraît étonné mais se rapproche de moi et me questionne des yeux.

- Vous voudrez bien dire à Sasuke que je suis désolé, je …. Ce n'est rien, dites lui juste que je m'excuse pour tout.

Il a compris et s'en va dignement, un Uchiha quoi.

Je me tourne vers mon cousin et vois un visage illuminé par la joie. Je sens qu'il est heureux et lui rends son sourire.

- Naruto, tu vas vraiment venir ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? Merde alors, je suis si content que j'ai envie de pleurer. Toi et moi, ensemble, on va en faire des conneries là-bas, tu verras, je te présenterai…..

Il continue à parler et je ne l'écoute plus. Mon esprit est tourné vers Sasuke. Alors il ne veut plus du tout me voir, il ne devait pas ressentir ce que moi je ressentais. Tans pis, bientôt, je serai dans un pays étranger, avec des gens étranger, avec une langue que je ne connais pas, mais tout cela n'est pas grave, je serai avec mon cousin, j'aurai du blé et je me ferai de nouveaux amis. Je n'aurai aucun regret, mis à part peut-être le fait de n'avoir pas pu parler à Sasuke. Merde, c'est bien ma veine d'être tombé sur un gars comme lui, têtu, hautain et fier.

Yahiko finit par quitter la pièce après m'avoir salué et je reste là, la tête dans les nuages à tenter d'oublier le seul gars au monde qui m'a fait découvrir une facette de la vie que je ne connaissais pas.

Les jours ont passés à une vitesse folle. Aujourd'hui, je sors de l'hôpital et vais directement à l'aéroport. Mon cousin s'est occupé de rendre l'appartement que j'avais et a pris quelques affaires à moi en jetant tout le reste ou en le donnant à des associations caritatives. Lorsque je me suis offusqué de cela, il m'a dit que je pourrai avoir tout ce que je veux en France. Je me retrouve donc dans un énorme avion et je serre les fesses car le décollage approche. Yahiko essaie de me calmer, mais je n'ai jamais pris l'avion et j'ai les boules. Ca y est, je ressens les soubresauts de l'appareil qui prend de la vitesse et s'élève dans les airs. Ma main est à deux doigts d'arracher l'accoudoir qu'elle accroche, mais arrivé à altitude, je ne ressens plus rien. Je vois les nuages et la ville sous nos pieds me paraît minuscule. Je pense à _lui_, que fait-il en ce moment ? Sait-il que je suis parti ? Se rend-il compte de la douleur qui étreint mon cœur à savoir qu'il me hait ? Toutes ces questions trottent dans ma tête et je me dis que quelque part, j'ai tout foiré. Si il savait comme je m'en veux. Mon front se pose contre le hublot, je ne vois qu'une immense étendue d'eau, cela doit être l'océan. Je ferme les yeux et revois ce visage que j'aimais tant admirer.

Sasuke, que m'as-tu fait ?

Yahiko doit ressentir ma peine car il me tient la main. Je ne le regarde même pas et continue à visualiser Sasuke dans ma tête. Je souffle un coup comme pour me donner du courage. Il faut que je passe à autre chose. Ce sera difficile mais j'ai assez de volonté pour cela.

Peu à peu, son image se désintègre et je souris. Je tourne la tête vers mon cousin et m'exclame joyeusement :

- Alors cousin, dis moi ce qu'on va faire là-bas, raconte moi la vie de tes amis, explique moi ce qu'on peut faire de bien dans ce pays qu'est la France.

Son sourire vaut tout l'or du monde. Et pendant tout le vol, il me raconte tout. J'ai l'impression de connaître ses amis, ce pays. Il en parle avec tant d'enthousiasme que je suis maintenant pressé d'y aller. Je vais avoir une nouvelle vie, et il faut que je m'y habitue.

A suivre…..

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font toujours très plaisir :**

**Reytan : **J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review, j'ai rigolé vu le nombre des questions. J'espère y avoir répondu dans ce chapitre. Merci de me suivre comme tu le fais

**halinnee : **J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci de me lire

**hiyoki-chan : **Merci de vouloir connaître la suite, et j'espère que ce chapitre là aussi t'a plu.

**Darkmoonlady : **Merci de lire ma fiction. En ce qui concerne le père de Sasuke, il n'est pas si chiant que ça, il veut juste le bien pour son fils. J'espère qu'après ce chapitre, tu auras une vision plus sympa de « papa Uchiha »


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Ce chapitre est le début de la deuxième partie de mon histoire. J'espère que ça plaira aux lecteurs **

Chapitre XIV : Surprise…

**5 ans plus tard**

**POV Naruto**

Le soleil dore ma peau lorsque je me rends dans l'entreprise où je suis patron. Eh ! Oui, en cinq ans, je n'ai pas chaumé. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés en France Yahiko et moi, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'habituer à la nourriture, à la langue et aux amis de mon cousin, mais peu à peu, j'ai pris mes marques, j'ai commencé à apprécier les petits plats français, et je le parle comme si c'était ma langue maternelle. Avec l'argent que j'avais (un petit pactole grâce à mon cousin), j'ai ouvert une boîte de composants industriels futuristes. Grâce à cela, nous avons des clients partout dans le monde, nos composants servent pour créer des jeux vidéo, des téléviseurs extra plats, des mobiles, tablettes etc… C'est un ami à Yahiko qui a inventé ce concept et moi, je le distribue. Avec cela, nous sommes côtés en bourse, et je peux dire que je vis correctement. Tout ceci nous a pris tout notre temps, du coup, ces 5 années sont passées si rapidement que je ne les ai presque pas vu passer.

Je suis donc maintenant dans mon bureau, la tête posée sur mes mains. Je réfléchis. Un coup retentit à ma porte et je vois entrer mon cousin tout sourire et lui rend.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Yahi, tu as l'air de bonne humeur, le problème avec le client chinois est donc réglé ?

- Oh ! Naru, il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie, j'ai juste chopé un joli petit lot hier soir, et j'ai passé une nuit torride, au petit matin, on s'est dit au revoir, mais j'ai passé une excellente nuit.

- Yahi, quand te trouveras-tu quelqu'un de stable ?

- Quand toi aussi tu resteras avec quelqu'un plus d'une semaine.

Je lui souris. Il s'approche de mon bureau et s'assoie sur la chaise en face de moi. Cette fois, son regard se fait sérieux.

- Tu veux qu'on parle boulot alors on va parler boulot. J'ai eu un appel hier de la société Sharingan au Japon, ils sont leader dans leur domaine et souhaiteraient discuter d'une fusion avec la partie jeux vidéo de notre entreprise. Je t'ai amené leur proposition afin que tu étudies ça tranquillement.

- Yahi, tu sais ce que je pense des fusions, on fusionne et ensuite, on perd la main et enfin, il n'y a plus rien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, tu devrais lire leur proposition. Ils veulent une fusion sur la partie jeux vidéo pour qu'on soit numéro 1 sur le marché. On est déjà leader en ce qui concerne le composant, mais là, numéro 1 du jeu vidéo, tu te rends compte ?

Je regarde mon cousin dans les yeux, en général, je suis toujours ses conseils et cela ne m'a apporté que de bonnes choses, je prends donc le dossier qu'il a posé sur mon bureau et le feuillette. Il est vrai que leur proposition est alléchante. Cinquante-cinquante, pour tout. Ainsi, si ça se casse la gueule, je ne perds pas tout, au pire, juste une partie de ma section jeux vidéo. Je redresse la tête et fixe Yahiko dans les yeux. Il se mord le bout de la langue, signe qu'il est anxieux.

- Dis moi, tu as l'air d'y tenir à cette fusion, tu as l'air inquiet de ma réponse, c'est plutôt surprenant de ta part.

- Effectivement, mais tu sais aussi que je veux depuis toujours être leader dans le jeux vidéo, c'est mon péché mignon, et là, c'est à porter de main, c'est comme si mon rêve se réalisait enfin, alors oui, je suis stressé.

Cette fois, il rogne carrément son ongle de pouce, il prend vraiment cette histoire à cœur, et bien sûr, comme j'aime mon cousin et que je lui dois beaucoup, je vais accepter, mais j'ai envie de la faire mariner un peu.

- Tu sais que je ne m'occupe pas tellement de ce secteur, c'est plutôt toi le boss de la section jeux.

- Oui, mais c'est toi le patron, il me faut ton aval, de plus, les japonais sont très carrés, ils ne veulent discuter qu'avec le patron.

- Ah ! Nous y voilà, en gros, je dis oui et je dois en plus parlementer avec des gens que je ne connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Je jubile à l'intérieur car son visage montre tant d'émotions que ça en est drôle.

- Naru, tu ne laisserais pas ton cousin comme ça. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis le boss de la section jeux, mais tu es le boss tout court. J'ai besoin de toi pour ce coup, alors…. ?

- Ok, prend contact avec eux et vois si nous devons nous déplacer là-bas ou si ce sont eux qui viennent, je vais t'offrir ton rêve, tu pourras fusionner avec le leader mondial du jeux et tu pourras te la péter en étant numéro un dans au moins un domaine. Sur ce, j'éclate de rire en voyant sa tête se transformer au fur et à mesure de mes paroles. Il se lève de son fauteuil et fait le tour du bureau pour venir me serrer dans ses bras.

- Merci Naru, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux. Je sais que pour toi c'est difficile de reparler du Japon, mais merci. Après quelques effusions, il sort de mon bureau me laissant perplexe. C'est vrai, je n'avais même pas pensé à ma peur du Japon. Depuis 2 ans, je suis en droit d'y retourner, mais le fait de peut-être rencontrer Sasuke m'a refroidi et je n'y ai donc jamais remis les pieds.

Durant ces cinq dernières années, j'ai changé, physiquement en premier lieu, en effet, je suis plus grand d'une dizaine de centimètres, mes cheveux sont toujours aussi blonds et me tombent légèrement en bas du cou et devant les yeux, yeux qui ont perdu en intensité mais leur bleu attire toujours les regards. Mon corps s'est musclé car je continue mes entraînements de sport de combat. Ensuite, moralement, je me suis quelque peu renfermé, mis à part mon cousin, je n'arrive pas à faire confiance. Malgré la vie que je mène, je ne parviens pas à être totalement heureux. Mon cousin me le reproche assez, mais je ne sais pas, je vie pour mon boulot point barre. Pour me soulager d'un quelconque manque sexuel, je vais en boîte et me tape un gars de temps en temps. Oui, ça aussi ça a changé, je suis totalement gay.

Ma réflexion s'arrête au moment où mon téléphone sonne. C'est Yahiko. Il a ce projet tellement à cœur qu'il a déjà contacté l'entreprise Sharingan et me dit que les deux dirigeants viendront eux-mêmes présenter leur projet et peut-être signer la fusion. Inconsciemment, je soupire de soulagement, je n'aurai pas à me rendre au Japon, c'est une bonne chose. Nous discutons quelques minutes pour mettre en place les horaires des réunions futures et la réservation d'hôtel et nous quittons en ayant l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de grandiose.

**POV Sasuke**

Je suis debout dans mon bureau à regarder les rues illuminées de Tokyo. Je vois mon reflet dans la grande baie vitrée. Mes yeux sont fatigués, il est vrai que depuis quelques semaines, je ne dors pas bien. La faute à mon frère Itachi qui souhaite fusionner avec une entreprise française qui arrive juste derrière nous en matière de jeux vidéo. La fusion est intéressante, mais depuis que nous avons développé une branche de l'entreprise de notre père pour la mener où elle en est actuellement, c'est-à-dire numéro un, mon frère et moi passons le plus clair de notre temps à travailler, à ne penser qu'à cela. Je suis tellement à fond dans mon boulot que tout me paraît futile autour. Notre entreprise « Sharingan » marche tellement bien toute seule que je ne vois pas l'utilité de fusionner, mais mon frère pense que nous serons leader sur le marché beaucoup plus longtemps, et l'entreprise française a des nouveautés qui risquent de nous surpasser un jour ou l'autre.

Je ferme les yeux en pensant à ma vie. Souvent je fais des introspections, et là, je me dis que tout va pour le mieux en ce qui concerne ma vie professionnelle, mais ma vie privée, elle, je ne veux même pas y penser. Je n'arrive pas à me trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis. Je suis si suspicieux envers tout le monde que j'ai l'impression que l'on ne m'approche que pour mon argent, donc, je ne fais confiance à personne et passe de filles en gars sans jamais m'attacher. Parfois, je vois le visage de Naruto et je me demande ce qu'il devient. Il y a 5 ans, lorsque j'ai demandé à mon père de le renvoyer en prison, je m'en suis voulu et j'ai essayé d'aller le voir en prison, mais personne n'a voulu me dire dans laquelle il se trouvait. Même mon père a résisté à mes demandes. Pourquoi voulais-je le revoir ? Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Trois semaines après ma sortie d'hôpital, je ressentais comme un manque en moi et j'ai découvert que c'est Naruto qui me manquait. Après cette révélation, j'ai voulu le voir pour m'excuser, lui dire que j'avais agi sous le coup de la colère, mais rien, personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Je soupçonnais et soupçonne toujours mon père de savoir plus de choses sur Naruto qu'il ne m'en a dites, cependant, cela fait 5 ans et il a dû m'oublier. Moi, personnellement, je n'y arrive pas, son visage si souriant me revient en mémoire comme pour me punir de ce que je lui ai fait par le passé et dans ces moments là, je me sens si mal.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort qu'on frappe à la porte. C'est Itachi et il à l'air de très bonne humeur, contrairement à moi.

- Sasuke, je peux entrer ? J'ai une très bonne nouvelle en ce qui concerne la fusion.

- Vas-y, entre, alors, quelle nouvelle est si bonne ? Dis-je en me rasseyant dans mon fauteuil.

- Les français, ils sont d'accord sur nos termes, on va pouvoir régner en maîtres sur les jeux vidéo, tu te rends compte ? Par contre, on va devoir partir en France signer tous les papiers. On en profitera pour y rester quelque temps, j'ai toujours voulu visiter Paris.

Partir loin, je n'en ai pas tellement envie, donc je demande à mon frère :

- Et qui s'occupera des affaires ici quand on ne sera pas là ? Tu sais bien que père a assez de boulot avec sa propre entreprise.

- J'avais pensé à Shikamaru, tu le connais depuis des années, c'est ton bras droit et c'est un génie, tu sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

- Et on a besoin d'y aller tous les deux ?

- Bien sûr, on est tous les deux patrons, il faut les deux signatures, mais… tu le sais pourtant, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas hein Sasuke ?

- Rien, c'est juste que je suis un peu nostalgique et que cette histoire de fusion me tracasse un peu, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien mieux demain.

- Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on décolle dans une semaine. Il se lève de son fauteuil et me regarde avec un sourire de dix kilomètres de long. Paris, nous voilà, les fêtes, la bonne bouffe. Tu verras frangin, on va s'éclater là-bas.

Je pose mes coudes sur le bureau et mets ma tête sur mes mains. Grand moment de réflexion, je le fixe et lui demande où on sera logés, nourris etc… Il a réponse à tout. Rasengan prévoit notre hébergement dans un hôtel et je pense que pour les repas, ça doit être pareil. Ils n'hésitent pas à utiliser les grands moyens pour nous appâter.

Voir les yeux de mon frère briller de joie me conforte dans le fait que cette fusion est une bonne chose. Mes idées noires ne doivent pas entacher sa bonne humeur, du coup, je lui fais un sourire franc et lui dis que je suis pressé de faire la fête en France avec lui.

Tout guilleret, il sort de mon bureau en chantonnant un air que je ne connais pas.

La semaine est passée à une vitesse phénoménale. Entre mes réunions de dernière minute, mes entretiens avec Shikamaru, la préparation de mes valises, la réservation des billets d'avion, le passage chez mon père pour lui dire au revoir, me voilà dans un énorme bœing direction la France. Il y a une sacrée distance à parcourir alors je pose mon masque de nuit sur mes yeux et décide de m'endormir pour que le temps passe plus vite. A mes côtés, Itachi a son ordinateur portable et ne cesse de taper. Le bruit des touches m'emmène vers un sommeil sans rêve.

Une voix lointaine annonce l'arrivée à l'aéroport de Roissy Charles de Gaulle, je retire mon masque et vois que mon frère s'est endormi avec son ordinateur sur les jambes, ce qui me fait sourire. Je le bouscule légèrement et il se réveille enfin. Ses yeux fatigués et sa tête en vrac me font éclater de rire. Il se lève en bougonnant mais retrouve vite la joie de vivre. Il s'écrit :

- Paris nous voilà !

Les gens autour de nous ont un léger sourire devant l'exubérance d'Itachi. Nous descendons de l'avion et attendons nos valises. Un jeune homme brun, les yeux verts porte une pancarte sur laquelle je vois écrit en gros « SHARINGAN ». Je tape sur l'épaule de mon frère et lui indique d'un mouvement de tête l'homme à la pancarte. Nos valises en main, nous nous dirigeons vers lui.

- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Nous demande t'il dans un anglais parfait.

- Très bien, merci. Répond mon frère de la même façon.

Nous nous dirigeons vers une grosse voiture de luxe et pendant que l'homme pose nos bagages dans le coffre, nous installons dans le véhicule. Le chauffeur demande à l'homme qui nous accompagne où nous allons, et ce dernier répond à l'Hôtel Hilton. Bien, au moins, nous serons bien logés. L'homme qui nous accompagne se présente sous le nom de David et nous donne le nom des monuments parisiens. On a vu l'arc de triomphe, la tour Eiffel, de loin, Notre Dame, tant de choses que j'aimerai visiter. Les yeux de mon frère ne quittent pas l'extérieur, toutes ces illuminations me font penser à Tokyo, mais les bâtiments ici sont beaucoup plus anciens.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, David nous explique qu'il passera demain matin à 8h00 nous chercher afin de rencontrer nos homologues français pour notre première réunion sur la fusion. Nous déposons nos bagages, prenons une bonne douche et allons manger dans le restaurant du bas. Las du voyage, nous retournons dans notre chambre et nous endormons rapidement.

7h00, le réveil sonne et je vais prendre une bonne douche chaude. Je me prépare, un costume noir, chemise blanche, cravate noire. J'ai tout du petit chef d'entreprise et surtout, je veux être pris au sérieux. Hitachi, lui, a mis un costume bleu foncé et une chemise bordeaux. Cette couleur lui va si bien. A peine levé, il a déjà un immense sourire collé au visage. Moi, comme d'habitude, je revêts mon visage fermé.

Après un petit déjeuner copieux, David passe nous prendre et nous revoilà dans la voiture de luxe à traverser les rues de Paris. Après un trajet d'environ une demi heure, nous stoppons devant un immeuble relativement haut qui me fait penser aux immeubles de chez moi. David nous explique que nous sommes arrivés à la Rasengan Corporation et que le patron nous attend. Il nous accompagne jusqu'à l'ascenseur et demande à une jeune fille de nous emmener au bureau du boss. Nous la suivons, pendant ce temps, j'observe les décorations des couloirs, tout est en ton pastel, vraiment accueillant et chaleureux. Nous nous arrêtons devant une porte et la jeune femme y frappe deux petits coups. Une voix grave retentit et demande d'entrer. La jeune secrétaire ouvre la porte et nous prie d'entrer.

Le sol est recouvert de parquet clair et mes yeux font le tour du bureau. Comme le reste de l'immeuble, il est bien décoré. Mon regard se pose sur un rouquin qui ne me parait pas inconnu puis, vers l'homme assis à son bureau. Il a la tête dans ses papiers et relève son visage lorsque vers le roux lorsque celui-ci se racle la gorge.

- Oui, Yahi, je signe juste le dernier docu…..

Il n'a pas terminé sa phrase car ses yeux se sont posés sur moi à cet instant. Mon souffle s'est arrêté, je n'ose plus respirer. Devant moi se trouve celui qui hante mes nuits depuis 5 ans. Naruto, plus beau que jamais, ses yeux toujours si bleus, son visage plus mûre, son aura toute entière qui m'enveloppe, je reste hypnotisé par lui tout entier.

De son côté, il doit être dans le même état que moi car sa bouche ne se referme pas et que ses yeux ne lâchent pas les miens. D'un mouvement de tête, il reprend contenance et regarde mon frère qui lui aussi reste scotché sur Naruto. Lentement, le jeune blond tourne la tête vers le jeune homme roux et lui dit dans un souffle :

- Yahiko, je crois que ça ne va pas être possible…

Et en se levant lentement, il baisse la tête et sort du bureau sans même nous regarder.

Le jeune Yahiko nous regarde avec de gros yeux étonnés et comme s'il avait eu une illumination nous demande avec une moue agacée :

- Vous ne vous appelleriez pas Uchiha par hasard ?

A suivre…..

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font toujours très plaisir :**

**Reytan : **Comme d'habitude, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'apprécie le fait que tu dises que je m'améliore de chapitre en chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci t'a plu aussi, merci et au plaisir de te lire.

**Tirose : **Merci de me lire et je suis contente que tu ressentes les sentiments que j'essaie de faire passer. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier ce que j'écris.

**Darkmoonlady : **Merci pour ta review et je suis désolée que tu n'aimes toujours pas plus papa Huchiha, mais je te comprends. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, car j'y ai mis du temps. A la prochaine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

Chapitre XV : De mieux en mieux…

**POV Naruto**

Putain ! Merde, c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Kami-sama, bordel, il a fallu que la boîte avec laquelle on fusionne soit celle de Sasuke. Que faire ? Il n'a pas beaucoup changé, toujours aussi beau et toujours aussi froid. Je me suis barré la queue entre les jambes comme un vulgaire fuyard. Ah ! Ça m'énerve, je me sens ridicule de chez ridicule, ça fait 5 ans maintenant et je devrais passer à autre chose, mais le revoir comme ça, sans m'y être attendu m'a carrément coupé les pattes. Je pensais passer une journée agréable et rendre mon cousin heureux en signant cette fusion, mais là, c'était vraiment inattendu. Lui et son frère sont restés là à me regarder. Qu'ont-ils pensé ? M'ont-ils reconnu ? Sûrement, sinon ils ne seraient pas restés là avec leurs yeux interrogatifs.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me lamenter que Yahiko arrive l'air vraiment agacé.

- C'est bon, on laisse tomber l'affaire, je... je suis désolé, si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais entraîné la dedans. Je leur ai dit de patienter dans le bureau. Merde, pourquoi je n'ai pas vérifié leur nom de famille, si j'avais su que c'étaient des Uchiha, jamais je n'aurais accepté leur proposition de fusion. Que je peux être c...

- C'est rien, je t'assure Yahi. C'est ton rêve après tout. J'ai juste été surpris, mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais Naru, le mec qui t'a pourri la vie est là, je ne peux pas te faire ça, surtout si c'est juste un caprice de ma part.

- Pourri la vie... Tu dis. Jamais je n'ai pensé que quiconque ne m'avais pourri la vie. C'était mon destin que de venir ici, regarde où nous en sommes, on a la belle vie, on n'a pas de problème, j'ai été sauvé de mes vieux démons grâce à ma venue ici. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été... je suis si malheureux, c'est que j'ai ressenti de forts sentiments pour lui, mais il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit et n'a pas voulu m'écouter dès qu'un problème est survenu. Je lui en veux d'avoir voulu me renvoyer en prison pour une chose que je ne lui avais pas dite, je lui en veux d'avoir anéanti le seul moment heureux de ma vie. Je lui en veux pour tant de choses que je ne peux pas toutes te les énumérées, mais une chose est sûre, j'aime la vie que j'ai aujourd'hui et je n'ai aucun regret. Alors lève toi et va leur dire que j'arrive.

Cette discussion avec mon cousin m'a ouvert les yeux. C'est vrai, aujourd'hui je suis quelqu'un, j'ai ma propre entreprise, je gagne bien ma vie, très bien même, et je parle trois langues. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas à me sentir mal de tout cela, Sasuke est malgré lui la personne qui m'a permis d'obtenir tout cela. Je ne vais pas non plus le remercier, mais j'ai grandi, évolué et je suis professionnel. Je vais jouer mon rôle de patron en mettant de côté ma rancœur pour Sasuke et faire cette fusion coûte que coûte. Ma détermination reprend le dessus et je me dirige vers mon bureau. Je souffle un coup, puis deux et me voilà souriant, faisant abstraction de qui je vais avoir en face de moi et ouvre la porte l'air content. A voir la tête des Uchiha, ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir arriver si vite

**POV Sasuke**

Naruto est parti si vite, et l'autre rouquin qui nous demande si on est bien des Uchiha. Tout s'est passé si vite. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Naruto ici. Je suis en plein rêve ou quoi. C'est lui le patron de Rasengan. Merde alors, si j'avais su...

Yahiko nous demande de patienter et s'en va. Mon frère me regarde gravement :

- C'est lui le blond que tu as renvoyé en taule ?

- Oui, me contente je de dire.

- Merde alors, c'est carrément foutu pour notre fusion, vu comme il est parti, il ne voudra jamais ….

Sa phrase est coupée par le retour de Yahiko qui nous toise hautainement. C'est vrai que notre fusion a l'air plutôt mal partie. Nous restons donc tous les trois dans un silence que seul le bruit du ventilateur atténue. Au bout de quelques minutes d'enfer silencieux, la porte s'ouvre sur Naruto, sourire figé sur les lèvres. Il tente de faire bonne figure mais je sais qu'il boue à l'intérieur. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir revenir de toute façon. Je pensais que le rouquin nous virerait vite fait, bien fait. Le blond s'assoie dans un fauteuil à côté de Yahiko, face à mon frère et moi. Son regard passe de moi à Itachi et vice versa pendant quelques secondes qui me paraissent une éternité puis prend la parole :

- Bon, nous sommes là pour parler de fusion, j'ai attentivement étudié votre offre et je pense que c'est une bonne proposition, tant pour nous qui passerons leader que pour vous qui ne verrez pas de concurrence.

Son ton est glacial, il me fixe et je vois dans ces yeux toute la rancune qu'il a envers moi. Cela m'affecte intérieurement, mais je garde mon air froid, je suis un Uchiha tout de même. Il continue son discours toujours sur le même ton :

- Sharingan est une entreprise pleine de qualités et Rasengan est à la pointe de la technologie…

Il parle, parle, j'en ai assez, je ne l'écoute même plus, mon esprit dérive vers la tour eiffel dont je vois la pointe, et je me dis intérieurement que c'est un ouvrage vraiment fantastique. Cependant, une phrase dite par Naruto me percute de plein fouet :

- … Enfin, si Monsieur Uchiha daigne nous écouter, nous pourrions régler ça au plus vite.

Suite à cette déclaration, mon frère me donne un léger coup de coude pour me faire sortir de ma torpeur, mais je ressens cette phrase assassine comme une agression de la part de Naruto. Je suis crevé, j'ai eu beaucoup d'émotions depuis que je suis dans ce pays, et l'autre ose me parler sur ce ton. Là, c'en est trop et je ne peux rester impassible à cela, il veut m'attaquer, ok, mais qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les chien-chien à sa mamie qui dit amen à tout. Mon regard se plante alors dans ses orbes bleus :

- Ah, mais peut-être que si Monsieur Uzumaki arrêtait ses trèèès longues explications, je n'aurait pas envie de dormir à l'heure qu'il est.

Je crois que j'ai fait mouche. Ses yeux sont écarquillés d'incompréhension mais reviennent vite à une lueur beaucoup plus colérique. Ses joues rosissent un peu à cause de la fureur qui doit monter rapidement en lui :

- Toi, tu….

Je souris narquoisement et lui coupe la parole

- Alors maintenant, on passe au tutoiement, est-ce que Monsieur Uzumaki a quelque chose à dire. J'ai bien insisté sur le « Monsieur Uzumaki » et sa rage est visible à l'œil nu maintenant. Si ses yeux avaient été des flingues, je serais mort sur le coup, mais cette entrevue me donne envie d'aller plus loin et de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. C'est une bataille entre lui et moi, les deux autres à nos côtés ne l'ouvrent pas, ils savent qu'on a des choses à régler. D'un coup, Itachi se lève et demande à Yahiko de l'accompagner pour boire un café. Ce dernier accepte volontiers, ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à Naruto car il lance un regard noir à son co-directeur et ce dernier lui renvoie un regard navré.

Le blond serre les dents, je vois bien qu'il n'a aucune envie de rester seul avec moi, mais il n'a pas le choix. Moi, je jubile, c'est si facile de faire perdre les pédales à Naruto. Je sais qu'il est très en colère et que je devrais arrêter mon cinéma, mais je ne peux pas. Cela fait 5 ans que je me morfonds à penser à lui et maintenant que je l'ai en face de moi, ayant si bien réussi, je sens une jalousie maladive monter en moi. Il a l'air heureux alors que moi, je l'ai cherché des années en culpabilisant. Je suis même sûre qu'il n'a jamais été en prison. Il regarde un peu partout sauf dans ma direction et ça m'énerve. Je veux qu'il me regarde alors je sors :

- La prison a l'air de t'avoir plutôt réussi. En moins d'une seconde, il est passé par-dessus la table qui nous séparait et je me prends une droite si forte que mon fauteuil recule sous le choc. Celle là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. C'est douloureux mais je ne le montre pas et continue sur ma lancée en le fixant dans les yeux :

- A moins que tu n'en aies pas fait, vu la position sociale que tu as actuellement, je pense que tu as dû être pistonné.

Son visage est rouge, mais si beau. J'ai envie qu'il me touche, même si c'est pour qu'on se batte, je veux ressentir son souffle sur moi. Peine perdue, il se calme presque instantanément et me fait un sourire de 10 kilomètres de long. Pourquoi ce changement ?

- Monsieur Uchiha, nous sommes ici pour parler professionnellement, mais je pense que vous n'avez pas beaucoup grandi depuis 5 ans, vous ne savez pas dissocier travail de vie privée. Si c'est le cas, veuillez repasser à un autre moment, lorsque vous serez calmé par exemple…

J'y crois pas, il vient de me tacler ouvertement. Cette fois, c'est en moi que la colère gronde. Pour qui se prend-il ? Personne n'ose me parler comme ça, je suis professionnel autant que lui, il s'est rassis tranquillement dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées sur la table. Son air content me débecte et ma joue me lance suite au coup que je viens de recevoir. C'en est trop, mon calme légendaire part en éclats et je me lance sur la table pour arriver devant lui et lui en coller une monumentale. Son sourire a disparut et il se jette sur moi. Nous sommes comme deux cons à nous battre en plein milieu de la grande table de réunion. Les coups fusent, les douleurs que je ressens ne sont rien, je veux le voir avoir mal autant que moi, mais sa force est beaucoup plus importante que la mienne. C'était ainsi il y a 5 ans, mais il ne me frappait pas à fond. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire que je douille. Je suis couché et lui au dessus de moi me frappe au visage. Je ferme les yeux et essaie tant bien que mal de me protéger de mes bras quand tout à coup, je sens une goutte salée tomber sur mes lèvres. Il pleure ? Il continue à me cogner tout en versant des larmes. Larmes de haine, de douleur, de rage ? Je n'en ai aucune idée mais mes bras s'enlèvent de devant mes yeux, je veux le voir. Ses yeux sont plantés dans les miens et ses coups diminuent en intensité. J'ai mal partout, mais mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'imprégner de son image. Il pousse un cri de rage ressemblant à celui d'une bête blessée et la porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Itachi et Yahiko viennent nous séparer et chacun de nous se fait engueuler avec des « tu n'es pas encore adulte, regarde l'état dans lequel tu es… ».

Moi, je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'ils peuvent dire et je continue de regarder Naruto. C'est comme si j'étais dans une autre dimension, il n'y a que lui et ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Je l'ai encore fait pleurer. Sur ce constat, je baisse la tête et me laisse entraîner par mon frère qui veut me soigner, car à ce qu'il paraît, j'ai une tête qui fait peur à voir.

Naruto tente de se calmer petit à petit et avant de quitter cette salle de réunion, je le vois me regarder avec un air triste. Ses yeux veulent me dire quelque chose et je ne sais pas quoi. C'est agacé par ce regard que je sors accompagné de mon frère.

**POV Naruto**

Quand Yahiko a accepté le café d'Itachi, j'ai senti que les choses tourneraient mal. En effet cet enfoiré de Sasuké a commencé à me parler du passé et de la prison et mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je voulais ôter ce sourire de merde de son visage et je l'ai frappé. Ensuite, il recommence à me balancer une vanne mais je sais ce qu'il veut faire, alors je me calme instantanément. Il veut me pousser à bout, ça je l'ai compris, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire alors sachant qu'il a une fierté trèèès importante, je lui balance la phrase qui tue :

- Monsieur Uchiha, nous sommes ici pour parler professionnellement, mais je pense que vous n'avez pas beaucoup grandi depuis 5 ans, vous ne savez pas dissocier travail de vie privée. Si c'est le cas, veuillez repasser à un autre moment, lorsque vous serez calmé par exemple…

Il est rapide le gaillard car il s'est jeté sur moi à une vitesse incroyable. Une bagarre s'ensuit mais je suis le plus fort, je tape, tape, ma colère, mes 5 ans de frustration, tout y passe, je voudrait qu'il meurt là, sous mes coups, mais une partie de mon cerveau en ébullition me repasse les scènes que je ne voulais plus revoir. Sasuke sur moi, Sasuke qui m'embrasse, Sasuke qui entre en moi. Les larmes coulent toutes seules, je ne veux pas pleurer, mais ça vient comme ça, mon coeur et mes sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Finalement, je ne l'ai pas oublié, je l'ai juste mis de côté. Mes coups s'amenuisent jusqu'à ce que je sorte par un cri toute la rage qui est en moi.

Tout se passe très vite. Je suis écarté de lui, mon cousin me fait la morale et moi, je reste là à essayer de reprendre contenance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, Sasuke est le seul à me pousser au-delà de mes limites. Ma tête me tourne et lorsque je regarde vers lui, je vois son visage tuméfié et ses yeux qui cherchent les miens. Je voudrais lui dire qu'il m'a fait mal il y a 5 ans, je voudrais qu'il comprenne que jamais je n'ai été aussi bien que lorsqu'on baisait ensemble, mais les mots ne sortent pas, et surtout, je ne veux pas le dire devant mon cousin et son frère. Il baisse la tête et sort avec Itachi afin de se faire soigner. Je regarde mes mains qui me font souffrir et Yahiko me rassure du regard en me traînant dans son bureau pour me soigner. Pas un mot n'est sorti de nos bouches.

A suivre…..

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font toujours très plaisir :**

**Reytan : **Merci encore pour cette nouvelle review.Je suis heureuse d'avoir une lectrice fidèle comme toi. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, un Yahi/Ita est prévu. J'espère que la rencontre Sasuke Naruto t'a plu. En décrivant Naruto, j'ai moi-même bavé sur tout mon clavier. Lol. Au plaisir de te relire.

**Elfi-chan : **Ton commentaire m'a laissé quelque peu perplexe, en effet, ma fanfiction est peut-être remplie d'énormités, et il est vrai que c'est impossible qu'une entreprise devienne numéro 1 du jeu vidéo en si peu de temps, mais je tenais à te préciser qu'une fiction est tirée de l'imaginaire, donc je pense que j'ai le droit d'inventer un peu pour que mon histoire prenne un sens. Voilà, mais merci de me lire quand même.

**Choco97 : **Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ce que j'écris.

**NARU : **J'espère que la suite t'a plu et je vais faire vite pour poster la suite encore. Merci

**Darkmoonlady : **Merci de t'intéresser à ma fiction, et je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que celui-là te conviendra aussi. Merci d'être une fidèle lectrice et revieweuse ?

Amitiés à toi

**Jene :** Merci d'avoir aimé mon chapitre. C'est vrai que la plupart du temps, on fait passer Sasuke pour le méchant, mais il ne le reste pas bien longtemps. J'espère que le chapitre que tu viens de lire t'aura plu également.

**Animophilenrose : **Je suis d'accord avec toi, la fusion risque d'être compliquée. Merci de lire ma fiction. A une prochaine fois.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

Chapitre XVI : Une autre histoire…

**Bonjour à tous, toutes. Je prends la plume pour vous annoncer que vos reviews m'ont tellement motivées que je poste pour vous rapidement. Je dédicace ce chapitre à Reytan (j'espère qu'elle appréciera) et je compte poster la suite mercredi.**

**POV Naruto**

Ca y est, ils sont repartis à leur hôtel et moi, je reste là, devant la grande baie vitrée de mon bureau. Mes idées ne sont pas claires et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je tourne à peine la tête pour m'apercevoir que Yahiko se tient dans l'encadrement, un air grave plaqué sur le visage. Ses cheveux flamboyants font ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Je me rends compte que mon cousin est réellement canon. Pourquoi est-il toujours célibataire ? Là est la question. Il se fait des conquêtes d'un soir, mais ne s'engage jamais plus longtemps. Une fois, je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il m'a seulement répondu : « Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé mon âme sœur. Je ne m'engagerai que lorsque je la trouverai. » Je trouve son raisonnement bizarre, mais c'est mon cousin, il fait ce qu'il vaut, il est majeur après tout. Me voyant perdu dans mon monde, Yahiko se racle la gorge et vient s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Je décide de rester debout, mais lui montre toute mon attention en me tournant vers lui et en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Naruto, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que je te fais subir actuellement. J'ai discuté avec le frère de ton ennemi et il veulent autant que nous cette fusion, mais si c'est pour que tu sois malheureux, je…

- Tu ne comprends pas Yahiko. Je … Ce mec m'a chamboulé la tête il y a des années, je pensais l'avoir oublié, mais non… Il fait remonter en moi des sentiments contradictoires tels que haine, envie, malheur, bonheur. J'ai du mal à gérer cela, mais là, c'est personnel, non professionnel. Tu me connais, j'agis toujours sous l'impulsivité mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis calme et détendu. Cette bagarre n'était rien d'autre qu'une façon pour nous de régler les différents que nous avions.

- Et ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir marché. Me dit-il les sourcils froncés.

- Détrompe toi, lui réponds-je calmement, je me suis rendu compte que tout ceci est le passé. Nous n'avons plus rien à voir avec ce que nous étions. Nous avons grandi et évolué. Je passe à autre chose maintenant donc cesse de t'inquiéter et contact Itachi pour le prévenir que nous aurons une réunion demain à 9h00.

- Tu es sûr de toi…

- Tout à fait. Sur ce, je lui fais mon sourire made in Uzumaki, et je le sens légèrement réjouit à cette idée.

Il quitte mon bureau et je me rassoie enfin. J'ai du boulot, je ne vais donc penser à rien d'autre aujourd'hui.

**POV Yahiko**

Je sors du bureau de mon cousin et je sais bien qu'il joue la comédie devant moi. Je ressens la colère qu'il éprouve envers Sasuke et ça me fait incroyablement chier. J'ai l'impression d'avoir foiré sur ce coup là. J'entre dans mon bureau et me pose quelques secondes. Il faut que j'appelle les frère Uchiha pour la réunion de demain. En parlant des deux frères, j'ai eu le choc de ma vie en voyant apparaître Itachi devant moi ce matin. Je l'avais entre aperçu il y a 5 ans quand il accompagnait son père, mais le voir en vrai m'a fait me sentir toute chose. Bref ! Cessons nos fantasmes et appelons les. J'attrape mon téléphone et compose le numéro de leur chambre d'hôtel. Une sonnerie, deux, trois… Enfin, on décroche. La voix au bout du fil semble légèrement rauque. Merde, j'ai dû les réveiller.

- Allo ! Entends-je doucement

- Bonjour, je suis bien dans la suite des frères Uchiha

- Oui, qui est à l'appareil

- Euh ! Bonjour, ici Yahiko de l'entreprise Rasengan, je vous contacte afin de vous signaler que Monsieur Uzumaki organise une réunion demain matin à 9 heures, seriez-vous prêts à y assister ?

Je pose ma question tout en jouant avec le fil du téléphone. J'entends un son étouffé, signe que la personne au bout du fil parle à une autre, puis :

- Nous serions ravis de reprendre les négociations là où elles se sont arrêtées.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse et me surprends à soupirer de satisfaction. Je décide d'arrêter la conversation ici, que dire de plus de toute façon, mais mon interlocuteur me coupe dans ma réflexion.

- Pardonnez-moi Yahiko-San, mais je ne connais pas votre pays et j'aimerai visiter quelques monuments, on dit que de nuit la tour Eiffel est magnifique, Sasuke ne souhaitant pas bouger de l'hôtel, vous serait-il possible de me servir de guide.

Je n'était pas sûr de la personne avec qui je parlais, mais c'est bien Itachi, en plus, il me demande de lui faire visiter la ville, je ne peux refuser, c'est contre toutes les règles de vie que de laisser un étranger seul. Enfin, c'est l'excuse que je me donne, car explorer Paris avec une beauté pareille, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé.

- Bien sûr, je me ferai un plaisir de vous montrer des coins sympas, il y a des choses superbes ici qui ne sont pas indiquées dans les guides touristiques.

J'entends son soupir de soulagement et me surprends à sourire. Je lui demande à quelle heure je peux passer le chercher, mais là, il m'étonne encore :

- Je n'ai pas tellement envie de dîner à l'hôtel… Si vous connaissez un petit restaurant agréable, nous pourrions commencer par là.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser. On croirait qu'il me donne un rencart et ça m'amuse quelque peu.

- Très bien, je vous prends à l'entrée de votre hôtel vers 19h00…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'entends un léger rire dans le combiné. Il se fout de moi ou quoi ?

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Demande-je pour m'en assurer

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais votre phrase peut paraître à double sens, c'est tout. Bon et bien, je vous attends au bas de l'hôtel à 19h00, à tout à l'heure, et il raccroche.

Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que j'ai pu dire de si drôle et me ressasse les derniers mots que j'ai pu dire. Tout à coup, le flash : « Très bien, **je vous prends **à l'entrée de votre hôtel vers 19h00… ». Merde, il a l'esprit mal tourné celui-là. Un sourire vient barrer mon visage, il a l'air moins coincé du cul que ce que je ne pensais. Je sens que cette soirée va me plaire.

Je passe tout le reste de la journée à faire la navette entre le bureau de Naruto et le mien. On a dû régler un petit soucis avec un client chinois, mais là, on vient de solutionner le problème, et nous sommes très contents. Vers 18h30, je me rends compte que le temps est vite passé, je commence à enfiler ma veste pour aller me changer chez moi quand je suis arrêté par mon cousin :

- Dis, ça te dis de sortir ce soir, j'ai envie de m'éclater.

Merde ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Naruto qui veut qu'on sorte ce soir, et Itachi qui va m'attendre. Je décide de jouer franc-jeu avec mon cousin, enfin quand je dis franc-jeu, je mens un petit peu :

- Ecoute Naruto, ça aurait été avec joie, tu sais que j'adore faire la fête avec toi, mais ce soir, ça m'est vraiment impossible, j'ai rendez-vous avec un pote pour la soirée.

Je vois une petite moue se former sur son visage et il me regarde ensuite avec un regard curieux :

- Un pote ou une conquête que tu auras lâchée demain matin.

Son air mutin me fait sourire. Il me connaît trop bien.

- Tu as raison, j'espère que j'arriverai à le mettre dans mon pieu car il en vaut vraiment le coup.

Sur ce, je lui fais un signe de la main pour m'enfuir, oui, je dis bien m'enfuir car je ne veux pas qu'il me demande qui est ce jeune homme avec qui je sors ce soir. Rapidement, j'appelle l'ascenseur, et prie pour qu'il arrive vite, mais comme à chaque fois qu'on est pressé, j'ai l'impression que cet appareil n'arrivera jamais.

- Et ce gars là, tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

Ma tête retombe lourdement sur mon torse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? Car Naruto est revenu à la charge. Il est juste derrière moi et attend tranquillement ma réponse. Je me retourne au ralenti et vois une mine interrogative me fixer. Ses yeux bleus me transpercent de parts et d'autres. Je n'ai jamais aimé quand Naruto me regarde comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il me sonde et arrive à voir que je lui cache des choses. Cependant, j'adopte un air détaché et lui réponds que c'est un type que j'ai croisé hier. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin et je m'y engouffre rapidement. Quand je me retourne, je vois mon cousin afficher un regard inquisiteur. Il se pose des questions, mais heureusement pour moi, les portes se referment et je peu enfin souffler. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retenu ma respiration tout ce temps. Je suis à la bourre et maintenant, il faut que je courre chez moi pour me préparer.

A mon appartement, je prends une douche rapide, enfile des vêtements qui me mettent en valeur : un jean noir, un pull en laine fine et à col en V blanc, des chaussures de la même couleur que mon pantalon et une veste noire et blanche que j'apprécie énormément. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir me renvoie l'image d'un mec cool et bien sapé. Je mets mon piercing à l'arcade et me fais un clin d'œil. Je sais, c'est ridicule, mais je me trouve beau avec mes cheveux flamboyants et mes yeux couleur émeraude. Me voilà fin prêt à passer une bonne soirée.

Arrivé devant l'hôtel, je ne vois pas Itachi, pourtant il est…. Merde, 19h25. J'ai horreur d'arriver en retard. Je le cherche des yeux mais ne le vois pas. Je suis encore essoufflé de ma course effrénée qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Pour tenter de reprendre ma respiration, je pose mes mains sur mes genoux et inspire, puis expire bruyamment deux ou trois fois de suite. Lorsque je relève la tête, je vois la plus belle créature qui m'est été donné de contempler. Itachi, les cheveux longs, noirs qui virevoltent au gré de la légère brise du soir, ses yeux sont tels des puits sans fin, ses fringues sont à tomber, et lorsque je regarde son visage, il est illuminé par un sourire moqueur. Quoi, moqueur ? Il se fout encore de moi.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir du mal à récupérer Monsieur Yahiko

Son sourire narquois est toujours affiché sur sa face et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être stupide vis-à-vis de lui.

- Pardonnez mon retard, mais un imprévu de dernière minute…

- Ce n'est rien, ça valait le coup d'attendre.

Il ne m'a pas laissé terminer ma phrase et s'approche de moi comme au ralenti. Son regard sur moi a changé, il est plus sérieux. Ses prunelles sont posées sur moi et il s'avance lentement en levant la main gauche. Je me demande ce qu'il s'apprête à faire quand il m'enlève tout bonnement une mèche qui me passait devant les yeux. Calmement, il la replace derrière mon oreille. Ce geste me fait lever les yeux sur lui et nous nous regardons comme ça, pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Au bout d'un moment, il laisse tomber sa main le long de son corps et tourne la tête, légèrement gêné. Mon cerveau percute alors. Je suis le loup et lui l'agneau, malgré ses grands airs, il est intimidé. C'est bon pour moi tout ça. Même pas besoin de lui demander s'il est homo, ses yeux parlent pour lui. Ce soir, ça va être une nuit de débauche. Mon instinct de chasseur est remonté en moi à une vitesse fulgurante. Je me redresse de toute ma hauteur, pour lui montrer que je suis plus grand que lui et mes yeux s'habillent d'une lueur d'envie. Je le veux et il vient de s'en rendre compte. Je le vois déglutir péniblement. Je crois qu'il vient de comprendre que je suis un prédateur et que lui est devenu ma proie. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à ça, peut-être espérait-il que je soies un pauvre animal sans défense. Il ne connaît pas encore mon côté bestial. Sur cette constatation, je décide de prendre la parole histoire de voir ce que l'on va faire :

- Qu'aimez-vous manger Monsieur Uchiha, car….

- On pourrait peut-être passer au tutoiement, tu ne croies pas ?

Il a repris du poil de la bête, de tout son être se dégage une aura sauvage. Il est à tomber et je sens que nous sommes deux dominants mais le jeu n'en est que plus intéressant. Ses yeux me scrutent avec désir. Je sens qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde et lui fais un sourire aguichant. Il me renvoie le même. Sans une parole, je l'entraîne dans les rues de Paris et nous trouve un petit resto que je connais parfaitement. L'ambiance y est tamisée, les tables sont toutes isolées par des murets fleuris, c'est parfait pour y être tranquilles. Les yeux d'Itachi font le tour de la salle avant que le serveur nous installe et il paraît satisfait, surtout quand il se rend compte que nous sommes à l'écart et que nous pouvons nous préserver du regard des autres.

La soirée est très agréable, nous discutons de choses et d'autres et évitons surtout de parler travail. Itachi est quelqu'un de très instruit et cultivé. Ça me fait plaisir enfin de rencontrer un homme avec lequel je peux aborder divers sujets. Il me parle de tout, politique, religion, et surtout, de son pays natal. Il a l'air d'adorer son pays et me propose même de venir le saluer là-bas une fois qu'il y sera retourné. Les plats arrivent enfin et j'ai choisi pour le beau brun face à moi, il m'a fait confiance et je lui ai choisi du magret de canard. A la première bouchée, ses yeux s'illuminent de bonheur. Je m'imagine déjà ces même yeux s'illuminer mais pour une toute autre chose et pour éviter à mon cerveau de dévier vers des pensées impures, j'avale rapidement le contenu de mon assiette. Lui, il mange lentement, semblant se délecter de chaque bouchée. J'ai déjà dit qu'il était magnifique ? Oui, je l'ai déjà dit, mais si je me répète, c'est qu'il l'est véritablement. Nos discussions continuent et nous arrivons au dessert. Comme pour le reste, il me laisse choisir et je décide pour lui une crème brûlée et pour moi, un banana split. Quand ces sucreries arrivent sur la table, il a du mal à résister à la tentation et me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas commandé les mêmes choses pour lui et pour moi. Je lui explique que le banana split est composé de glace et que lors de nos discussions, il m'avait laissé entendre qu'il n'était pas fan de glace. Sa cuillère entre lentement dans la crème et arrive au bord de ses lèvres d'une façon si sensuelle que mes yeux restent accrochés à ce petit morceau de métal. Que j'aimerais être la cuillère d'Itachi en ce moment. Cette fois, ça y est, la cuillère entre totalement dans sa bouche et il ferme les yeux pour apprécier cette douceur. Lorsqu'il les rouvre , il tombe directement dans mes émeraudes et pouffe de rire en se mettant la main devant la bouche. Etonné, je fronce les sourcils en attendant une explication. Il a réussi à avaler sa cuillerée de crème et peu enfin se foutre de ma gueule en beauté. Son rire est si charmant, cependant, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi. Il approche sa main de mon visage et referme ma bouche d'un coup en essuyant au passage un peu de bave qui avait coulé le long de mon menton.

- Tu aurais vu ta tête s'esclaffe t-il encore, on a l'impression que tu as vu un Dieu grec en chair et en os.

Je suis le roi de la gaffe, mais je souris en le voyant si joyeux.

- Alors tu fantasmes sur les Dieux Grecs toi, lui dis-je comme si de rien n'était.

Ses yeux s'étrécissent et il me lance langoureusement :

- Pour le moment, je dirai que mon fantasme est roux et a de magnifiques yeux verts.

AH ! Le rentre dedans, il est parfait ce mec, je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus maintenant. Il me cherche et bien, il va me trouver.

- Ah ! Et où est cette magnifique créature que je l'admire à mon tour ?

Sur ce, nous rions bien volontiers et décidons de nous promener dans la ville. Nous passons sur le Trocadéro d'où nous voyons la tour dans ses plus beaux atouts, nous passons à Montmartre et il me dit qu'il adore ce côté simple et ces peintres à tous les coins de rue. Notre visite se prolonge et je me rends compte que nous sommes revenus au point de départ : son hôtel. Il est deux heures du matin et je n'ai pas envie qu'on se quitte. Lui non plus apparemment car très discrètement, il me demande :

- On pourrait prendre un café au bar de l'hôtel si ça te dit.

Je sonde son regard profond, m'approche de lui et murmure au creux de son oreille :

- Tu as la même chambre que Sasuke ?

Je l'entends déglutir fortement et il me fait oui de la tête. Je souffle dans son cou et continue mes questions :

- On peut aller chez moi si tu veux. Cette fois, il tressaute légèrement et fait un son que je prends pour un oui

Mon sourire s'élargit et je happe avec mes lèvres le lobe de son oreille en chuchotant :

- Tu sais que si on va chez moi, ce n'est pas seulement pour un café ?

Sa peau se couvre de frissons et il a les yeux fermés, le visage légèrement relevé vers moi, comme s'il attendait que je continue ma douce torture dans son cou. Mais, tout à coup, il tourne sa tête vers moi, ses yeux ne sont plus que deux globes animés d'un feu ardent qui brûlent de désir pour moi. J'ai compris le message, on passe à la vitesse supérieure. Sa main droite vient prendre la mienne et il la dépose directement sur son entrejambe. Ce mec est une bombe et surtout, il bande pour moi. Putain, j'ai chaud, et en plus, tout ça en pleine rue.

Ma main est toujours posée sur sa braguette et je le sens s'approcher de moi à quasiment me coller. Cette fois, c'est lui qui vient me donner des frissons en approchant ses lèvres de mon oreille et je l'entends enfin répondre à ma question :

- tu crois que j'ai envie d'un café à cette heure-ci, tu te trompes. J'ai plutôt envie de satisfaire mon mini-moi vois-tu.

Comme pour attester de ses dires, il bouge légèrement son bassin et je sens son sexe palpiter sous mes doigts à travers son pantalon. J'ai chaud, je ne sais plus penser à cette heure-ci, je retire ma main de cette chaleur et surprends Itachi en train de sourire largement. Je n'en peux plus et me jette sur ses lèvres qui me narguent depuis si longtemps déjà. Il ne reste pas passif et attrape ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Lorsque nos langues se touchent, nous ne pouvons empêcher un son rauque de sortir de nos gorge en même temps. A ce son, je sais qu'il en avait aussi envie depuis un moment. Nous nous détachons et restons front contre front à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Sa voix grave et rauque indique son fort état d'excitation

- Alors, tu me montres où tu habites ou on fait ça ici et maintenant ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy. Personnellement, ça ne me dérangerait pas de faire ça là, mais bon, un peu de tenue quand même. Je lui attrape la main et avance d'un pas pressé vers mon chez-moi. Dans le hall de mon immeuble, j'appelle l'ascenseur et aussitôt les portes ouvertes, je le jette dans la profondeur de la cabine et appuie sur le bouton de mon étage. Ses yeux parcourent mon corps avec envie, et ce regard me rend fou. Je fonds sur lui telle un aigle sur le pauvre lapin et l'enserre de mes bras pour lui montrer que moi aussi, je suis excité rien qu'à sa vue. Je frotte mon bassin contre sa cuisse tout en lui roulant la pelle qu'il mérite et je l'entends soupirer de contentement en sentant la bosse formée sous mon jean. L'ascenseur s'ouvre, je l'attire vers ma porte d'entrée, mais il me chauffe de plus en plus, venant se coller à mon dos et passant ses mains sous mon pull pour toucher ma peau. Une onde électrique me traverse le corps et me fait avoir un spasme assez violent pendant que j'essaie en vain de mettre cette putain de clé dans la serrure. Il continue son traitement à me caresser le torse, toujours derrière moi. Ahhh ! Je ne tiens plus. La porte s'ouvre enfin et j'éjecte mon beau brun à l'intérieur et referme précipitamment la porte. Il est contre le mur, le regard de braise qu'il m'envoie me rend fou. Je ne pourrai pas attendre d'être dans la chambre, il m'a trop chauffé et il va se rendre compte d'ici peu qu'on ne chauffe pas Yahiko Uzumaki sans en subir les conséquences. Alors que je m'avance vers lui avec un regard lubrique, il tend son index vers moi et me fait signe de ne pas bouger. Je m'exécute et le vois ôter sa veste et déboutonner sensuellement sa chemise en me regardant vicieusement. Lentement, il en écarte les pans pour me laisser voir une peau laiteuse à souhait sur un torse parfait.

Cette vision de lui en train de déboucler sa ceinture tout en me fixant me rend dingue. Je n'en peux plus, à pas lents, je m'approche de lui, prends la ceinture et tire dessus d'un coup sec. Un bruit mat retenti lorsqu'elle échoue par terre. Mes mains n'ont qu'une envie : découvrir son corps. Elles se trimballent sur son torse, dans son dos, lui enlèvent sa chemise et partent à l'assaut de son pantalon. Pendant que mes mains travaillent, moi, je l'embrasse fiévreusement, nos langues se mêlent et se cherchent, se cachent et se retrouvent. Nous n'en sommes qu'au début et je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps tellement ce mec est érotique. Enfin, il est nu. Je me recule un peu et le contemple avec mes yeux gourmands. Il prend une pose lascive et ancre ses yeux dans les miens tout en amenant un doigt à sa bouche et en le suçant avidement.

Black Out total dans mon cerveau. A croire que tout le sang qui sert à l'irriguer d'habitude est parti dans mon sexe tant celui-ci est tendu. Ce mec est un appel à la débauche complet. J'ai tellement envie de lui que je retire mes fringues à une vitesse proche de celle du son et me retrouve collé à lui nos peaux se frottant l'une à l'autre. Ses lèvres, je les suce, les lèche, les mords. Je marque son corps comme il marque le mien de morsures et suçons en tout genre. Je suis tellement excité que je le colle au mur et passe mes mains partout sur son corps. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Il faut que je me calme mais il se cambre vers moi, rapprochant nos corps encore plus si c'est possible, et là, je sens son sexe dur toucher le mien dans le même état. Nos souffles sont saccadés, nos gémissements emplissent la pièce silencieuse, ses mains explorent mon corps dans des gestes tendres mais impatients. Il est dans le même état que moi. Je perds le contrôle et le retourne contre le mur. Il est dos à moi et tourne son visage vers moi en me faisant une moue sensuelle. Je tâte ses globes fessiers et le prépare sommairement. Nous sommes en transe, j'entre en lui en poussant un cri de pure extase. Lui tente de ne pas montrer sa douleur alors j'attends un peu mais lorsqu'il se met à bouger, je fais de mon mieux pour l'emmener au septième ciel. Je le touche partout, entre et sors de lui en poussant des gémissements de bien être. Je l'entends indistinctement gémir et je veux le voir. Je le retourne donc face à moi, débarrasse la table de l'entrée d'un coup de bras, j'envoie tout valser par terre, le pose dessus, l'embrasse et le re-pénètre d'un coup. Je pense que j'ai bien visé car il crie de plaisir puis pousse des soupirs de bonheur qui sont comme une douce mélodie à mon oreille.

- Yahiko… Vas-y, continue.

La folie a pris le pas sur ma raison. Mes déhanchés se font plus rapides, plus profonds, plus forts. Il a tout ce qu'il réclame. Ce mec est un sacré coup au lit. Je ne me souviens pas m'être autant épuisé sur (en) quelqu'un. Un dernier cri de sa part, un dernier cambrement, un liquide chaud qui s'écoule sur mon torse me font perdre pied et je jouis dans un grand râle de plaisir. Je me retire de lui et le repose sur ses jambes, mais elles ne le tiennent presque plus à cause de l'orgasme qui vient de le terrasser. Je le soulève doucement, l'embrasse avec douceur, l'emmène vers ma chambre où nous nous couchons l'un contre l'autre et nous tombons dans les abîmes du sommeil.

La lumière du jour me force à ouvrir les yeux et instinctivement, je tourne ma tête vers Itachi. Il dort sur le ventre et a passé ses bras sous l'oreiller. Je me penche vers lui et dépose mes lèvres sur le haut de son épaule. Un petit grognement de sa part me fait comprendre qu'il émerge de son sommeil. Son visage se tourne vers moi et même la tête dans le cul, je le trouve toujours aussi beau. Un de ses bras quitte l'oreiller et vient se poser sur mon torse, m'attirant vers lui.

- Bonjour toi me fait il de sa voix ensommeillée

- Euh ! Salut, j'espère que tu as bien dormi. Dis-je d'une voix peu sûre.

Son regard se voile un dixième de seconde et il me sort tout en se levant, encore nu, toujours aussi beau :

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude de te réveiller avec quelqu'un après une nuit de baise n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton est dur et je sais ce qu'il pense. Il est vrai que je couche par-ci par-là afin de ne pas m'attacher, mais cette nuit a été la meilleure de toutes. J'ai comme une connexion avec lui, nos corps sont en parfaite symbiose. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens et c'est très sérieusement que je lui réponds :

- C'est clair que je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais te voir si sexy au réveil me donne envie de me réveiller souvent à tes côtés.

La petite lueur qui passe dans son regard me dit qu'il a apprécié mes paroles. Je l'attire vers moi et l'embrasse avec passion. Lorsque nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre, je regarde machinalement mon réveil et...

- Putain de merde, il est 9h30, on avait la réunion à 9h00. On est à la bourre complet là. Et Naruto qui doit être seul avec ton frère. Ils vont s'entretuer.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent comme deux ronds de flan, le temps que l'info parvienne à son cerveau, je le vois se précipiter dans l'entrée pour récupérer ses fringues. Je le regarde en souriant et m'approche de lui pour le serrer dans mes bras.

- Tu sais, lui murmure-je au creux de l'oreille, on pue le sexe alors quitte à être en retard, prenons le temps de nous laver.

Il pose ses mains sur mes bras qui l'entourent et me fait un bisou en m'entrainant vers la salle de bain. Je ne vous raconte pas le temps qu'on a passé dans la douche, mais ce que je peux vous assurer, c'est que nos corps sont maintenant rassasiés. Arrivés devant le bâtiment de la Rasengan Corporation, nous nous regardons honteux. A l'heure qu'il est, on a plus de deux heures de retard, et je ne pense pas que Naruto apprécie.

La montée en ascenseur se fait dans un silence total et lorsque nous frappons à la porte de la salle de réunion, nous n'entendons aucun bruit. Inquiet, j'ouvre et vois Sasuke seul avec un livre à la main alors que Naruto n'est pas là. Je me retourne pour aller à son bureau et le vois là, devant moi, les bras croisés sur son torse, il me regarde et d'un coup, ses yeux lancent des éclairs en faisant des allers-retours d'Itachi à moi et d'une voix solennelle s'exclame :

- Cachez au moins les suçons, ça fait mauvais genre. Et aussitôt, il entre dans la salle de réunion, s'assoie toujours en nous fixant d'un regard mauvais. Nous remontons vite fais nos cols pour cacher nos marques et entrons dans la salle. Sasuke nous regarde, nous salue et repose son livre en déclarant :

- Bon ! La réunion peut-elle enfin commencer ?

A suivre…..

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font toujours très plaisir :**

**Reytan : **Tout est dit en haut je crois. Ben, oui, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Moi aussi j'adore le couple Yahi/Ita, donc j'espère avoir été à la hauteur de tes attentes. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ne va pas s'arranger sur un claquement de doigt. A plus.

**Macawe-sama : **Merci d'aimer ma fic, ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir et comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai posté plus tôt que d'habitude. Eh oui, ta danse de la pluie à fonctionner. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà dans la tête une nouvelle fic mais je préfère terminer celle en cours avant d'en commencer une. Au plaisir de te relire.

**Ethrenne : **Tu m'étonne qu'un bon fight, y'a que ça de vrai. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu lises et apprécies mon histoire. Au prochain chapitre.

**Ellana 5154 :** Merci d'avoir aimé mon chapitre. Comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai écrit plus vite pour que vous ayez une suite rapidement.

**Animophilenrose : **Pour le moment, ça va être dur entre eux, mais t'inquiète, je n'aime pas les histoires qui terminent mal. A la prochaine

**Choco97 : **Je sais que tu attends la suite de la rencontre Sasuke/Naruto, mais j'avais besoin de ce chapitre pour montrer l'autre couple. La suite arrivera rapidement, et tu pourras enfin voir une autre confrontation de nos deux boshos préférés. Merci pour ta review


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Chapitre assez difficile à écrire, j'espère qu'il plaira. Le langage de Naruto change un peu pour ce chapitre, mais ne pas oublier la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre XVII : Retour aux sources…

**POV Sasuke**

Le réveil sonne ce matin et je remarque en ouvrant les yeux que mon frère n'est pas rentré de sa sortie d'hier. Je sais qu'il est parti avec le cousin de Naruto, mais où ? Je prends une douche, m'habille rapidement et prends le petit-déjeuner que viens de m'apporter le garçon d'étage. C'est si calme dans cette chambre. Je repense aux larmes de Naruto et ma main se resserre sur le croissant que j'ai dans la main. Je me ressaisis vite fait et termine mon repas avant d'appeler un taxi pour qu'il me mène à la réunion à la Rasengan Corporation. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas en venir aux mains, car j'ai un sacré bleu sous l'œil droit. Naruto a une certaine force et il ne s'est pas gêné. Je sors et mon taxi est déjà là. J'essaie d'appeler Itachi, mais son portable sonne dans le vide. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout bon sang. J'espère qu'il n'est pas quelque part au fond d'un caniveau. Bref ! Le trajet me paraît plus court que d'habitude. J'entre dans l'ascenseur et une seule pensée me vient à l'esprit : Je vais voir Naruto de nouveau et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. L'avoir revu a fait naître en moi un sentiment de…. Je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer, j'ai envie de le revoir se tordre sous mes coups de reins, revoir briller ses yeux sous le plaisir, l'entendre crier mon nom lorsque l'orgasme vient le faucher. Toutes ces idées traversent mon esprit et me font monter le rouge aux joues.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et je tombe nez à nez avec l'objet de mes pensées. Naruto. Il me fixe de ses yeux si bleus et lève un sourcil interrogateur

- Itachi n'est pas là ?

- Non, lui réponds-je un peu déçu qu'il ne me dise même pas bonjour.

- Pourquoi ? La réunion est à 9h00 et il est 8h53, il risque d'être en retard. Son ton est sec, froid, cassant.

- Il est sorti avec ton cousin hier soir et n'est pas rentré de la nuit, ils ont dû aller visiter Paris et ne vont pas tarder.

Je l'entends baragouiner pour lui-même une sorte de « Visiter plutôt son pieu… », mais n'y prête pas attention. Je le suis, il ouvre une porte et me fait entrer dans la salle de réunion de la dernière fois. Il n'ose pas me regarder et me dit juste, toujours avec sa voix tranchante :

- Je viendrais quand ils arriveront, ma secrétaire me préviendra. En attendant, fait ce que tu veux. Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'en va.

Je prends donc une chaise, sors un livre de mon attaché-case et commence ma lecture. C'est le silence total ici, quelques fois, j'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir, mais c'est tout. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, une secrétaire vient me proposer un café ou un thé, mais ayant bien déjeuné pour une fois, je refuse son offre et replonge dans ma lecture. Ça fait une heure et demie que je suis là et Itachi n'a toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Il va m'entendre celui-là. Je me lève et observe l'extérieur. Il est vrai que Paris est une ville magnifique mais Tokyo me manque. Après plusieurs minutes, je retourne sur mon siège et reprends ma lecture.

Deux heures, deux heures de retard. Je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer sur mon bouquin tellement je suis furieux contre mon frère. Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? C'est un projet important et on croirait qu'il s'en fout. Je ne le croyais pas comme ça. D'habitude il s'implique. Tiens, la porte vint de s'ouvrir, mais à peine je relève les yeux qu'elle et déjà refermée. J'entends des bruits étouffés derrière la porte. Quelqu'un parle. D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître Naruto très en colère qui s'assoit dans un fauteuil et fixe l'entrée avec rage. Je voie arriver mon frère et Yahilo qui ont l'air gênés, Naruto a dû les engueuler et je m'exclame :

- Bon ! La réunion peut-elle enfin commencer ?

Tous les visages se tournent vers moi, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Le plus étonné est mon frère. Je pense qu'il s'attendait à se faire crier dessus, mais je n'ai pas la tête à cela, il se fera remonter les bretelles mais à l'hôtel, ici, je ne veux rien que du professionnel.

La réunion commence enfin et Naruto parle à mon frère, ils se mettent d'accord sur certains points, tergiversent sur d'autres et dès que j'essaie de m'immiscer dans l'affaire, Naruto me fait les yeux qui tuent, me réduisant au silence. La réunion n'en fini plus, les heures passent et défilent. Ça commence à me gonfler sérieusement et je prends mon mal en patience. Yahiko ne dit rien mais regarde mon frère avec un air un peu pervers. Ça me fait rire car s'il compte avoir mon frère, il se fait des idées. Il n'est pas du tout son genre. Mon frère préfère les jeunes hommes soumis, ceux qui quand on les regarde baissent les yeux. Non, Yahiko est un pur Seme, tout comme Itachi, voilà pourquoi il ne pourra jamais se le faire. Je me tourne plus vers Yahiko et lui murmure :

- Laisse tomber, tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir, mais l'espoir fait vivre. Tout cela accompagné d'un sourire narquois.

Il lève un sourcil et me fait un sourire de dix kilomètres. Nos visages sont tournés l'un vers l'autre, avec peu de distance nous séparant. Je cherche dans ses yeux pourquoi il à l'air si confiant, et lui tente de me faire passer un message. Tout à coup, un raclement de gorge nous ramène à la réalité. Itachi me regarde et prend la parole :

- Tu es d'accord avec tout ça Sasuke, tu n'as rien à ajouter ?

Question qui tue. Ça fait une plombe que j'essaie de dire quelque chose et on ne m'écoutait pas, et là, on me demande mon avis. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

- Comme je n'ai pas eu le droit de donner mon avis, je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant j'aurais mon mot à dire.

Je crois qu'ils sont tous choqués par ma petite phrase assassine, car ils me regardent avec des yeux interrogatifs. Naruto est tourné vers moi et un sourire satisfait naît sur ses lèvres.

- Le petit frère Uchiha serait-il jaloux qu'on ne lui accorde pas d'attention ?

Il me cherche, il veut vraiment qu'on se retape dessus c'est pas possible autrement. Mais je vais garder mon self contrôle, je vais rester zen et c'est avec un visage impassible que je réponds à la provocation :

- La jalousie n'a rien à voir Monsieur Uzumaki, on a passé la journée entière à discuter et je pense simplement qu'en tant que co-directeur, j'ai des choses à dire. Enfin, nous n'allons pas extrapoler là-dessus, si un accord est passé entre mon frère et vous, aucun souci, je m'incline. Je termine ma petite tirade par un sourire ironique, et vois passer dans les yeux de Naruto une lueur de défi. Que j'aime le pousser à bout comme ça. Cependant, mon frère met fin à notre prise de bec en soupirant fortement :

- Franchement les gars, il va falloir grandir un peu, arrêtez de vous prendre la tête sans arrêt, ça devient lassant.

Naruto semble reprendre contenance et appelle sa secrétaire à l'aide de son téléphone. Elle arrive un immense sourire aux lèvres et s'approche du patron en lui collant sa forte poitrine quasiment sur le nez. Les yeux de Naruto ne peuvent s'empêcher de fixer le décolleté et ça me fait chier. Il lui tend les papiers :

- Isabelle, veuillez me taper ce contrat et le ramener en quatre exemplaires. Contacter maître Caroux et convenez d'un rendez-vous avec lui pour la fusion.

La jeune femme se relève et acquiesce. Je vois Naruto la reluquer des pieds à la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte du bureau. Pourquoi une colère grogne t-elle en moi en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille à part de gros seins et une taille fine ? Perdu dans ma réflexion, je n'entends pas qu'on m'appelle jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi donne un léger coup sur mon épaule.

- Suké…. Sasuké.

J'émerge enfin et me rends compte qu'ils sont debout tous les trois. Yahiko nous demande de l'accompagner au restaurant car il a très faim. Naruto lui lance un regard noir mais le suit quand même. Après un court trajet, nous voilà dans le restaurant qu'a choisi Yahiko. Il est très classe et nous voilà installés à une table légèrement isolée. Tout le personnel à l'air de connaître nos deux hôtes. Je suis assis face à Naruto qui regarde partout sauf dans ma direction. J'aime sentir que j'ai le pouvoir comme ça. Yahiko et Itachi parlent en riant de temps en temps, et moi, j'ai les yeux dirigés vers mon vis-à-vis. Je sais qu'il sait que je le mate, mais je m'en fiche. Je voudrais amorcer une discussion mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. La serveuse arrive et demande si l'on prend un apéritif et la voix de Yahiko se fait entendre :

- Mettez-nous votre meilleur champagne, on a quelque chose à fêter aujourd'hui.

Je vois les yeux de Naruto lancer des éclairs à son cousin, mais une petite lueur vient prendre le relais. Il lève ses deux orbes sur moi et sourit franchement :

- C'est vrai, on a quelque chose à fêter, si on signe vite chez l'avocat, vous aller vite rentrer chez vous. Né ?

Putain, pour être direct, il l'est. Le champagne arrive vite à table et nous commençons à déguster ce nectar si envoûtant. Nous commandons nos plats et Yahiko commande le vin. Je vois Naruto boire verre après verre et son cousin s'en rend compte :

- Naru, tu ne devrais pas tant boire, tu sais que tu ne supportes pas l'alcool.

- Ouais, je sais. Et alors, t'es docteur ?

Les deux se fixent quelques instants et sont coupés par nos plats qui arrivent. Les yeux de Naruto sont légèrement vitreux et ils regardent son assiette avec envie. A cet instant, il est superbe. Mon regard ne peut se décoller de cette tête blonde en train de dévorer son plat relevant de temps en temps les yeux sur moi. Les joues légèrement rosies me donnent des pensées pas très catholiques. Entre les plats, on nous sert une sorte d'alcool fort sur une boule de glace. Bizarre, une glace entre les plats ? Yahiko nous explique que c'est un trou lorrain, glace mirabelle et alcool de mirabelle qui sert à digérer entre deux plats. Je trouve ça très bon mais mon frère, non. Avec l'alcool que Naruto ingurgite, il ne va pas tenir longtemps, d'ailleurs, je l'entends pouffer doucement. La suite est excellente, du poisson, j'adore. Le petit blond a les joues rouges, ses yeux se posent sur Itachi et passent sur Yahiko. Ce petit manège dure plusieurs minutes, et d'un coup, je l'entends (et le vois) mort de rire. Il se tient le ventre tellement il rit. Je me demande ce qui lui arrive, comme nos deux acolytes, qui se tournent l'air surpris vers lui. Yahiko hausse les épaules et demande :

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Naru, je t'avais dit de ne pas boire autant.

Des sons sortent de la bouche de Naruto qui ne peut s'arrêter de rire. On voit bien qu'il tente de dire quelque chose, mais son rire empêche toute compréhension. Un léger sourire orne mes lèvres, ce que j'aime le voir ainsi détendu. Après un petit bout de temps, il se calme enfin et regarde mon frère, puis Yahiko et parvient à dire :

- Dites voir tous les deux, c'est étonnant de vous voir si proches.

Itachi a le rouge aux joues et Yahiko répond :

- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne, surtout après ce que tu as vu ce matin.

Naruto s'esclaffe une nouvelle fois, mais moi, je ne capte rien, mais je sens que je vais être éclaircit vite fait sur cette histoire.

- Oui, j'ai vu vos suçons, mais ce qui me paraît bizarre, c'est que vous vous parliez encore justement. D'habitude, tu ne t'encombres pas de tes amants d'un soir Yahi. C'est pas habituel tout ça. D'ailleurs, je me demandais en vous regardant tous les deux : Qui a été le Uke ?

Sur ce, il repart dans un rire démentiel alors que moi, je suis comme un con à passer mon regard de l'un à l'autre. Ils ne sont pas fiers, ça, je peux le dire tout de suite, mais mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand quand je vois mon frère rougir au plus haut point et que Yahiko lui prend doucement la main. Je suis où là ? Ce n'est pas possible, mon frère ne peut pas… Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer… C'est le black out total dans mon cerveau. Je vois mon frère regarder dans ma direction légèrement honteux et je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire qu'à éclater de rire également. Je crois que je deviens fou. On est passé dans la quatrième dimension et je ris, je ris. Je pense que le champagne et le vin y sont pour quelque chose, mais je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie. Les larmes au bord de mes yeux coulent lentement sur mes joues, mais je ne pense même pas à les essuyer. Lorsque je regarde dans la direction de Naruto, il est calme et m'observe de façon interrogative. Ses sourcils sont froncés et ses yeux sont rétrécis. Il a une tête tellement drôle que je repars dans mon délire et passe du rire au fou rire. Je ri tellement que j'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Je crois que je vais clamser comme ça, rien qu'en rigolant.

Naruto me sort de ma transe en me disant tout simplement :

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu rire comme ça, c'est…..

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et se lève pour aller je ne sais où, mais moi, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, alors je me lève aussi et le talonne de près. En fait, il se rend aux toilettes, j'en profite pour y aller également. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte que je le suivais et paraît surpris en me découvrant derrière lui dans le reflet du miroir. Il se tourne donc vers moi. Ses yeux océan me scrutant, il s'adosse au lavabo et croise ses bras sur son torse. Il n'est pas en colère, on a juste l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose. Je pose mes yeux dans les siens et avance vers lui lentement. Mon hilarité a complètement cessée. Je voudrais qu'on se parle, qu'on arrête toutes ces conneries mais je sens que lui n'est pas prêt à me pardonner. Je m'arrête à environ 1 mètre de lui et murmure :

- Tu es vraiment très beau Naruto. Quoi ? J'ai dit ça ? C'est pas vrai.

Il est surpris mais son regard devient glacial

- Saské, j'ai peut-être un peu bu, mais pas assez pour que tu abuses de moi encore une fois. On n'a plus rien à faire ensemble.

Quoi ? Que j'abuse de lui, mais il est cinglé

- Tu te fous de ma gueule m'énerve-je, qui a abusé de l'autre hein ? Qui s'est fait passé pour un camarade de classe et n'était en fait qu'un putain de garde du corps. Qui m'a menti ? Enfoiré. Sur ces mots, je me jette sur lui pour lui montrer toute ma rancœur. Il pense peut-être être tout blanc dans cette histoire. Je vais lui arracher la tête.

Il parvient à me retenir les bras pour ne pas se prendre de coups et crie de colère :

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé m'expliquer, j'aimais ce qu'on faisait, les moments que l'on passait ensemble. Je n'avais rien le droit de te dire vu que tu ne voulais pas être protégé. Avais-je le choix. NON. Tu aurais pu venir me demander des explications mais tu as préféré fuir comme un lâche et envoyer ton père me remettre en prison. Heureusement, il a un cœur lui au moins, comme je t'avais sauvé la vie, il a préféré m'éloigner de toi. Il a eu raison car tu n'es qu'un CONNARD.

Sa voix est montée dans les aigus et il me repousse violemment pour tenter de sortir des toilettes, mais il y a moi entre lui et la porte. Je l'attrape de nouveau et l'expulse contre un mur non loin de là. Son visage affiche une moue due à la douleur qu'il a ressenti en frappant contre le carrelage blanc mais je m'en fous. Ses yeux se font colériques mais je m'écrase contre lui et lui empêche tout mouvement. Je ne peux plus me retenir, il m'a mis en colère avec ses explications foireuses que je n'ai même pas écoutées. J'ai juste entendu le mot connard, et j'ai horreur de ça.

La chaleur de son corps à travers ses habits m'envahit peu à peu, son souffle sur mon visage, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. Tout fait en sorte que je m'approche à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il sait ce que je veux, pourtant, son regard colérique ne se détache pas du mien.

- Uchiha, enlève tes sales pattes de moi ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

Sa façon de me parler m'excite. Est-ce le vin ? Le champagne ? Le fait de savoir que mon frère a couché avec Yahiko ? Tout se mélange dans ma tête et je suis confus. Je resserre donc mon emprise sur lui. Il gesticule ne faisant qu'augmenter mon envie. Ma tête se pose contre son torse. J'entends les battements désordonnés de son cœur et j'aime ce son. Nous restons comme ça une seconde, voire deux quand il semble reprendre contenance et m'envoie valdinguer sur le mur d'en face.

- Tu as perdu tout droit sur moi le jour où tu m'as trahi Uchiha. C'est irrévocable. Ne me touche plus, ne m'approche plus, ne me parle même plus.

Il dit ça, mais je vois de la confusion dans son regard. Il a la main sur la poignée de porte et me dit sans me regarder :

- On aurait pu être heureux tous les deux, mais tu en as décidé autrement, trop tard Sasuke, de toute façon entre nous, c'était que de la baise, passons à autre chose.

Sa tête est baissée, j'entends des trémolos dans sa voix. Merde, s'il sort maintenant, c'est la fin, je ne veux pas ça. Je m'accroche à lui. Il est de dos et je pose ma tête contre ses omoplates.

- Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît, je…. On a des choses à se dire.

Nous restons ainsi de longues minutes sans bouger, sans parler, juste en se tenant debout. Ce moment est stoppé brusquement. En effet, mon frère et Yahiko ont du avoir peur pour nous et se sont précipités dans les toilettes, or, Naruto étant à l'entrée et moi derrière lui, nous avons été éjectés à deux mètres. Voyant que tout allait pour le mieux pour nous, nos aînés sont repartis à table et sans un mot, sans un regard, Naruto les a suivi, quand à moi, je vais aller me soulager car mon envie pressante n'est pas partie.

**POV Naruto**

Merde, je suis complètement retourné par ce qui vient d'arriver, sentir Sasuke contre moi m'a chamboulé complètement. Vivement que cette affaire se fasse qu'il rentre vite dans son pays, je ne pourrais pas le supporter plus longtemps. Je suis comme un con face à mon assiette la tête basse. Yahi et Itachi voient que quelque chose ne va pas mais n'osent pas me parler. Sasuke revient et s'assoit en me jetant des regards que je fais exprès de ne pas voir. Le reste du dîner se passe rapidement, les discussions se font exclusivement entre mon cousin et son amant. Au moment de nous quitter, Yahiko propose une sortie en boîte, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller, mais Itachi insiste tellement, que je fini par accepter. Sasuke à l'air soulagé que j'approuve et ça me fait un peu peur, mais bon, nous voilà devant la boîte qui se trouve près du restaurant et nous entrons sans difficulté.

La musique me plaît et nous allons au coin VIP, Itachi commande une bouteille de champagne et je me dis qu'à cette cadence là, je vais être complètement bourré avant la fin de la nuit, mais j'aime le champagne, j'adore ce moment où la tête me tourne légèrement, où je me sens bien, dans mon monde. Je m'enfile une coupe rapidement et file sur la piste de danse pour me libérer de toute la frustration qui m'opprime depuis que Sasuke est de retour. Je danse sans faire attention à ce qui m'entoure, les yeux fermés, mon corps balançant au rythme de la musique entêtante qui me vrille les tympans.

Un petit groupe se forme autour de moi et je sens des mains sur mon corps, une langue passer de mon oreille à mon cou. J'adore. Je ne sais pas qui me prodigue ce doux traitement, mais je me laisse faire, l'alcool me monte à la tête, tout tourne autour de moi, et cette langue qui n'en finit pas de me donner des frissons partout, ces mains qui cherchent à me rendre fou. J'ai l'impression de me vider de la pression accumulée depuis bien longtemps.

Soudain, tout s'arrête. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec mon cousin la mine défaite et le regard coléreux.

- T'es malade ou quoi, t'as envie de te faire baiser ici même, tu n'es pas une pute, alors arrête ça tout de suite.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait encore celui-là, de quoi je me mêle ?

- Oh ! Yahiko, lâche moi tu veux, je ne m'occupe pas de ton cul, alors fait pareil, laisse moi tranquille.

Je vois que je l'ai énervé au plus haut point, et là, il me gifle devant tout le monde, en plein milieu de la piste de danse. J'ai la haine, j'étais bien et il est venu me faire chier. Il me tire par la manche et me force à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Les yeux accusateurs de Sasuke posés sur moi et c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

- Vous êtes contents, je viens de me prendre la honte de ma vie. Putain mais lâchez moi tous, vous n'avez qu'à crever, bande de raclures. Une autre claque de la part de mon cousin, et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je lui envoie un coup de poing d'une violence inouïe qui l'éjecte sur la table basse. Il tombe en emportant les flûtes et la bouteille dans un bruit assourdissant. Jamais auparavant je n'avais levé la main sur lui.

Il se tient la joue, à moitié couché par terre et me regarde avec ébahissement. Je reste là, à le regarder, ne pouvant pas admettre ce que je viens de faire à la seule personne au monde qui croit en moi. Ma respiration est rapide et mon cœur bat à tout rompre. J'attrape ma veste et part en courant vers la sortie, les larmes aux yeux. Qu'ai-je fait ?

On dit que les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas, et bien croyez moi, les mauvaises non plus. Je suis tellement mal en ce moment que j'appelle un ami qui je sais saura me donner de quoi me libérer de ce monde quelque temps. Ces drogues qui me font monter au ciel m'ont toujours été d'un grand secours lorsque ça n'allait pas. Et là, ça ne va pas du tout alors je me dirige chez lui, lui prends des cachets d'ecstasy et un peu de coke et retourne chez moi pour zoner tranquillement. L'appartement est si silencieux, je m'enfile un cacheton et au bout de quelques minutes, mes mâchoires se contractent, j'ai les dents qui grincent. Ce n'est rien, juste le contre coup de ma première prise, mais je ne me sens pas encore assez parti alors, je m'enfile un rail de coco. Lorsque ça va mal, c'est l'un ou l'autre, mais jamais les deux à la fois. Tant pis, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Mon corps bouge tout seul, je n'arrive pas à rester en place et je bois du soda, beaucoup de soda. Je m'installe devant la télé et mate un truc débile qui me fait mourir de rire. Je rie à en pleurer. Ça y est, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps en riant en même temps. Je suis complètement défoncé, les images deviennent floues et les sons me paraissent déformés. Merde, il faut que je m'aère, il faut que…. Je n'arrive même plus à penser. J'aurais pas dû abuser car je ne me sens pas du tout comme d'habitude. On ne peut pas mourir d'overdose avec si peu n'est-ce pas ? Je commence à flipper et sors ma tête par la fenêtre mais rien n'y fait, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir d'air dans les poumons. J'étouffe. C'est donc ainsi que va crever le grand Naruto Uzumaki. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Je m'affaisse contre le sol, la fenêtre grande ouverte et mon regard se perd dans le blanc immaculé de mon plafond. J'ai tellement chaud, je sens la sueur perler sur mon front. J'essaie d'enlever mon pull, mais la tête ne veut pas passer, et ça me fait marrer, je rigole, je pleure et ainsi de suite. Je crois que je tape à l'envers, ce n'est pas bon du tout, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aux éclats, la tête coincée dans mon pull. Je pense aux pompiers qui vont me retrouver mort dans cette position demain et je rigole, imaginant leurs têtes. Que je suis con parfois.

Un bruit attire mon attention, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'esclaffer car je suis assis par terre, les bras et la tête coincés dans mon pull et les yeux pleins de larmes. Qu'est-ce que je dois avoir l'ai con putain. Donc, je me tord de rire en m'imaginant.

Le bruit se répète mais plus fort cette fois. Je me poile encore plus, et là, j'entends carrément un vacarme assourdissant. Le bruit me fait sursauter mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer. J'entends comme en toile de fonds :

- Naru, putain, Naruto. Merde.

Je sens qu'on tire sur mon pull et là...révélation. Putain, je vois de nouveau, c'est génial. Par contre, j'aperçois la mine déconfite de Yahiko. Sasuke et Itachi sont là aussi. Il me fixent tous les trois avec des pauvres têtes ravagées. Là, s'en est trop pour moi, j'éclate d'un rire bestial. Putain ils sont trop drôles tous les trois. Je me sens soulevé par Yahiko et il gueule à m'en péter les tympans. Il m'entraine vers la salle de bain et les deux autres blaireaux suivent. Ah ! Je vois, ils veulent faire une partie à quatre. Je n'en demandais pas tant, mais si ça les amuse.

- Yahi, ok pour la partie à quatre, mais je prends I-ta-chi, d'accord ?

Sa visage devient blanc comme un linge. Ben quoi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai dit.

- Naru, t'es défoncé, je te pardonne ce que tu viens de dire, mais ferme là maintenant ou je te promets que je t'éclate.

Ah ! Le cousin il est venère, mais j'ai envie de me marrer encore, alors je me détache de sa poigne et vais vers Itachi. Je le regarde dans les yeux et m'approche félinement de lui. J'arrive à quelques millimètres de sa bouche et une douleur fulgurante me prends à la tête. Cet enfoiré de Yahiko m'a mis une mandale dans la tête. Putaiiiiinnnn ! Ça fait mal. Ni une, ni deux, je me sens soulevé du sol et jeté dans la douche. Un jet glacé tombe sur ma personne et en une seconde, la déflagration d'un flash luminescent explose dans mon cerveau. La soirée repasse dans ma tête à une vitesse phénoménale et je reprends enfin mes esprits.

Mes yeux font un tour d'horizon passant de l'un à l'autre des hommes présents dans la pièce, et s'arrêtent sur le miroir face à moi. Et là, je me vois, dans la douche, les cheveux, le tee shirt, le pantalon trempés, les yeux et les joues rouges. Je sors de ma « contemplation » et de la douche par la même occasion. Une serviette traîne, je la prends et m'essuie, et vais dans ma chambre sans dire un mot. Je suis trop honteux, pourtant, je sais qu'il faut que je m'excuse auprès d'Itachi et de mon cousin. Itachi pour ce que j'ai failli lui faire (l'embrasser) et Yahiko pour mon comportement puérile, et surtout pour le coup que je lui ai mis.

Une fois séché et habillé d'un jogging, je me dirige vers le salon, je sais qu'ils y sont car je les entends parler, et une fois à la vue de tous, je baisse les yeux et parle d'une faible voix.

- Désolé Yahi pour avoir été aussi méchant tant en paroles qu'en gestes, et dé...désolé Itachi, tu as du me prendre pour un pervers, je ne voulais pas ça.

Sur ce, je me retourne pour aller dans ma chambre mais une voix caverneuse me cloue sur place.

- Naru, tu crois pas t'en tirer comme ça j'espère.

Mon sang s'est bloqué dans mes veines et je suis pétrifié.

- Regarde moi quand je te parle Uzumaki Naruto !

Ça y est, je vais mourir. Lentement, je me tourne vers mon cousin, il a employé mon nom et mon prénom, ce qui ne présage rien de bon. Je les vois tous les trois installés dans le canapé, et en face, un pauvre canapé. Il me le montre et je comprends que je dois aller m'assoir là. Je m'exécute et avance à l'allure d'un condamné allant à l'échafaud. Je m'installe et n'ose relever la tête. Je sais que je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive, une mauvaise action entraine toujours une mauvaise réaction. Je crois que je vais morfler.

La voix de Yahiko résonne de nouveau. Froide, cassante, colérique.

- Naruto, cette fois, tu m'as extrêmement déçu, tu... tu m'avais promis que tu ne reprendrai jamais de cette merde et au premier coup de blues, tu coures t'en chercher. Je suis tellement en colère...mais tellement content aussi que tu ailles bien.

Je sens que Yahiko est ému et j'ai les boules. Depuis qu'il est revenu dans ma vie, il est mon rayon de soleil, il m'a toujours soutenu, quoi que je fasse, il était là, et moi j'agis comme un con par pur égoïsme. Je m'en veux terriblement. Le plane était sympa mais la retombée est dure.

Je me lève et me jette dans les bras de mon cousin en murmurant sans cesse, comme une litanie « pardon, pardon, je ne recommencerais plus ». Je sens Itachi me passer une main dans le dos et je tourne le visage vers lui. Il me sourit timidement et je le remercie d'un léger signe de tête. Yahiko m'écarte légèrement de lui et me demande de me rassoire à côté de Sasuke. Ce dernier n'a pas bougé ni même ouvert la bouche depuis que je suis là mais je sens son regard me transpercer.

Yahiko et Itachi se tiennent debout, face à nous et mon cousin prend la parole :

- Bon, on a à vous parler sérieusement. On en a marre de vous deux qui passez votre temps à vous chamailler. Si ce n'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre qui cherche les noises et vice versa. Enfin, bref, on en a longuement discuté avec Itachi hier soir, et nous avons conclus une chose, il va falloir que vous parliez, pas en vous battant ou autre, mais véritablement parler. Naruto, avec ce que tu as fait ce soir, tu a intérêt à y mettre du tien, quand à toi Sasuke, tu as des tords dans cette histoire que tu ferais bien d'admettre, alors demain, vous aller tous les deux où vous voulez, vous discutez et ensuite, demain soir, je veux pouvoir passer une soirée à nous quatre où nous ne nous prendrons pas la tête. Et ceci est non-négociable bien sûr.

Sur ce discours plus qu'éloquent, il prend Itachi par la main et appelle Sasuke.

- Je les ramène à leur hôtel. Maintenant, repose toi et réfléchi à la façon de faire pour mieux t'entendre avec Sasuke.

Son ton est plus doux et je lui fais un sourire fatigué. Je sais que je ne dormirai pas à cause de l'ecsta, mais je vais pouvoir réfléchir à tout cela bien tranquillement. Je me tourne vers lui et lui murmure : « Merci d'être toujours là pour moi ». Il me sourit tendrement et s'en va emportant dans son sillage les deux frères qui me regardent jusqu'au moment où la porte se referme sur eux.

A suivre…..

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font toujours très plaisir :**

**Reytan : **Comme d'habitude, j'ai adoré te lire. Je te remercie pour tes compliments et n'arrive toujours pas à m'en remettre. Mode bugg. Merci pour tout, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. A plus.

**Ethrenne : **Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire et moi aussi, j'adore le couple Yahi/Ita. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également. A plus

**Ellana 5154 :** J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi et merci de ta fidélité.

**Darkmoonlady : **Merci de me lire si souvent et c'est vrai que Yahico et Naruto ont les mêmes goûts. Au plaisir de te relire


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que ce chapitre va plaire à beaucoups**.

Chapitre XVIII : Oh ! oui

**POV Sasuke**

Le retour à l'hôtel s'est fait dans le calme, et me voilà dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit les bras en croix à fixer le plafond. Cette soirée n'a pas été de tout repos et jamais je n'aurais pensé que Naruto pouvait se trouver dans un état pareil. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez lui, sa tête coincée dans son pull m'a amené un sourire, cependant, lorsque Yahiko lui a retiré et que j'ai vu ses pupilles dilatées, son rire qui ne cessait pas et les sillons de larmes sur ses joues, j'ai cru faire une attaque.

Lorsqu'il a repris ses esprits, trempé et gelé, et que j'ai vu la peine filtrer sur son visage, je n'avais qu'une envie, le serrer dans mes bras. Hélas, il a Yahiko pour ça. Avant de partir, on s'est fait engueuler et du coup, demain, je suis dans l'obligation d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Ça me fait plaisir, mais je ne crois pas qu'il veuille réellement qu'on se réconcilie. Yahiko et Itachi ont réservé une chambre dans cet hôtel et je me retrouve tout seul à mater le plafond. Je les envie dans un sens car à l'heure qu'il est, ils prennent du bon temps. En parlant de ça, cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien fait et ça me manque vraiment. Je suis un homme après tout. Des images de Naruto me parviennent et je ferme les yeux pour mieux le voir. Ses yeux bleus, son visage si souriant, son parfum naturel, toutes ces choses qui m'ont tant manquées depuis 5 ans. J'essaie de penser à autre chose, mais à chaque fois, le visage de Naruto apparaît. Une révélation se fait dans mon esprit, je n'ai plus qu'une seule solution. Je me redresse de mon lit rapidement, enfile une veste, mes chaussures et demande à l'hôtesse d'accueil de m'appeler un taxi. Il arrive enfin et j'espère qu'il comprend l'anglais. Je connais juste le nom de la rue où vit Naruto mais je sais que je reconnaîtrais la façade de son immeuble. Après avoir enfin trouvé, je prends l'ascenseur et me retrouve devant sa porte.

BOUM BOUM, mon cœur bat la chamade lorsque je frappe à la porte.

BOUM BOUM, mon cœur bat encore plus vite alors que j'attends qu'il m'ouvre.

BOUM BOUM, il semblerait que Naruto ne m'entende pas, je vois bien la lumière filtrer sous sa porte. Merde, si ça se trouve, il est de nouveau dans un sale état. Que faire ? Je frappe encore et mes battements de cœur sont toujours aussi violents. Ce n'est plus d'excitation mais de peur. J'ai l'appréhension de le retrouver peut-être dans un état critique. Je décide de clancher la porte histoire de m'assurer que tout va bien. Heureusement, la porte n'est pas fermée à clé, j'ouvre et...

**POV Naruto**

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis le départ de mon cousin et des deux frangins. Demain, ou plutôt tout à l'heure vu l'heure avancée de la nuit, il va falloir que je parle avec sasuke. Il faut que je me calme en sa présence, mais j'ai du mal. Je vais tout faire pour que nous ne nous battions plus. C'est fatigant pour moi et pour les autres. Allez ! Je vais agir en adulte. Je vais prendre une douche pour me calmer un peu car l'ecstasy fait toujours effet, tous mes muscles sont tendus et j'ai du mal à rester en place. Je sais que j'en ai au moins encore pour une dizaine d'heures à être surexcité. Une douche froide et je ressort, mais ça ne m'a pas calmé des masses. Pendant que je m'essuie vigoureusement les cheveux, il me semble entendre un bruit dans le couloir. Je décide de mettre une serviette autour de ma taille et d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Je vois la poignée de la porte de mon entrée tourner lentement. Putain, quelqu'un essaie de pénétrer chez moi ! Ni une, ni deux, j'attrape la batte de base ball qui se trouve non loin de là. L'indésirable entre et je frappe de toutes mes forces. Il se prend le coup dans le ventre, pousse un cri de douleur et s'effondre. Tout fier de moi, j'avance batte posée sur l'épaule, et retourne d'un coup de pied mon « visiteur ». Meeerrrrrde, c'est Sasuke. Je lâche mon morceau de bois et me précipite pour le ramasser. Il souffre mais tente de respirer pas petites bouffées.

- Désolé mec, lui dis-je en le soulevant précautionneusement, mais tu ne sais pas frapper, je t'ai pris pour un cambrioleur, et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Putain... ça fait mal. Naruto, pose moi sur le canapé, je morfle là, tu vois pas ?

Je m'exécute et compatis à sa douleur, c'est vrai que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi il est là, je cherche à comprendre ce qu'il fout chez moi à 5h00 du mat'.

- Alors Sasuke, pourquoi t'es là à cette heure si tardive et pourquoi tu es entré ?

Il se tient le ventre d'un bras, assis sur mon canapé et relève son visage sur moi. Ses yeux dans les miens, il parle d'une voix faible dû à la douleur :

- J'ai frappé baka ! mais tu n'entendais pas. J'ai eu peur que tu soies encore en plein tripe alors comme la porte n'était pas verrouillée, je suis entré. Son visage redescend à ses pieds, mais je le vois prendre une couleur rouge foncé. Et se stopper au niveau de mon bassin. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur, mais il continue a planter ses yeux sur... Minute, je suis juste en serviette là, et... Merde, quand je disais que tous mes muscles étaient tendus, je parlais vraiment de TOUS mes muscles. Je me retourne rapidement et sa voix chaude m'arrête :

- Naruto, tu es toujours aussi sexy, non, je mens, tu es carrément plus sexy qu'avant, tu es... bandant...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, il ne se rend pas bien compte de l'état dans lequel je suis, ou bien si, il sait exactement, vu son regard lubrique sur moi, je me sens comme un vers qui va se faire bouffer par le gros poisson. Je me racle la gorge, me tourne vers lui et le détaille des pieds à la tête. Avec son air essoufflé, sa position basse et son regard chaud bouillant, il me donne une trique du feu de dieu. J'étais déjà bien tendu, mais là, je vais exploser. Il tente de se relever, mais il doit encore avoir un peu mal. Il tente de le dissimuler, mais sa position de faiblesse me donne des idées vraiment, mais vraiment cochonnes. Je suis plus haut que lui, il lève les yeux pour me regarder. Ses yeux sombres m'emportent. Où ? En enfer peut-être, ou bien au paradis. Son regard provocateur posé sur moi, son sourire narquois, sa respiration qui se calme me font complètement péter un câble. Je suis en totale ébullition. Je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, je ne peux pas me retenir et me jette sur lui, son visage impassible se transforme. Je crois qu'il vient de comprendre que j'étais le poisson qui allait dévorer son vers (désolée pour la métaphore pourrie). Il tente de se relever mais je suis plus rapide, et surtout plus en forme que lui. Une lueur d'effroi passe dans son regard, mais à l'heure qu'il est, je n'en ai rien à foutre, je veux seulement ôter de moi cette excitation qui me consume de l'intérieur. Je l'attrape par un bras et le relève brusquement, enlevant ma serviette de mes hanche. Son regard est attiré par mon membre en érection, et je le vois paniquer quelque peu.

- Eh oui mon gars, lui murmure-je à l'oreille, j'ai grandi de partout, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt y gouter.

Cette fois, il est complètement effrayé par mes propos et cherche à se dégager de ma prise. Peine perdue, je suis plus fort que lui, et il est diminué à cause du coup que je lui ai mis. Je prends une voix de pervers et en le trainant jusqu'à mon lit :

- Sasuke, tu es venu jusqu'à moi, et je sais pourquoi. Tu t'es dit que tu allais me baiser comme dans le temps, que tu allais me faire crier ton nom. Et n'ose même pas me contredire, je vois bien comme tu me regardes dès que je suis dans ton champs de vision. Eh ! Bien, tes plans vont être légèrement changés, on va baiser, ça c'est sur, mais pas dans le sens que tu penses.

- Naruto, arrête, ne fais pas ça ou tu le regretteras.

Son regarde est dur, mais ça me fait marrer. Je rigole et l'observe. Putain ce qu'il est beau, encore plus quand il est en colère. Je le jette sur le lit et entends un gémissement de douleur. C'est vrai qu'il doit avoir mal. Je saute sur lui en faisant bien attention de me retenir de mes bras pour ne pas lui faire encore plus mal. Je suis à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et plante mes orbes dans les siens.

- Tu sauras que je ne regrettes rien Ssasuke. J'ai besoin de me vider et tu es là, soumis à moi. Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas lutter contre ses hormones.

Sa colère est absolue, il gesticule tel un pantin sous moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il souffre et je le bloque, il cherche des yeux un échappatoire mais il ne peux rien faire contre moi. Cette situation me met dans une transe sans nom. Sa vue me transcende. Je l'allonge complètement sous moi et prends ses mains pour les mettre contre le montant du lit. D'un geste rapide, j'ôte ma ceinture et lui enroule les mains avec. Il est coincé et ses yeux redeviennent confiants. Son air supérieur de nouveau affiché sur son visage pâle.

- Naruto, arrête, je te jure que tu ne me feras pas te supplier, mais si tu continues dans ce sens, il ne pourra pas y avoir de fusion, tu comprends, C'EST DU VIOL CE QUE T'ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE LA !

- Sasuke, sasuke. Je prends ma voix de chasseur, grave, sensuelle et part lui lécher le lobe d'oreille. Il se tend et sa respiration s'accélère. Tu parles de fusion, eh bien, nous allons fusionner là, et quelle fusion n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et arrache ses boutons de chemise. Très pratique les chemises en parlant de ça. Je me baisse sur son torse et pose mes lèvres dessus. Il ne respire plus, j'attaque directement son téton gauche en le léchant et le mordillant tour à tour. Sa respiration reprend mais inégale et beaucoup trop rapide, je souris à son excitation naissante et continue mon traitement en maltraitant en plus son autre téton de mes doigts. Je le sens se cambrer légèrement et tourner la tête sur le côté. Il a honte et sa honte m'allume à mort. Il tente de se dégager les bras, mais la ceinture lui bloque tout mouvement. Il comprend que JE suis le dominant et que JE vais m'occuper de lui en profondeur. Ma langue trace des trainées de salives qui lui donnent la chair de poule. Un frisson plus violent que les autres le prend tout à coup. Son corps devient mou, contrairement à son sexe qui palpite au fond de son pantalon. Il abandonne, je prend son menton dans la main et lui chuchote :

- Eh ! Bien tu vois Sasuke, ça ne sert à rien de te débattre, tu bandes et es aussi excité que moi, laisse moi te montrer à quel point mon corps est en feu, laisse moi répandre en toi les flammes qui me consument.

**POV Sasuke**

Merde, je veux pas, pas encore une fois, c'est pas vrai, les mots qu'il dit m'excitent à fond, je bande comme un taureau et mon corps réclame ses caresses, je ne peux plus lutter et me laisse bercer par ses paroles. Mais foi d'Uchiha, je me vengerai au centuple de ce qu'il me fait subir. Je le jure devant Kami-Sama.

Je sens ses doigts longer mes flancs et sa langue tracer des lignes le long de mes muscles. Un gémissement sort de ma bouche. C'est tellement bon, mon organisme brûle au passage de cette langue connaisseuse. Une de ses main s'occupe de m'ôter mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Ses touchers s'arrêtent un petit moment lorsqu'il balance au loin mes fringues. Mes bras me font mal, tirés vers le haut du lit, mais les attouchements reprennent. Plus rapides, moins doux également. Je suis allongé et ma tête se soulève pour le regarder faire. Son regard croise le mien et j'aperçois une lueur d'interrogation dans ses yeux si bleus.

Putain, il va pas me faire ça, pas maintenant que j'en ai autant envie. Pourtant, si, il se lève et commence à défaire la ceinture de la tête de lit. Mes bras sont dégagés du lit mais pas de la ceinture. Son regard se fait d'un coup taquin et il me susurre à l'oreille :

- Même pas en rêve Uchiha, si je t'ai détaché, c'est juste pour pouvoir faire ça

Et brusquement, il attrape mes jambes et me tire vers lui. Ça a été si imprévisible et brutal que nos érections se sont touchées et nos gorges ont lâché des grognements de bien être.

- Putain, sas'ke, j'ai trop envie là, entrer en toi, me faire enserrer par ta chair, jouir en toi.

Ses paroles arrivent à m'emmener dans un monde de perversité, et je dois dire que ça déchaine en moi des sensation de pure contentement. Je ne vois pas ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux, mais je sais qu'il me veut, il attrape mes hanches et descend sa bouche au niveau de mon nombril qu'il lèche avidement. La vision qu'il me donne fait frémir mon sexe qui vient caresser le menton de Naruto. Ses yeux se plongent quelques secondes dans les miens puis se figent sur mon sexe. Il se mordille la lèvre du bas et prend mon membre entre ses lèvres tout en me fixant. J'ai les yeux plantés sur la scène qui se passe devant moi et la sensation de sa langue titillant mon gland m'enlève toute réticence. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'arrête et repose ma tête sur l'oreiller, fermant les yeux et amenant mes mains attachées à sa chevelure que je caresse au rythme de ses mouvements. Je gémis de béatitude lorsque je sens un doigt entrer en moi. Là, ce n'est plus de la béatitude mais de la gêne. Peu à peu, je me détends, me concentrant plus sur ce qu'il fait avec sa bouche. La chaleur de sa langue passant et repassant sur mon érection, un autre doigt entre en moi, et là, je ressens une douleur, mais ça passe relativement vite. En ajoutant son troisième doigt en moi, il s'enfonce rapidement et me touche d'un seul coup le point qui me fait éjaculer dans un cri animal. Je ne vois qu'un flash blanc et me cambre à m'en casser le dos.

Ma respiration n'est plus contrôler et j'ai du mal à émerger de cet orgasme foudroyant. Je suis quelque peu honteux et lorsque je tombe dans ses orbes, mon souffle se coupe. Naruto me regarde avec des yeux ressemblant à deux mers déchaînées. Il surélève mon bassin et se place devant moi, commençant à entrer en moi, il susurre :

- Pardonne moi, d'y aller si vite, mais rien qu'à te regarder prendre ton pied, j'ai failli jouir, alors tu comprends, je peux plus attendre.

Sur ce, il s'enfonce peu à peu. La douleur est assez fulgurante et atroce, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bien bâti, mais il réussi finalement à s'engainer entièrement en moi. Je serre les dents, la douleur est bien réelle, mais je ne veux pas lui montrer. Il attend un peu que je m'habitue, et commence de légers mouvements de va et vient. Je ne bande pas, pas aussitôt après ma jouissance. Il relève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les miens en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Ses joues ont pris une teinte rose et ses cheveux bougent au gré de ses déhanchements très lents pour le moment. On ne s'est pas encore embrassés et j'en ai envie à cet instant. Je lève mes bras et les passe autour de sa tête pour le tenir par le cou, les mains toujours liées. Je me retrouve assis sur ses cuisses. Je me précipite sur ses lèvres et le baiser que nous échangeons devient sauvage lorsque j'introduis ma langue dans sa bouche. Son odeur empli mes narine, toujours la même, merveilleuse. A partir de là, mes pensées se dirigent toutes vers les sensations extraordinaires qui me submergent. Mon sexe se dresse instantanément et mes gémissements étouffés pas sa bouche se font plus forts, plus caverneux. Je hoche sur lui, m'imprégnant de tout ce qu'il veut bien me donner. Nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre, la sueur glisse sur nous et la pièce semble chargée d'électricité. Tous mes sens sont en éveil et je crie son nom lorsqu'il me fait basculer en arrière et qu'il lâche toute sa puissance en me pilonnant violemment. Je suis sur une autre planète, dans un autre monde, Naruto est mon univers. Sa cadence arrive à son apogée et une déferlante parcours mon corps des pieds à la tête. Un éclair blanc explose en moi, passant à grande vitesse devant mes yeux. Un cri plus puissant que les autres sort du fond de mon être emmenant avec lui ma semence dans un jet expulsé brutalement sur mon ventre. Un grognement tout aussi bruyant sort de la bouche de Naruto qui éjacule en moi. Nos corps tremblent à l'unisson et il vient prendre ma bouche pour me refaire un baiser digne des cinémas hollywoodiens puis se retire lentement de moi. Il s'allonge sur le dos et fixe le plafond en posant un bras devant ses yeux.

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une si bonne baise. Maintenant, je te détache et tu peux rentrer à ton hôtel, je suis repu.

Il lève son bras et tourne la tête vers moi pour voir ma réaction, mais je ne sais même pas comment le prendre, alors je fais comme toujours et garde mon air impassible et mes yeux de tueur. Il glousse doucement et m'enlève cette foutue ceinture. Enfin libre, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est le cogner, mais je sais que je n'irai pas loin avec ça. Mes reins sont en feu, la douleur à mes côtes se réveille aussi. Bordel, ce mec va me tuer avec le temps. Après être descendu laborieusement du lit, je m'habille lentement, merde, je ne peux plus fermer ma chemise.. Lui, il ne bouge pas mais observe chacun de mes gestes un léger sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce mec. Je m'apprête à sortir, la main sur la poignée lorsque je m'imagine quelque chose de très excitant. Ma voix résonne dans cette chambre aux odeurs de sexe :

- Je t'ai dit que tu faisais une bêtise Naruto. Tu as osé aller aussi loin avec moi alors laisse moi te dire une chose. Je me tourne vers lui et continue : Je vais me venger à un tel point que je te promets que tu ne pourras plus marcher pendant trois jours.

Un sourire immense orne ses lèvres et il me réponds :

- Prétentieux en plus de ça l'Uchiha. Ses yeux montrent le défi qu'il me lance. Il ne m'en croit pas capable. C'est à mon tour de sourire en coin.

- Prépare ton cul Uzumaki, tu n'en reviendras pas tellement je te ferai crier mon nom.

- Que de paroles Uchiha, j'ai vraiment peur, regarde, j'en tremble. Il simule des tremblements et se lève du lit, avançant d'un pas félin vers moi. Il est si proche. Je l'empoigne vivement par les poignets et je jette contre la porte, collant mon corps au sien et amenant mes lèvres à son oreille. Je le sens se tendre contre moi. Un coup de langue sur son lobe lui amène un violent frisson.

- Tu ferais bien de me prendre au sérieux Uzumaki. Un Uchiha ne se laisse pas dominer sans en subir les conséquences. Je te préviens, tu auras besoin d'anti-douleurs. Gardes-en toujours sur toi, car c'est quand tu t'y attendras le moins que je serai là pour prendre ma revanche.

Ma voix est grave, libidineuse et je remarque qu'il se mord la lèvre du bas. C'est une manie chez lui. Je l'ai impressionné et j'en souris intérieurement. Je relâche ses poignets et sors de la chambre puis de l'appartement. Un sentiment de puissance me traverse. J'ai peut-être été Uke mais savoir que je vais le faire pleurer mon nom de plaisir me donne une satisfaction sans nom. Jappelle un taxi et rentre à mon hotel en claudiquant légèrement.

À suivre...

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font toujours très plaisir :**

**Reytan : **Merci, merci. J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu.

**Suzuki18 : **Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction et espère que tu continueras à aimer. A plus

**Ellana 5154 :** Ravi de te relire à mon prochain chapitre.


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais je promets de ne plus être aussi longue à poster. Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre XIX : Pourquoi moi ?**

**POV Sasuke**

Arrivé à l'Hôtel, je me dirige vers la chambre de mon frère. Je suis énervé et excité à l'idée de prendre ma revanche sur Naruto. Les bruits que j'entends en collant mon oreille contre la porte me montrent que mon frère et Yahiko ne dorment pas. Je frappe donc et c'est le cousin de Naruto qui ouvre. Il me laisse entrer. Il est torse nu, et a un corps d'enfer. Ca doit être de famille. Je me dirige vers mon frère qui mange des chips sur le lit et m'assoie à côté de lui.

- Itachi, j'ai besoin d'aide…

- Quoi ? Mon petit frère vient me demander de l'aide, c'est noël aujourd'hui ou quoi. Puis il s'esclaffe. Des morceaux de chips sortent de sa bouche pour atterrir sur le drap blanc.

- Te fous pas de moi, c'est sérieux.

Son visage redevient calme, mais garde un léger sourire. Yahiko vient s'asseoir derrière mon frère et passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. De bonheur, Itachi ferme les yeux. Je marmonne un truc incompréhensible, et cette fois, j'ai l'attention des deux énergumènes face à moi. Je décide de m'expliquer.

- Naruto et moi, cette nuit, nous nous sommes…comment dire…rapprochés, mais pas dans le bon sens…enfin, tu vois, j'étais pas consentant au départ et il a abusé de moi.

- Attends petit frère, tu veux dire que tu as été…..Uke

Vu ma mine grave, ils ont compris que c'était exactement ça et mon frère a commencé à éclater de rire en me disant que ça n'était pas bien grave, que si j'avais pris mon pied, je ne devais pas en vouloir à Naruto etc…

- Je veux lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, je veux qu'il me voie comme un dominant et rien d'autre, je veux lui montrer que nul ne peut me prendre sans en subir les conséquences.

Ma tirade a dû les amuser, car ils se regardent avec un sourire complice puis se tournent vers moi. Mon frère semble réfléchir, et moi, j'espère une aide car je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre pour me venger.

Yahiko me fixe longuement et s'exclame tout à coup :

- Aphrodisiaque !

- Quoi, aphrodisiaque ? Lui demande-je agacé.

- Oui, j'ai un pote qui tient un sex shop et il m'a dit avoir un nouveau produit bien plus puissant que tous les autres qui « détend » à fond celui qui en prend. Si tu arrives à en donner discrètement à Naruto, c'est lui qui te suppliera de t'occuper de son petit cul et tu auras ta vengeance.

Itachi lance un regard plus qu'étonné à Yahiko

- Tu connais un gars qui travaille dans un sex shop et tu ne m'as pas emmené là-bas ?

Nous éclatons tous les trois de rire et le cousin de Naruto prend mon frère dans ses bras et lui répond :

- Je t'y conduirai tout à l'heure, et je prendrai ce fameux produit pour que ton frère savoure sa victoire sur Uzumaki Naruto.

- Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ? Le questionne-je, c'est vrai, c'est ton cousin et tu es prêt à le laisser entre mes mains, tu n'as donc pas d'affinité avec lui ?

- Rassure toi, j'aime mon cousin plus que tout, mais je sais que tu ne lui feras pas de mal, enfin, je sais qu'il appréciera grandement, donc, je ne voie pas pourquoi je ne t'aiderais pas. En plus, tu pourras me dire si ce produit marche vraiment bien ou non. Si ça ne marche pas, je prierai pour ton âme car mon cousin te fera la peau. Par contre si ça marche, je pense qu'il acceptera sa défaite et tu seras content.

- Ouais, enfin, c'est plutôt une bonne idée en fait, vous irez chercher ce ….truc et moi, je m'occuperai du reste.

Je les laisse à leurs papouilles et retourne dans ma chambre. Ça cogite dans ma tête, je sens que je vais m'amuser avec un Naruto suppliant à mes pieds. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, et ferme les yeux. Il est huit heures du mat et je commence à ressentir la fatigue. Je m'endors donc avec des tas d'idées cochonnes en tête et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il est déjà midi et j'entends qu'on frappe à ma porte. La tête dans le cul, je vais ouvrir et vois les deux énergumènes que sont mon frère et son petit ami me regarder avec un air niais sur le visage. D'un coup, Itachi pousse ma porte et Yahiko le suit. Nous sommes tous les trois à l'intérieur de ma chambre quand le rouquin me tend une bouteille orange.

- Juste une cuillère à café dans sa boisson, me précise t-il, donc tu as environ 20 minutes avant que les effets ne se fassent ressentir. Je te souhaite bonne chance dans ta tentative Sasuke.

Puis comme si de rien n'était, ils repartent tous les deux main dans la main. Juste avant de sortir de ma chambre, je vois mon frère me faire un clin d'œil qui ressemble à un « bonne chance ». Je décide de prendre une douche et appelle Naruto. Il est à son travail mais nous devons visiter un château cet après-midi. J'entends sa voix sourire au téléphone et ça me met les nerfs. Il est fier de lui ce con. Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier. Nous convenons donc de nous retrouver au pied de mon hôtel à 14h00. Je n'ai donc pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. Je prends ma douche, m'habille cool et descends manger au resto de l'Hôtel. Il est maintenant deux heures moins dix et je remonte vite fait dans ma chambre préparer un petit sac dans lequel je mets une bouteille d'eau, mon portefeuille, une paire de lunettes de soleil et ma petite bouteille orange. On ne sait jamais, en rentrant ce soir, si on ne revient pas ici, j'aurai ce nectar à portée de main. Je vais l'inviter au resto en rentrant de cette visite au château et au dessert, je verserai un peu de ce liquide dans son verre sans me faire remarquer et on rentrera directement chez lui ou dans ma chambre et il sera mon Uke, il me suppliera de le prendre, ce que je ferai avec délectation. Quelle idée de génie, un sourire sadique se pose sur mes lèvres. Je suis trop fort. C'est tout fier de moi que je prends l'ascenseur pour rejoindre Naruto qui m'attend dans sa voiture face à mon hôtel.

Je n'ouvre pas la bouche et lui non plus. A croire que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit n'était qu'une hallucination de ma part. Il est toujours aussi froid. Ah ! Ce qu'il m'agace. Un silence pesant s'est installé dans l'habitacle, du coup, je regarde par la vitre les jolis immeubles parisiens. Je pense à ce que je vais lui faire ce soir, mais une voix me fait tourner la tête :

- On en a environ pour une heure et demi de route, tu verras, j'ai choisi ce château parce que la dernière fois, tu disais à ton frère aimer les châteaux médiévaux. J'ai ce qu'il te faut, mais c'est éloigné de Paris.

Je ne réponds pas, mais acquiesce et me retourne vers le paysage extérieur. Finalement, mis à part mon mal au cul, rien ne laisse penser qu'on a baisé il y a à peine quelques heures.

Le trajet s'est passé on ne peut plus calmement. Aucun de nous ne parle, pourtant, il faudra bien car mon frère et Yahiko ne nous pardonneront pas si nous n'arrangeons pas les choses entre nous. Enfin, bref, je sens que cette journée va être pourrie.

Enfin, il coupe le moteur et nous descendons de la voiture en nous dégourdissant un peu les jambes. Je m'étire et regarde le château. Il est superbe, ses tours rondes, sa couleur jaune et son pont levis à moitié cassé. J'aime ces constructions en état de « presque » ruine, cela montre que le temps est passé par là. Enfin, je prends mon sac et nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée. La visite a lieu dans 20 minutes, alors nous attendons assis sur un banc et voyons deux bus arriver. Je n'aime pas trop la foule mais suis quand même impatient de visiter. La guide fini par nous réunir et nous pouvons enfin commencer. J'écoute avec attention les explication de la jeune femme qui parle anglais et français, mais je me concentre sur l'anglais. Je sens Naruto trifouiller dans mon dos mais trop concentré à écouter l'histoire de ce château, je n'y fais pas plus attention que cela. Arrivés dans une des salles imposantes, je me tourne vers Naruto qui fait une drôle de tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Dobe ?

Il paraît gêné et se frotte l'arrière du crane avec ses deux bras.

J'avais une petite soif et comme je sais que tu es prévoyant, j'ai bu un coup, mais dis voir, ton jus d'orange il était pas daubé, parce qu'il a un sale goût.

Quelques secondes passent, juste le temps pour mon cerveau d'assimiler que je n'avais pas pris de jus d'orange et que...MERDE ! Il a pris le ….. ce truc... Il faut que l'on sorte d'ici tout de suite, il faut que... Je n'ai que vingt minutes... Merde, on est trop loin de Paris. Je vais l'emmener sur une aire d'autoroute. C'est ça.

- Naruto, nous devons partir maintenant, on doit repartir.

- Ça va pas ? On est arrivés il y a pas longtemps et je veux faire la visite, alors tes caprices, tu te les gardes pour toi. Il est énervé et rattrape le groupe de visiteurs. Je ne sais pas quoi faire là. Tans pis pour lui, il ne veut pas m'écouter, et bien qu'il aille se faire foutre. A mon tour, je rejoins le groupe et Naruto.

Dix minutes, ça fait dix minutes environ qu'il a bu l'aphrodisiaque et je le vois devenir de plus en plus rouge. Nous sommes aux douves. Prisons desquelles on ne ressortait pas selon la légende. Il y en a beaucoup, du coup, seules quelques unes sont visibles au public. Les autres sont interdites, il y a une barrière pour empêcher les gens de passer. Dommage. Je dirige mes yeux vers le petit blond et l'observe. Il passe souvent le bras sur le front pour essuyer la sueur qui s'y dépose. Son regard passe du groupe à moi et de moi au groupe. Il finit par me parler d'une voix rauque et embarrassée :

- Sasuke, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais j'ai très chaud...Mhmmm, j'ai si chaud.

Putain, je le vois me regarder avec ses yeux si bleus, si humides et mi fermés. Il m'attrape le bras et saute eu dessus de la barrière de sécurité. Je le suis et nous nous enfonçons dans le fonds des douves. A environ 50 mètres de l'entrée de la prison, Naruto me jette littéralement dans une des cellules. Il fait sombre, mais un rai de lumière éclaire le blond. A cet instant, je crois voir un ange. Cela ne dure pas longtemps car je le vois enlever sa veste et son pull. Il est torse nu et se plaint de la chaleur. Je prend mon sac à dos et y retire la bouteille d'eau que je lui tends. Il s'en verse sur la tête en me remerciant mais l'eau ne le calme pas. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il brûle mais moi je sais, et ça me fait doucement sourire. Je me pose contre un mur et croise mes bras sur mon torse continuant à l'observer s'énerver tout seul.

- Sasuke, appelle une ambulance, ça ne va vraiment pas, j'ai l'impression de cramer de l'intérieur. La bouteille est maintenant vide et ses yeux se posent sur moi. Il s'approche et doit voir mon sourire mesquin car il me lance avec force :

- TEEMMMMEEE ! Putain, qu'est-ce que t'as fait, c'est de ta faute, c'est ça. Donne moi un remède, ça y est, t'as assez rigolé alors fais en sorte que je récupère ma température corporelle habituelle. ET TOUT DE SUITE !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer. Son air coléreux me dévisage. Il attend que je parle alors je l'exauce :

- Si tu m'avais demandé à boire, tout à l'heure, je t'aurais donné ma bouteille d'eau, hélas, tu fais toujours comme bon te semble et tu as bu quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Co..comment ça. Ah ! J'ai chaud. Donne moi un antidote, je sais pas moi, mais fais... Nhnnn

- Na-ru-to, tu sais, je veux bien te donner un antidote comme tu dis, mais il se trouve entre mes jambes et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te faire ce plaisir.

- QUOI ? Attends, tu veux dire quoi par là ?

- Tu as bu de l'aphrodisiaque Dobe ! La seule façon pour toi d'aller mieux est que je m'occupe de ton petit derrière. Tu comprends mieux maintenant ?

- Mais pour...pourquoi tu as ça sur toi ?

- Pose pas de question stupide, alors, on fait quoi ?

- Jamais, tu ne m'auras pas comme çaaaaaaaaaaa

Je venais de passer derrière lui et de lui caresser l'entre jambe.

- N'empêche, je vais rester là à te regarder jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te prendre.

Sur ce, je retourne contre mon mur et le scrute sans aucune gêne. Il récupère son pull, sa veste et fait mine de se rhabiller mais je vois bien qu'il commence à ne plus pouvoir tenir. Ce que ce type peut être amusant.

**POV Naruto**

J'ai trop chaud, je suis en sueur et je sais que Sasuke attend que je l'implore, mais il rêve. Oh ! C'est pas vrai. Je sens mon anus se contracter par intermittence, c'est pas bon, c'est dangereux pour moi. Je suis si excité. Je me demande ce que fait Sasuke avec ça, mais ma question passe au second plan quand je sens mon sexe gonfler subitement. Merde, je n'arrive pas a garder l'esprit saint. Des images de moi en Sasuke, de Sasuke en moi me viennent à l'esprit. Je m'affale sur le sol dégueulasse et tente de respirer normalement. J'inspire, expire, mais rien n'y fait, je suis bel est bien dans la merde. Mes membres tremblent et la fournaise en moi ne fait que s'intensifier. Je ne veux plus réfléchir, juste évacuer toute cette tension sexuelle qui me ravage les entrailles. Je relève mes yeux vitreux sur l'Uchiha qui m'observe un sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Je n'en peux plus, il se fout de ma gueule pourtant je ne veux que lui en moi à cet instant.

Lentement, je me relève, me déshabille totalement et me plante devant lui. Mon sexe est en érection et je le vois me détailler de façon gourmande. Il se lèche la lèvre du bas mais ne bouge pas. J'ai compris, il veut que je vienne à lui. Et bien il a tout faut le coco. Il a jamais vu Uzumaki Naruto sortir le grand jeu, et là; je vais lui faire un numéro qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier.

**POV Sasuke**

Il est là, devant moi, l'image de lui, nu dans la pénombre est gravé sur ma rétine. Il m'excite à fond mais je veux qu'il vienne à moi, qu'il me...

QUOI ? Il s'est dirigé vers le mur d'en face. Ses muscles dorsaux roulent sous sa peau et ses fesses.. Mhmm, des fesses rebondies à souhait. Il est trop canon. Il stoppe et met ses mains sur des crochets qui devaient à l'époque servir à retenir les chaînes des prisonniers. Les bras légèrement écartés, les jambes de même, il est un appel au viole puissance mille. Je tente de rester stoïque mais il recule légèrement du bas du corps et tourne son visage vers moi. Il est dans la position du soumis par excellence et me nargue en disant langoureusement :

- Sasuke, viens vite, prends moi, regarde, mon corps n'attends plus que le tien pour une fusion totale. Viens.

Mon cerveau bug en une fraction de seconde. Tans pis le lieu, les visiteurs, Paris, le monde. Rien ne compte à part ce petit trou qui m'appelle. Je me redresse brusquement et me retrouve derrière lui en une fraction de seconde. Mes mains se posent délicatement sur ses hanches. Sa peau est en feu, une fine pellicule de sueur fait briller son corps. Je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser cette peau. Je suis dans une transe totale. Son regard est planté dans le mien mais lorsque je passe une légère caresse sur son sexe bandé, il bascule sa tête en arrière et pousse un gémissement rauque qui fait monter en flèche mon mini-moi. Je passe entre lui et le mur et l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il gémit, cherche sa respiration, il est divin. Je repasse derrière lui et suce trois doigt afin de le préparer. Mon index cherche son intimité, et une fois trouvée, s'insère dans cet antre si accueillant. L'aphrodisiaque fonctionne vraiment bien car il est très réceptif. Je peux donc ajouter un autre doigt et rechercher en lui ce qui le fera monter au septième ciel.

SASUKEEE, oui, continue, non, recommence, AHH !

Il halète et moi, je ne tiens plus, je m'enfonce en une poussée en lui et grogne de plaisir. C'est si chaud, si étroit. Lui, par contre, s'est retenu de pousser un cri de douleur, mais il se refait vite et commence à bouger des hanches. Nos ébats se font tantôt sauvages, tantôt plus tendre. Je suis en train de le pilonner mais je veux le voir jouir. Je le retourne vers moi, le forçant à lâcher les anneaux de métal. J'attrape ses jambes et les passe autour de m:a taille puis le plaque violemment contre le mur sale de la cellule. Je continue de maltraiter ses fesses et nous arrivons vite au moment de la délivrance. Je lui mords l'épaule et pousse un grognement de contentement. Lui :

- SASSSUU !

Putain, si avec ça on passe inaperçus.

**POV neutre**

En haut des marches menant au douves, certains visiteurs crurent entendre de drôles de bruits lorsqu'un « SASUU » surgit du fin fond des entrailles du château. Se pressant à entrer de nouveau dans le château pour éviter certains « fantômes », les touristes ne pourraient plus dire qu'ils ne croyaient pas aux châteaux hantés.

**POV Naruto**

Après plusieurs parties de jambes en l'air, nous nous rhabillons sans une parole. Discrètement, nous sortons de la prison et filons secrètement vers ma voiture. Nous puons, avons les fringues crades et mon dos doit être de la même couleur que mes pneus. Beurk ! Pas de douche avant une heure et demi. Je ne vais jamais tenir. Sasuke s'installe à mes côtés, mettant sa ceinture et attendant que je démarre.

Enfin arrivés à son hôtel, je lui demande si je peux me doucher chez lui. Il accepte et va se laver dans la chambre de son frère. Lorsqu'il revient, il me propose un verre que j'accepte. Nous sommes donc assis dans le canapé, aucun de nous n'ose dire quelque chose quand tout à coup :

- Je suis désolé Naruto

- Ne ? Je ne comprends pas Sasuke pourquoi tu t'excuses. Je savais que je risquais gros en faisant ce que j'ai fait hier. Disons que c'est de bonne guerre**.**

**-** Naruto, je veux dire que je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait il y a cinq ans. Je ne suis pas fier de certaines de mes actions passées. Je voulais que tu le saches.

Alors là, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je crois que je rougis car je sens mes joues devenir chaudes. Le grand Uchiha qui me sort des trucs comme ça, ça fait peur. Je m'approche de lui et plonge mes yeux dans ses abysses sombres.

- Nous étions jeunes.

C'est tout ce que je trouve à lui dire. Il semble si sérieux tout à coup, en totale adéquation du sasuke qui m'a... tout à l'heure. Nous nous regardons sans ciller, sans prononcer une parole lorsqu'un tambourinement violent nous sort de notre torpeur. Yahiko entre en trombe dans la chambre, se place face à Sasuke et pose ses mains sur ses épaules :

- sasuke, ton... ton père a eu un malaise cardiaque, il est à l'hôpital. Itachi vient d'apprendre la nouvelle par téléphone, prépare tes affaires, vous partez dès qu'il vous trouve un vol pour le Japon...

À suivre...

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font toujours très plaisir :**


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**C'est avec le ventre à terre et les yeux pleins de larmes que je m'abaisse à m'excuser pour ce long, très long retard. Mon disque dur avait planté, je n'avais rien mis sur clé donc, plus rien. Je n'avais pas envie de tout reprendre par découragement, mais mon mari m'a remis dans le droit chemin. La publication se fera tous les mercredis, j'ai terminé l'histoire et l'ai stockée cette fois. Donc il n'y aura pas de problème. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre XX : Mauvais départ**

**POV Sasuke**

Depuis que Yahiko m'a appris la nouvelle du malaise de mon père, je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est savoir comment il va. Je mets mes fringues à la va vite dans ma valise et fais des vas et viens dans la chambre. Une fois toutes mes affaires enfin emballées, je me retourne et vois Naruto assis sur mon lit, le visage grave, qui épis le moindre de mes gestes. Ses yeux ne veulent pas trouver les miens. Il fait tout pour éviter mon regard et ça me dérange. Je me plante donc devant lui et il lève la tête. Il finit par se fixer dans mes orbes, et chuchote :

- Je suis désolé pour ton père, dis lui bonjour de ma part et un prompt rétablissement.

Sur ce, il se lève et me tend la main. Je fixe cette main tendue avec incompréhension. Après tout ce qui nous est arrivé ces derniers jours, il me tend la main ? Pris d'une soudaine tristesse, je l'attrape et me serre contre lui, entourant sa taille de toutes mes forces et enfournant ma tête dans son cou, je hume son parfum naturel si apaisant pour moi. Après une légère hésitation, il fait de même et nous restons là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi ne débarque et demande à Naruto de nous déposer à l'aéroport.

- Mais, Yahiko ne vous emmène pas ? Demande mon blond d'une voix blanche.

- Non, il nous rejoint directement là-bas. Il devait passer chez lui avant, donc tu veux bien nous emmener Naruto ?

- Ou... Oui bien sûr, je prends mes clés et on y va.

**POV Naruto**

Je ne comprends plus rien, tout va trop vite pour moi là, calme, calme. Pour résumer; le père des Uchiha est à l'hôpital, eux, repartent à son chevet, non, ça ne va pas, pas maintenant alors que Sasuke venait de s'expliquer, pas maintenant alors que je commençais à me sentir bien. Sasuke vient de me prendre dans ses bras et je sens qu'il a besoin d'un appui. Je lui rends son accolade, et je me sens si bien. Itachi me demande de les emmener et après une explication quand à l'absence de Yahiko, j'attrape mes clés en me demandant ce que Yahiko a bien pu aller chercher de si urgent, mais je n'ai pas le temps de cogiter, nous voilà déjà en route pour l'aéroport. Je n'ai jamais aimé les adieux, et d'un coup, je me rends compte que je ne verrai pas Sasuke pendant un long moment. Merde, j'ai les boules, ma gorge me gratte. Aucun mot n'est dit dans cette voiture. Enfin arrivés, ils vont enregistrer leurs bagages et reviennent vers moi. Je vois Yahiko arriver une valise à la main. QUOI ? Une valise ?

J'ai peur de comprendre quand il s'approche de moi l'air grave. Et je reviens sur terre à ses mots :

- Désolé Naru, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, je pars avec eux.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ça fait à peine une semaine que tu te le tapes et tu pars avec lui ?

La colère est montée en moi à une vitesse fulgurante. C'est vrai quoi, il ne se connaissent pas et font déjà les amoureux transits. Non, en fait, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul, encore. Pourquoi lui peut-il partir et pas moi ?

- Naruto, ne fais pas l'enfant, je sais que ça fait peu de temps Itachi et moi, mais c'est tellement fort entre nous, je ne veux pas le laisser partir et comme il n'a pas le choix, c'est moi qui le suis. Je serai de retour rapidement, mais je veux être auprès de lui pour le moment. Il prend l'aîné Huchiha par la main et ils se regardent en souriant légèrement, presque timidement.

Mon monde s'écroule en moins de cinq secondes. Yahiko, mon Yahiko est prêt à me laisser seul pour un homme, Yahiko est amoureux... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je fais ce que je sais le mieux faire et affiche un sourire de dix kilomètres :

Eh bien, prends soin d'eux, salut.

Ils ont réussi à trouver un avion pour le Japon dans deux heures. Deux heures et je ne reverrai plus Sasuke. J'ai les boules, je m'assoie sur un banc car mes jambes ne me tiennent plus. Tout s'est passé tellement vite, il faut que je me ressaisisse, mais je pense aussi à Fugaku qui aura bien besoin de ses enfants à ses côtés. Faites qu'il n'ait rien de grave. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas tout de suite que Sasuke s'est approché de moi. Je ne le remarque que lorsque ses pieds entrent dans mon champ de vision. Je relève lentement ma tête et campent mes yeux dans les siens. Il a l'air songeur et sérieux tout d'un coup. Je voudrais le rassurer, lui dire que pour son père ira bien, mais je n'y arrive pas. Les mots sont coincés dans ma gorge. Merde.

Lentement, sans me quitter des yeux, il s'accroupit devant moi et commence à parler d'une voix monotone :

- Notre petit jeu s'arrête là Naruto. Je suis désolé, mais tu as bien dû te douter que rien n'est possible entre nous, c'était juste un jeu de celui qui dominerait l'autre, mais ce n'était que de la baise, tu en es bien conscient… De plus, France-Japon, on ne peut pas dire que c'est facile à faire et avec nos….

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et me redresse d'un coup de tout mon long. Il est toujours accroupi et doit donc lever son visage. Une colère sourde m'envahit et mes yeux doivent lancer des éclairs car je le vois se relever tout en arquant un sourcil. J'ai une envie phénoménale de lui envoyer mon poing en pleine gueule. I peine cinq minutes, je m'inquiétais pour lui, et lui me balance ça. Je serre les poings de rage et lui balance en pleine face :

- Tu as raison Sasuke, ce n'était que de la baise, je me suis bien amusé avec toi, mais il faut qu'on en reste là, pour tout ce qui est de la fusion, puisque c'est signé, tout le reste sera à voir avec Yahiko. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire à part que je souhaite un bon rétablissement à ton père.

Sur ce, je me retourne et vais serrer dans mes bras mon cousin en lui demandant de ne pas me laisser seul trop longtemps puis, je serre la main à Itachi et ressors de l'aéroport.

Je me retourne pour ne pas montrer mes yeux qui s'humidifient petit à petit et leur lance un geste de la main. Mes pas s'accélèrent et j'arrive presque en courant à ma voiture, et une fois à l'intérieur, je claque le volant une fois, deux fois, puis appuie mon front contre le volant et laisse enfin couler mes larmes. Yahiko s'en va pour je ne sais combien de temps, Sasuke m'a pris pour un plan cul et j'ai de nouveau l'impression qu'il a bien profité de moi. Tout se mélange dans ma tête, je serre fort les yeux et respire un bon coup, et repose ma nuque contre l'appui-tête. Les yeux fermés, je revois les derniers jours défiler dans ma tête et une boule se forme dans ma gorge. J'ouvre subitement les yeux, souffle un bon coup, essuie mes joues mouillées avec la manche de mon sweat et démarre en trombe la voiture. Il faut que je rentre chez moi et que ma vie reprenne là où elle s'était arrêtée avant l'arrivée de ce fléau appelé Sasuke.

**POV Sasuke**

Je marche dans les couloirs et vois Naruto s'asseoir, il a l'air de réfléchir sérieusement. Je m'accroupi devant lui pour être à sa hauteur et remarque dans ses yeux qu'il est réellement en grande réflexion. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire : que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, que la distance ne fait pas un couple. Ma fierté Uchiwesque me dit de prendre les devants. Je lui parle donc doucement :

- Notre petit jeu s'arrête là Naruto. Je suis désolé, mais tu as bien dû te douter que rien n'est possible entre nous, c'était juste un jeu de celui qui dominerait l'autre, mais ce n'était que de la baise, tu en es bien conscient… De plus, France-Japon, on ne peut pas dire que c'est facile à faire et avec nos….

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se lève et me regarde de haut. Je vois qu'il est en colère. Il n'a pas dû apprécier que je le quitte avant qu'il ne le fasse. Il me sort une phrase bidon en disant que j'ai raison, mais j'ai si mal, j'ai lancé cela, mais ça me serre le cœur au point que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Naruto quant à lui s'en va après avoir dit au revoir à mon frère et son cousin.

Je regarde son dos s'éloigner et une panique s'insinue en moi. J'ai passé de tellement bons moments avec lui. Je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu de choses folles qu'en sa présence. J'ai les boules, je me sens attiré par ce dos qui s'éloigne de plus en plus. Je marche lentement dans sa direction puis il passe les portes. J'accélère le pas pour le rattraper mais je n'y arrive pas. Je regarde vers la place où il était garé et sa voiture est encore là. Je cours cette fois mais arrivé à environ deux mètres de sa caisse, celle-ci démarre dans un crissement de pneu et je ne peux que constater qu'il est réellement partit. Cette fois, le rêve est terminé.

De retour dans le grand hall de l'aéroport, je vois mon frère s'approcher de moi et m'essuyer une larme que je n'avais même pas sentie. Il me prend dans ses bras et me dit que tout va aller pour le mieux. Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Etre dans des bras réconfortants me fait du bien.

L'avion commence son décollage et je regarde par le hublot. Au revoir la France, au revoir ce pays que je ne reverrai sûrement plus jamais. Au revoir …. Naruto

**POV Naruto**

Le silence de mon appartement est prenant. J'ai envie de crier ma rage mais je me contente de m'asseoir sur mon canapé et je regarde le plafond en attendant que le sommeil veuille bien me prendre.

C'est plein de courbature que je me lève pour retourner au boulot. Je vais mandater le collaborateur de Yahiko pour qu'il prenne ses affaires en cours, et moi, je vais me plonger corps et âme dans le travail, cela me permettra d'oublier un peu ce pour quoi je n'ai presque pas dormi cette nuit… Sasuke.

La journée est passée relativement vite, j'avais tellement de boulot en retard que je me suis plongé dedans et c'est lorsque j'ai relevé la tête que j'ai vu qu'il était déjà tard. Mon esprit dérive vers mon cousin et les deux frères. Ils doivent être arrivés au Japon, mais je n'ai pas un message de Yahi pour me rassurer. Ils ont du filer à l'hôpital tout de suite en arrivant, il va sûrement me contacter bientôt. Je sors de mon bureau pour me rendre chez moi d'un pas las. Il faut que je me remotive et en arrivant chez moi, je me fais un sandwich que j'avale d'une traite devant la télé. C'est dans mon canapé que je me réveille le lendemain. Et c'est reparti pour une journée de boulot. On est vendredi, je serai donc en week-end ce soir et je vais sûrement sortir ce soir pour me changer les idées.

Cela fait trois jours qu'ils sont partis et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Yahiko. Il doit être si occupé pour ne pas m'appeler, ce n'est pourtant pas son genre, mais bon, ce n'est pas non plus son genre de tomber amoureux et on voit où ça l'a mené. Pris dans mes pensées, il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour entendre la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je regarde qui m'appelle. Ce n'est pas le nom de mon cousin, mais celui de Fugaku. Je décroche rapidement, s'il m'appelle c'est qu'il va mieux.

- Bonjour Fugaku, content que vous alliez mieux, comment vous sentez vous maintenant ?

Je sais que je parle vite d'un coup mais c'est plus fort que moi, si Fugaku va mieux, ça veut dire que Yahi va rentrer bientôt hé hé !

- Naruto bonjour, je vais bien mais je n'ai pas fait de malaise, en fait, j'appelais pour parler à Itachi, un problème est survenu au travail et je n'arrive pas à le joindre, peux-tu me le passer s'il est près de toi ?

- Co…. Comment ? Mais, Itachi, Sasuke et mon cousin sont partis vous voir après avoir reçu un message comme quoi vous étiez hospitalisé. Ils sont partis i jours maintenant.

- Mais je n'ai jamais fait de malaise et encore moins hospitalisé. Trois jours tu dis….. Mon Dieu, où peuvent-ils bien être ? Ce n'est pas normal, en plus il n'y a pas eu de crash d'avion, on l'aurait su par les infos. Tu es sûr de toi Naruto ?

Là, c'est la super panique. Tous mes indicateurs internes tournent à plein régime en me disant qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. Mon cerveau n'arrive pas à fonctionner, je ne parviens qu'à articuler :

- Je … les ai emmenés à l'aéroport, ils ont acheté des billets en dernière minute, oui, je suis sûr qu'ils sont partis.

Un silence au bout du fil m'indique que le père Uchiha est dans le même état que moi, puis au bout de ce qui me paraît une éternité :

- Je vais faire des recherches vers les hôpitaux, je vais envoyer des hommes prendre des renseignements, s'ils sont au Japon, je les trouverai….. Je raccroche, merci au revoir.

Bip…Bip…Bip….

Il a raccroché, il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à moi, mais je comprends que la situation est grave. Je fais quoi moi là maintenant. Je stresse à mort, où est passé mon cousin, où sont Itachi et Sasuke.

Je tourne en rond comme un malade, j'essaie de réfléchir, mais je n'y arrive même pas. Il se passe des heures avant que je ne sois surpris par la sonnerie de mon portable. Ce doit être Fugaku. Je me jette sur mon téléphone et vois le nom de mon cousin s'afficher. Merci Kami-Sama

- Yahi, putain, t'aurais pu appeler plus t….

Je ne termine pas ma phrase car une voix que j'ai l'impression de connaître me coupe :

- Non, non, non, ce n'est pas Yahi…. Tu te souviens de moi blondinet, je t'appelle pour te dire que nous avons ton cousin avec nous, et mes deux neveux aussi. J'ai passé des années à ruminer et à préparer ma vengeance, contre Fugaku, mais aussi contre toi. Tu m'as sacrément arrangé lors de notre petite entrevue alors je vais te faire payer ton insolence envers moi gamin. Ca a été difficile de trouver le numéro d'Itachi, ensuite, lui faire croire que son père était à l'hôpital a été un jeu d'enfant. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était à l'étranger, alors, imagine ma joie quand il a répondu qu'il prenait le premier avion et qu'il arriverait à Tokyo le lendemain, il m'a juste fallu les cueillir à l'aéroport. Et lorsque j'ai appris que le rouquin était ton cousin, j'ai jubilé ? Tu vas souffrir comme j'ai souffert Naruto Uzumaki. C'est bien de mettre un nom sur un visage. Je te donne deux jours pour arriver ici, au Japon, mais ne préviens personne, si je vois un seul uniforme, je les tue tous les trois, et tu sais que j'en suis capable. A plus tard blondinet.

Le téléphone reste dans ma main. C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, ça n'est pas possible, je suis dans une grosse merde et je ne sais pas comment en sortir.

Après un temps infini, j'appelle l'aéroport pour réserver un vol, mon collaborateur pour qu'il s'occupe de mes affaires le temps de mon absence et Fugaku. Je sais que je ne dois prévenir personne, mais là, c'est trop gros pour que je m'occupe seul de tout cela.

Papa Uchiha est entré dans une colère monstre, je lui ai dit à quelle heure arrivait mon avion, mais lui ai précisé également que ses hommes ne se montrent pas car je me jette dans la gueule du loup, mais ils viendront sûrement m'attendre à ma descente d'avion.

Je rappelle sur le portable de Yahiko et l'oncle Uchiha décroche.

- Alors Uzumaki, que me vaut l'honneur de ce coup de fil.

Sa voix est ironique, ça m'énerve.

- Demain, je décolle à 6h00 du matin, j'arrive à Tokyo à 18h00. Je ne connais pas le décalage horaire, donc à vous de voir.

Simple, net, concis.

- Alors à demain ! Me lance t'il gaiement.

Si la situation n'était pas si grave, j'en rirai.

Je prépare une petite valise et essaie tant bien que mal de m'endormir. Demain est peut-être la dernière journée de ma vie.

À suivre...


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Pour répondre à la review de ****Elikia**** il y a 26 chapitres + 1 épilogue.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre XXI : Japon, me voilà**

**POV Naruto**

Le voyage a été long mais pas assez, car maintenant que je suis sur l'échelle d'arrivée, j'ai peur. Cette peur qui s'insinue lentement en vous, qui ne vous quitte pas, qui rend votre corps mou comme de la guimauve. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti cela, et bien je peux vous dire que c'et pas terrible.

Mes yeux scrutent les alentours et je vois des hommes en lunettes noires et costume noir me regarder. Le moment tant (in)attendu arrive, je me dirige vers eux et l'un d'eux m'attrape le bras pour que je le suive. Comme si j'allais m'enfuir. Effectivement, je viens de me taper six heures de vol pour m'échapper. Qu'ils sont cons quand même !

Je suis jeté comme un sac à l'arrière d'une voiture de luxe grise et on me met un bandeau sur les yeux pour le trajet. J'ai l'impression que je vais me faire dessus tellement j'ai les pétoches, mais je ne leur montre pas, je lève le menton, ne voyant rien et essaie de calculer le temps que nous mettrons pour arriver à destination. Aucune parole n'est échangée, nous roulons dans le calme et ne rien voir est vraiment intimidant.

Après une longue route, nous nous arrêtons. On me fait descendre, toujours avec le bandeau sur les yeux, et nous montons des escaliers pour ensuite arriver dans un bâtiment : maison, immeuble, entrepôt… Je ne sais pas, après une courte marche, j'entends que l'homme qui me tient par le bras frappe à une porte et l'ouvre. Je suis jeté violemment sur le sol et me relève rapidement. La voix que je déteste tant est juste à côté de mon oreille gauche. Je sursaute en l'entendant :

- Monsieur UZUMAKI, j'espère que le voyage a été plaisant, car la suite risque d'être délicate pour vous…

Et il éclate de rire. C'est vraiment un malade. Je tourne ma tête pour lui répondre, mais on me la bloque pour me retirer ce qui m'empêchait de voir. Il est là ce salaud, juste devant moi, il a un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je sais que ça le fait marrer de s'imaginer me torturer. Je le lis dans ses yeux et là, je sens un liquide chaud couler le long de mon pantalon. Je viens de me pisser dessus.

Il éclate de rire en regardant mon jean au niveau de mon entre jambe et moi, et bien je ne suis pas fier, je ne me suis pas battu depuis longtemps, à vrai dire, il a été mon dernier combat. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à faire sortir mon côté sombre, je me demande si les hommes de Fugaku m'ont vu et nous ont suivis. Tant de questions sans réponse, et l'autre malade qui rit toujours. Je tente de reprendre contenance, ferme les yeux, respire à fond, et toise mon adversaire avec toute la haine que je ressens à cet instant.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Tu crois m'effrayer avec ces yeux là. Un gamin qui se pisse dessus ose me parler comme ça ! Eh bien, mon cher Na-ru-to, tu veux savoir…..

Sur ce, il regarde son sbire et lui fait un signe de la tête. Ce dernier sort de la pièce, et je me retrouve seul avec le cinglé.

- Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…. J'ai cherché longuement comment me venger de toi, tu m'as mis dans un sale état la dernière fois, j'ai eu plusieurs fractures aux bras, aux côtes… Enfin, ne tergiversons pas, j'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre et j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion : Ne fais pas à autrui ce que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on fasse à un membre de ta famille.

Tout en me disant cela, il est reparti s'installer derrière son bureau, un air hautain sur le visage. Ma fois, c'et bien un Uchiha, même dégaine, même posture… Un enfoiré quoi !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer que la porte s'ouvre sur l'homme de tout à l'heure qui tient mon cousin par un bras et qu'il le jette au sol, comme il avait fait avec moi, mais là, c'est différent : Yahiko ne se relève pas, il a des hématomes un peu partout et respire très mal. Je vais tuer ce bouffon, on ne touche pas à mon cousin comme ça. Je me rue vers la loque qui se trouve au sol et prends Yahi dans mes bras. Son visage est recouvert de sang séché, il ouvre légèrement les yeux et parvient à murmurer mon prénom. Je relève les yeux vers le sale connard qui est toujours derrière son bureau et qui ose me regarder en souriant. Lentement, comme si c'était un trésor, je repose la tête de mon cousin par terre et me relève toujours en ayant le regard ancré dans celui de mon adversaire et là, je sens cette force en moi, cette colère mélangée à de la haine, ce côté méchant de moi. Cette bête enfouie au plus profond de moi fait sa réapparition. Madara a dû ressentir ce changement en moi car il tressaute dans son fauteuil et ouvre un tiroir près de lui. Je m'avance doucement avec pour seule envie que de le tuer. J'en frémis d'avance.

Une fois collé à son bureau, je le vois lever une arme vers moi. Je me stoppe automatiquement et je sens une piqûre dans ma nuque. Je tourne la tête rapidement et vois l'homme de main de tout à l'heure reculer avec la seringue qu'il venait de me planter. Merde, j'ai pas fait gaffe, je me suis fait avoir en beauté et me voilà avec je ne sais quelle merde dans le corps.

- Avec ça, tu vas bien dormir et je pourrai te faire plein de choses inavouables mon cher Naruto, tellement de choses que tu me supplieras de mettre fin à tout cela et de t'achever. J'en suis tout excité d'avance.

Ma vue devient trouble, le son de sa voix est étouffé, mes jambes flageolent et je me sens partir. Tout est noir, mais qu'est-ce que je me sens bien.

**POV Sasuke**

Je suis attaché par les mains et mes bras sont douloureux car ils sont relevés au dessus de ma tête. Je ne peux pas dire depuis combien de jours nous sommes là Itachi Yahiko et moi. Quatre, peut-être cinq. Ce connard de Madara a bien fait son coup. Il nous a fait croire que mon père était à l'hôpital, et mon frère a dit qu'il lui fallait prendre l'avion pour rentrer avec l'heure de notre arrivée en pensant parler à un homme de main de mon père, seulement, c'était un sbire de mon oncle. Il n'a eu qu'à nous cueillir à l'arrivée de notre avion, et nous, comme des cons, nous n'avons rien remarqué. Une superbe voiture avec chauffeur nous attendait, nous sommes montés à l'intérieur, et ensuite, un blanc. Nous nous sommes réveillés tous les trois attachés contre un mur avec des putains de chaînes qui font mal aux poignets.

Au bout d'un certain temps, peut-être deux ou trois jours, mon oncle s'était enfin montré. J'avais tant de haine envers lui que j'avais envie de le tuer avec son petit air satisfait. Il n'a parlé que pour demander maintes et maintes fois le nom du petit blond qui l'avait battu il y a quelques années. Bien sûr, aucun de nous n'avait ouvert la bouche, mais, il avait demandé à ses « sous hommes » de torturer Yahiko. Cela avait commencé par des coups puis des brûlures et enfin des lacérations. Le rouquin ne parlait toujours pas mais souffrait tellement que mon frère ne, supportant plus de voir son amant subir ce traitement, avait hurlé d'un coup le nom de Naruto Uzumaki.

J'avais vu un sourire immense se former sur le visage de mon oncle lorsqu'il avait sortit le portable de Yahiko de sa poche et je le voyais chercher le numéro du fameux Uzumaki. Une fois fait, je l'avais entendu discuter avec. Une peur panique m'avait pris et je ne pouvais qu'admirer le grand Madara Uchiha mettre un de ses plans à exécution.

Personne ne nous a touché mon frère et moi, seulement, Yahiko est dans un sale état et j'ai peur qu'il ne tienne pas le coup. Un homme vient d'entrer dans notre cellule et détache le jeune roux pour l'emmener je ne sais où. J'entends mon frère crier de rage :

- Espèce d'enfoiré, laisse le tranquille, lâche le ou je te tuerai.

Sa remarque ne fit ni chaud, ni froid au gars qui avait pris Yahiko par le bras et il l'emmena loin de nous. Le pauvre, il parvient à peine à tenir debout. La colère ne me quitte pas, et je tourne mon regard vers mon frère. Il fixe la porte par laquelle vient de sortir son amant et je vois sa mâchoire se contracter, signe qu'il est vraiment en rogne. Que vont-ils lui faire ? Mes yeux se ferment et je pose ma tête contre le mur derrière moi. Un visage m'apparaît out à coup. Des yeux rieurs, une bouche toujours souriante, Naruto… Pourquoi je t'ai fait ça, par fierté, j'ai coupé court à notre relation en me disant que tu allais me quitter, mais je suis vraiment trop con, j'ai fait tellement de choses que je n'aurais jamais fait si je ne te connaissais pas. Je me souviens du château, des parties de jambes en l'air qu'on a eues…. Naruto, si je dois mourir, j'aimerais que cela se fasse après que je me sois excusé auprès de toi. Peut-être que j'aurais dû te laisser me quitter, au moins, je ne me sentirai pas si coupable à l'heure actuelle. Je n'aurai pas si mal au fond de moi.

Un bruit sourd retenti derrière la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre et un mec remet les chaînes à Yahiko qui ne bouge quasiment plus et qui respire très difficilement. Mon frère est tétanisé par l'état de son petit ami et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Mon oncle arrive l'air triomphant, un rictus éclairant son visage. Que va t-il nous sortir maintenant ? Je me sens stressé mais je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre. En effet, Un de ses hommes de main le suis avec un fardeau sur les épaules. Un fardeau blond. Putain, c'est Naruto et il est dans le coltard. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que le blond a un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y a que lui pour sourire dans pareille situation. Que fait Naruto ici. Je m'affole et mon oncle le remarque.

- Sasuke, ne trouves-tu pas que ce blondinet a un corps magnifique, il est à damner non ?

Ne montre pas tes sentiments, ne montre pas tes sentiments. Voilà la litanie qui me prenait, mais mon oncle est un Uchiha, il sait tout, il a l'œil sur moi pendant que je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ce qu'ils comptent faire de Naruto. Je deviens sûrement plus blanc que blanc car le sourire de Madara s'agrandit. Je suis grillé. Comment je sais que je suis grillé : parce que mon cher oncle s'esclaffe en me disant :

- Oh ! Je vois, le rouquin est le petit copain d'Itachi et cette loque blonde (en disant cela, il relève la tête de Naruto qui retombe aussitôt), est … ton petit ami. Mes deux neveux homos, mais où va le monde. Enfin, tu as de bons goûts Sasuke.

Je joue le tout pour le tout, il ne faut pas qu'il sache ce que j'éprouve pour Naruto où il va le faire souffrir :

- Fais en ce que tu en veux, ce n'est pas mon petit ami, on a juste baisé ensemble une ou deux fois.

Je peux lire dans ses yeux une légère interrogation, mais il se reprend vite :

- Très bien, alors tu ne m'en voudras pas s'il devient ma chienne alors, j'ai toujours rêvé de me faire un petit cul comme le sien.

Il me jauge pour voir ma réaction, mais je suis un Uchiha aussi, et je parviens tant bien que mal à rester stoïque. Je me redresse même de toute ma hauteur, le menton droit pour le toiser hautainement malgré la douleur dans mes poignets, mais cela n'a pas l'air de fonctionner car il rit aux éclats. Putain d'Uchiha.

- Sasuke, tu es si drôle. Tu es bien le même que ton père, tu lui ressembles tellement, tu crois franchement que je vais marcher dans ton jeu.

Je le regarde s'approcher de Naruto et lui caresser le visage. Ca me donne envie de gerber. Lentement, il le pose sur une planche de bois mise à l'horizontale et le déshabille presque entièrement. Il ne lui reste plus que son caleçon. Putain ! J'avais presque oublié comme son corps me fait réagir. Je voudrais regarder ailleurs, mais je ne peux pas, mes yeux sont bloqués sur sa silhouette allongée, sur ses abdos si fermes, sur ses cheveux si soyeux… Il est tellement canon. L'homme de main de Madara attache les mains et les jambes de Naruto avec des chaînes. Il est couché, attaché et inconscient. Une présence s'approche, je ne l'avais même pas vu se relever que Madara me fait face. Il est si proche de moi que je sens son souffle sur mes joues :

- On va jouer Sasuke : Dès qu'il se réveillera, je perfectionnerai votre éducation sexuelle en vous montrant les travaux pratiques.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent lorsque je comprends ce qu'il vient de dire. Il m'a parlé dans l'oreille donc mon frère ne l'a pas entendu, et moi, je reste scotché sur ses paroles. Il est bon à enfermer, il est vraiment malade.

Sur ce, il se retourne, fait un signe de la main à ses hommes, et ils repartent sans même se retourner. Arrivé à la porte, Madara se tourne légèrement et me dit :

- On verra à ce moment là si ton petit ami prend plus ou moins de plaisir avec moi, mais je t'assure que je vais le faire crier.

A l'entente de ces mots, Itachi sort enfin de sa torpeur et pose ses yeux sur moi puis sur notre oncle.

- Enfoiré, si tu touches à un cheveu de Naruto, je te tue.

- Ah ! Itachi, content de t'entendre, alors tu me tues si je touche à Naruto, mais tu ne me fais rien du fait que j'ai tabassé ton copain ? Tu es vraiment complexe comme mec. Tu n'es pas un Uchiha pour rien.

- Je te tuerai pour ce que tu as fait à Yahiko de toute façon.

Son regard est celui d'un fou, je n'ai jamais vu mon frère avec une expression pareille. Il tente de se dégager des chaînes mais ne fait que s'ouvrir un peu plus les poignets. Bordel, on va tous y passer. Madara est un cinglé tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur et nous sommes tous à sa merci.

- Vivement que le petit blond se réveille que je puisse prendre mon pied…

Cette fois, c'est moi qui deviens fou. Nous sommes dans une situation désespérée, mon frangin se débat, Yahiko est à moitié stone et Naruto est inconscient et va se faire violer. Je hurle comme un malade, un cri que pourrait pousser une bête blessée. Mes mains gigotent, mes poignets saignent et le sans coule le long de mes bras mais je n'en ai rien à foutre, je continue. Madara rit de plus belle et sort de cette salle qui pour nous quatre est un enfer. Itachi me regarde tendrement et me demande de me calmer, ce que je fais en voyant une larme aux coins des yeux de celui qui me ressemble tant. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Que faire ?

**POV Naruto**

Je sors peu à peu de mon sommeil et en voulant bouger, je me rends compte que mes mains et mes pieds sont liés. Je suis étendu sur une surface dure, et en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux, je me vois en caleçon. Putain, pourquoi en caleçon. J'essaie de savoir où je suis quand tous mes souvenirs refont surface. Cette sale face de rat qui a enlevé mon cousin a dû me droguer ou quelque chose comme ça, je me souviens de la piqûre que j'ai ressentie et de mon cousin couché par terre. Je tourne légèrement la tête et vois mes trois acolytes attachés au mur avec de grosses chaînes. Mon regard se pose plus particulièrement sur Yahiko. Il est vraiment dans un sale état.

- Yahiko, dis-je pas assez fort car ma gorge me fait mal.

Aucune réponse de sa part. Je réitère plusieurs fois, et enfin, une voix me répond, mais ce n'est pas celle que j'espère :

- Naruto, Naruto…. C'est moi, Sasuke, regarde moi, je suis là.

Je sais qu'il est là, mais mon cœur est vide à cet instant, tout cela à cause de lui, je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de le regarder, je fais donc comme si je n'avais rien entendu et continu à essayer de réveiller mon cousin. Au bout d'une dizaine d'appels, il lève lentement sa tête et me fait un pauvre sourire.

- Comment va mon beau ? Alors le grand Yahiko s'est fait prendre, comment as-tu fait pour te foutre dans une merde pareille hein !

Son sourire s'agrandit quelque peu, et sa voix est hachée. Je sens qu'il a mal mais il me répond quand même.

- Naruto…. Content de te voir…. Ils te voulaient mais je n'ai rien …dit.

Il se met à tousser fortement et je commence à avoir mal au cou de devoir tourner ma tête pour le regarder, mais ce n'est pas grave, comparé à ce qu'il a dû se prendre, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

- Eh ! Cousin, on va sortir de là, je te le promets, et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses. Donc, on sort de là et on rentre chez nous, le Japon n'est pas fait pour nous. Quand je suis ici, il ne m'arrive que des couilles, et j'en ai marre. 

Il me fixe avec sérieux et me rétorque :

- Je pars pas…. Sans tachi… Pas sans lui… Putain ce que ça fait mal…

Des larmes coulent sur son visage et quand je tourne mon regard vers Itachi, je vois qu'il est tout chamboulé par ce que viens de dire Yahiko, mais je vois également une peur au fond de ses prunelles. Il a peur de le perdre, ils sont donc vraiment en phase tous les deux. Merde, ils souffrent vraiment tous les deux. Plus physiquement pour mon cousin, mais la douleur que je lis dans les yeux d'Itachi me fait mal au cœur.

- Yahi, on va sortir je te dis. Ok ! T'inquiète, le grand Naruto Uzumaki est là pour te protéger comme tu m'as protégé il y a des années. Compte sur moi, je vais réfléchir à un plan.

Je lui dis ça, mais je n'en mène pas large. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache que j'ai la trouille à fond. Cette peur qui me vrille les tripes me rend malade. Je tourne de nouveau la tête vers mon cousin et son regard est dirigé vers Itachi. Ils ne se lâchent pas des yeux. J'écarquille les miens quand j'entends Yahiko me dire :

- De toute façon….(une toux)… On ne s'en sortira pas vivants…

Itachi hoche la tête comme pour affirmer cela, et d'un coup, tout cela m'énerve. Ma tête repose lourdement sur mon « lit », et je souffle de dépit. Mon regard planté dans le plafond, je parle d'une voix fatiguée :

- Bordel, vous êtes les plus vieux ici et vous nous faites déprimer. On ne s'avoue pas vaincu tant que l'on n'est pas mort. Compris. Mes sourcils se froncent et ma mâchoire se crispe. J'entends Sasuke m'appeler, me dire de le regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui là. Je suis déjà vénère, alors je lui réponds, toujours en fixant le plafond :

- Tu as perdu le droit de me parler quand tu m'as lâchement laissé tomber. Uchiha Sasuke, je t'avais accordé une chance après avoir voulu me renvoyer en taule, mais ce que tu as fait à l'aéroport ne passe pas. C'est impossible pour moi de pardonner cette fois. On sort d'ici et je ne te connais plus compris ?

- Laisse moi t'expliquer, je ne…..

- Sasuke, tais toi s'il te plaît…

- Non, je ne me tairai pas, à l'aéroport, j'ai cru que….

- TA GUEULE, ferme la MAINTENANT. Tout en disant cela, j'ai enfin daigné tourner mon regard vers lui. Mis à part ses poignets abîmés, il à l'air d'aller bien. Dans ses yeux apparaît une lueur rouge : il à l'air en colère ce qui me rend encore plus énervé. De quel droit il veut me parler. On n'a plus rien à se dire il me semble non. J'ai crié pour qu'il se taise. Je ne peux pas l'écouter, je risquerais de me faire avoir encore une fois. Mon regard plongé dans le sien est dur, je suis très contrarié et il le sent car je le vois détourner les yeux au bout d'un moment.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton CONNARD ! Très bien, tu veux jouer les gamins malgré la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons tous, eh ! bien, vas-y, c'est bon, je ne te parlerai plus si c'est ce que Monsieur désir.

Il a prononcé les derniers mots en fixant le sol, mais un mot a retenu mon attention, un mot que je déteste

- GAMIN, tu oses me traiter de GAMIN. C'est bien l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là. Monsieur a un comportement enfantin depuis des lustres, dès que quelque chose ne lui plaît pas il fuit, et là, il me traite de gamin. Pfff ! J'y crois pas.

Je retourne à la contemplation de mon plafond en essayant de me calmer et de réfléchir à comment sortir d'ici, mais Itachi parle doucement, le son de sa voix, et surtout ce qu'il dit me fait frissonner :

- Madara te veut, tu lui as mis la honte lors de votre rencontre i ans. Il va te faire souffrir et il croit que tu sors avec Sasuke et comme il veut le faire souffrir aussi, il s'est proposer de prendre….

Il s'est tu et je veux savoir la suite. Je regarde de nouveau vers eux et remarque qu'Itachi a le regard vague mais très sombre. Il me fixe, ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Que cherche t-il à me dire ?

- Il va prendre quoi Itachi, dis le, soit tu en as trop dit, soit pas assez, mais ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance ainsi. Ma voix est calme, je suis fatigué, je me replace dans ma position favorite, allongé à regarder le plafond lorsque je l'entends se racler la gorge

- Heum….. Il veut te prendre toi….

Je ne comprends toujours pas et lui fait comprendre mais Sasuke, encore lui, parle d'une voix que j'ai du mal à reconnaître tellement elle monte dans les aigus.

- BORDEL ! IL VA TE VIOLER. Ca y est, tu comprends enfin !

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'effroi. Non, tout mais pas ça. Lentement, je tourne ce que je peux de mon corps vers mes trois co-prisonniers et à voir leur tête, je sais que Sasuke ne ment pas. Merde, mon corps est pris de spasmes que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. A me tordre comme ça sur ce qui me sert de lit, je commence à avoir mal aux poignets et aux chevilles, mais cela est secondaire. Je tire sur ces liens qui ne veulent pas lâcher, je sais que ce que j'essaie de faire ne mènera à rien, mais je ne peux plus rester comme ça. Tous trois me regardent avec un air de pitié sur le visage, ce qui me met encore plus en rogne. Je crie telle une bête aux abois, gesticule dans tous les sens, mais rien n'y fait, je suis réellement bloqué et ce bâtard de Madara va me faire….. Je n'ose même pas imaginer. Mon corps, fatigué de tout ce remue ménage, se relâche d'un coup et me voilà de nouveau allongé. Plus aucune pensée ne traverse mon esprit, c'et un blanc total dans mon esprit. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle et je ne réussis pas à le calmer. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Lentement, je prends de grandes inspirations et souffle. Peu à peu, tout revient à la normale. Une fois réellement récupéré, je ferme les yeux et laisse couler une larme. Je suis si épuisé que je me sens partir dans un sommeil profond.

**POV Sasuke**

J'en peux plus, j'ai mal partout tant ma position est inconfortable, Naruto me parle comme à un chien et ne me laisse pas m'expliquer, mais ce qui me fait le plus mal au bout du compte, c'est de voir l'état dans lequel il est. Il dort mais j'ai vu une larme rouler sur sa joue, ça me fout les boules à un point inimaginable. Je sais qu'il me déteste, mais je ne peux pas supporter de le voir comme ça. Si Madara ose le toucher, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai. Je crois que je pourrai le tuer. Je tourne les yeux vers Itachi et Yahiko et je pense pouvoir dire que nous avons tous le trouillomètre à zéro mais qu'une haine sans nom est visible dans nos prunelles.

La porte s'ouvre sur un homme de main de Madara qui nous regarde sans animosité. Il paraît même légèrement timide. Il reste dans l'encadrement quelques secondes, fait le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux qui se figent sur Naruto. Il entre et referme derrière lui. Ses yeux ne quittent pas le corps endormi de Naruto et il s'approche de lui silencieusement, presque religieusement. Une fois qu'il touche le lit avec ses jambes, il lève timidement la main, et presque en tremblant l'approche du ventre nu de Naruto. Après plusieurs hésitations, il le touche et caresse ses abdos bien fermes. Son regard est fixé sur cette main et moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est crier pour qu'il ôte sa main de là, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ses yeux ne montrent aucune mauvaise intention et cela me laisse perplexe. Il parle doucement à Naruto qui ne l'entend pas

- C'est donc toi qui as mis à mal Madara. Comment as-tu donc fait ?

Ses yeux se tournent vers nous mais il garde toujours une main sur le torse du blond.

- Comment a-t-il fait il y a cinq ans pour réussir à blesser autant Madara ?

Sa question me laisse perplexe, mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'il attend une réponse. Je le regarde et lui répond :

- Je ne sais pas trop mais il a une force incroyable. Madara l'a attaché ainsi parce qu'il a peur de sa force. S'il n'était pas attaché comme ça, je suis sûr qu'il lui remettrait une raclée.

Je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi je lui ai répondu, mais son regard retourne sur Naruto. Il enlève enfin sa main et la met dans une de ses poches pour en sortir une petite clé et avec rapidité, il déverrouille les quatre fers qui retiennent Naruto. Il s'approche ensuite de nous, je ne comprends plus rien, et lorsque je l'interroge, il me répond :

- Madara est un pourri, il a tué mon frère il y a huit ans, je me suis fait engagé par lui pour me venger, mais il est méfiant avec tout le monde, il est rare qu'il soit seul et je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer de mes propres mains. Lorsque j'ai appris que quelqu'un avait « abîmer » mon patron, j'étais aux anges, et quand j'ai vu son état, c'était encore mieux. Cependant, il s'est soigné et aujourd'hui, on en est là. Je ne peux pas le laisser vous faire du mal, pour mon frère, je ne peux pas alors je vous détache et je vous laisse vous débrouiller car si vous ne le tuez pas, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que c'est moi qui vous ai aidé.

Il enfonce la clé dans une des serrures qui retient mes mains mais la porte s'ouvre sur mon enfoiré d'oncle et sa voix retentit comme un glas :

- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Je pensais bien que tu complotais quelque chose Minoru.

À suivre...


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre XXII : Confrontation**

_Il enfonce la clé dans une des serrures qui retient mes mains mais la porte s'ouvre sur mon enfoiré d'oncle et sa voix retentit comme un glas :_

_- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Je pensais bien que tu complotais quelque chose Minoru_

**POV Sasuke**

Merde, merde, merde… Ce salaud est là, il a un sourire aux lèvres et s'avance vers ce fameux Minoru. Il fait signe à l'un de ses hommes qui se trouve derrière lui et ce dernier dirige un énorme flingue sur le traître qui n'a même pas eu le temps de me détacher. Un coup de feu retentit dans le silence qui s'était fait pesant et le pauvre homme s'écroule, une balle dans la jambe. Il a juste poussé un grand cri de douleur et d'un coup, tout redevient silencieux. Mes yeux font la navette entre cet homme à mes pieds et le regard fou de mon oncle.

- Je ne supporte pas qu'on me trahisse ! Hurla t'il en donnant des coups de pied dans le corps allongé.

Seuls les quelques gémissements de douleurs de Minoru se font entendre dans cette pièce. Personne n'ose parler lorsque tout à coup, Naruto et sa grande gueule se la ramènent :

- Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je suis crevé, laissez moi dormir. C'est pas vrai.

Il a dit tout cela sans même ouvrir les yeux. Mon oncle se décide à abandonner l'homme à mes pieds et se dirige vers le blond. A sa hauteur, il lui met une baffe si forte que cette fois, Naruto ouvre les yeux en gueulant comme un malade.

- C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, QU…..

Il se tait instantanément quand il voit Madara mais ses yeux reflètent toute la haine qu'il porte en lui.

Naruto, en caleçon les membres attachés défie mon oncle, propre sur lui, cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Le tableau pourrait être risible si nous n'étions pas dans une telle situation. Madara a toujours ce petit sourire narquois au coin de la bouche et se penche très près de Naruto et lui susurre sadiquement à l'oreille, mais assez fort pour que nous entendions tous :

- Cher UZUMAKI, content que tu soit réveillé, je vais bien m'occuper de toi à partir de maintenant.

Il regarde ensuite ses sbires et leur demande d'évacuer le blessé et de le laisser seul avec nous. Après leur départ, nous nous retrouvons donc avec Madara.

**POV Naruto**

La claque que je viens de prendre m'a bien réveillé, seulement, maintenant, j'ai la haine envers ce mec qui veut s'occuper de mon cas. Je tremble de partout et n'arrive pas à me calmer. Est-ce la peur ? La résignation ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais je sais que j'ai envie de tout casser, Tant et si bien que je ne peux m'empêcher de dire à cet enfoiré :

- Connard, détache moi et tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

Le con ! Il s'esclaffe en me mirant avec ses yeux perçants. J'y vois de la lubricité et ça me fait vraiment, (mais quand je vous dis vraiment, c'est vraiment) flipper.

- Tu es si drôle blondinet, à ton avis, pourquoi on t'a attaché les pieds et les mains ? Je sais bien ce que tu vaux mais je sais aussi que je peux te faire ce que je veux sans que tu ne m'atteignes.

Le bâtard, il jubile et ça me fait encore plus chier. Je réfléchis à cent à l'heure. Ok, il va me …. Oh ! Putain, je n'arrive même pas à le dire. Autant l'autre enfoiré de Sasuke me donnait envie quand on le faisait, autant lui me rebute au plus haut point. Je ne vais pas y arriver.

Il se redresse légèrement et me caresse le ventre, ses yeux ne quittent pas sa main qui ne me fait, soit dit en passant, aucun effet. Un cri me fait sursauter, c'est Sasuke qui veut se la jouer chevalier servant :

- ARRETE, ne le touche pas

Il se débat comme un beau diable en regardant son oncle avec des yeux assassins, mais le vieux rigole toujours sans pour autant enlever sa main de mes abdos.

- Sasuke, je vais te montrer que je peux le faire crier autant que toi, voyons, partage un peu, tu es si égoïste, tu me déçois.

Il est vraiment narquois ce mec, il dit ça comme si j'étais un simple morceau de viande et ça m'énerve. La main continue son chemin et vient se poser sur mon entre jambe. Lentement, je sens mon caleçon descendre sur mes cuisses que je serre pour éviter d'être entièrement à poil, mais rien n'y fait, je suis coincé.

J'entends derrière moi les trois autres s'affoler, crier des choses qui ne me parviennent pas tant cette main commence à me toucher le gland, et mine de rien, ça me fait de l'effet, j'essaie de ne pas y penser, mais essayez de ne rien ressentir quand on vous touche comme ça, vous rigolerez moins. Donc, sa main me fait du bien, les autres crient et essayent de l'arrêter par des paroles que je ne comprends pas, et moi, je respire à grosses gorgées (?) pour éviter de penser à ce qu'on me fait, mais c'est impossible, je lâche un énorme « AAHHHH ! » de contentement sans pour autant être content.

- Je vois que tu es réceptif me dit Madara tout en continuant sas vas et viens sur mon membre dressé.

Je me mords la lèvre du bas pour ne pas faire plus de bruit, mais c'est difficile, car mon bassin vient chercher cette main pour recevoir encore plus. J'ai envie de pleurer tellement je me sens honteux. Enfin, les mouvements cessent, je souffle de soulagement, mais il revient à la charge pour me titiller bien plus bas, cette fois je serre les fesses tant que je peux pour que ce doigt n'entre pas, je ne veux pas, je crie mon indignation, ma colère amplifie, mais c'est peine perdue, je sens un moi un intrus qui ne devrait pas être là. Plus je remue pour tenter de l'enlever, plus il y va profondément et plus c'est douloureux. Cette fois, les larmes coulent sans que je puisse les retenir. Un deuxième puis un troisième doigt viendront finir le travail de préparation. Au moins, il me prépare. J'entends toujours mon cousin et les deux autres crier mais tout devient flou dans ma tête.

**POV Sasuke**

Ce salaud fait ça devant nous, il caresse Naruto et ça me rend malade. Qu'il arrête, je ne supporte pas ça. Mon frère, Yahiko et moi lui crions de cesser, de laisser Naruto tranquille, mais c'est comme s'il ne nous entendait pas. D'un coup, il retire ses mains et commence à se déshabiller tout en me fixant avec toujours ce sourire narquois. On est foutu.

**POV Naruto**

Je ne sens plus rien en moi, mais lorsque je tourne ma tête vers Madara, il commence à se déshabiller et à voir son regard, je vais le sentir passer bien plus que ses doigts. Je tente le tout pour le tout et gesticule dans tous les sens pour essayer d'enlever ces putains de chaînes et là, miracle, je sens les serrures s'ouvrir, pareille pour mes pieds. Que s'est-il donc passé ? Dieu existe donc, il a ouvert mes serrures pour que je puisse tuer ce connard. Heureusement, Madara n'a rien vu tellement il est concentré à se déshabiller en fixant une personne derrière moi.

Je m'assure que plus aucune chaîne ne me retient, je me repose sur le « lit », comme si j'étais encore attaché, et j'attends. Ses yeux reviennent sur moi et il me dit d'une voix doucereuse :

- A nous deux U-ZU-MA-KI, je vais te montrer de quoi est capable un véritable Uchiha. Tu verras, tu en redemanderas.

Sur ce, il va au bout de ce que j'appelle mon lit, m'écarte les cuisses et passe entre elles. Une fois qu'il est bien entre mes jambes, je les serre à fond et me relève d'un coup pour l'attraper par le cou et le jette en arrière. Nous sommes emportés par sa chute et je me retrouve à cheval sur lui. Cette fois, ma rage me consume, je commence à ne plus voir ce qui m'entoure et ma tête bourdonne atrocement. Mon deuxième moi se manifeste, je le sens s'infiltrer en moi à une vitesse fulgurante. Je serre le cou de Madara entre mes mains et un sourire sadique apparaît sur mon visage. Il n'a pas moyen de s'échapper, mon bassin est sur le haut de ses jambes et je tient tellement fort son cou que ses mains essayent d'enlever les miennes. Ses yeux reflètent la peur, mais il me nargue toujours avec son sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ça. Je décide donc de serrer plus fort. Je vois son visage se crisper sous la douleur, devenir rouge, mais ça ne me suffit pas. Je me penche sur lui tout en parlant d'une voix rendue rauque par la rage.

- Alors U-CHI-HA, je vais te montrer de quoi est capable un véritable Uzumaki. Tu verras, tu ne pourras plus en redemander puisque tu seras mort.

D'un coup, j'éclate d'un rire que je ne reconnais pas. Merde, j'ai l'impression de péter une durite. J'enlève une de mais mains de son cou et le frappe au visage, je rigole toujours et redonne un coup, puis deux, et je ne m'arrête pas, je le frappe avec mes deux mains, une fois une, une fois l'autre, et ainsi de suite. Son sang commence à maculer mes mains, il ne sourit plus, et je continue. J'entends au loin des voix me demandant de m'arrêter mais je ne peux pas, c'est comme si mon corps agissait sans que je ne le commande.

**POV Sasuke**

Cest pas vrai, Naruto est en train de péter un plomb, il exulte de frapper mon oncle qui n'est plus conscient. Yahiko n'arrête pas de lui crier de cesser tout cela, mais rien n'y fait, je crois qu'on l'a perdu.

Je vois du sang partout et cela ne me dérange pas. Je voudrais crier à Naruto de continuer, de le buter cet enfoiré, mais je ne peux pas, tout ceci va encore retombé sur le petit blond, et je crois qu'il en a déjà pas mal bavé. Je me tais donc.

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, et deux hommes de main de Madara foncent sur Naruto quand ils voient le désastre, mais Naruto se lève et avec une tête de fou se jette sur eux. Les coups pleuvent, des bruits d'os brisés et des cris se font entendre et je ferme les yeux un instant, juste pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passe. Lorsque je les rouvre, Naruto est debout de toute sa hauteur, les trois hommes à ses pieds, les mains couvertes de sang et son regard dirigé vers le sol. Un immense sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Sa tête remonte vers nous et c'est comme un déclic, il fait les poches des gars à terre. Sur Madara, il trouve les clés et vient vers nous pour nous détacher.

Quand il déverrouille mes poignets, il ne me regarde même pas. Je voudrais lui parler, mais n'y arrive pas. Une fois que nous sommes tous les trois détachés, Itachi tente tant bien que mal de soutenir son amant dans les bras et la voix caverneuse de Naruto nous sort de notre torpeur :

- Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont encore. J'y vais et une fois débarrassés de tous ces gars, on sortira.

N'attendant pas notre consentement, il sort de là rapidement, tel un tigre sur les traces de sa proie.

Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je trouve Naruto sexy au possible avec son air félin. Il m'excite à fond là. Bref ! Je me mets contre le mur derrière la porte et aide Itachi à soutenir Yahiko. Des bruits divers se font entendre, puis des coups de feu qui nous font sursauter tous les trois.

Un silence de mort s'ensuit et au bout de quelques minutes, des bruits de course vers notre salle se font entendre. Je ramasse un bâton sur le sol et attends derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre et la peur qui me tétanisait jusque là me force à frapper fort sur la tête de l'intrus qui ose s'aventurer ici.

Un corps s'écroule et j'ouvre est yeux pour voir que c'est Naruto qui est couché à mes pieds. Merde ! Je ne l'avais pas reconnu, il porte des fringues alors que quand il est sortit, il était juste en caleçon. Yahiko et mon frère m'engueulent et je ramasse Naruto pour le mettre contre le mur en lui donnant des claques. Après un gémissement de douleur, il les ouvre et me tétanise de son regard orageux.

- Enfoiré, pourquoi tu m'as assommé ? T'es vraiment qu'un con.

Sur ces entre faits, il se lève et ne me regarde plus. Il s'approche de mon frère et lui tend un portable.

- Tiens, j'ai choppé mon téléphone dans un bureau plus loin, appelle ton père et dit lui de repérer où nous sommes grâce au GPS du portable. On va l'attendre dehors, je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé ici.

Son teint est blanc et il se tient les côtes. Je veux voir ce qu'il a mais son regard me glace. Il ne me laisse pas l'approcher.

Nous commençons à arpenter des couloirs, Naruto devant, mon frère et moi tenant Yahiko derrière. C'est une sensation bizarre que de sortir de plusieurs jours de « prison » en voyant des hommes par terre, à moitié assommés. Nous voilà maintenant au grand air et mes yeux me font mal tellement je suis ébloui par la luminosité extérieure. Itachi assoit Yahiko sur une palette en bois et se dirige vers Naruto qui reste debout mais vacille un peu. Je regarde mes poignets qui sont en mauvais états et les manches de ma chemise sont pleines de sang. Je m'assoie donc auprès de Yahiko et regarde mon frère parler avec le beau blond qui me tourne le dos.

Itachi semble préoccupé par Naruto et essaie de lui retirer les mains qui tiennent ses côtes, et lorsqu'il y parvient, je vois le regard d'Itachi s'agrandir de surprise, puis, Naruto tomber sur lui, complètement dans les vapes. J'entends mon frère me crier dessus :

- Sasuke ! Viens vite, dépêche toi.

Je cours vers eux et lorsque je vois le ventre de Naruto avec une plaie ouverte au ventre qui saigne pas mal, ça me fait flipper. Itachi qui remarque mon trouble s'écrie :

- Putain ! Mais bouge, viens lui faire un point de compression, il a dû se recevoir une balle, ou un coup de couteau, il y a tant de sang que je ne vois pas. J'ai appelé père et j'espère que l'ambulance va bientôt se pointer.

Son air affolé ne me dit rien qui vaille, j'enlève donc mon sweat shirt et appuie bien fort sur la plaie de Naruto. Son teint est blafard, et il respire très vite mais n'ouvre pas les yeux. Une peur panique me prend. S'il venait à mourir, ce serait entièrement ma faute. Mes yeux ne lâchent pas ce visage si pâle. Je commence à lui parler doucement, lui demandant de tenir le coup. Je sens une présence à mes côtés et vois Yahiko, dans un sale état, s'asseoir près de moi et prendre la main de Naruto. Lui aussi lui parle, il est dans un état second. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend vraiment compte de la situation.

Au loin, j'entends enfin des sirènes résonner et s'approcher. A partir de là, tout se passe très vite : des bruits de freins, la voiture de mon père, il arrive vers nous en parlant, mais ma tête bourdonne, je ne vois que ses lèvres bouger. Puis des ambulanciers qui me prennent Naruto. Je ne veux pas le lâcher, mon frère me tire en arrière pour que les professionnels s'occupent du blessé. L'un d'eux vient près de moi et m'ausculte pendant que d'autres s'occupent de mon frère et de Yahiko. J'ai l'impression d'être spectateur d'un mauvais film. Je vois des médecins sortir un défibrillateur pour Naruto, celui qui s'occupe de moi observe mes yeux avec une petite lampe, mais j'envoie un coup dans sa main, et la lampe tombe sur le sol. Il me gêne car je n'arrive plus à voir ce qui se passe du côté de Naruto. Il revient à la charge avec sa lampe mais me bloque toujours la vue et ça m'énerve. Je le pousse cette fois un grand coup, mais il est bien bâti alors il ne bouge que très peu. J'essaye de me débattre pour enfin revoir Naruto, mais l'homme face à moi n'est pas de cet avis et resta là où il est. Je crois que je suis trop épuisé pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Je me laisse donc faire comme une poupée et essaie d'écouter ce qu'il se passe un peu plus loin.

- On le perd, recommence, une dose d'épinéphrine, on s'écarte, go…

Mes yeux me brûlent, Naruto se bat contre la mort ? Mes larmes coulent toutes seules, je crie quelque chose mais je ne sais même pas quoi, je vois mon père parler à Itachi et venir vers moi avec un air vraiment inquiet.

- Sasuke, comment vas-tu ? Tu es blessé alors laisse ce jeune homme te soigner, d'autres ambulances arrivent, ils doivent emmener Naruto en urgence. Tu m'entends mon fils ?

J'étais vraiment déconnecté de la réalité, j'avais l'impression que rien n'allait. Le bruit des portes qui se referment me font tourner la tête et je vois l'ambulance dans laquelle Naruto se trouve partir sur les chapeaux de roue.

- Naruto est entre la vie et la mort, je vais vous accompagner ton frère et toi à l'hopital.

Le début de sa phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête et mes membres commencent à trembler sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Le médecin continue à me soigner sommairement le temps qu'une ambulance arrive et remarque mes tremblements, il ouvre la bouche pour parler quand j'entends mon père parler à Takiko, son bras droit :

- Faites moi le ménage là-dedans, débarrassez vous de tous, sauf de mon frère et Itachi m'a parlé d'un certain Minoru qui les aurait aidé, il doit avoir une balle dans la jambe, trouve le qu'on l'envoie à l'hôpital. N'oublie pas, je veux mon frère en vie, enferme le dans la villa de Kyoto. Sur ce, il se tourne vers moi et moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de voir mon oncle mort entre quatre planches, mais je n'arrive pas à l'exprimer à mon père, les mots ne veulent pas sortir. Mes jambes, mes bras, mon corps tout entier se mettent à avoir des spasmes, et les derniers mots de l'homme qui me soignent m'arrivent aux oreilles alors qu'il m'injecte un produit dans le bras à l'aide d'une seringue :

- Monsieur Uchiha, votre fils est en état de choc...

À suivre...


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre XXIII : Un peu de calme**

_- Monsieur Uchiha, votre fils est en état de choc..._

**POV Itachi**

Depuis que nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital, nous avons tous été pris en charge. Je n'avais pas grand chose, donc, je suis en train d'attendre dans le couloir qu'ils aient fini d'installer Yahiko dans sa chambre. Mon frère est en observation et Naruto est toujours en salle d'opération. C'est lui qui est le plus atteint. J'ai eu si peur pour mon Yahi quand j'ai vu son état, mais il va bien. Mon père et moi nous inquiétons surtout pour Naruto. Son cœur avait cessé de battre mais ils ont réussi à le remettre en route et maintenant, il est au bloc.

Enfin, l'infirmière me dit que je peux entrer dans la chambre de mon roux. Il est assis et regarde vers l'extérieur. Je toussote doucement et il se tourne vers moi. Son visage est tuméfié, sa lèvre ouverte, mais aucun appareil ou perfusion ne le retiennent. Lorsqu'il me voit, un énorme sourire se forme sur son visage. Il a l'air heureux de me voir et ça me fait chaud au coeur. Je tire une chaise que j'amène près de son lit et avant de m'asseoir, je lui roule une superbe pelle afin qu'il se rende compte des sentiments que j'ai pour lui. Nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes puis Yahiko prend la parole :

- Comment va Naruto ? Que s'est il passé là-bas ? Et toi, et Sas…..

Je le coupe car son débit de paroles est phénoménal.

- Yahi….. Naruto est en salle d'opération, Sasuke et moi allons bien, quand au reste, tu auras tout le temps de me poser des questions. Pour le moment, je voudrais que tu te reposes et que l'on reste comme ça quelques temps.

En effet, tous ces événements m'ont perturbé quelque peu et j'ai envie d'un peu de calme après toute cette tempête. Je lui prends la main et commence à parler d'autre chose quand il la retire brusquement en me regardant avec des yeux ronds :

- Tu m'as bien dit que Naruto était en salle d'opération, qu'a-t-il ? Est-ce grave ? Naru…

Bien pour penser à autre chose, on repassera. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire la vérité ou pas, du coup, je réfléchi et il voit mon air, ce qui le perturbe un peu

- Ita… Dis moi la vérité… S'il te plaît.

Comment voulez-vous que je résiste ce regard suppliant. Je souffle un grand coup et me lance :

- Naruto nous a tous sauvés. Il a pété un plomb et a déchiré tous les gars qui se trouvaient dans la planque. On n'a rien vu car on était encore attaché. Il est revenu nous sortir de là, et quand j'ai vu son tee shirt plein de sang, je l'ai soulevé et il avait une plaie assez grosse qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Les ambulanciers l'ont pris en charge et il a …. Enfin bref ! Il se fait soigné maintenant. Il est entre de bonnes mains. Il est costaud, je suis sûr que ça va aller pour lui.

- Ita… Je veux pas le perdre, il est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Je me souviens qu'il m'a dit qu'on repartirait ensemble en France, et plus j'y réfléchi…. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul, tu comprends ? Il est venu en France parce que je l'y ai fait venir…. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, mais je ne veux plus voir souffrir mon cousin. Il était vraiment à terre quand ton frère a voulu qu'il retourne en prison. Heureusement que ton père était là et qu'il a accepté qu'il vienne avec moi, mais tu sais, à l'aéroport quand Sasuke a de nouveau envoyer bouler Naruto en lui disant que l'amour à distance n'était pas possible, il avait raison. Je pense à… nous, comment allons nous faire, je ne peux pas rester ici, ma vie est là-bas, comme toi, la tienne est ici. Itachi, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un mais je crois que ça ne va pas le faire. Je t'assure que…

Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, il parle, il parle, mais je sais où il veut en venir, et c'est hors de question. Moi aussi, j'éprouve des choses pour lui que ne n'avais jamais ressenti avant, et ça me fait peur aussi, mais je ne veux pas qu'on arrête là, alors je le regarde froidement et m'explique :

- Alors c'est comme ça, tu fuis. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et blablabla et blablabla… Non Yahiko. J'ai trouvé en toi mon double, la personne pour qui je pourrai faire n'importe quoi. Il est hors de question que l'on se sépare tu m'entends. Jamais !

Sur ce, je me lève et sors de cette chambre étouffante sans même me retourner. Une fois dehors, je m'appuie contre le mur et m'y laisse glisser. Assis par terre contre le mur, je me questionne. A t'il raison ? Bien sûr que non. Dois-je partir avec lui ? Peut-être. C'est vrai qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis tellement longtemps, mais il y a une telle connexion entre nous, au lit, c'est merveilleux, et puis, avec ce qu'on vient de vivre, je ne m'imagine même pas passer du temps sans lui. Que m'as-tu fait Yahiko ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entends un énorme BOUM dans la chambre de l'objet de mes attentions. Aussitôt, je me relève et vais dans sa chambre. L'image que j'ai en entrant est des plus… Surprenante. Yahiko est à terre, sa chemise d'hôpital est relevée dans son dos, on voit ses magnifiques fesses et quelques bleus par ci, par là, sa position me fait quelque chose dans le pantalon. Je me presse pour le relever en essayant d'ôter la vision érotique de ma tête, et je le repose dans son lit :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu as bougé ? Je lui demande

- J'ai voulu te rattraper, je sais que si l'on se quitte comme ça, on ne se verra plus de la même façon tous les deux, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne me comporte pas comme ça d'habitude, que m'arrive t'il Itachi ?

- Tu es sous médicaments, à mon avis, tu n'es pas tout à fait dans ton état normal. Attends quelques jours, et je suis sûr que ça ira mieux.

En disant cela, je me rassoie dans la chaise et lui reprends la main.

- Yahiko, si tu dois retourner en France, je suis prêt à te suivre…

- Ca ne va pas ! Ta vie est ici, tes amis, ta famille, ton travail… Tout.

Il est si beau, même énervé, il me rend toute chose.

- Ma vie, je peux la faire ailleurs, ma famille, eh ! bien, s'ils veulent me voir, ils visiteront la France, et je pourrai voyager aussi. Je n'ai pas énormément d'amis, et en ce qui concerne le travail, je peux tout laisser à Sasuke et avec notre fusion, je pourrai travailler avec toi. Il y a bien une petite place pour moi dans l'entreprise de ton cousin.

Il reste bouche bée devant moi et ça me fait sourire. Kami sama, merci pour ce jeune homme que j'ai rencontré, je ne le regrette aucunement. Ma vie a changé depuis que je le connais, et ça, ça n'a aucun prix.

Nous restons ainsi, sans rien dire en nous regardant. Je suis si bien avec lui.

**POV Sasuke**

Je suis dans cette chambre neutre, les murs immaculés me donnent mal à la tête, ou est-ce peut-être cette odeur de désinfectant. Assis sur le lit, la tête bien encrée dans mon oreiller, je fixe mes mains et repense à tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers temps. Je revois le visage souriant de Naruto, puis ses yeux tristes à l'aéroport. Sa rage lors de notre « enlèvement », et sa colère lorsqu'il m'a dit que je ne devais plus lui parler. Le visage de haine qu'il avait lorsqu'il m'a sortit cette phrase qui tourne en boucles dans ma tête :

_- Tu as perdu le droit de me parler quand tu m'as lâchement laissé tomber. Uchiha Sasuke, je t'avais accordé une chance après avoir voulu me renvoyer en taule, mais ce que tu as fait à l'aéroport ne passe pas. C'est impossible pour moi de pardonner cette fois. On sort d'ici et je ne te connais plus compris ?_

Il est vrai que j'ai déconné avec lui, mais je ne sais comment réagir, je voudrais suivre mon cœur, mais mon cerveau n'est pas habitué à ressentir toutes ces choses. Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère me disait souvent que quand je rencontrerai l'amour, je ferai tout pour cette personne. Je n'y ai jamais cru. Pour moi, l'amour n'existait pas. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que non seulement l'amour existe, mais qu'aussi, ça me rend complètement con. Pourquoi fais-je souffrir Naruto ? Suis-je sadique ? Non, il faut que j'ouvre les yeux, que je me remette en question. C'est moi le fautif. Mais il ne veut plus me voir.

Mes doigts se crispent sur les draps qui me couvrent. Une lueur de victoire s'affiche dans mes yeux et un léger sourire vient orner mes lèvres. Je suis décidé, je vais récupérer Naruto quoi qu'il m'en coûte. J'ai assez joué.

Mon père entre dans ma chambre et s'installe sur une chaise. Il relève un sourcil interrogateur en me regardant.

- Bonjour Sasuke, tu es bien souriant aujourd'hui dis moi ?

- Papa, oui, je viens de prendre une décision et ça me fait plaisir. Comment vont onii-chan et Yahiko ?

- Bien, d'ailleurs, ton frère passera bientôt, il est dans la chambre du cousin à Naruto en ce moment. Ce dernier a quelques blessures mais devrait s'en remettre.

Une question me brûle les lèvres, je regarde mon père et me lance :

- Et Naruto, comment va-t-il ? Tu es allé le voir ?

Son regard devient terne pendant un dixième de seconde, mais je l'ai vu. Un sentiment étrange me prend aux tripes, je prend la main de mon père et insiste du regard. Je veux qu'il me réponde. Il comprend et parle d'une voix que je ne lui connais pas :

- Il est toujours en chirurgie. Tu sais, j'ai parlé avec un médecin et ….. Sasuke, tu devrais te reposer, on en parlera plus tard. Tu as été en état de choc et j'ai eu très peur, il faut te ménager maintenant.

- NON ! Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'a eu Naruto. Dis moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ou dire pour qu'il me réponde, alors je sors la phrase que je n'aurai jamais pensé dire un jour :

- JE CROIS QUE JE L'AIME, TU COMPRENDS, je tiens à lui et j'ai terriblement peur pour lui. Je…dis moi

- Fils, j'ai compris… Il est dans un état grave, il a reçu un coup de poignard dans les côtes et un de ses poumons a été touché. Il a fait deux arrêts cardiaques et cela fait déjà six heures qu'il est au bloc opératoire. Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment. Ne t'en fais pas, il est robuste.

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues et je m'accroche à mon père comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mon Naruto va peut-être mourir, et la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est la colère qu'il avait contre moi. Je dois lui expliquer, il ne faut pas qu'il parte comme ça. Je ne pleure quasiment jamais, et là, c'est comme si on avait ouvert les vannes et qu'on n'arrivait pas à les refermer. Les bras de mon père me réconfortent. Jamais il n'a été comme cela. Son odeur et ses caresses dans mes cheveux me font tellement de bien que je m'enfonce peu à peu dans les limbes du sommeil

**POV Fugaku**

Madara, tu fais souffrir mes enfants, je vais m'occuper de toi, même si tu es mon frère, je n'aurai aucune pitié.

**POV Naruto (5 jours après son opération)**

Je me sens flotter, que m'arrive t'il ? J'entends des Bip lointains et j'ai du mal à recadrer où je suis à l'heure actuelle. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux et j'ai beaucoup de mal. Mon thorax me fait souffrir et j'ai un truc dans la bouche qui m'énerve. Lentement, je lève ma main et attrape cette chose gênante pour l'enlever. Je tire fort dessus, mais une voix parue sortie d'outre tombe me réprimande et retient ma main.

- Jeune homme, ne faites pas cela, ça vous aide à respirer.

Je m'en fous complètement et réitère mon geste. Cette fois, la voix (féminine) semble plus contrariée

- Docteur, heureusement que vous êtes là, il tente de retirer son Tube Endotrachéal, il insiste en plus.

Un visage masculin, jeune se penche au dessus de moi. Il me parle avec douceur :

- Très bien Monsieur Uzumaki, je veux bien vous retirer cette chose de votre gorge, mais il va falloir prendre une grande inspiration quand je vous le dirai. Vous risquez d'avoir mal à la gorge, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si on voit que vous avez du mal à respirer par contre, il faudra que je vous le remette, et pas de discussion possible. On est d'accord jeune homme ?

Tout pour qu'on m'ôte ce truc de la gorge, j'acquiesce de la tête et il se positionne pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il a à faire. Il me donne l'ordre d'inspirer, ce que je fais. C'est vraiment désagréable et douloureux, je sens ce tube sortir peu à peu de ma trachée, puis de ma bouche. Une toux phénoménale me prend et je crois que je vais crever. Le médecin me dit de respirer lentement, mais la toux ne veut pas passer. Mes poumons me brûlent à un point inimaginable, mais petit à petit, je me calme, et j'arrive enfin à respirer sans « trop » de mal. Le médecin affiche un sourire et me dit que tout va aller maintenant.

Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller et scrute le plafond. Je sens le sommeil venir prendre possession de mon corps et me détends avant de m'endormir réellement.

Lorsque je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, le médecin est au dessus de moi, il est souriant et me dit que je reviens de loin.

- Docteur, que m'est-il arrivé exactement ?

- Vous vous êtes fait poignardé et la lame a perforé votre poumon gauche. Vous avez également fait trois arrêts cardiaques en tout. Votre pronostique vital était engagé, mais aujourd'hui, ça va. Vous allez devoir vivre avec la douleur quelques temps et vous ne pourrez pas faire de sport pendant un moment, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, vous revenez de loin. On a réussi à sauver votre poumon, il ne devrait pas y avoir de séquelle. Votre cerveau n'a pas manqué d'oxygène, c'est le plus important.

- Merci Docteur, je suis un peu patraque, mais je sais que vous avez fait au mieux.

- Des amis à vous sont venus vous rendre visite ces derniers jours, l'un doit être votre cousin qui est encore dans nos murs, et les autres sont les Uchiha. Le père et les deux fils ont l'air de tenir à vous, ils restaient des heures à vous veiller.

- Merci Docteur. Vous dites que mon cousin est encore ici, pourrais-je le voir ?

- Je pense pouvoir le faire venir, il était si heureux quand je lui ai dit que vous étiez de retour parmi nous. Je vais le chercher.

Après plusieurs minutes, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et je vois mon Yahiko, des marques jaunies sur le visage, il est dans un fauteuil roulant. Cela me met un coup au cœur, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Un sourire sur les lèvres, je lui demande :

- Alors cousin, on se trimballe à roulette maintenant ?

- Oui, mais c'est temporaire, je suis encore un peu faible, et ils préfèrent que je ne me déplace pas encore à pied. Mais je devrais sortir demain. Mais toi, comment vas-tu ? Tu nous a fais une sacrée peur.

Je suis si soulagé que le fauteuil ne soit pas définitif. Yahiko s'en est sorti, c'est ce qui compte le plus pour mois. Je lui répond que je vais bien et il se met contre mon lit et me tient dans ses bras. Je lui rends son accolade et sens un liquide tiède couler dans mon cou. Il pleure. La pression qu'il a depuis leur enlèvement retombe sûrement, et de voir que je vais bien lui permet de lâcher les vannes.

Après cela, nous discutons des Uchiha. A ce qu'il paraît, Fugaku s'en veut énormément et est venu tous les jours accompagné de ses fils. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'en veut, il n'est pas son frère. Ensuite, nous parlon de l'entreprise, et Yahiko m'assure que tout va bien. Mon collaborateur gère tout sur place, et tout se passe bien.

Il doit être environ cinq heures quand une infirmière vient chercher Yahiko. Je me retrouve seul dans la chambre, mais pas pour longtemps car Fugaku entre accompagné de Itachi. Ils me sourient et ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je vois une ombre derrière la porte vitrée de ma chambre, et je la reconnais immédiatement. C'est Sasuke. Un malaise s'installe en moi mais j'essaie de ne pas le montrer et continue à sourire comme un idiot. Je crois que ça rassure Itachi et son père. Nous discutons un long moment, et c'est mon repas du soir qui force mes visiteurs à s'en aller. Sasuke n'est pas entré, il a sûrement peur de ma réaction.

En mangeant, je pense à lui, et je me dis que depuis que je le connais, il ne m'arrive que des couilles. C'est clair que notre jeu sexuel était amusant, mais je ne peux lui pardonner les deux erreurs qu'il a faites. La suite, je pense retourner chez moi, en France, et oublier tout ceci. Je vais donner le choix à yahiko de rester ici s'il le veut, je vois bien quand il me parle de Itachi, ses yeux pétillent, il semble très amoureux, et je ne veux pas gâcher une histoire qui peut durer.

Ça y est, je sors aujourd'hui. Cela va faire 20 jours que je me suis réveillé et j'en ai un peu marre de cette chambre. Itachi, Fugaku et Yahiko sont venus me voir tous les jours. Certaines fois pendant seulement quelques minutes, mais ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. A chaque fois, Sasuke restait derrière la porte. Je ne l'ai donc pas revu depuis que je suis ici. Ce soir, je dors au domaine Uchiha, et je vais leur annoncer pas la même occasion que je repars en France dans quatre jours. J'ai déjà réservé mon vol grâce à mon i-phone. Je pense que je vais également dire à Yahiko de rester au Japon. Il s'y sent si bien.

Itachi est venu me chercher, et je me retrouve devant un immense domaine. Il y a quatre grandes maisons. Nous nous dirigeons vers la plus grande. La porte s'ouvre sur une domestique, et lorsque je rentre, j'ai le souffle coupé. Un hall gigantesque nous accueille tout en marbre. Des escaliers, en marbre également, montent à l'étage. Une grande cheminée en pierres se dresse devant moi. Tout est épuré, mais tellement beau. Je suis Itachi qui m'emmène dans un grand salon. Yahiko et Fugaku se lèvent et viennent me saluer. Nous discutons un long moment puis passons à table. Je vois qu'une assiette supplémentaire est sur la table, sûrement celle de sasuke. A peine ai-je pensé cela qu'il entre dans la pièce et s'assoit comme par hasard face à moi. Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi beau avec son regard sombre. Je fais comme si de rien n'était et continue ma conversation avec Fugaku.

Le repas se passe tranquillement. Sasuke et moi n'avons pas échangé une parole, mais je sens qu'il me regarde, et ça m'agace un peu. Bref ! Il est temps que je fasse mon annonce. Je me racle la gorge et commence :

- Je voulais vous dire que je pars samedi, soit dans quatre jours. J'ai des affaires à régler en France et je vous remercie pour vous être inquiétés pour moi tout ce temps. Il faut que je me reprenne en main.

Le silence se fait lourd, alors je décide de continuer :

- Yahiko, je te laisse ici, j'en ai parlé à Fugaku la dernière fois et il est d'accord pour te garder ici. Disons que tu feras le lien entre la France et le Japon. Ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerai à te verser ton salaire vu que techniquement, tu travailleras toujours pour moi et Fugaku m'enverra un homme de confiance à ta place. Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne continuation pour la suite et je pense visiter certaines villes japonaises avant de repartir, donc c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit avant longtemps.

Mon cousin se lève brusquement et parle assez fort :

- Non mais, ça ne va pas ta tête, tu crois que je vais te laisser repartir sans moi. On est une famille alors ne parle pas pour moi s'il te plaît. Je rentre avec toi un point c'est tout.

Je sais qu'il croit bien faire, il croit me protéger, il pense qu'il m'est redevable de je ne sais quoi, mais moi, je sais, je sais que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que lorsqu'il est avec Itachi, et je ne veux pas être la raison de leur rupture. Je réfléchi rapidement et ne trouve qu'un seule solution :

- Si tu rentres en France avec moi, je te vire, tu entends... Je ne...

- Tu ne peux pas me virer, tu sais ce que je vaux...

- C'est bien pour cela que je préfère que tu gères notre boite d'ici, au moins, il y aura quelqu'un en qui j'ai grande confiance qui gèrera mes intérêts ici.

- Itachi est prêt à venir en France avec moi, lâche t-il exaspéré.

Sa phrase fait l'effet d'une bombe, car tous les yeux se tournent vers l'aîné Uchiha qui baisse les yeux. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que son amant sorte ça de cette manière. Fugaku toussote un peu et demande à Itachi de s'expliquer.

Ce dernier tente en vain de convaincre son père et moi que la solution de son départ aux côtés de Yahiko est la bonne, mais je ne veux pas l'accepter.

Au bout d'une heure d'argumentation, j'y arrive enfin. Yahiko restera ici en travaillant pour moi et moi, je repars et un japonais viendra travailler avec moi pour gérer les affaires Uchiha en France. Je sens que Yahiko m'en veut, mais je sais qu'un jour, il me remerciera. Sasuke n'a rien dit, mais je vois dans son regard qu'il n'est pas content du tout. Tant pis pour toi Sasuke, tu n'aurais pas dû me traiter comme de la merde.

En fin de soirée, Fugaku me montre ma chambre. Elle est spacieuse et bien décorée avec ses tons gris clair et blanc. Je m'y sens bien. Normalement, Itachi est parti chez lui avec Yahiko, en effet, il habite une des maisons que j'ai vu en arrivant au domaine, Sasuke également, mais lui, il a décidé de dormir chez son père, et comme fait exprès, sa chambre est accolée à la mienne. De toute façon, il ne pourra rien se passer entre nous, je lui en veux beaucoup trop.

Je me retourne dans mon lit sans parvenir à dormir. Trop de choses tournent dans ma tête. Un léger bruit me fait me redresser en position assise. Il ne fait pas assez noir dans la pièce pour que je ne voie pas Sasuke s'approcher de mon lit. Il s'assoit au bout du lit et reste ainsi sans parler. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce silence me pèse. Je m'apprête à parler quand il me devance :

- Naruto, je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. J'aimerai qu'on se parle tous les deux.

- Ecoute Sauke, je ne veux pas qu'on parle de quoi que ce soit. Je sais quue ça doit te coûter de me présenter tes excuses, mais tu sais quoi, tes excuses, tu te les gardes. Je ne veux plus rien venant de toi. On a joué, j'ai perdu et voilà. On n'a rien à faire ensemble et crois moi, je vais vite t'oublier quand je rentrerai chez moi. Ne crois pas que je sois vache, car à l'heure actuelle, j'ai juste envie de te coller mon pain dans la gueule. Merci, au revoir et à jamais.

Pour clore la discussion, je me réinstalle dans mon lit, la couverture tirée jusqu'à ma tête et je me tourne pour lui faire comprendre que je ne parlerai plus. Il se lève, je sens son regard me brûler, puis j'entends ses pas s'éloigner. Arrivé à la porte, il l'ouvre mais marque un temps d'arrêt.

- Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux Naruto, mais comme tu me l'as dit un jour, je suis un Uchiha, et tu sais ce qui caractérise le plus un Uchiha, c'est sa motivation. Ma motivation Naruto, c'est toi. Si tu crois que tes paroles m'ont blessé, tu te trompe, bien au contraire... Un jour, tu seras à moi.

La porte se referme et je n'entends plus un bruit. Je descends un peu la couverture pour me rendre compte qu'effectivement, il n'est plus là. Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure. Que va t-il faire ? Un sourire sadique se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je ne demande qu'à voir comment il compte s'y prendre alors qu-il n'a aucune chance de me récupérer. Je pars demain vers Kyoto.

À suivre...


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre XXIV : Surprise !**

_Un sourire sadique se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je ne demande qu'à voir comment il compte s'y prendre alors qu-il n'a aucune chance de me récupérer. Je pars demain vers Kyoto. _

**POV Naruto**

J'ai enfin visité les villes qui me donnaient envie. Aujourd'hui, je suis de retour chez moi, en France. L'appartement paraît bien vide, et je me sens seul, mais j'ai également un peu mal aux poumons. Je dois retourner voir un pneumologue pour me faire suivre (promesse faite aux médecins japonais). Enfin, je m'allonge sur mon lit et médite sur ma journée de demain. Je reprends le travail et j'ai du pain sur la planche. Mon « remplaçant » va devoir m'expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence, il va falloir également que je prépare l'arrivée du collaborateur japonais que m'envoie Fugaku. Bref ! Je sens que ça va être une très longue journée demain. Je m'endors donc sur ces pensées.

Le bureau est plein de papiers, de dossiers, et j'écoute les instructions de celui qui m'a remplacé. Il a fait du bon boulot. A la fin de la journée (qui est passé plus vite que je ne le pensais), je me dirige à pas mesurés vers le bureau de Yahiko. J'y fais un petit rangement afin que la personne envoyée du Japon puisse se sentir bien et retourne chez moi. La vie me paraît fade, mais je sais que ça va passer. Il faut que je sorte m'aérer l'esprit, et surtout le corps. Direction la boîte de nuit.

Le son est fort, je bois quelques verres et me fais accoster par un charmant jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. La nuit que nous passons est bien, mais il me manque quelque chose. Quoi ? Je ne saurais dire, mais je ne me sens pas rassasié lorsqu'il repart au petit matin.

Cela fait deux semaines que je suis rentré du Japon et ma vie a reprit sa monotonie. C'est aujourd'hui qu'arrive celui qui prendra la place de Yahiko, et ça ne m'enchante pas. Finalement, on s'en sort sans lui. Il me manque terriblement, mais tous les soirs, nous nous parlons par messagerie vidéo, et ça me rassure un peu de savoir qu'il va bien. Il a l'air heureux, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

J'ai donc envoyé mon secrétaire à l'aéroport pour récupérer le japonais. Je n'ai pas pu y aller moi même, car j'ai rendez-vous avec un très bon client. Nous nous sommes rapidement mis d'accord sur un nouveau contrat qui va me rapporter beaucoup, et nous mangeons tranquillement pour fêter ça dans un petit restaurant en bas de mon entreprise. Après de grands « au revoir », nous nous séparons et je remonte dans mon bureau. Mon secrétaire est de retour et m'annonce que notre « invité » m'attend dans l'ancien bureau de Yahiko. Je mets en place correctement ma veste, eh ! Oui, il faut être présentable, et j'ouvre la porte du bureau après y avoir frappé deux coups. La personne est de dos, et lorsqu'elle entend la porte s'ouvrir, il se retourne. Là, mon cœur cesse de battre, mon cerveau gèle complet et je ne parviens pas à faire le moindre geste. Aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. C'est quoi cette blague. Mes yeux rencontrent deux puits sans fond, et je comprends que je me suis fait piéger. Sasuke en chair et en os est adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un air indifférent affiché sur son visage. C'en est trop pour moi. Je referme vite fait la porte et prends la fuite. Merde, je ne peux pas, c'est impossible. Mes pas se font de plus en plus rapides jusqu'à ce que j'arrive enfin à mon bureau. Je fais comprendre à mon secrétaire que je ne veux surtout pas être dérangé. Je ferme mon bureau à clé et me plaque contre la porte. Je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol et ferme les yeux. Putain de merde ! Au bout d'un certain temps, je sors mon portable de ma poche, et, toujours au sol, je téléphone à Itachi. Lui, au moins, je peux l'engueuler alors que Fugaku...

- Naruto, comme ça me fait plaisir que tu appelles ! Me dit-il tout heureux.

J'ai envie de crier, mais ma voix reste étrangement calme :

- Itachi, ton père et toi aviez prévu ça depuis longtemps ? Pourquoi est-ce que le cul de Sasuke est actuellement assis dans un de mes bureaux ? Ne vous plaignez pas si vous ne le retrouvez jamais vivant.

J'entends qu'il pouffe au téléphone et ça me met les nerfs. Je grogne, et il l'entend. Il se calme donc quelque peu et commence à s'expliquer :

- Tu sais, c'est une idée à lui. Au départ, papa n'était pas du tout d'accord, mais Sasuke a dû employer un stratagème intéressant, car il est arrivé à ses fins. Tu pourrais lui demander ce qu'il a fait, je pourrai peut-être m'en servir. Et de là, il repart dans un rire minable.

- Itachi ! ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE. Vous m'avez bien eu, mais je suis un Uzumaki, et rien ne reste en suspens chez nous. Vous me le paierez. D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'aurai ma vengeance. Tu y passeras en premier. Tu subiras mes foudres, foi de Naruto.

- Naruto, écoute, je n'y suis pour rien, mais ne sais tu donc pas dissocier vie privée et vie professionnelle ? Pour un patron, je te pensais plus mature...

Là, il marque un point. Ma fierté en prend un coup et je me passe une main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

- Ok ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai bien PROFESSIONNEL et je pourrai botter le cul du seul Uchiha que j'ai sous la main, mais ne me demandez pas de faire copain-copain avec lui. C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit et raccroche. Je jette mon portable contre le mur, mais il doit être de bonne qualité car il ne casse même pas. Je me relève tant bien que mal et récupère mon téléphone. Je suis tellement en colère que je ressors de mon bureau et refait le chemin inverse de tout à l'heure. Arrivé dans SON bureau, je ferme la porte d'un claquement sonore et le toise de haut. Il est assis et a donc le visage levé vers moi. Mes prunelles doivent lui montrer ma colère car il s'enfonce un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

- Dis moi sasuke, pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Il m'a semblé avoir été clair lorsque je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus avoir à faire à toi NON ?

Lentement, comme au ralenti, il se lève, nous nous retrouvons yeux dans les yeux à environ un mètre d'écart. Son regard me transperce mais je ne le montre pas. Je lève le menton dans un geste de défi, il prend le temps, mais finit par me répondre :

- Et toi, tu sembles avoir oublié que je t'ai dit que je ferai TOUT pour refaire partie de ta vie, et quelle meilleure façon que de m'installer où tu vis et de travailler avec toi pour atteindre mon but ?

Là, il me troue le cul. Ce mec est vraiment une plaie. Moi qui pensais en être débarrassé, je me suis bien trompé. Tu le vires par la porte et il rentre par la fenêtre. Incroyable.

- OK ! Installe toi, je vais demander à mon fidèle secrétaire Yves de t'apprendre ce que tu dois savoir. Tu travailles ici, mais rien ne dit qu'on doit se voir.

Je suis fier de mon effet, j'ai parlé froidement, ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais là, je ne peux lui laisser avoir le dernier mot. Je me retourne pour sortir de son bureau quand sa voix me retient. Je reste dos à lui, la main sur la clenche de la porte

- Tsss ! Grandit un peu Naruto, tu ne va pas me fuir toute ta vie.

Cette phrase dite avec tant d'aplomb me fait sursauter. Il a du culot quand même le gaillard. Lentement, je me retourne et essaie de lui rendre un regard noir :

- De ce que je me rappelle, ce n'est pas MOI qui ai fui la dernière fois. Te la ramène pas Uchiha, tu n'es pas taillé pour.

Il n'a pas du tout apprécié mon insinuation car ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. Sur ce, je ressors de ce bureau en étant tout content de moi. Ah ! J'adore avoir le dernier mot avec lui et surtout, je sais qu'il déteste ça, ce qui me rend encore plus heureux.

Je ne le revoie pas de la journée et j'en suis content. Cependant, je déchante vite car il se pointe la bouche en cœur devant moi et me tend la main, paume vers le haut. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur et il me lance :

- Yahiko m'a dit de te demander les clés de son appartement, j'attends !

QUOIIIIIII ! Yahiko ne peut pas m'avoir fait cela, son appart et à côté du mien. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont tous complotés contre moi, ni une, ni deux, je prends mon portable et appelle mon cousin. Après quelques politesses d'usage, je lui demande de m'éclaircir sur le cas Sasuke. Il bégaie, en m'expliquant qu'ainsi, l'appart serait entretenu et tous les blablas possibles et imaginables. En gros, je dois donner les clés à l'autre enfoiré et fermer ma gueule.

Lorsque je lui tends les fameuses clés, il a un sourire d'un kilomètre qui me fait dresser les poils sur les bras. Il se fout de moi et j'ai horreur de ça.

- Merci Na-ru-to, tu peux m'emmener chez « moi » ? Yahiko m'a dit que tu habitais juste à côté, comme je ne sais pas où c'est...

- Parce que tu crois franchement …... Oh ! Et puis laisse tomber. Je t'y emmène, suis moi. Le trajet n'étant pas long, nous arrivons vite au pied de l'immeuble. Nous ne sous sommes pas adressé la parole et ça me va très bien comme ça. Je le guette du coin de l'œil, et il n'y a pas à dire, c'est vraiment un beau mec... Je secoue la tête comme pour m'ôter mes pensées de l'esprit et l'accompagne jusqu'à chez Yahiko. Il ouvre la porte et j'entre à sa suite. L'appartement à l'air de lui plaire parce qu'il a un léger sourire. Je décide de le laisser là, mais il n'est pas d'accord et m'apostrophe avant que je ne quitte l'appart.

- J'ai pas eu le temps de faire mes courses, je ne connais pas ta ville, la moindre des choses serait que tu me paie un resto non ?

Mais il ne doute de rien ce mec, s'il croit que je suis naïf quand à ses attentions, il se plante. Je sors mon portable tout en le regardant, compose un numéro et m'éloigne un peu. Après quelques secondes, je reviens vers lui et lui dit narquoisement :

- Un livreur t'apporte des sushis dans quinze minutes, et si t'as envie d'un peu de sexe, le bois de Boulogne n'est pas loin... Il est plein de prostitués hommes et femmes. Voilà, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, salut...

Après avoir parlé, je sors rapidement pour lui éviter de répliquer. Je suis trop fort. Aujourd'hui , j'ai vraiment mis le paquet. Ça doit faire trois fois que je le remballe et ça me fait jubiler. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que je passe ma porte et m'affale sur mon canapé. En même temps que pour lui, je me suis commandé des sushis. C'est donc après une bonne douche et devant la télé que j'attends avec impatience ma nourriture pour ce soir.

Tiens ! on sonne à la porte, c'est le livreur. J'ouvre la porte pour tomber sur Sasuke. Mais c'est pas possible, il ne va pas me lâcher. Il a en main 2 paquets de sushis et m'en tend un.

- Comment ça se fait que tu aies mes sushis ?

- J'ai soudoyer le livreur, quand j'ai vu qu'il se dirigeait vers ta porte, j'ai compris que tu mangeais la même chose. Je lui ai laissé un bon pourboire, au passage, j'ai payé ta part.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de refermer la porte qu'il s'incruste d'une rapidité qui me laisse sans voix. Très bien, maintenant, il s'installe sur le canapé, sors ses sushis, sépare ses baguettes et commence à manger tout en regardant la télé. Il fait vraiment comme chez lui. Je m'installe sur la table de salle à manger pour ne pas être près de lui. J'ai peur que ma raison s'effrite à ses côtés. Tout en mangeant en silence, je réfléchis et jette des coups d'œil rapides dans sa direction. Je voudrais tellement le détester, mais quelque chose dans son regard m'interpelle. Il a vraiment l'air triste, même s'il se donne de grands airs, je ressens une tristesse infinie. Je ne veux surtout pas que nous recommencions la simili relation que nous avions, mais peut-être que nous pourrions être amis. Qu'est-ce que je raconte là moi ? Non mais Naruto, ouvre les yeux, ce mec t'a quand même trahi par deux fois.

Le silence devient pesant, et lorsque je regarde de nouveau vers lui, je tombe sur ses yeux noirs qui m'ont toujours attirés. Gêné, je détourne les miens et continue de trifouiller mes sushis à l'aide de mes baguettes.

**POV Sasuke **

Je suis tellement content d'être là, à ses côtés. Bon, pour le moment, il est en colère contre moi, chose que je comprends tout à fait, cependant, j'espère que ça ne va pas être trop long, j'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de ressentir son odeur, ses caresses sur moi et les miennes sur lui. Tout ceci me manque, mais j'ai décidé, en venant vivre et travailler ici de faire TOUT ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le récupérer. Certes, j'ai merdé, mais je vais me rattrapé, quitte à mettre ma fierté à la poubelle, je suis prêt à tout.

Le silence est coupé par la sonnerie de la porte de Naruto. Il va ouvrir, et un jeune homme d'à peu près notre âge se tient là, et vient poser ses lèvres sur celle de mon obsession. J'ai un pincement au cœur à cette vue. J'aurais presque envie de vomir les sushis tellement ça me blesse. Naruto se frotte l'arrière du crâne avec ses deux mains, signe d'une grande anxiété. Son regard dérive vers moi et je fais comme si de rien était, mais à l'intérieur, je boue.

Le visiteur entre et me voit. Il s'approche et me tend la main un immense sourire sur le visage. Je m'imagine me lever et lui taper sur la tronche jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus, mais étant civilisé, je lui serre la main et attends. Je ne sais quoi, mais j'attends.

**POV Naruto**

La sonnerie me sauve de ce silence que je ne supportais plus. A la porte, mon coup de samedi soir. Je ne pensais pas le revoir. Je ne me rappelle même plus son prénom, signe que la partie de baise ne m'a pas retourné. Ce con m'embrasse, je ne réagis même pas tellement je suis surpris. Il se dirige ensuite vers Sasuke et lui serre la main. Je ne sais même pas comment le présenter, mais il le fait à ma place :

- Salut, je m'appelle Sébastien.

- Sasuke. T'es le petit copain de Naruto ?

Putain ! Le Sasuke, il est direct, je sens une tension monter et les regarde tous les deux. Sébastien (puisqu'il s'appelle ainsi) vient vers moi et m'entraîne vers la cuisine.

- Naruto, j'ai passé une excellente soirée samedi, et j'aimerai qu'on se voit plus souvent.

Eh ! Bien, lui aussi est direct. Je suis un peu chamboulé là. Il ne m'a pas satisfait au pieu, et la baise est quelque chose que je prends très au sérieux, je m'apprête à lui dire que je ne souhaite pas continuer quand il se jette sur moi pour me rouler une pelle sensuelle à souhait. Sous le traitement, je ferme les yeux. Lorsque je les ouvre de nouveau, je plonge dans un ciel orageux très en colère. Sasuke est à l'embrasure de la porte. Je me recule vivement réellement gêné, je n'ai le temps de rien dire qu'il part visiblement énervé. Deux secondes plus tard, j'entends la porte claquer. Je devrais être soulagé, mais non, bien au contraire, je me sens mal.

- Sébastien, écoute, samedi, c'était bien (mensonge), mais je ne veux pas m'attacher. Nous avions convenu que ce ne serait que pour un soir, et je ne souhaite pas continuer avec toi.

- Je me doutais que tu dirais ça, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'on pourrait se voir de temps en temps.

- Je ne couche pas deux fois avec la même personne, désolé (re-mensonge).

- C'est pas grave, je te dis que je m'en doutais, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. Bon, ben je vais te laisser. Si tu changes d'avis, voici mon numéro.

Nous nous quittons comme ça. Il est cool finalement, mais pas assez bon au lit pour moi.

Je nettoie un peu les traces de notre repas tout en me demandant comment ça va se passer avec Sasuke demain. Je pense qu'il était dans un état de rage contenue, et je ne sais pas à quelle sauce je vais être mangé demain, mais il va sûrement penser que je suis un garçon facile. Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète, je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir coupable, je ne suis plus avec lui, j'ai le droit de vivre ma vie non ?

Pourtant, pourquoi mon cœur me fait mal de savoir que j'ai pu froisser Sasuke. J'aime le remballer, mais là, il avait l'air si... Oh ! Et puis merde, je ne vais pas me morfondre pour lui.

Il est l'heure pour moi d'aller me coucher avec encore et toujours l'image de Sasuke dans la tête. J'ai beau ne plus vouloir penser à lui, je n'y arrive pas. Finalement, au bout d'une heure, j'arrive à m'endormir quand même.

**POV Sasuke**

Naruto a un mec, c'est pas vrai, j'avais pensé à peu près à tout, mais sûrement pas à ça. Je suis mal, je vais devoir gérer mes sentiments pour Naruto et tout faire pour qu'il casse avec son mec. Je n'aime pas les imprévus, et là, c'en est un énorme.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et repense à tout ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Je serre les poings et me promets à moi même que je le récupèrerai coûte que coûte. Sur ce, je m'endors avec l'image d'un Naruto gémissant sous mes caresses.

à suivre …..


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre XXV : Enfin !**

_Je m'allonge sur mon lit et repense à tout ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Je serre les poings et me promets à moi même que je le récupèrerai coûte que coûte. Sur ce, je m'endors avec l'image d'un Naruto gémissant sous mes caresses. _

**POV Naruto**

Je suis arrivé très tôt ce matin, je ne voulais surtout pas croiser Ssasuke. Le voir maintenant après la nuit que j'ai passée, ça me gêne un peu. Je n'ai pas cessé de revoir en boucle toute la fin de soirée. Non, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, c'est pourquoi je suis là, à mon bureau à me cacher de mon obsession nocturne. Toute cette foutue nuit, j'ai pensé à ce qu'il m'a dit. Est-ce vrai ? Fait-il tout cela pour se rapprocher de moi ? Veut-il me récupérer moi ou seulement mon cul ? Je ne sais pas, et ça me fout les boules. Mais là, tout de suite, je viens de trouver une façon de le savoir, je vais lui mener la vie dure, il va devoir ramper à mes pieds... Oh non, encore mieux, je vais lui laisser croire que je m'intéresse à lui et voir jusqu'où il va. Si il me saute dessus à toutes les occasions, je saurai que ce n'est que sexuel. Si au contraire il se comporte bien, cela voudra peut-être dire qu'il a des sentiments pour moi, et là, je lui laisserai peut-être une chance.

Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Je suis un génie, et pour voir la motivation de Sasuke, je vais être une véritable peste. Je vais lui en faire baver. OUIIIIII, je suis impatient de mettre mon plan à exécution. Dans ma têtes défilent des tas d'idées, ma voix intérieure ricane, ricane. Et d'un coup, ce n'est plus ma voix intérieure, je m'entends clairement rire sadiquement, et plus je ris, pires sont les vacheries qui me viennent en tête. Sasuke, accroche toi, la route sera longue pour pouvoir me toucher de nouveau.

Mon rire s'arrête subitement à l'entrée de Sasuke dans mon bureau. Que fait-il là ? Je ne suis pas prêt. Bon, il faut que je reste un peu froid pour le moment. Si je change trop vite de comportement, il va se douter de quelque chose. Il fait le tour de mon bureau pour se trouver à côté de mon fauteuil. Je tourne celui-ce de façon à être face à Sasuke. Nous sommes à environ un mètre cinquante l'un de l'autre.

- Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Uchiha ?

Ses sourcils se froncent un instant, il n'aime pas que je prenne mes distances.

- Naruto, j'ai réfléchis cette nuit et je te préviens que mon plan pour te faire mien est en route. Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement. Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. Le gars d'hier chez toi, tu tiens beaucoup à lui ?

Whaaa ! Il passe du coq à l'âne en trois seconde là.

- Pour faire court, je ne te fuis pas, et le gars d'hier soir, c'est mon affaire, pas la tienne.

Il n'est pas content du tout, ses lèvres sont pincées et ses yeux on rétrécis. Je le fais mariner un peu et, je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'adore faire chier le mec qui s'approche de moi en ce moment même avec un regard menaçant. Je déglutis fortement et me recule dans mon siège. Il pose ses mains sur chacun des accoudoirs et se penche en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n'est plus qu'à cinquante centimètres de mon visage. J'ai des sueurs froides. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air de rigoler.

- Naruto, je vais te faire oublier ce bouffon, ne t'attache pas trop à lui car c'est avec moi que tu finiras de toute façon.

J'ai envie de rire à ses paroles et il le voit.

- Rigole Naruto, mais sache que je t'aurai, et ce jour là...

Il ne continue pas et laisse donc sa phrase en suspens. Merde, qu'allait-il dire ?

Il se redresse, fier de son effet et retourne s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau. A peine est-il assis que Yves ouvre ma porte (sans frapper, mais ça ne me dérange pas) pour m'annoncer que mon rendez-vous de ce matin est arrivé. Tiens, il est déjà huit heures, le temps passe vite.

Je dit à mon secrétaire que j'arrive et prends par la même occasion congé de Sasuke. Il me regarde partir, je le sens, et au fond de moi, ça m'excite. C'est en souriant que je pars vers la grande salle de réunion.

**POV Sasuke **

J'étais à deux doigts d'embrasser Naruto. Si j'étais resté une seconde de plus face à ce regard océan, je l'aurais fait. Je le veux tellement, mais je connais Naruto, il ne m'acceptera que si je lui montre que je ne lui mens pas. Je vais prendre tout mon temps, mais pas trop quand même, je vais le faire tomber amoureux fou de moi, et il m'appartiendra. Naruto, que m'as tu fait ? Je suis si accro à toi.

La journée passe vite car j'ai du finaliser un contrat avec un client japonais, et ça m'a pris une bonne partie de mon temps. Je rentre chez moi, prends une bonne douche salvatrice et m'habille d'un jean noir, d'une chemise blanche et de converses blanches. Ainsi vêtu, je me dirige vers l'appartement de mon futur et frappe deux coups. Il ouvre et ne paraît pas étonné de me voir.

**- **Que puis-je pour toi Sasuke ?

**- **Ça te dis d'aller se faire un restau, je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner ce soir.

Je vois à sa tête qu'il est surpris par ma demande.

- Heuuu... Sasuke, non, laisse tomber. Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire n'est-ce pas ? Bref, attends deux minutes, je me change et j'arrive.

Il a ouvert sa porte pour que je puisse entrer. Je l'attends là et l'imagine se déshabiller dans sa chambre. Une partie de moi me pousse à y aller, l'autre me dit de rester bien sagement ici, ce que je décide de faire.

Après une dizaine de minutes, le voilà qui apparaît avec un sourire en coin. Putain, il est canon, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester stoïque devant cette bombe longtemps moi. Il a mis un pantalon en toile beige qui lui sied à ravir, avec cela, un tee shirt blanc et par dessus, une chemisette bleu pâle qui fait ressortir la couleur de ses magnifiques yeux. C'est en silence que nous sortons.

Le petit restaurant que j'ai choisi et calme et chaleureux. Nous nous installons et commandons. Pour commencer la conversation, je décide de lui parler de mon client japonais et des affaires en cours. Les entrées arrivent et Naruto a commandé des crevettes, moi, une salade cesar. Il décortique ses crevettes l'une derrière l'autre et à chaque fois qu'il a un peu de jus sur les doigts, il se les lèchent en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me recule sur ma chaise et essaie de regarder ce que je mange, mais lorsqu'il commence à manger les crevettes, il les met dans sa bouche lentement et, toujours en me fixant les suce. IL SUCE LES CREVETTES.

Ça me réchauffe l'entre jambe, et je gigote un peu sur ma chaise. Putain, se rend-il compte de ce qu'il me fait subir ?

**POV Naruto**

Je mets mon plan en action. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé d'aller avec lui au restau, j'ai d'abord voulu refuser, mais une idée à germée dans ma tête, et me voilà en train de l'allumer en mangeant sensuellement mes crevettes. Le suite risque de lui plaire, j'ai pris des chiken wings, encore à manger avec les doigts. Je vais vous l'exciter comme un fou. On verra s'il résiste à tout ça.

**POV Sasuke**

Je ne peux ôter mon regard de ses lèvres qui bougent de façon érotique. Je dois me concentrer sur autre chose. De là, nous discutons de mon frère et de Yahiko, la serveuse vient nous débarrasser les entrées. Ouf ! J'ai réussi à résister. Le problème, c'est qu'elle amène les plats, et vu le regard calculateur qu'il me lance, je m'attends au pire. En effet, quand il attrape gaiment un aileron de poulet et qu'il le place sensuellement dans sa bouche, je comprends qu'il a décidé de vérifier ma patience. Oh ! Qu'il est sexy ainsi. Je mange tranquillement mes spaghettis carbonara et lui jette de petits regards indiscrets. Ça à l'air de l'amuser car il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Il est tellement magnifique. Nos regards se croisent pour ne plus se lâcher. Je vois en lui, il fait tout pour m'exciter et j'aime le voir comme ça. Je souris à mon tour et décide de le prendre à son propre jeu.

- Ça à l'air bon tes trucs de poulet là, je peux goûter ?

- Bien sûr cher Sasuke, sers toi.

J'en prends donc un et le pose doucement sur ma lèvre du bas. Du bout de la langue, je lèche un morceau. C'est super bon cette chose. Je vois le blond face à moi se lécher les lèvres et déglutir fortement. Comme ça, je lui fais de l'effet. Je continue mon manège jusqu'à ce que j'ai tout avalé. Le petit os restant est posé sur le bord de mon assiette et je me lèche les doigts pour ôter la sauce qu'il y a dessus.

Un serveuse nous regarde et devient rouge pivoine. Il est vrai que la chaleur qui y règne pourrait exciter n'importe qui.

Je ne vous raconte pas la sensualité avec laquelle Naruto a mangé sa glace, ce serait interdit aux moins de dix huit ans. Ce petit jeu m'a grandement enflammé, mais aussi amusé. Je retrouve le Naruto joueur et séducteur que j'ai toujours connu.

Après le repas, nous repartons dans nos appartements respectifs tout en discutant de choses et d'autres sans réelle importance. Nous nous disons au revoir sur le pas de sa porte. Il n'y aura rien entre nous ce soir. J'ai passé une excellente soirée en sa compagnie, et je sais qu'il ressent la même chose. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je m'endors après m'être mis en pyjama.

**POV Naruto**

J'ai passé un bon moment avec sasuke, j'ai réussi à le rendre tendu rien qu'à ma façon de manger, mais il m'a émoustillé en mangeant mon poulet. Il sait y faire pour donner envie celui-là. Une chose m'a étonnée ce soir, c'est qu'il n'a pas essayé de rentrer chez moi après le repas pour arriver à ses fins. Bref ! Il s'est comporté en parfait gentleman. J'espère que j'aurai d'autres occasions de revoir son regard lubrique dirigé vers moi car ça m'a vraiment chauffé le pantalon.

Aujourd'hui, je me suis levé, douché, habillé en pensant à Sasuke. Que va t-il faire aujourd'hui ? Je me questionne ainsi jusqu'à mon arrivée à l'entreprise. Je salue tout le petit monde déjà arrivé, mais je ne vois pas mon Uchiha. Ce n'est pas grave. Arrivé dans mon bureau, je découvre une boîte posée sur ce dernier. Sur la boîte, un petit mot que je déplie pour lire :

_Dès que je l'ai vu, il m'a fait penser à toi, c'est pourquoi je te l'offre._

_Sasuke_

Oh ! Sassuke qui m'offre un cadeau. Je suis impatient de découvrir ce que contient cette boite. Rapidement, j'enlève le flot qui s'y trouve et ouvre la boîte. Un tout petit chaton roux avec de grands yeux bleus me fixe. Mon cœur fond à l'entente d'un petit miaulement. Je le prends dans mes bras en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire de mal et le caresse doucement. Son poil est si doux.

- Alors comme ça, selon Sasuke, on se ressemble. Tu t'appellera Kyu. Tu verras, on va bien s'entendre tous les deux. Il me répond par un autre miaulement. Je le remets dans sa boite sans la refermer. Eh ! Oui, j'ai du boulot aujourd'hui. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Sasuke.

La journée passe lentement aujourd'hui, je travaille tout en contemplant la boîte de temps en temps. Enfin, 18 heures, je prends mon paquet dans les bras et me dirige chez moi. Sasuke a pensé à tout : devant ma porte, un paquet de nourriture et une litière se tiennent fièrement. Ça m'évitera d'aller en acheter ce soir.

Je pose Kyu dans mon salon et il commence à faire le tour. Je le laisse tranquille pour le moment et me dirige vers l'appartement de Sasuke.

Je frappe à la porte et attends qu'il m'ouvre. Après un petit moment, j'entends ses pas, et le vois enfin devant moi. Il a l'air surpris mais se reprend rapidement. Moi, de mon côté, je suis un peu gêné et entre lorsqu'il m'y autorise.

- Salut Naruto, que puis-je pour toi ?

- Sasuke, je venais te remercier pour le petit cadeau que tu m'as fait, mais je me posais une question : « pourquoi un chat »

Il sourit d'un sourire franc et me répond :

- Comme je te l'ai mis dans le mot, il te ressemble trop, tellement mignon avec ses yeux bleus.

En plus, je ne pouvais pas t'offrir de fleur pour te faire la cour , tu n'es pas une femme.

C'est donc ça, c'est sa façon de draguer, offrir des choses. Bon, pour le remercier, je vais l'inviter à manger chez moi, je dois avoir des cuisses de poulet au frigo.

- Sas', ça te dirai de manger chez moi ? Juste pour te remercier du cadeau. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, j'ai toujours aimé les chats.

Il écarquille les yeux de surprise, puis un sourire se forme sur son visage.

- Bien sûr que j'accepte de manger avec toi. Tant que je suis près de toi, tout me va.

Je ressors rapidement de chez lui en lui disant d'être chez moi dans vingt minutes. Sur ce, je cours vite fait à mon appartement pour préparer notre repas. Je fais une julienne de légumes qui accompagnera les cuisses de poulet grillées. Je mets donc les cuisses au four, prépare quelques gâteaux apéritif et vais m'habiller plus simplement avec un jean et un tee shirt. A peine ai-je terminé que Sasuke frappe à ma porte. Ouais, je suis vraiment le meilleur, j'ai réussi à tout faire avant qu'il n'arrive.

Nous discutons sur le canapé tout en buvant une petite bière lorsque Sasuke me dit que ça sent le brûlé. Merde, je cours vers mon four et l'ouvre rapidement quand une fumée noire me prend à la gorge. Mes cuisses de poulet sont complètement cramées. Je les avais complètement oubliées. Derrière moi, j'entends un rire à la limite de l'hystérie. Quand je me retourne avec mes gants de cuisine et mon plat cramé, je vois Sasuke plié en deux, riant à gorge déployée. Cette image aurait dû me mettre en colère, mais bizarrement, cela me fait sourire.

- Tans pis, il y a toujours les légumes, lui dis-je en lui montrant la poêle. Je les ai préparés mais pas encore cuits, avec ça, je peux faire des steaks hachés si tu veux.

Il se calme un peu et me répond qu'il veut bien à condition qu'il m'aide à les cuisiner. Nous nous retrouvons donc à deux dans ma cuisine. Je lance les steaks et lui remue les légumes en cuisson. Discrètement, je le regarde, mais lui aussi me matait, donc je détourne vite fait les yeux et me reconcentre sur mes steaks.

Enfin, nous passons à table et commençons à manger dans un silence religieux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sasuke relève la tête de son assiette et ma lance :

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir encore remercié donc, merci.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour le chat, regarde comme il est mignon. Sur ce, je prends le chaton et le pose sur la chaise à côté de moi. Il le regarde et déclare :

- Il est mignon comme son maître, mais ce n'est pas pour le repas que je te remercie.

- Ah ! Non, alors pourquoi ?

- Tu nous a sauvé la vie au Japon, nous serions morts si tu n'étais pas venu. Tu es un type extraordinaire, je me questionne toujours sur cette force que tu as en toi. Tu n'en as jamais parlé, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu as une telle puissance.

Alors là, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, puis-je lui révéler cette partie de ma vie que je tente de cacher depuis des années ? Je pense que je peux lui faire confiance, donc je débarrasse la table, mets tout dans le lave vaisselle, lui redonne une bière, en prends une pour moi et m'assoie sur le canapé. Je tapote ce dernier pour qu'il se mette assis à mes côtés et commence à lui parler.

- Je vais tout te dire, mais ne me coupe pas s'il te plaît.

Il acquiesce de la tête et s'installe un peu mieux après avoir pris une grande gorgée de bière. Je fais de même et me lance :

- Mon père était un commissaire de renom. Il était juste et droit et depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je l'idolâtrais. Je voulais être fort pour pouvoir les protéger lui et ma mère, j'étais jeune et inconscient des dangers de la vie. Un jour, j'avais six ans, je me suis fait enlevé par un groupe qui pensait que mon père pouvait faire libérer un de ses membres, or, ça n'était pas le cas et ils n'ont donc pas voulu me rendre à ma famille. Je suis resté enfermé six ans, dans une grande cellule. Pendant les deux premiers mois, mes kidnappeurs m'ont battu, restreint sur la nourriture, me faisaient me trimballer à poil, mais jamais ils ne m'ont abusés sexuellement. Voyant que je ne pleurais pas et que je les remballais de temps en temps, il faut se rappeler que je n'avais que six ans, ils ont décidé de voir comment je me débrouillais au combat. Un jeune homme appelé Kimimaru m'a donc m'a forcé à tout apprendre sur les arts martiaux et le maniement des armes pour que je devienne un membre de son clan. J'ai beaucoup travaillé, mais pas pour faire partie de leur bande, non, c'était pour mieux m'enfuir. L'image de mes parents disparaissait peu à peu de ma mémoire, mais je devais les retrouver. A douze ans, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir et suis retourné chez moi pour trouver d'autres personnes dans ma maison. Je suis allé au commissariat voir mon père, mais arrivé là-bas, tout le monde a été étonné de me voir encore vivant et on m'a appris une terrible nouvelle : Mon père était sur une affaire de poseur de bombe et ne devait pas être loin de trouver le coupable, or, il n'a pas eu le temps, ce connard a fait sauter la voiture de mes parents alors qu'ils se rendaient chez des amis à eux.

Tout c'est ensuite enchainé, j'ai été pris en charge dans un orphelinat, mais j'étais tellement dégouté de la vie que je ne faisais que me battre, sans arrêt, je cherchais tous ceux qui m'approchaient et faisait tout pour me battre. Je ne vivais que lorsque je frappais quelqu'un. C'est con hein ? Bref, la castagne était ma raison de vivre. J'ai fait plusieurs passages chez les juges, une commissaire m'a entre guillemets pris sous son aile et a toujours fait en sorte que je ne passe pas par la case prison. Plus je grandissais, pires étaient mes combats car c'était comme si une force invisible me contrôlait. Je ne sais pas trop d'où elle vient, mais elle m'aide bien quand je commence à perdre pieds. Un beau jour, j'ai vraiment déconné et j'ai fait la connaissance de ton père... La suite, tu la connais.

J'ai dit tout cela sur un ton détaché, mais au fond, je suis anéanti. Je me lève donc pour me donner contenance mais une main me retient. Je me tourne vers Sasuke. Il a le visage grave, si sérieux, et sans que je ne le voie venir, il me serre fort dans ses bras en murmurant :

- Putain, t'as vraiment pas eu une vie facile, maintenant, je comprends ton caractère de merde.

Je m'écarte de lui en souriant. Je sais qu'il dit cela pour me remonter le moral et ça me fait plaisir. Nous décidons de regarder une comédie à la télé et rions comme des cons tous les cinq minutes. J'aime cette complicité qu'il y a entre nous, par contre, je suis étonné qu'il ne tente rien. Pas un bisou, pas une caresse, rien. Je devrais être content mais des fourmillements en moi me font comprendre que quoi qu'il se passe, Sasuke m'attire encore, et plus que de raison. Il me dit qu'il va rentrer chez lui, mais je ne veux pas que cette soirée se termine comme ça. Le fait de lui avoir raconté ma jeunesse a fait s'envoler toutes les vengeances que je voulais fomenter contre lui.

Je me lève et le retiens pas le bras :

- Sas', je... reste, s'il te plaît.

**Pendant de temps là, quelque part au Japon**

Fugaku regarde la dépouille de son frère à ses pieds, les poings crispés :

- Madara, tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à mes fils, puis, se tournant vers l'un de ses hommes de main :

- Brûlez tout, qu'on ne le reconnaisse jamais.

- Bien patron !

à suivre …..


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre XXVI : Mon coeur**__**est à toi**

_Je me lève et le retiens pas le bras :_

_- Sas', je... reste, s'il te plaît._

**POV Sasuke**

QUOIIIII ! Je n'en reviens pas, il me demande de rester chez lui ce soir, cette nuit même. Je n'en reviens pas. Bref ! Je suis sûr que c'est un test. Il va falloir que je me retienne de lui sauter dessus. Je le regarde et me rassoie à ses côtés. Il comprend que je reste et affiche un immense sourire. Que j'aime le voir heureux. Nous regardons donc un autre film et commençons tous deux à piquer du nez lorsque nous décidons d'aller nous coucher.

Après un passage par la salle de bain pour nous brosser les dents (il m'a prêté une brosse à dents), nous nous couchons tous les deux dans le lit de Naruto, cependant, je ne peux profiter de lui car le sommeil vient nous prendre rapidement. C'est la lumière du soleil qui me réveille et la vision du visage si apaisé de Naruto me rend tout chose. Il faut que je me sauve de ce lit car mon érection du matin devient tout bonnement une érection d'envie pour mon voisin de couchage. C'est donc sous une bonne douche froide que je me calme.

Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre, il n'est plus là, mais le bruit que j'entends à la cuisine m'indique vite où il se trouve à l'heure actuelle.

- Salut Sasuke, bien dormi ?

- Hm ! Et toi ?

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Tiens, tu portes encore tes fringues d'hier ?

- Oui, ça n'était pas prévu que je dorme là, et je ne voulais pas te déranger pour des habits alors que tu m'as déjà prêté une brosse à dent hier. De plus, on a sûrement pas la même taille de fringue. Je vais rentrer me changer et tout ira bien.

Il a l'air déçu, mais je préfère me changer avant de retourner bosser.

**POV Naruto**

J'aurai aimé qu'il prenne son petit déjeuner avec moi, mais bon, j'ai vraiment bien dormi cette nuit avec lui. Pendant qu'il dormait, je m'étais collé à lui, et sa chaleur m'a permis de dormir comme un loir. Mon esprit divague vers des images purement sexuelles, et je file vite à la douche calmer mes ardeurs.

Me voilà frais et neuf dans mon bureau à attendre Yves, en effet, suite à une conversation en audio-vidéo avec Yahiko, j'ai appris que ça allait être l'anniversaire d'Itachi, je souhaite donc prendre l'avion avec Sasuke pour aller fêter cela au Japon. Yves arrive et me tend des billets. Je vais pouvoir prendre une semaine complète m'étant arrangé avec mon secrétaire et les rendez-vous à venir. Il a même proposé de donner à manger à Kyubi pour moi. J'ai de très bons collaborateurs qui, je le sais, assumeront mes tâches avec beaucoup de savoir-faire. En effet, aussi longtemps qu'à duré mon dernier séjour au Japon, ils ont assuré comme des bêtes.

Je me trouve devant la porte de mon Uchiha et frappe deux coups. J'attends son invitation et entre le sourire aux lèvres.

- Yo, sasuke, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, tu veux laquelle d abord ?

Il lève la tête de ses papiers, interrogatif, avec son sourcil levé (j'adore quand il fait ça), et me répond calmement, en retournant à ses papiers :

- Comme tu veux, tu sais moi, bonne ou mauvaise... A part si... si ta bonne nouvelle nous concerne tous les deux...

Il se tait et ancre ses yeux dans les miens. Je me frotte l'arrière de la tête, signe d'une légère nervosité chez moi et essaie de garder mon sérieux :

_ Donc, je commence par la mauvaise : Tu vas devoir retourner chez toi te préparer des fringues pour environ une semaine.

- Attends, tu ne m'envoies pas voir un client pas net, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, je ne m'éloignerai pas de toi.

Un large sourire barre mon visage et je lui tends un billet.

- Le Japon, Naruto... (Il a l'air déçu). Donc tu as pris ta décision, tu me renvoies au Japon.

Mais il est con où quoi ? C'est pas possible. Je suis tellement abasourdi par ses mots que je reste coi.

Sasuke, j'ai un billet aussi, Yahiko fait une fête en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de ton frère, et on est invités. Je voulais qu'on y aille ensemble. De un, ta famille doit te manquer, et de deux, j'ai un terrible besoin de voir mon cousin.

Son visage s'illumine, il vient de comprendre. Lentement, il se lève, s'approche, s'arrête à environ cinquante centimètres de moi et me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je vais faire un infarctus s'il continue comme ça.

- Naruto, merci, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, tu es vraiment un ange.

Sur ce, il me serre dans ses bras, accolade que je lui rends bien volontiers. J'aime tellement la chaleur de son corps, son parfum naturel si envoutant. Il se détache, bien trop rapidement à mon goût et me demande quand était prévu le départ. Je lui réponds que nous devons être à l'aéroport à 14 heures, l'avion partant à 16 heures, en effet, avec le temps qu'on perd à l'enregistrement des bagages, mieux vaut arriver en avance.

Après être retournés chacun chez soi, nous sommes bien vite ressortis, et après diverses péripéties, nous voilà installés dans l'avion, tranquillement assis à discuter gaiment. J'adore voir Sasuke heureux, ça me retourne entièrement les tripes. On en a pour un paquet d'heures de vol et je ne me lasse pas de regarder du coin de l'oeil mon si beau voisin. Quelquefois, je croise son regard, mais bien vite, il détourne les yeux. Ce petit jeu m'amuse et je me rends compte que je veux croire en lui, croire en nous, croire que Sasuke a vraiment des sentiments pour moi. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais posé ma main sur sa joue. Du coup, il me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je ne retire pas ma main et décide de faire parler mon cœur. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes et je le sens sourire contre mois. Nous nous séparons en souriant tous les deux. Il prend ma main et se pose correctement dans son fauteuil. Nous nous endormons ainsi, main dans la main, un léger sourire affiché.

J'ai la tête dans le fion, mais je suis content, je vais voir Yahiko. En parlant de lui, je le vois derrière une grande vitre, toujours aussi discret, il fait une sorte de danse avec ses bras, je l'adore. Au bas des marches, je cours vers la salle de débarquement, prends mes bagages et me précipite vers lui. Heureux comme tout, je lui saute dans les bras et enfoui ma tête dans son cou.

- Ola Naru, je t'ai manqué tant que ça.

- Et plus encore. Merde, tu m'as manqué comme un dingue. Te parler à travers une webcam n'est rien, te serrer dans mes bras est mille fois mieux.

Il rigole et va serrer la main à Sasuke qui arrive chargé de bagages. Cette image me fait rire. C'est vraiment génial. Je peux dire à cet instant que je connais le véritable bonheur.

Yahiko nous explique sur le chemin du retour, que nous allons directement au domaine Uchiha et que nous devrons rester dans l'aile de sasuke pour éviter que son frère nous voit avant le repas, moment où nous nous montrerons.

Ce plan me plait, je suis pressé de voir la tête d'ahuri d'Itachi et le visage moqueur de Fugaku.

Le trajet est assez long à cause des embouteillages, mais le temps passe vite car nous discutons tous avec entrain. Une fois arrivés au domaine, Yahiko fait diversion pour que nous puissions nous infiltrer et c'est main dans la main que Sasuke et moi courrons vers ses « quartiers ».

Je suis essoufflé à force de rire et m'adosse contre la porte que Sasuke vient de fermer. Mains sur les genoux, je reprends peu à peu ma respiration et relève les yeux vers l'homme qui me fait face. Il est si beau, les joues légèrement rosées par l'effort. Ma main agit de nouveau avant mon cerveau et me voilà en train de ravager la bouche qui me fait envie depuis un moment déjà. Ce baiser n'a rien à voir avec celui de l'avion qui était juste chaste. Non, celui là est sauvage, presque bestial. Son corps vient se coller violemment au mien. Je sens sur ma cuisse un début d'érection et ça m'excite. Il m'agrippe par les épaules et me fait avancer vers la chambre. Lui, il est en marche arrière et a un peu de mal à éviter les murs. Le baiser continue tout aussi brutalement et, je ne sais comment, je me retrouve allongé sur un lit, sasuke entre mes jambes. La chaleur de mon corps est amplifiée lorsqu'il passe sous mon tee shirt pour me caresser le ventre. Je frissonne à ce contact et tire violemment sur sa chemise, si bien que les boutons volent dans tous les sens et retombent avec de légers cliquetis. Son pantalon y passe aussi et il fait de même de son côté. Nous sommes nus l'un contre l'autre, nos chaleurs se mélangeant, se propageant de corps en corps. Je le retourne et me retrouve dans la position du dominant. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas ça, mais ma libido est à son maximum, ses yeux perçants semblent même me mettre au défi de tenter quoi que ce soit, et je tente. D'un geste brusque, je fais un mouvement de bassin, nous gémissons doucement, il se rend compte de ma « dureté », mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, il écarte un peu plus les jambes pour me donner son autorisation. J'en tombe des nues, Sasuke qui est d'accord pour être dominé, le monde tourne à l'envers. Enfin, je l'embrasse toujours fiévreusement quand il s'écarte légèrement et me dit d'une voix suave en me fixant dans les yeux :

- Prends moi Naruto

Cette phrase me donne des ailes, je pose donc deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour qu'il les humidifie, mais, il les repousse et me murmure d'une voix rauque :

- Tout de suite, s'il te plaît, pas de préparation.

- Mais… tu vas avoir mal…

- Tout de suite.

Il me le demande, qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre après, je m'enfonce donc d'un coup sec jusqu'à la garde. Une plainte aigue sort de sa gorge, je vois qu'il a mal pourtant, il gigote aussitôt autour de mon membre. La sensation est étrange, j'ai un peu mal également. Il remue, fait des mouvements de va-et-vient pour s'empaler sur moi. Je perds la tête et m'enfonce en lui comme un malade. Ce n'est pas l'amour que nous faisons mais plutôt un acte sexuel violent. J'essaie de capter ses yeux mais il se défile. D'une main, tout en continuant mon traitement, je lui relève la tête, et ce que je vois ne me plaît pas. Ses yeux sont imbibés de larmes silencieuses. Je veux arrêter mais il me force à continuer. Je n'aime pas du tout ce que nous sommes en train de faire et m'oblige à finir vite. Une fois terminé, je me retire de lui et le prends dans mes bras.

- Sasuke, pourquoi ? Si tu ne voulais…. Il me coupe la parole avec une phrase qui me laisse pantois :

- Naruto, je l'ai mérité, j'ai voulu souffrir pour te montrer à quel point je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

- Toi alors, tu tiens vraiment le pompon, t'es vraiment con ma parole, tu m'as demandé mon avis avant ? Non, et je ne supporte pas de baiser avec toi, on l'a fait assez souvent AVANT. Je pensais qu'on avait grandi, que les sentiments pouvaient être présents, mais non, il n'y a que baise bestiale.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux plus coucher avec moi.

- Non, je veux te faire l'amour, ressentir tes sentiments et te faire ressentir les miens. C'est clair qu'on n'a pas l'habitude d'être tendre ou autre, mais je veux que ça change. Sasu, si je t'ai laissé une chance, c'est pour connaître quelque chose de différent avec toi. Viens là.

Je le tire vers moi et l'embrasse avec toute la tendresse que je peux. Il répond à mon baiser tout en me caressant les flans, les cuisses, le ventre. Je ne reste pas de marbre et mon sexe commence à prendre de la hauteur. Je lui rends ses caresses et tout est si doux, calme par rapport à tout à l'heure. Je souris dans le baiser. Nos corps se cherchent, se trouvent et se collent. La sueur nous rend moites et j'entends de petits gémissements sortir du fond de la gorge de mon amant.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, j'ai vraiment chaud car je sais que pour la première fois, lui et moi allons véritablement faire ressortir nos sentiments dans cet acte. Je frissonne d'anticipation et je sens que lui aussi a envie d'explorer une autre facette de ce que nous faisons. Je me recule un peu et m'allonge sur le lit, jambes et bras écartés. Mon regard se pose dans le sien et je commence à me caresser le torse. Ses joues se colorent légèrement et il accompagne mes mains des siennes. Mon corps entier est parcouru de chair de poule, ses yeux ne lâchent pas le cheminement de nos mains. Au bout de quelques minutes, il repousse mes mains et me caresse seul. Il essaie de trouver mes points sensibles, moi, je fais de même. Tout me paraît si doux, c'est merveilleux. Nos regards sont scotchés l'un à l'autre et je vois un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres. J'ai envie de lui comme jamais. Je me redresse et le tire vers moi. Nous sommes à genou, face à face et continuons à nous caresser lorsque je me penche vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Montre moi à quel point tu tiens à moi Sasuke. Mon corps t'appartient.

Il est étonné de ma demande, mais vu comment s'est passé notre précédent rapport, il doit avoir le cul en fleur et je ne veux pas qu'il ait mal. De toute façon, j'ai vraiment envie de le sentir en moi. Il me recouche avec douceur et humidifie ses doigts avec une telle sensualité que mon sexe palpite d'excitation. Je suis couché sur le dos et regarde ses moindres faits et gestes. Assis entre mes jambes, il admire mon intimité, ce qui me gêne un peu, mais toujours avec délicatesse, il titille mon petit trou pour pouvoir y mettre un doigt. Ça m'incommode, mais il sait y faire. Il recule sur le lit, s'allonge totalement pour être face à mon membre dressé et commence à me sucer tout en entrant un deuxième doigt. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir les sensations qui m'étreignent, un troisième doigt vient rejoindre les autres, et lorsqu'il frôle ma prostate, mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand et un gémissement plus sonore se fait entendre. Sasuke est fier de son effet car il se redresse et pose mes chevilles sur ses épaules afin de se fondre en moi plus facilement.

Je sens la tête de son sexe tenter de forcer le passage et la douleur est présente, mais mon amant est si délicat avec moi que je me détends totalement et l'englouti en entier. Un soupir de satisfaction se fait entendre de sa part alors que moi, je gémis carrément. Ses bras le soutiennent pendant qu'il bouge lentement en moi tout en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. J'ai du mal à les garder ouverts tant les émotions sont fortes. Une de mes main s'accroche à une des siennes et nos doigts s'entrelacent et se crispent de temps à autres. Ses coups de reins se font de plus en plus amples, toujours plus profonds. Ma prostate est mise à mal et j'adore ça. Ma voix part dans les aigus à chaque coup. Que c'est bon. Les yeux de sasuke basculent dans leurs orbites et se ferment pendant qu'il accélère encore la cadence. Ses gémissements m'emmènent inexorablement vers la jouissance, je veux me toucher mais il garde nos doigts mêlés et s'occupe lui même avec son autre main de ma verge turgescente et c'est l'explosion. Je me déverse dans sa main et sur son torse et après deux coups supplémentaires, c'est lui qui jouit en moi en me mordant l'épaule pour étouffer son cri de volupté. Il lâche ma main, s'allonge totalement sur moi et nos respirations haletantes se calment peu à peu jusqu'à se synchroniser sur un unique souffle. Il se décale et me prend dans ses bras, mon visage sur son torse, le son de son cœur m'apaise et je sens la fatigue arriver à grands pas. Après un certain temps, il se lève (vraiment hyper canon mon mec à poil) et me demande si je veux me doucher avec lui. A vrai dire, j'ai la flemme, mais je colle de partout à cause de la transpiration, et j'ai vraiment besoin de me nettoyer. Je le suis, et la douche que nous prenons n'est qu'une prolongation de ce que nous venons déjà de faire. Mon corps est dépendant du sien et je sais que pour lui, c'est pareille. A la sortie de la douche, nous commençons à nous habiller quand on entend taper à la porte. Ni une, ni deux, nous nous dépêchons de finir de nous vêtir et Sasuke, enfin apprêté va ouvrir, c'est Yahiko qui nous explique que le dîner va avoir lieu et qu'il m'enverra un message au moment où nous devrons descendre faire la surprise à Itachi.

Il repart vite pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de son petit ami en ce qui concerne notre présence au domaine. Sasuke a un air ravi sur la face et s'approche de moi par derrière. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et pose sa tête sur mon épaule à côté de la mienne. Ce petit moment ne paraît rien vu de l'extérieur, mais mon cœur s'emballe. Il me chuchote qu'il a beaucoup aimé ce que nous avons fait et que désormais il est heureux. Ça me fait sourire car je pense exactement la même chose. Il me retourne vers lui et m'embrasse avec douceur et passion. Après le baiser, il parle d'une voix rauque :

- Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie Naru, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

Ces mots tournent et retournent dans ma tête et cette fois je sais que je doit être l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

- Je t'aime aussi Sasuke, je suis content qu'on se soit retrouvés.

Ses yeux pétillants de bonheur me montrent que je viens de le toucher droit au cœur. Le son de mon téléphone m'annonce que j'ai un message, il est temps pour nous de de faire la surprise à Itachi. Il me prend par la main, et c'est ainsi que nous débarquons dans la grande salle à manger. Itachi passe par toutes les émotions pour finir par se jeter sur nous en riant et en nous remerciant d'être là.

Fugaku est content pour nous et la soirée se passe extraordinairement bien. Le bonheur est enfin à ma porte et je compte bien en profiter.

**POV Sasuke **

Je n'en reviens pas, nous nous amusons bien à cette soirée, j'ai récupéré Naruto et je sais que ma vie avec lui va être explosive, mais je sais aussi qu'un amour comme le nôtre durera trèèès longtemps. Je n'ai pas lâché la main de Naruto pour être sûr que je ne rêve pas.

Finalement, le bonheur est juste là, à côté de moi, et je ne lâcherai cette main pour rien au monde

Fin.


	27. Epilogue

**Titre :** Un marché inattendu

**Couples : **NaruSasuNaru et d'autres

**Genre : **YAOI

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. Ils sont à l'excellent Masashi Kishimoto mon inspirateur

**Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire, et surtout, ceux qui l'ont commentée. J'espère sincèrement que cette fiction vous a plu et pardonnez-moi pour les fautes.**

**Je posterai d'autres fictions maintenant que celle-ci est terminée.**

_**Epilogue très court.**_

Cinq ans ont passés et aujourd'hui, on fête l'anniversaire de sasuke. Fugaku, Itachi et Yahiko sont venus du Japon pour l'évènement. Pendant ces cinq années, les entreprises Sharingan et Rasengan sont devenues leader sur différents marchés, Fugaku a su montrer à ses enfants combien il était fier d'eux, Itachi et Yahiko se sont fiancés et se préparent à venir se marier en france dans quelques mois. Leurs nuits sont toujours aussi torrides et ils forment vraiment un couple parfait.

De leur côté, Naruto et sasuke vivent un amour explosif, pas un seul endroit de leur appartement ou de l'entreprise n'a été épargné par leurs exploits sexuels. Ils ont d ailleurs fait plusieurs fois la une de journaux à scandales pour leurs frasques. Ils adorent ça et s'en amusent, ils vivent heureux et veulent que le tout le monde le sache.

Fugaku sait que ses enfants sont heureux et c'est le principal, de temps en temps, on peut le voir les yeux dans le vague à repenser à cette demande si particulière qu'il avait faite à un jeune loubard blond. Cette rencontre a changé la vie de toute sa famille et il en est fier.

FIN


End file.
